I Am Yours -IAMSEQUEL
by ICECREAMProduction
Summary: This is the 2nd Sequel of 'I Am'. Read the first one which is 'I Am Gay' before this. Story in my profile! Characters will be facing different kinds of dilemma in life aspects. How they will face it? How long they will say everything is fine? Is JUST fine? PART 1 OF 'BODY' CODE. Can you help them solve the cases? Not-so-focus to Bechloe. Entry of some ships. CLUES&SMUT EVERYWHERE.
1. INTRODUCTION II

**I am Your from 'I Am Sequel' by: ICECREAMPRODUCTION**

 **Read the first part of #IAMSEQUEL which is 'I am Gay' before reading this second part. Just click the external link!**

 **1ST SEQUEL: I AM GAY (COMPLETE)  
2ND SEQUEL: I AM YOURS (COMPLETE)  
3RD SEQUEL: I AM BROKEN (ON GOING)  
4TH SEQUEL: ?  
5TH SEQUEL: ?**

No part of this book may be reproduced in any form or by means without the author's consent.

BOOK: Some characters, places and situations in this story have no existence. All the incidents are based on the author's invention and imagination. Any resemblance to other stories is purely coincidental.

Main characters are from 'PITCH PERFECT' movie if you doesn't know.

WARNING: If you can't bear errors then this is not for you. You are not obliged to read this story. Do not copy, display, and transmit any parts of this story without permission.

This story contains mature scenes.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

©ICECREAMPRODUCTION 2017

ALLRIGHTS RESERVED 2017

FB Page: PitchPerfectFanPH/

FB Group: groups/pitchperfectgroup/

Tumblr Acc:


	2. Chapter 1: Shopping Gone Wrong

**# CHAPTER 1**

The girl entered the dorm and was about to close the door when a guy slapped her hard on the face. The girl whined at the sudden contact and became startled of what's going on. She met the furious face of the tall guy.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME?" He yelled at her face.

"What a-are you-

The guy clutched on her wrist that made her squealed in pain. "How could you cheat on me!" He infuriated and slapped her again. The girl cried as she've been harshly threw on the bed.

"You need to learn from this. TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES. NOW!" 

Beca's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard Chloe's groans. I scratched my eyes to see her. When I totally cleared my blurry sight I saw her sweating hard. I immediately shook her to wake her up. "Chloe wake up."

Then suddenly she opened her eyes and cried. I immediately pulled her closer to me and hugged her.

"Hey baby it's just a nightmare. It's okay." I said and placed my hands on her back. She had a constant nightmare every midnight since we've been together that day. And it's so alarming. She didn't tell me what's happening to her or what she's been dreaming about. And every morning we woke up it's like there's nothing had happened in the middle of the night. She has a bright smile whenever she greets me. I didn't bother her to ask that so her demeanor wouldn't change.

When her sobs were totally gone, I always assume that she's already sleeping again.

I laid her down beside me. I snuggled to her and also went back to sleep. 

I woke up with someone kissing my neck. I groaned when I felt a weigh on my top. "Becs wake up." She husked between kissing my neck. "Breakfast is ready." I gave her some space to my neck for her to continue kissing me. "Or you want me to be your breakfast?" She seductively said.

I subconsciously nodded.

"Oh." I felt her hand slowly moved down my stomach, down to my navel, down to my.. I stopped her hand and smiled. I finally opened my eyes and mouthed..

"Good morning." I said and abruptly flipped her on the bed. I gave her a quick kiss beside her lips and jumped off of her and ran towards the bathroom. 

It's weekend and Emily's birthday is about to come. She decided to have a pool party in the hotel where her parents are the CEO. It's a wide area rooftop with swimming pool and different kinds of flying vehicles parking lot. There's also a wide pent house in the middle that separates the parking area and swimming pool area.

Her family is legal investor and partnership working in our company as well as the Mafia. They are the most trusted accomplice of our family ever since.

They also have an underground business with Cynthia Rose's parents. Cynthia Rose handling it and will be taken over by Emily if she get into her legal age but the latter rejects the offer because she wants to enjoy her teenage life. She also doesn't want to have gap with Cynthia Rose who really loves to handle the business.

Chloe and I decided to go to mall for today. To buy everything we need for the party.

And even swimsuit.

"Becs. How about this?" She said after going out the fitting room and posing in front of me. Showing me her strapless bra and panties.

We're here at the bikini section of the department. Currently making so much attention because of this red dork.

I nodded at her for the 17th time today. I can't help it but to stare at her V shape- "Yeah. It's great.. that I wanted to take it off to you." I whispered the last sentence.

"What?"

"You look so gorgeous baby. Get em all and let's go." I smiled and she pouted. She took all the swimsuit together and suddenly she was about to take off her underwear when I stopped her.

"Jesus, Chlo not here! Go inside!" I said and pushed her inside the fitting room. She giggled before closing the door. 

After we paid all the clothes we picked up we headed to the Ice Cream shop. She said she was craving for some Ice Cream so we went here.

After we ordered A LOT of ice cream, we sat at the empty table and put our things off on the floor.

There's a lot of costumers here. Most of them are kids and their parents. I just watch perky Chloe eat her ice cream. She gave me look. "What?"

"You want some?" She asked. I shook my head. I'm not a fan of ice cream. "Why?"

"I'm not fond of eating flavored ice."

"It's ice cream Becs. Not flavored ice." She said and rolled her eyes. She continued eating her chocolate flavored ice. I just watched her.

After minutes of waiting for her to finish. Finally she's done. And it's hilarious of what look she was right now. I can't help it but to let out a giggles.

"What?" She consciously wiped her face and when her eyes darted to her shirt. She cussed. Her plain white shirt had few drops of her chocolate ice cream. "Shit. I need to change clothes. My god. I didn't noticed I was acting like a kid again."

"Not until you're done. You enjoyed a lot."

"Great then." She said and pulled me to the nearest restroom.

As we entered the restroom, Chloe immediately took off her shirt and searched something inside the shopping bag. She looks so innocent by how she strip in front of me and find something like I'm not with her. Like I'm not looking at her. When she found the thing she was searching, she immediately slipped the new black and white flannel into her body. She buttoned it and leave 4 unbuttoned. I glared at her as she turned around to me. She's exposing her cleavage?

"Why don't you just unbuttoned it all?" I hissed while glaring at her.

"Why don't you just unbuttoned it all nyenye." She imitated me and rolled her eyes. She buttoned 2 and cuffed her sleeves unto her elbow. "I'm so beautiful. Let's go." She enthusiastically said and pulled me outside the restroom.

But before we totally got out of the restroom she stopped. Her jaw dropped for seconds and pulled me again inside the restroom.

"Hey Chlo. Why?" I asked. She's still looking at the close door. After she recovered, she looked at me and grasped at my both arms before she speak.

"We n-need to get outta here. Like now." Chloe frantically said.

"Why? What's happening?"

"I saw my- someone. I saw someone I d-don't want to see anymore." She said hysterically.

"Hey baby calm down. Who's that?" I asked trying to be cool.

"My ex. T-Tom. Thomas Wilton."

Thomas Wilton.

That guy. "H-He's your ex?"

"Yes. So we need to get outta here now please Becs. He will going t-to hurt me again. Please." Again?

"Okay. Just calm down. We need to do something." I said. "Shit." I have so many questions in mind now. I don't know how does it happen but that guy was Jade's brother!

For God's sake! His family is a forbidden family! They manage Genesis! They are the one who's behind all of this shit!

I grabbed my phone and dial someone. It took 3 rings before she answered.

"Hey Becs! What's up?"

"Em. We need your help, I'm in an emergency right now and we saw Alpha here at mall."

"WHAT? Oh my god. I'm going now-"

"AND WE'RE TRAP. We're here at the Ice Cream shop's rest room at 3rd floor." I walked towards the door and gently opened it to see what's happening outside. "He has 5 men companions and they're eating.. ice cream. Damn. And I think he's selling drugs."

"You need to get out there first without them noticing you. I'll call Cynthia to be with me and Aubrey to track you down."

"Okay. Shit. I'm so nervous."

"It's okay. You just need to be careful. I'll go now." Then she hang up. I looked at Chloe. She's looking at me.

"Okay. Chloe we need to-

We almost jumped when a girl entered the restroom and immediately went to the first cubicle.

This is crazy.

"We need to disguise Chlo. Wear that hoddie and go first-

"What? We need to-

"Chloe listen. He knew me. He knew both of us." I whispered.

"My god. You know him? How?" She whispered back.

"We'll talk about it later but first we need to save ourselves. So first go outside with that hoddie and run to the parking lot as fast as you can. Here." I handed her the key of my car.

"How about you?" She said with a very sad tone. The girl came out the cubicle and looked at us. Chloe raised her brows to her and the latter storm out of the restroom.

"I'll go next to you. Don't run until I say so. You get it?"

"Fine. Gosh. I'm so nervous." She mumbled and searched something again to the shopping bag. "I didn't do cardio almost a month ago." She wore the hoddie jacket. I'm wearing a grey longsleeve and my usual black pants. I added unto it my shades so I cannot easily identify.

I hope so.

"Are you ready?"

"Even I'm not I need to. Right?" She asked. I nodded.

"I love you.." I said and she blushed. Gosh. I really wanted to say it to her everyday.

"I love you too." She said and pulled me for a kiss. It's not just a kiss but a passionate one. I kissed her back. I put my hands on her waist and she pushed me into the sink. I put my hands to the sink for support. She moved closer to me, making our body touch. Automatically our lips opened and our tongues battled for dominance. Her kisses are so sweet that its driving me insane. She bit my bottom lip and dragged it out a bit, causing me to moan. Shit. She kissed my lips, my cheek, my jawline, and down until she made it to my neck. She started kissing, biting, and sucking until she found my sweet spot.

Shit.

I gently pushed her and her brows met. "Chlo stop. We need to go!"

"Can we just stay here?" She husked and was about to kiss my neck again but I put my hand to her face to stop her. She bite my hand that made me groaned. She playfully smiled. "I realized that they can't go here inside so maybe we can stay here and have sex for a while until they are gone." She suggested. Nice suggestion. She's hilarious, isn't she?

I shook my head. "Dude no. Not here."

"Just 5 minutes Becs. I'm so horny right now and I think it will only take 5 minutes for me to-

"CHLOEEEE! Can you think straight first?"

"I'm not straight anymore."

"Gosh." I slapped my forehead before proceeding to the door. I slowly opened and gently tilted my head to see if Tom is still there. I grinned at Chloe when I finally didn't see them. The latter got what I mean and I blissfully jump in place while wagging my hands and stopped when I realized what I'm doing. Chloe laughed.

"Let's go baby." I pulled her outside the restroom and looked around. I held her hand while walking. Heading to the parking lot. We're still in disguise when my phone rang. Emily's calling. I answered it.

"Where are you Becs?"

"We're fine now. They're gone. Thanks to Chloe's bright idea." I sarcastically said while looking at the redhead beside me. She mouthed 'welcome'.

"Oh. Okay." I hang up the phone.  
As we reached the parking lot, we searched for my car. Exactly when I found the car Chloe squeezed my hand. I looked at her and she looks so terrified. I became nervous. I looked at the direction she was staring at and I saw 2 men running towards us!

"Becs hurry up. They're here! And he fucking saw us." Chloe said and pulled me towards my car. I immediately opened it and she threw all the shopping bag at the passenger seat then she hysterically pushed me inside the shotgun seat. I almost fall and she just laughed at me. She managed to laugh at me?! But I manage my way quickly at the driver seat. I started the engine after she entered and closed the door. I put my foot in the gas pedal and immediately pressed my other foot on the clutch. It made a loud sound when I moved it to the right going to exit and I saw the 2 men with gun. I lowered my and Chloe's head when they started to shoot my car.

"CHLOE! CALL EMILY NOW." I yelled out of my nervousness. They continued shooting us. My wind shield is now broken and scattered around. Chloe searched her phone and I groaned. I immediately took my phone at my back pocket not leaving my other hand in the steering wheel and gave it to her.

Shit.

I saw Chloe's arm bleeding but she's not noticing it. She started scrolling at my contacts.

"Fuck Chloe you're fucking bleeding!"

"Huh?" She looked at me like she didn't feel anything. She looks pale now. MY GOD. She pressed Emily's number and called her. They stopped shooting my car when I finally managed to turn to exit. I looked back and they're riding three cars now!

Chloe put the phone in loud speaker when Emily got the call.  
L "Em. We're being attacked by several men. And we're going out the mall now! We need help!"

"Okay. I'll take a u-turn now. Damn. Cynthia get ready. Beca's in trouble."

"Chloe's been shot! I need you call the hospital and get ready-

"I have a shot?" Chloe innocently asked.

"You idiot. YOU'RE ARM IS FUCKING BLEEDING!- FUCK." They starting to shoot us again when we got to the highway.

"Beca where are you?!"

"We're in route 78! We took the other way!"

"What car are you using?"

MY POOR MATTE.

"The matte black! Hurry up!" They didn't stop shooting us. And I got my maximum speed now. Anytime, cops will appear!

"I'm in there now! I took the intersection you will pass by later! Ashley, Jessica and Flo are in their way too! Tell me if your already near the intersection!"

Shit.

"I'm almost in there now! And it's fucking red light!"

"I know you can do that. We took our turn now."

"Chloe buckled up!" I yelled when the shooting stop but she didn't response. I looked at her and she's unconscious now. "CHLOE, BABY WAKE UP! SHIT!"

"Becs I already saw your car now! You've been chase by 3 cars 40 meters away. Aubrey finally hacked the traffic system and speed detector at time! Even the surveillance cameras."

THANK GOD.

I passed the intersection and saw 3 cars ahead of me. Expecting it to be them. Then the 3 cars decreased their speed and then moved behind me starting to shoot the 3 cars.

I saw in my rear-view mirror Flo's car bumped the car behind me. Cynthia doesn't stop shooting the next car. Ashley was in Jessica's car, shooting the car behind me and they exchange bullets until the car behind me starts rambling and was about to bump Jessica's car but Jessica managed to avoid the car. The car forcefully smashed to the traffic barriers and explode!

"THIS IS INTENSE!" Emily shouted at the other line.

One down.

The least car decreased their speed, planning to back out but Emily's car decreased itself too and CR started to shoot them with M14. She showered them with bullets until the car's hood burned up and lose control.

Then I heard a loud explosion.

"WHOA!" Emily and Cynthia screamed and let out an devilish laughed.

Two down.

The last car tried to bump Flo's car but the latter avoid it. CR took another shot on its tire so they lose control again and the car began rolling over and over again while taking all the orange cones and smashed itself to the traffic post.

"We need to go to the hospital now!" I immediately ordered.

I decreased my speed and met Emily's car to the right beside me. She sexily winked at me and waved.

"Follow us." Emily said. She's wearing a white tank top and her hair was in a ponytail. She's wearing a choker necklace. She increased her speed to be ahead of me.

I checked Chloe's pulse. She's alive.

"You won't die bitch." I said and held her hand. Her sleeves is now full of blood. 

As we reached the Mitchell's hospital, my hospital, Jessica carried Chloe out of my car. Chloe immediately led in the operating room because of her urgent situation.

Nurse asked me some question about Chloe. After that I stayed outside OR and walked back and forth.

"Hey Becs calm down. It's just a minor injury. She will be fine." Emily said while texting.

"I can't be calm Em knowing Chloe's inside this room.." I hissed. "This is my fault."

"No one here has a fault okay? It's Genesis' fault." She exclaimed that made me looked at her. "What?"

"Have you seen Alpha died?" I asked.

"He's not there in any car. I only saw 5 men in black. The least one car have only a driver. He planned to escape but of course he died at such impact."

Fuck. That guy made them suicide!


	3. Chapter 2: Zombie's Love Affair

**# CHAPTER 2**

The girl kept on crying but containing her sobs to her not to cause him wake up. She stared at her naked body. Her both thigh and arms have some visible mark of bruises. She didn't know her boyfriend can do this to her. She loves him but now she regrets everything.

She tried to unwrap his arms around her waist but the naked guy beside her tighten his grip on her side. 

Beca's POV

We're now here in the private room where Chloe is now in her hospital bed. Doctors said it's just a minor injury where the muscles of her skin on arm scraped because of the impact of the bullet that needed to be stitched. Other than that, she also experience nervous breakdown that's why she's unconscious.

We're now just waiting for her to wake up.

Ashley, Jessica and Flo decided to buy some foods outside for us to eat.

While Emily was in the other side of the room. Texting while smiling. Cynthia was beside her, typing on her laptop. 

Ashley's POV

Isn't ironic? I'm a Detective while I kill people? I'm saving one's life while I kill the other? Well. I'm not just killing people. I'm putting justice in my hand. Why wouldn't I? We are lawless. I have the power to do that quickly than to wait for the process and still you're not sure whether you will be justify and win the case or not.

I know it's unfair. Everyone is unfair you know. Equality is just ones imagination. We all know that physically, emotionally and even mentally we're all not equal. One will think she's higher than the other. One will think she's nothing compared to the other one. Insecurities invades the soul. Man cannot avoid to do sin.

It's just up to you whether you will choose to help life, or you will choose to destroy life.

We went to the nearest restaurant in the hospital. It's huge but not that old restaurant and there are few costumers here. The restaurant is kinda vintage style. I take a look at the menu bar and insist to order. The foods seem so delicious so I ordered a lot of take out foods.

When I was about to pay, the cashier spoke. "You're lucky we have a lot of discounted food today." She said. She gave me my credit card and receipt. I looked at my receipt.

"Is there any event today that's why you have a lot of discount? I almost didn't pay?" I joked. She chuckled and shook her head.

"This is our last day here. We will going to terminate the restaurant because we're near to bankruptcy." She said with a very sad tone.

"Huh? Then why are you giving 50% discount?" I asked curiously. Then an old man came.

"Coz we need to thank the costumers for trusting us before we attach closure in the front door." He said. "I'm sorry to interfere but I heard the both of you talking." He softly laughed.

"I'm so sorry for that. I can gave you my full payment. I think your foods are delicious here even it's my first time." I insisted but they both disagree.

"You're such a nice person unlike that guy." She said and looked at the guy at the back. The guy has a companion. Maybe his girlfriend. They're laughing. They don't have foods with them. "He kept on going here and sometimes without taking an order. It's okay if he's not making any disturbance for the other costumers but he did."

"He talk loud, laugh loud, even smoking medical marijuana here. His even making a scene with the other costumers. Making fun with the costumers. That's why people don't come here again." The old man said.

"That's awful." I commented.

"But that's okay. We will going to close tomorrow and we will not see him again." The old man said. "There's a free korean soup here, wait. Paul! Gave the costumers free soup please!" He said and gone.

Soon, I heard two people arguing. "I don't wanna gave that to them. Please just do me a favor now." The guy said to the girl that seems like a waitress.

"Why? Because of that girl?" Girl?

"No."

"Dude I don't want too! You know his my ex right?" Probably not us.

"Guys stop okay?" Another guy said and took the tray of soup. "I insist."

As we waited for our orders we received a very delicious free korean soup!

"This soup is so good. I can't wait for our orders!" Flo enthusiastically said.

After we heard my name being page I excitedly went to the counter. Sign that I can take my order now. Then soon, we heard someone screaming on the other side of the restaurant where the guy was. It creates so much attention so I looked at the direction of the scream.

I gasped when I saw the guy attacking the girl while vigorously biting her body. She kept on shouting and screaming.

The other costumers immediately got out of the restaurant while the staffs are skeptically looking at the scene like they are not believing what they are seeing until a lot of blood splashed on the floor. They freaked out and ran towards the counter.

"What the hell?" Flo said. She's now holding her pocket pistol. "Is it a zombie?"

"Sort of." I said and slowly walked towards the man. I heard someone loaded shotgun. It's the old man.

"DON'T GO THERE!" One of the staffs yelled exactly the man looked at our direction. Wtf. The girl was really been eaten up!? Her cheek, shoulder's skin, neck were already eaten up and almost her bones will be seen! She's now dead! I started to step backward when he stood up and walked towards us.

Shit.

"Zombies are real?" Jessica incredulously asked. She was also holding her pocket pistol.

"No. He's been drugged." I exclaimed. Base on his physical attributes he's not a zombie. He don't have any bite on his body or symptoms of being a zombie like I've seen in the movie. His eyes are red and sweating hard. "Call the police now!"

He started to run towards us while mouth opened and eyes at the back of his head then Flo and Jessica shoot him many times. He fell on the ground and then after second of seizure, he stopped. Sign that he's already died.

This was planned.

"No one will try to go out until the police came." I exclaimed that made them looked at me. Exactly we heard the police sirens.

Police immediately entered the restaurant and point us their gun when they saw the dead body on the floor.

This is a real trouble.

I rolled my eyes before raising my hands. Flo and Jessica threw their guns on the floor before raising their hands.

"Sir, it's just a self defense." Jessica said.

"We're also have a firearm certification." Flo said. Yeah. We're still under the law in this moment.

Then an old man entered the restaurant. He's the chief police base on his uniform. He also have a mustache. Then he took away his sun glasses.

Wait.

I know him!

Beca's grand-uncle! Ferdinand Barden!

He smiled at us. "I know them." He said and walked towards us. We all put our hands down and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you here Sir." I greeted. The other police starts investigate the area.

"Nice to meet you too. What are you doing here?"

"We're buying food Sir. Beca's girlfriend is in the hospital right now and we saw this crime here. And I think it's a planned. Homicide." I said

"Really? How did you know?" He asked.

"I'm a Detective Sir if you can't remember." I bragged. He chuckled.

"Okay, lady. Show me what you got." He enthusiastically said. Telling me to do whatever I want.

"I want all the staffs here to go outside." I exclaimed and the staffs gave me a terrified look. At first they pushed one another but when the police looked at them, they're all heads down while proceeding outside the counter.

"Introduced yourself please. Also tell us what's your relation to that guy." I asked and sat at the round table in front of them. They are all 5 suspects. 2 girls and 3 guys. Base on what the old man told me they all have a motives to kill him.

"I'm George Clinton. Owner of this restaurant. His the reason why the restaurant have been bankrupt." The old man said.

"I'm Susan Shannon. Cashier. He's hitting on me. He's also the reason why my boyfriend broke up with me." She said.

"I'm Paul Peterson. The chef. I don't have any relation to him." The guy who doesn't want to give the tray to the victim.

"I'm Miguel Oliver. Also the chef. His my classmate before." The guy who insist to gave the soup to the victim.

"I'm Stephanie Crowe. His my ex." The girl who argued with Paul.

I'm surprise that they really have a relation to the victim.

"Please officers check his nose or mouth if there's any sign of drug." I said. They immediately complied. I gave the suspects a sympathy look. "I'm so sorry to tell but one of you planned this crime. Even he deserves-

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"I'm Ashley. I'm studying at Barden also a Student Detective helping the police to solve crimes." I said. "You're all in duty right?" They nodded. I was about to take my step when one of them spoke.

"He deserves to die." Susan said without looking at me.

"He is. But we don't put justice- I'm so sorry." I taken aback. I don't want to eat everything I have said. They must do crimes without letting any evidence. That's it.

"The guy's body has a sign and symptoms of a drug called flakka by on the immediate report. We can't identify his body but we can do autopsy later. We can verify it by his kidneys. We also noticed the soup has very small but still visible crytals. We checked his bag and we have seen some marijuana inside." One of the police said.

I have a right deduction.

"I'll do some explaination about the drug for some who doesn't know about it. Flakka drug is also known as α-pyrrolidinovalerophenone, very dangerous drug that once found in Florida. The people suspected in this kind of drug can display cases of bizarre and uncontrollable behavior like what we witnessed a while ago and has the ability to literally gone insane and die after because of being overdose. It will also cause hyperstimulation, paranoia, and hallucinations. The drug was on the soup and he's also inhaling marijuana too. So to be sum up, he's maybe highly overdose. I'm sure one the cook put it there. And that's you Paul." I said and everyone gasped.

"M-Me? But I already told you I don't have any relation to him."

"You don't have any relation with him but to her. The girl he was with. Right?" I said and his face turns to white. I saw him giving a glare to the guy earlier before that Miguel was insist to give him a soup. "I know you still have that drugs in your bag or maybe inside your locker. And if you doesn't have them with you, you have them in your house because you're using that too and you know the effect of it if you became overdose." I confidently said. "And if my deduction is right, you're also the one who suggested the free soup. Am I right Mr. Clinton?" Mr. Clinton nodded and looked skeptically to Paul. "You thought no one will suspect you because you didn't expect that he will going here with your ex or maybe still your girlfriend. Unfortunately she's with him. You get mad and at the same time you wanted to go back out because you saw her. But you didn't-

"HE FUCKING DESERVE TO DIE. HE'S SELLING DRUGS TO ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND UNTIL I SAW THEM FUCKING EACH OTHER INSIDE MY FUCKING ROOM!" He yelled and cried out.

The police immediately took him out of the restaurant.

"I didn't know he can do that kind of thing." The old man said.

Well, I can only say everyone needs masks to hide away the real them and don't be fooled by the masks of people around you. What they are showing are not the real them. Sometimes you have to rip off their masks.

We still took the foods we bought. It's ashamed if we didn't trust them. After all the drugged was only his soup. 

Beca's POV

WHY THEY TOOK SO LONG?

Gosh. Chloe's already awake but still they didn't coming here? I was about to call them when the door flew open.

And the 3 of them finally came. I glared at them.

"The crime magnet is with us so expect that we will take so long." Flo exclaimed and put the foods at the other couch. "We met a real zombie."

Chloe wasn't talking since she woke up and I'm getting worried. "Hey baby, do wanna eat?"

"He's here Becs." She mumbled without looking at me. "He could kill me. H-He will going to kill me."

"Are you been abused by him?" I asked that made her cry. Shit. I immediately pulled her and hugged her. "Hey baby it's okay. He will going to hurt you nor touch you again. I swear."

No one will ever lay their hands to you. I'll cut off their hands if needed.

I kissed her head. "Please don't cry. Everything will be alright. I'll assure you of that." I said. I didn't know why she's been abused by him but I'm sure Chloe doesn't deserve it. I massage her back trying to comfort her. I even tighten my embrace to her.

"Becs it's so hurt." She said between sobs.

"I know."

"Becs I think you're touching her injured arm." Emily said that made me let go of Chloe.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 3: Unknown Elf Ruler

# CHAPTER 3

A/N: Very lame chapter. (More lame than the other chapter XD) Forgive me. I have the writer's block. #CluesEverywhere

She's walking in the hallway with shame. She's wearing turtle neck longsleeve and pants not because it's cold outside. But because she's ashamed of her bruised body. She also have a lot of hickey in the body leaving by her cruel boyfriend.

She wanted to break him up but she's under his threat. He threatened her and her aunt. He threatened them that if she planned to break up with him, he will make sure that he will left them dead.

She couldn't sleep well that days. Her body hurt a lot because of the bruises and almost wounds that caused by his spanking, slapping and punching. He punched her stomach once when she tried to avoid him from having sex and she puked blood that made his boyfriend stopped from what he's doing.

She's always nervous whenever someone or a guy come near her.

She's eating on the cafeteria alone when a guy came and immediately sit with her. She became nervous.

"Hey." The guy enthusiastically greet but changed into frown when he saw her having a violet mark on her cheek. The girl looked away trying to hide her cheek. "What's that? Is it a bruise?"

"No. Why are you here? I told you to stay away from me, right?"

"Yup. But I didn't agree with that right? Why do you want me to stay away from you? Give me 10 reasons why." He said that made the girl rolled her eyes. "See? I'm your best buddy, you can tell me what's happening to you."

"Tell you what?" A guy's voice cutted that made the girl almost jump. The guy sat and clinged at her side. He squeezed her thigh that made the girl bite her lips.

"Is something going on here?" The other guy asked as he looked at the poor girl.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

Beca's POV

Chloe was already been discharge from hospital tonight because she said she can go home now and we're heading to Barden now. Emily and the rest was beside my car. I already told Chloe that Tom didn't die and he was not in the car that was following us a while ago. And she looks so anxious after I told her that.

"What do you feel Chlo?" I asked. She's so silent since we came here and I'm not used to it.

"I think I have a massive headache.." She said without looking at me. She tied her hair in a messy bun and she looks more attractive in a meesy way.

"Do you want some pain killer? I have-

"I want to sleep. That's it."

"Fine. Let's go home first and take a bit shower before going to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Everything will be fine soon. I'll make sure of that." I said and held her thigh.

But that's a wrong move.. she pulled my hand that I almost turned the steering wheel. She put some hot kisses to my cheek while I'm still focusing to the road. Shit. "Chloe, baby I'm driving.."

"Just drive.." She husked in my ear. Her hot breathe gives me a shivering feeling. She lowered her kisses to my jawline while her other hand in my cheek, pulling me closer to her.

"Chloe please I can't focus-

Then she stopped and back to her position a while ago. She crossed her arms. My god. "Fine."

This is bullshit.

After we've been together, Chloe and I never had sex because we're both busy. I attempted to ask her but I'm so shy and at the same time, scared that I might hurt her in the process. I think she's having an episodes of her past every midnight and I'm so afraid to know that I'm the one who trigger it.

"Chloe? Can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Uhm.. I just wanna ask if you remember all the night that you're having nightmares?"

"Nightmare?"

"Oh. You don't remember."

"No. I remember it. I'm just confused that you know it?"

"Yeah. Actually I always comfort you to sleep again." I said and suddenly I saw her in my peripheral view, turning her gaze to me.

"Really? Oh my god Becs. I didn't know that."

"You don't remember?"

"I mean I remember. I just thought that it's part of my nightmare. I didn't think that it's actually happening."

"It happened. And I'm really curious why you're having a constant nightmare.. can you tell me why?" Beca hoped.

"I didn't know. I'm just-

"It's okay if you're not ready to tell me. I swear."

"No. I'm ready. You need to know this too. You need to know everything about me. Uhm. T-Tom. That guy raped me multiple times. Hit me until I couldn't walk. I wanted to break up with him but he threatened me. He threatened the only family who cared about me that if I planned to escape him or tattle to the police. Fortunately, my aunt and uncle immediately moved to another country with me when they knew my situation without him noticing it. I hid for a year. I hid from him. I also took therapy within that year. I have nightmare disorder before and it's very different now. I think I have it again but when I actually dream about you comforting me which is really not a dream, I immediately went back to peaceful sleep.."

"Wait. I don't get it. Did I trigger it to happen?"

"I don't know. I only knew your voice really calm me."

"Gosh. I don't know what to say. My nerves are trembling in fury. I can just assure you that I'll kill him because of what he did to you. I promised."

"How did you know him?"

"He's the head of Genesis. Head of those mad scientist who create dangerous drugs and different kinds of bombs. The worst of it was they're selling it to Black Market. And now I'm trying my best to stop them from entering online pharmacies like legal stores on internet. We also tried our best to avoid them from completing the drugs that will conquer the Mafia."

"So that's the reason why he's also a freaking rich jerk?" She skeptically said that made me nodded.

"Yeah. We don't sell drugs like them. We sell firearms and perform..uhm..something in front of camera-

"WHAT?"

"No! NO. Baby, that's not what you think. Do you remember- it's so hard to explain. We might scare you."

"I'm now curious Becs. Tell me what it is and I'll try my best to understand."

"No. It's okay for you not to know." I said and she teasingly covered her mouth like she was shocked.

"Gosh Becs. Don't tell me your naked in front of-

"My god. No. That's not like that."

"-then you will dance in front of camera. Gosh. I can't avoid picturing you-

"Chloe stop. You're embarrassing me. I never gonna do that kind of thing!"

"I love you." She said and kissed my cheek.

"I fucking love you too."

As we got home, I immediately went to the bathroom after I took off my shoes. I ready the bath tub for Chloe. A bubble bath for a patient.

After I finished doing that thing I walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Chloe sitting in front of my piano keyboard. "Hey babe. Tub is ready."

"I'll go there if you sing for me first." She said without looking at me. She seems like she's trying to figure out how piano works.

"Chlo I've ready a bubble bath for you, isn't enough for you not to be a stubborn?" I said. I'm soooo impatient.

"No. You want me to sing?"

Chloe?

Will sing?

Wait.

What?

"You can sing?"

She started playing the keyboard, it's on its auto sustain. I didn't notice it's already on! And she actually can play piano?!

"You know I'd fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you but it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it, you gotta know you're wanted too

Cause I wanna wrap you up wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it, yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted."

Oh.

My.

God.

I'm stunned.

"That's incredible." I muttered but she let her tongue out instead. She stood up from her seat and off the keyboard. After that, stormed to bathroom.

Wanted.

I followed her. I saw her completely naked before jumping on the tub.

She's so perfect.

She looked at me intently. I smiled at her.

"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah." I sang while walking to the shower area. I made her smiled. I'm behind her now. "And you get that all the time, I know you do but your beauty's deeper than the make-up and I wanna show you what I see tonight..." After I stripped and also completely naked, I started to shower. "When I wrap you up when I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it, 'cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted." I let out a deep breathe. This is crazy.

"As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted." I ended. This my first shower sing evah.

And it's amazing.

"You did so high in that note Becs."

"Am I?" I sais without looking at her.

"Yeah. I know you can sing but please don't brag it off." She said and chuckled. I chuckled only and didn't reply "Becs?"

"What?"

"Fuck me."

"I thought you wanted to sleep? It's 11 Chloe and we have classes tomorrow." I said.

"I thought you said you wanna to make me feel wanted?"

"Gosh Chlo. Not now."

"Just kidding. I know you'll gonna reject me." She said and let out a bitter smile.

After a while, I'm done with my shower. I took the towel and wrapped on my body. "Chloe? Aren't you still done?" I checked her and she already sleeping.

Sleeping?

"Chloe, wake up. Gosh." I shook her and she opened her eyes. She looks so tired. After that, she decided to stood up and proceed to the shower area. She ignored me. "Call me if you need something." I said and walked out.

I took my clothes on and exactly for Chloe to exit the bathroom. I lay down in bed and sleep. Before darkness takes me, I felt a body snuggled at me.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of the sobs I am hearing. I saw a redhead crying in the edge of the bed while sitting. I sat behind her and pulled her closer to me. "Hey baby why are you crying?"

"You d-don't love me." She said between sobs. My sleepy feeling disappeared at what she have said.

"What? Why would I don't love you?" I asked incredulously. She didn't response. "Look Chlo, I love you okay? I love you like.. a lot. I can prove you that."

"No. You didn't. You always rejects me." She said that made me laughed. "Now you're laughing at me."

"Okay. Listen. I understand your anxiety. I understand what you feel right now but Chloeeee sex can't define how much I love you." I said and hugged her. I moved to head board and leaned then. She also moved herself between my legs and snuggled to my chest like a kid. I wrapped my arms around her. "You're messed up."

"I am." She said and I wiped her tears. "Your hands smell so good."

"Thanks. Now go to sleep. We have classes later."

I'm on my Philosophy class right now. And as usual, my professor is writing over and over again.

And I'm so fucking bored again. It made me sleepy. I wanna sleep! And it seems like even I take a nap in her class she won't be mad at me.

I wanna kiss my ass in such idea.

I took my phone in my pocket and text Chloe.

Me: baby? I'm so bored. :(

Chloe: I'm busy rn babe. I'm sorry.

Me: I'm sleepy too. :(

Chloe: awe. That's awful. Do you want to be awake? ;)

Me: yeah.

Chloe: do you want me to make you awake?

Me: HELL YEAH.

Chloe: ok wait.

Me: wait. What will you gonna do?

Chloe: I'll send you my.. you know. ;)

Me: god Chlo. I'd like that.

I thought she was just joking until she send me a picture of her bare inner thigh. SHE'S WEARING SKIRT. I mentally cussed a lot and immediately hid my phone under my table.

Chloe: like what you see? ;)

Me: wtf. I didn't see that coming.

Chloe: do you want more? ;)

Me: you know that I don't want to make a mess inside the classroom right?

Chloe: then go to the bathroom. Duh.

I felt my crotch create a small tent telling me I really need to go to the bathroom. I put my bag on my lap.

Me: shit.

Chloe: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Chloe: I'm imagining your face now. XD

Me: how could you do this to me.

Chloe: I'm just waking you up. Anyway, I need to hide my phone now. I might be caught by a big mad rhino. I love you xx

Me: you're such an asshole. -_-

I can't keep my eyes off on that photo she had sent me and it's... hilarious how I hate seeing it still I'm staring on it.

BULLSHIT.

I took off my denim shirt and stood up. I don't care if I'm only wearing a tank top now inside the classroom, I need atleast to get rid of this very visible boner. I put the denim in front of me and excuse myself. My professor immediately nod and I ran off the classroom.

Stacie's POV

"Why don't we just continue this in my dorm?" She said while looking at herself on the mirror. She's fixing her zipper while checking her make up in the mirror.

"I have 2 more classes." I simply said and took my bra on. "You don't have class?"

"I have. I just don't feel to attend it." She said. I'll never be surprise if she failed some of her subjects. "Go to your class."

"How about you?" I said and took my shirt on. She took her top on and took her white oxford shirt without buttoning it.

"I'll take a nap."

"So you will really not attend your class?"

"Yeah."

"Em. You should attend your classes. What if-

"Okay. Fine. Just chill the shit out. I'm going." She said and walked out the bathroom.

As I went to my class I can't think straight. I'm literally spacing out because of tiring day.

Emily and I were still hooking up and I'm starting to hate myself because I'm allowing her to do things with me. I'm also starting to like it.

Her personality is still a mystery for me. I only knew that she's so moody, demanding, funny at the same time serious as hell and damn exhibitionist. She doesn't want me to ask her anything about her life. Well, she's right. We're just hook ups and I should not care about her.

That's why I'm wanting more.

I want more than hook up.

I texted her.

Me: Em?

Emily: Stace?

Me: where are you?

Emily: class. miss me already?

Me: kinda. really? you're in the class rn?

Emily: yup. and if you want I can go there. ;)

Me: nah. I don't believe you're in the class rn.

Then after a minute, she send me a video of her bored face and her professor in front. Currently teaching.

Emily: #EmilyProof #Sent

Emily: anyway I'm planning to throw some shit for my birthday. do you want to come?

Me: I'd love to. ❤ where? when?

Emily: I'll bring you there. friday late afternoon. prepare swimsuit. ;)

Me: oh. pool party?

Emily: yep.

Me: wow. that's cool.

Then I received a message from unknown number.

Unknown: YOU WILL MEET ME AT A VERY STRANGE MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE. -elf ruler

What?

Emily: okay. meet me later?

I looked around. Trying to figure out who send it. It's not isn't a prank?

Me: later Em.

Emily: ok. seeyah. :*

Me to unknown: who are you?

But she didn't reply..

Wtf.


	5. Chapter 4: Sequence Of Jealousy

**# CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: this chapter is looooong. I hope you enjoy. ADVANCE SORRY FOR BECHLOE FANS OUT THERE. HUHUHU**  
 **Ps. Thanks me Jean Escleto! I deserve it! LOL.**

Chloe's POV

Beca and I were here in the Detective Club with Fat Amy who's watching something on her laptop and had her headphones on her ears. She told me that she's always here whenever she doesn't have classes. We both didn't have classes right now so she invited me to come here. I didn't have any idea why we are here but if this place was the place she always went with whenever she's bored I must be used to this. This place is kinda cool tho.

I remember the day she first kiss me.

"Becs."

"Hmm?" She response. She's laying on the couch while her head is on my lap. She's playing her phone and she's so concentrated on it. I don't know what she was playing but I let her.

"The first time you kissed me. It is a plan?" I asked that made her looked at me. She told me that Emily and I's first encounter was planned that's why I'm assuming that it's same. She got up and sat beside me.

"No. Actually I didn't know why I did that. Maybe because I'm so tempted to taste your lips that day. Your lips looks so kissable and innocent. God. I still can't believe you're mine now." She said while her wondering eyes looked at me. She moved closer to me. She was about to kiss me when I stopped her and looked at Fat Amy. She shook her head without releasing her gaze to my lips saying we should ignore her.

She pulled me by my shoulder and started to press our lips together. I can't help it but to response to her kisses.

She said to me earlier that Ashley wasn't here the whole day because she has something important to do with Jessica and Emily. Beca decided to come here because she's bored.

We stayed making out and her hand kept on making its way inside my shirt but I didn't let her. She was tugging the hem of my shirt until someone knocked. I gently pushed her away and smiled at her. She looks so disappointed but I ignored it and proceeding to open the door.

As I open the door I saw a blondie woman smiling at me. Her blonde braided hair was dangling down over her left shoulder. She looks so pretty and her smile is so contagious that will surely makes everyone who looked at her smiling will smile too. Her skin was so flawless that if it darted by a sun ray it will totally shine.

"Hi. Come in." I asked and widen the door's opening. She gladly entered the room and I closed the door.

As I turned my gaze to the two people with me, they sat there like a statue, their eyes weren't blinking and their mouth stayed slightly opened.

"Hi. I'm Jean Escleto. A junior and from repertory club. Did I disturb something?" I walked towards the couch and sat. I told her to sit in front of the table of Ashley and she did. Still the two people with me a while looks so stunned by her beauty.

I snapped my fingers near Beca's ears to pull back her consciousness wherever it went. She then shook her head and her eyes now staring at me.

Tss.

I gently elbowed Beca to speak and she closed her slightly opened. She gulped and was about to speak when Fat Amy spoke.

"Hi. I'm Fat Amy. What's your name again?" She sternly asked and sat on the swivel chair where Ashley usually sat. She looks so serious while staring at Jean. Jean frowned for a while before answering.

"Jean. Jean Escleto." She said and gave Fat Amy a sweet smiled.

"We will see if we can provide a solution for your problem. What can we help you?" Beca asked without looking at the client. She started to continue what she was doing on her phone a while ago. SERIOUSLY?

"I have a stalker." She was slightly shy before she spoke again. "Like what I've said a while ago. I'm from Repertory Club. I'm one of those theater actress. Not just an ordinary actress but the great one." She bragged. I won't be surprise. She really looks like a real artist by her posture and the way she dress up. But can I punch her pretty face for a while so nobody can stare the way they stared at her a while ago? "I'm used to those fans that I'm always interacting every production that I'm leading. Actually they're not the issue here. I'm more afraid of those fans who hide themselves in the dark and not introducing themselves to me. One time, a guy chatted me on Facebook. I don't know his name and his account seems fake." She paused for a while. "At first, he wants me to be his friend. Then after few days, he sent me a pictures of me while on the stage."

"Do you have a copy of those pictures?" Fat Amy asked. Jean took out her phone and showed us the pictures.

"She started sending those pictures last week. The first photo was sent last Tuesday. Next one was Wednesday. The last one was last night."

All of the downloaded photo from Facebook was taken on the stage facing her back, side and even a candid shot while she's on act.

Even in the picture, you will see how gorgeous her face was.

"Where these photos taken?"

"In the auditorium." She said. "The rehearsal started last week for production. As a member of repertory club. It's automatic that we're included in the play."

"So you're saying to us that you want us to identify who's behind this photos?" Fat Amy said. Jean immediately nodded.

"Except for being creepy, I'm also afraid that he might do something more than that if I let him. He's also sending me creepy messages. What do you think?"

I looked at Beca who was looking at Jean. She seems like she's about to drool at any moment. I elbowed her and finally I got her attention. I gave her a threatening smile. She gave a terrified smile and went back to her phone.

"It's so obvious that the person behind all of this was part and a member of your production." Fat Amy exclaimed. "Because of its some near shots, that's the possible and best explaination for this."

"Really? Why would they do this?"

"Because they're shy? Anyway, we will be needing your chat records with the mysterios guy." Fat Amy said and Jean complied. "We need to understand first the culprit before we pinpoint the suspects. Also, if you don't mind, can you give us a list of all the members in your production?" Fat Amy added. "We will be doing the process of elimination and try to narrow down the possible number of suspects."

"I don't have the official list with me but I can ask it now and send it to you? I still have a class later and after class we will start the rehearsal. And if you want we can meet the whole production later." Jean said and Fat Amy just nodded. They exchange numbers and the girl smiled at us before leaving. Fat Amy let out a loud sigh and looked at us.

"So what now?" Beca finally spoke.

"Really? What now? What's with almost drooling face huh?" I said and glared at her.

"I'm sorry Chlo but-

"What? Because she's prettier than me? Because she's sexier than me? What?"

"My god Chlo. I love you but did you see her-

"Bullshit." I said and was about to left when Fat Amy spoke.

"Do you really want Beca to be with me and that blonde girl alone later? I'm sure she's safe with me. I just don't know with that girl." Fat Amy sounds so threatening. I looked back and gave Beca a death glare before going back.

"You will not do anything without my permission lady. Do you understand?" I said firmly. Beca immediately nodded. I smirked. "Kiss me in front of her later." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"WHAT?"

"I-I mean yes. Fine." Beca said that made Amy laughed while browsing her laptop. I glared at Beca for the last time and walked towards Amy. I'll try to help that girl so Beca and her will not meet again after this shit.

Yeah. I'm fucking jealous. DUDE. WHO WOULDN'T BE? You witness again how your girlfriend drooled with another girl! She's mine now so I have the right to be jealous.

As I stared at Fat Amy's laptop. I thought she was doing something of significance to the investigation.

She was just browsing on Facebook!

"You're wrong. What I'm doing is relevant to the case." She said. Did I think it out loud? "I already received the list of names so we should waste no time. And just so you know, I'm checking the profiles of everyone in this list, reading and observing how they construct their self-centered if not utterly ridiculous Facebook statuses." Fat Amy explained.

"And how did that profile stalking was related to our case?" Beca asked. Fat Amy let out a sigh, lifting her fingers off the keyboard and turning to Beca.

"Do you know that you can recognize someone through their writer's fist?" She said. Beca looked innocently at her hand. "No, not your 'fist' itself but the way you write. Even your chatmate hide their identity on their codename but you know in yourself that you know them personally, it's possible to identify them by how they talk, how they use words and how they type the sentence. In short, their writing pattern." Fat Amy explained. Then she showed us her phone that displays the screenshots Jean's conversation with the mysterious guy. "Yeah. I have a lot of lesson learned from Ashley everytime I'm with her. My god. And I felt nervous coz this is my first case without her."

"That's okay. Atleast you're now a President's Lister." Beca said.

President's Lister?

"Really? You're President's Lister? That's cool!" I enthusiastically said.

"Shhhh!" She hushed. I think she's just shy. "I'm attempting to divine who among these forty-two members of the production team has the same writer's fist as this person."

A first, he seems so stimulated in talking to Jean not until he became weirder and weirder. Even me, if I receive such kind of messages I'll surely not reply to him anything even a single dot. I'll also block him on my facebook so he won't bother me anymore.

Some of that person's chat messages went like this:  
Mister Y: I noticed that you have good curves. Do you work out everyday?  
Mister Y: I saw you wearing strawberry lipstick today. I can't help but wonder how those taste like.  
Mister Y: Can I touch your legs? I guess they're so freaking smooth!

One word: Creepy. Just by reading that guy's remarks, goosebumps broke out on my skin.

"We should have observed by now that this guy-who has an overly lame name-is in the brink of obsessing over our client. It won't be too long until he's overcome by that urge." Fat Amy said.

"Pretty sure this guy's drooling over Jean's photos every night." Beca said and acted like she zipped her mouth when she met my gaze.

If that's true, we really need to identify who's Mister Y immediately before he does things that will definitely led Jean's life into danger.

I heard Beca's phone rang.

"I sent Beca a copy of list. Since there are three of us here, I thought we should implement a division of labor. Alone, it will take some time for me to check all of their profiles. So I would appreciate your help." Fat Amy said. I walked towards Beca and she put out her laptop inside her bag. I did the same.

Thanks for the internet connection.

As I logged-in on my Facebook account. I didn't waste time and immediately searched the last 13 people in Beca's phone. Most of them didn't post or update their facebook account. Only one guy caught my attention, he shared posts about sex and looks like he's referring to someone by the way he quoted them.

"Done." Beca said.

"Done too." Fat Amy said.

"Me too." I said.

"So what did you found?" Fat Amy asked.

"I suspected this two guys coz one of them have a spam messages that linked to porn site. The other guy was posting about how he admired someone." Beca lazily said.

"I only suspected one. Like Beca's. Mine was sharing about sex and referring someone about his quoted lines. I'm not sure of this coz it's also possible that the mystery guy was disguising and typing in different way of writing his status or chat messages than we're expecting." I remarked. 

"So you think it's a bluff?" Fat Amy answered as I raised that possibility. "Do you think someone who's stupid enough to name himself 'Mister Y' is what? A genius who can cover his tracks and commit the perfect crime?" Probably if Jean's mysterious chatmate chose a better, classy name rather than a lame pun on 'mystery' Fat Amy would have admired him more.

For now, we have 4 suspects:  
Coby Augustine  
Matthew Blake  
Andrew Miles  
Anthony Houston

Wait.

Matthew Blake? 

I looked at Beca who actually write that name in a piece of paper. She's having a blank face.

"Now, we need to track down who among the four is our guy." Fat Amy grinned. "Facebook was already done on helping us to narrow down the list. We need to see them in person and know more about what they do in the production. Then we will lay a trap that will expose themselves."

"What kind of trap is that? Do we need to ask for Ashley's help-

"No shorty. You don't believe in me?" Fat Amy smirked. Beca rolled her eyes as a response. "Don't worry, I have a plan in mind." She winked.

"Just make sure you won't create a club's disgrace."

I can't help but wonder how Fat Amy's planning to lure out that stalker. 

We agreed that we will meet first near the auditorium and discuss about the plans before we proceed to the auditorium.

Fat Amy decided to buy first a snacks for us and Beca went to the nearest bathroom. I met Jean alone the hallway.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Fat Amy buy some food and Beca, the other girl went to the bathroom." I said. Then an awkward silence ensued between me and our client.

Adding the people who's looking at us whenever they walked in the hallway where they could see Jean's beauty and mumbled something we didn't hear. Jean only smiled at them. While me? Looking away. Pretending I wasn't on the same plane of existence as her. I'm so insecure right now. Seriously. Can I stay far away from her?

"Can I ask something?" She broke that deafening silence and turned to me.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said in a very cool way. She looked down like she's so shy to throw me a question.

"Is there... Is there something between you and Beca?" She hesitated. Why I have a feeling that she knew Beca?

"Yeah. Actually I'm her girlfriend." I answered.

"Really?" She skeptically asked.

"Yes. Why did you asked?" Then the innocent smile on her lips turned into an impish smirk which I usually see whenever Beca has thought of something clever.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that there's someone again who could tail on her for so long and die after."

I blinked my eyes many times while staring at her weird smirk. Her light-brown eyes looked at me scornfully while her voice sounded condescending. For a moment or two, her sweet and innocent face disappeared. From a sweet and pure princess, her symmetrical face turned into that of a mischievous but pretty witch.

It's strange. Really strange.

It's like she's not the Jean I was met a while ago. "I'm curious why Beca date you. You looks like nothing. A none sense. A freak." She said while she's raising one brow. "You also look like a poor dumb chihuahua who has no brain. Was it because of your pretty face? Or did you let her experience something unforgettable one night?"

Now I'm at a total loss. I was about to say something when her face immediately turn into an innocent one when she saw Beca approaching us.

What the hell?

I was about to say something again when Beca pulled me and kissed me hungrily in front of Jean. I kissed her back. I don't care if we will be seen by the passerby. I wanted to show this pretty witch that Beca was mine. Only mine. I smiled between the kisses when I saw Jean on our side looked away.

Beca slightly bite my lips which made me moan.

"Damn." She said when we finally stopped from making out. She also finally took a glance with Jean who is standing near us. "Like what you said." She said and winked at me.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late!" Fat Amy said while walking in the hallway. She's holding two small plastic bags. One with drinks and one with sandwiches.

Nice.

She gave each one of us a bottled lemonade and a 3 layered egg sandwich.

"One of these guys most likely is your mysterious chatmate." Fat Amy said and handed Jean a piece of post-it note. "Now all we need to do is to draw out our prey from his hiding hole."

Fat Amy told us her plan and it's so dangerous but Jean only nod as if she's very confident of herself that she will not put herself in danger.

"Isn't dangerous?" Beca blurted as if she's concern.

"BABY, she already agreed with the idea so there's nothing to worry about." I said trying to emphasis the 'baby' and remind her I'm her girlfriend.

"We will be with her so there's nothing to worry about." Fat Amy answered and winked. She's very confident of her plan. "And of course, that's unless our client doesn't want to do it."

Jean shook her head in disagreement and speak in her very sweet voice. "Actually that's cool. If you think it will work then I won't argue." 

We started to walk towards the auditorium. Beca and I were behind them while eating our sandwiches.

I can't help but to wonder why it seems like Beca and that Jean was already acquainted. And her sudden change of aura a while ago was making me so much confused. Was Jean's seemingly nice attitude earlier an act? Or was her bitchy approach really the face she's trying to hide behind the mask?

We entered a looks like a backstage. Exactly when we entered the auditorium, they immediately greet us with an observing looks. They greeted Jamie with warm words of welcome while they shot curious glares at us.

I wish there wasn't a problem if they're just few who looks so weird at us but, my god, they're 40 plus.

They didn't know how rude to stare?

"Don't worry guys. They are my friends who want to see our rehearsal. They will not disturb anything we do so maybe we can proceed with what we need to do." Jean said. Then suddenly I heard someone called my name from behind. I know that voice. I looked back where the voice came.

And there he is.

He smiled at me while walking towards me.

And a small hand hold my hand. I looked at the small girl beside me. I bite my lips to suppress my laugh. She looks mad. I hold her hand.

"Hey Chlo." Matthew approached. He looks so handsome in the way he stood in front of us. He put his two hand inside his pocket. His upright posture spoke of his confidence.

"Hey Matt. I didn't know your here." I lied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm a director here." He bragged. I heard Beca whispered something. "How bout you? What are you doing here?"

"Actually I'm a FAN and a friend of this VERY GOOD theater actress, Jean and she invited us to watch her rehearsal. So we grabbed the opportunity." I said and looked at Jean. I smirked.

"Oh I didn't know you're fond of theatrical acts now. Everything of you really change huh?" Matt said and Beca whispered something again I couldn't barely hear. "Anyways, you can sit wherever you wanted. If you need my help in anything, I'm here to offer my assistance." He added.

"I just wanna asked something." I said.

"What is it?"

"What's your role here? I mean what did you do here?" I asked that made Beca gently squeezed my hand. I ignored her.

"I'm in charge of how the actors and actresses will deliver their lines, their body movements and their blockings." He explained.

"Blockings?"

"The actor's position in a particular scene, where they're going to stand, where they're going to enter and exit."

"So you're probably in front of the stage, watching the production from the audience point of view, right?" I asked again. He chuckled.

"Why does it sound as if you're interrogating me?" He said. YEAH I'M REALLY INTERROGATING YOU. You're one of our suspects. "Anyway, it's the job of the director to make sure the viewing experience is of high quality so I sit in the front row next to the stage."

"Excuse me." Suddenly a guy excuse himself to us. He looks so thin and seems like he's not looking at the mirror because of his messy hair. "We will start the rehearsals so I hope you don't mind if..."

He's still not yet done talking when Beca pulled me in one of the seats. Everyone inside the auditorium went to their designated places. I looked back to Matthew and muutered a 'sorry', he just smiled and shrugged. Fat Amy sat beside Beca. Jean sat beside me and whispered.

"He's the stage manager of the production. Andrew Miles. He always make sure that everyone was already here before the rehearsal starts. He's also in charge of telling us the cue when we would start the scene."

"Is he only here at the back of stage?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yep. Sometimes he's in the left and right wing of the stage to observe the scenes." Jean said and excuse herself to go to the stage for their rehearsal. I looked around the area and saw the other crew that all proceeding to the backstage.

"He's over there Chloe." Beca blurted.

Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I asked that made Fat Amy coughed. She grabbed Beca's juice and drank it all. Beca ignored it.

"Why you didn't told him that I'm your girlfriend?" She asked without looking at me.

"Because he didn't ask?"

"Why don't you just kiss me in front of him? He must be fucking inform that you're not single anymore." She said in a very suggestive way. I looked at where her gaze are. She's staring at Matthew who was staring at me. He smiled. I looked back at Beca with a smirk and immediately lean towards her ears.

"Why don't you knock me up with your...?" I whispered in a very seductive way. I pulled back. "Or later?" She was taken aback by what I've said and took a seconds before Fat Amy spoke.

"Why don't we hurry up and do our job first before you two decide to have sex here or whereabout?"

"Let's go then." I said and pulled Beca. The rehearsal already started. We walked towards the left wing without anyone noticing us and watched Jean delivering her lines. This is my first time to act like a very observant detective. I didn't know that this is really enjoying.

We also saw Matt in front of the stage while directing Jean where she must stood up while delivering her lines.

"Hey, you're not allowed here." Andrew told us when he saw us. "Usually, we didn't allowed other people to watch the rehearsal, coz you know. It might spoil something. But since you are Jean's friends, we made an exception. If you really wanted to watch her, I suggest that you go to the audience area." Fat Amy raised her point finger.

"Just one question before we leave, Coby Augustine and Anyhony Houston are part of this production, right?" Fat Amy asked. Andrew frowned. I thought he will going to yell at us but instead he calmly respond.

"Coby was in the balcony, in the other side of the auditorium. He's in charge of the sound system. He's still familiarizing himself with the buttons and levels so I suggest that you don't disturb him. Meanwhile, Anthony is our assistant production manager. He's not yet here coz his duty for today is to buy us snacks for later."

We thanked him before leaving the backstage.

We immediately went to the other side of the auditorium where Andrew told us where we can find Coby. Fat Amy stopped from walking and sat at the least seat.

"You two will do ask him. I won't dare to step in that spiral staircase. Ask him about anything that will help us to this case. I'll wait here." Fat Amy said and I nodded.

We made our way upstair using the very complicated spiral staircase.

As we reached the balcony, we can see from here the whole auditorium. We can also see here the stage where Jean is on the stage while Matt was in the front seat, looking at how Jean acted.

Balcony was little bit dim.

"Can I help you with anything?" Some asked us from behind. We looked at him and he looks soooo hot. His blonde clean cut hair really suits him. Surrounded by different kinds of buttons and levels. Beside it was 4 layered CD player and a desktop computer.

"Are you Coby Augustine?" Beca asked.

"Yep, that's me." He heartfully smiled at us. I didn't see his handsome face earlier. "Is there any problem?"

I'm really so observant today.

"I just want to ask if you've been here since last week." Beca panned her head from left to right, observing the dimly lit balcony. "In this exact spot, I mean." Coby made a curious face as he stared at Beca, wondering what my companion meant by that question.

"Yes, they assigned me here to learn how these components of sound system work. Wait. If there's something was missing or been stole in the back stage, I can assure you that I didn't go there. I went here straight when rehearsal and I'm not even making my way in there. I only went down there when it's already company call."

"Don't worry. There's no happening like that." Beca said and immediately went down the spiral staircase. I thanked him and was about to shake our hands when Beca called me. I immediately went down.

Beca told Amy everything about what Coby told us.

Next place we went was the audience seats. Because of repertory club, this auditorium is exclusive only for them so students are not allowed here inside. That's also the reason why the seats were empty except only the front row that was occupied by Matt their bags.

As much as possible, we tried to minimize the noise we create while walking on the marble floor.

"Is everything okay?" We both all turned our head to the voice we've heard.

We saw a tall muscular guy entered the auditorium with a two big plastic bags in his both hands that maybe he bought from a grocery store. He walked towards the front row and put down all the plastic bags on the vacant seats there. "Are you a new members of our club?" He asked while smiling at me. Me only. "By the way, I'm Anthony Houston, the assistant production manager. So, what's your role in this play?" He asked me.

"Do she look like idiots who will-

I immediately covered Beca's mouth and stopped her from saying any stupidity comments that will make us kick outside of this auditorium.

"Uhm.. actually we're friends of Jamie. She invited us here to watch her rehearse. I hope you don't mind our presence here." I said.

"Oh, don't worry! We always welcome Jamie's friends here." He winked at me before picking three pieces of sponge cake and canned pineapple juice and gave it to us. Fat Amy gladly accept it. "Here, eat for a while. The artist will take a break in any minute by now."

"Do you always leave to buy snacks for your members?" Fat Amy asked while opening the canned juice.

"For now, that's my duty as assistant prod manager." Anthony said and turned his gaze to Jean. "Stage manager and Director is here so I trust that everything will be fine while I'm outside buying this stuffs." 

We're in silence while eating the sponge cake. Beca laid her down my shoulder like we're watching a movie.

"Now that we have met the four suspects, who do you think is our mystery guy?" Fat Amy asked after swallowing the food inside her mouth.

Between the four of them. Only one of them was the suspicious and had the ability to take a photo of Jean while on the stage, without her noticing it.

Beca and I told Amy who was our main suspect. And I'm surprised that the three of us had the same answer.

"We have the same culprit in mind. Through the process of elimination, only that person will be left on our list of suspects. And that's amazing." Fat Amy said.

"What we'll gonna do next? Do we still need to continue the plan? We can corner him later after the play." Beca suggested as if she's really concern. Fat Amy scoffed at her idea.

"That's too straightforward and upright boring. Why don't we use her acting skills? For us to have a very entertaining resolution to this case?"

What's with the entertaining-yet-complex solution versus simple-but-boring solution?

"Now all we need to do is wait for the curtains to close before we start Act II." 

And so we did wait until the rehearsal was over.

It's 5 in the afternoon when almost all of the member of the production team decided to go.

Fat Amy raised her hand to signal Jean. The latter saw what she did, cue for her to start her act.

We waited for the auditorium to be empty before proceeding to the left wing of the stage.

We're lucky that there's so many black curtains here that we can hide ourselves.

From where we are hiding, we can still see the one side of stage where Jean was sitting in front of the mirror while we're facing her back.

"Hey Jean. We will go hang out." A girl said. "You'll not join with us?" Jean shook her head.

Her voice sounds really sick. "I need some rest. I felt a little bit dizzy."

"Oh. You don't want us to accompany you to the infirmary?"

"Nah. I'm still fine. I really just need some rest. You can go now." Jean waved at them. Cue for them to leave. Fat Amy told that before we entered the auditorium, there's a big possibility that if the client let herself alone here, the mystery guy will show up to be with her. So basically, if someone came here with her, that someone would be probably Mister Y.

"Are you okay, Jean?" The guy asked. Jean look at her. Her face looks so sleepy and weak.

"I'm glad that you're still here Drew. Are you going home now?"

"I'm still fixing the props over there so we won't be scolded by the department. And oh, why you look so weak?"

"And there goes our mystery guy..." Fat Amy said while watching them with grin on her face. She looks like she's watching the most awaited Pitch Perfect 3 movie.

Like my deduction, it's really Andrew who's behind all of this. Looks really can be deceiving. All of those pictures that was sent to Jean was always in the angle where he's perfectly fit behind the camera.

Being the stage manager, it's not suspicious if he will go to the left and right wing of the stage to take some photos of Jean while she's busy with her acts.

So eliminating the director which is Matt was possible because he's always in the front. If he's Mister Y, maybe all of the pictures was taken in front shots.

It's impossible too to accuse Coby which was so far from stage. He also said that he's never went in the backstage which eliminate him from the list.

While the assistant prod manager was always not here coz he's gone everytime rehearsal started for him to buy foods. Other than that, he always went to the audience seat to put the foods there and not in the backstage. 

All we needed at the moment was to confirm our theory.

Jean stood up while caressing her forehead. She looks pale too and seems at any moment she will be out of balance.

"Maybe it's because sometimes I have a sleepless night. Maybe I need to-

And then she collapsed on the floor and apparently lost consciousness. Andrew immediately rushed to her side.

"Jean! Jean!" But the latter didn't response. She looks like a princess sleeping in a cold floor. I didn't notice that Amy already capturing the moment by her phone.

Andrew looked around the area. Checking if there was still someone except the two of them.

He's confused if he will still do his plan or not. But the temptation was too much for him.

And so he gave in.

He smirked while touching Jean's so innocent face. I caught a glint of lust in his eyes. He's waiting for this moment for so long. Now it's within his reach. All he needed to do was reach out and take it.

"You are gorgeous... you are really gorgeous..." He whispered in Jean's ear even she's unconscious. "With that pretty face and sexy body of yours, I wonder why you still don't have a boyfriend. Are you still a virgin, huh?" He moved his hand to Jean's thigh and reached for the hem of her skirt. He slowly pulled her skirt upward. Jean moaned that made Andrew more aroused.

"Get a room." I whispered and giggled.

"How long we will watch this?" Beca mumbled.

"Ssshhh! We are getting to the most exciting part!" Fat Amy said.

Then suddenly I heard Beca's voice roared at the whole auditorium. "STOP THAT!" She said at the perverted guy who's still sensually caressing Jean's body like she's in a sort of wedding stopping the bride to marry his groom. I heard Amy click her tongue as she stood next to Beca. I stood next to them. "You-You three are still here? Wait.. t-this is not what you think."

"Don't deny it, stage manager." Fat Amy said and showed her phone to him. "We caught everything on cam. Do you think you are the only one who can stealthily use your phone to capture something?" Andrew gulped and shook his head repeatedly.

"I saw her collapse and I was planning to bring her to the clinic."

"Geez. You still didn't know if I'm really unconscious or not." Jean opened her eyes that made Andrew jumped in surprise.

"With her testimony and this evidence, you are getting a one-way ticket to the principal's office." Fat Amy said.

Andrew waste no time and rushed out the auditorium.

"And that puts an end to your mysterious chatmate case." Beca said while looking at the door where Andrew exit.

"Thank you." Jean moved closer to Beca and pressed her pinkish lips into her. She shut her eyes as she gently kissed the Beca who came to her aid. Because no one saw it coming, Beca wasn't able to resist. She just stood there awkwardly and stared at Jean with widened eyes. And here I was, standing a few steps away from them, also shocked of what happen.

"I hope you like strawberries. Is that enough as payment for your help?" Jamie said as if Beca did all the investigation. She looked at me. "Or do you want something more intimate in return?" Then she walked out.

Fat Amy elbowed me for me to go back to my senses.

"Fuck. Who's that fucking asshole to kiss you!?" I whined and come near Beca. I wiped her lips with my finger. Trying to erase every saliva that touched her lips. Then she looked at me. "Beca say something! I'm fucking dying inside."

"We need to go home." She said with a blank face.

"We really should go coz I'm gonna kill you for not pushing her away!"


	6. Chapter 5: Seven Beautiful Things

**# CHAPTER 5**

 **A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! BECHLOE SMUT! BECHLOE SMUT! BRUTALITY PRESENT TOO!**  
 **Ps. Expect more smut after this chapter.**  
 **Pps. This is RATED M story so read at your own risk.**  
 **Pppps. NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW.**  
 **-**

Since they came home, Chloe kept on talking and talking. She even yelled at Beca a lot. She's rambling in frustration around the room and the brunette was sitting at the bed while her head down. Beca looks like a poor puppy being scolded by her owner. She didn't even let Beca speak for a minute. The brunette tried to hug her but she threatened her that if she come even a meter away to the redhead she will left her alone.

"THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU ALMOST DROOL IN OTHER GIRL AND THIS IS TOO MUCH- Fuck. SHE KISSED YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHO THE FUCK IS SHE TO KISS YOU? IS SHE YOUR EX?-" Beca was about to answer her when she yelled at her face again. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. I DON'T NEED YOUR ANSWER. My god. YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DYING TO KILL HER THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER COZ YOU LOOK AT HER THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT ME. SHE'S SO PERFECT THAT I WANT HER TO DIE IN FRO- Fuck." Chloe's cute voice roared as she sat on the couch and held her head. Beca was so thankful that her dorm is a soundproof. The brunette was about to sit beside her when Chloe yelled again. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME. GO! BRUSH YOUR TEETH! USE ALL THE FUCKING MOUTHWASH! WASH YOUR FACE! WASH YOUR BODY BEFORE YOU FUCKING TOUCH. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!- AND DON'T BITE YOUR LIPS! YOU WILL SWALLOW HER BACTERIA! WHAT IF SHE HAS A CONTAGIOUS DISEASE?! HIV?! AIDS!? CHICKEN FLU!?"

Chicken Flu?

Beca pressed my lips together to suppress her laugh. She find Chloe so funny at this moment instead of being scared at her. She's very jealous and overreacting. She's so cute when she's mad.

"YOU'RE SICK! GO! SHOOO! SHOOO!" Beca started to walk towards the bathroom and took a shower. 

She took half an hour before she got out of the bathroom. Beca almost jump when a strong hands pulled her towards the bed and forcefully pinned her both arms at her side. She saw a pair of blue orbs staring directly to her lips.

"Chlo." She whispered that made the redhead shut her eyes for second. Beca was still wrapped with a towel that in any moment will loosen its grip on her body. Chloe opened her eyes and stared at her with full of sincerity and lust. "I-I'm still on my towel Chlo."

"I know." Chloe purred, her hands running across Beca's face and into her hair as she looked at the brunette lustfully then started to press her lips against Beca.

Their lips met softly at first though the tenderness didn't last long, a desire being realized in both of them that coupled with Chloe's still present anger caused the kiss do intensify instantly. Chloe licked Beca's slightly parted lips, asking her entrance. The brunette gladly open her mouth and their tongues started clashing and teeth crazing as they fought for dominance.

Chloe started to grope her hand down the piece of fabric that was wrapped up Beca's body. The brunette let her hands become tangled in Chloe's hair, alternating between tugging at it and pushing the redhead face closer to her as they exchange sweet open-mouth kisses. Chloe's taste makes her insanity overwhelmed. Chloe's nails raked up and down her side as she attached her lips to Beca's neck, alternating between kissing her sensitive skin and sucking at her pulse point and along her collar bone. This building sensation Chloe was hearing from Beca's mouth was making her drive to the edge of wanting more.

Chloe stopped for a while and reposition herself to straddle to Beca's crotch. She immediately pulled her own top off over head without breaking her stares on the brunette's navy blue eyes, leaving her black lace bra then after that she took off her pants. Showing her also lace panties. She seductively put her hair on the other side before proceeding on kissing Beca again. Chloe want to do this thing a long time ago but Beca kept on rejecting her. This time if someone interrupt them again, she will really kill them.

"Touch me." Chloe hummed between her kisses down to the back of Beca's ear. "Fuck me." She added as words sent a shiver down Beca's spine as she husked them into her ear. Chloe wasn't ready at the sudden flip so she groaned when Beca flipped her. Now Beca was on her top, to be exact, between her legs.

Beca continued kissing her in a rough way and Chloe pulled her closer, both desperate for more contact. She attached her lips to Chloe's neck, licking and sucking across her soft skin, paying extra attention to her tender pulse point, garnering an undulated moan from the redhead. Beca's hands moved on instinct to Chloe's back where she unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere before bringing her hands to the redhead's chest, taking one of Chloe's firm breasts in her hand and beginning to knead it, pinching at the nipple until they stood erect.

Then swooping her head slowly down and engulfing one of Chloe's breast in her warm mouth, her tongue swirling around it as she bit down softly on the sensitive skin.

"God that's so good." Chloe moaned, her back arching into her girlfriend's mouth as her nails dug into Beca's shoulder, slowly creating scratch marks down either side of her back.

"I know.." Beca breathed into Chloe's breast, moving her head across now to do the same to the other breast, her tongue moving expertly to sooth the skin as she bit into it, electing sweet moans of pleasure from her partner. Then after that, Chloe lifted her head to go back on kissing her soft lips. Beca smirked when she think about something clever. She moved her other hand down to Chloe's body. Once Beca's fingers had reached the waist of Chloe's panties she moved them down her girlfriend's legs. Exposing her fully naked body.

"Beca." Chloe groaned, her voice heavy with desire. "I need you." She breathed out, barely able to string the words together as the other woman's teasing continued. It was all the prompting Beca needed though. She started to moved her hand south. When she was about to touch the redhead's pussy she stopped that made Chloe groaned in frustration. "Stop the fucking teasing."

"In one condition." Beca firmly said.

"What?" Chloe response in fury but replaced by an unexpected moan when Beca started to rub her cunt up and down. Beca's fingers moved down further then, running along her wet folds, causing electricity to run up through Chloe as her hips buckled down to try and meet Beca's teasing digits but Beca didn't let her.

"You. Won't. Close. Your. Eyes. Until I brought you to the edge. Do you understand?" Beca smirked. "Once you close your eyes I'll stop."

"What the hell?"

"Deal?"

"Fine." Then there she is. Beca inserted her two fingers effortlessly into the red heads cunt and beginning to push the fingers in and out quickly. Chloe screamed and was about to close her eyes when she remembered the deal.

"You're meant in focusing on my eyes, lady." Beca whispered then a heat rushing to the redhead's core upon hearing the words. She's acting like a boss now. Well Chloe requested it so she does. She continued to push her fingers in and out of Chloe and letting them twist and curl inside her before extracting them from her quickly. Chloe's doing as she was told and staring at her partner straight in the eyes while letting out moans. The brunette's fingers moving hard in and out of her, each time curling on the way back out to so as to hit Chloe's G spot.

"Fuck. Becs stay right there." Chloe screamed while looking back and forth to Beca's eyes and lips trying to open her eyes. She wanted to close it but she can't. Chloe was unravelling fast, but knew she had to keep her eyes locked with Beca, fighting the urge of her eyes to roll back in her head as her gasps changed into screams and she felt her walls begin to clamp sign that she's near to her orgasm.

"Beca, yes baby. I'm coming." Beca let out a smirk as she buried her head at the crook of Chloe's neck and kissed the back of her ear. The redhead waste no time to shut her eyes close and feel the moment. Beca rub her clit with her thumb to add more pleasure to her girlfriend. Chloe's scream easily let out of her mouth as the orgasm rushed through her.

After a few minutes, Chloe managed to catch their breaths before she speak. "This was so good."

"Good then." Beca kissed her cheek before pulling her fingers out of Chloe and was about to lay beside her when Chloe stopped her.

"I want to feel your dick inside me." She whispered while trailing kisses on her neck and her hand came to move on Beca's towel.

Beca bit her lower lip. She's completely erect but she has no plan on using her real long harness. She's scared that she might hurt Chloe.

"Beca..." Chloe moaned, eyes falling shut while giving her best tone for the brunette to gave in. She's really horny at this moment after the first post sex.

Then suddenly Beca pulled her towel away from her body and didn't give any second for Chloe to stare at her cock. She immediately guided Chloe's arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Chloe became more excited at the view of Beca's breast in front of her and was about to tease Beca when Beca's cock touched her pussy.

"Shit Chlo." Beca cussed as she felt the wet touch on her length. Chloe felt Beca moved her hips and teased her cunt by rubbing her length to her. She shut her eyes as her breathing became frantic again, the throbbing at her core intensifying as Beca's teasing continued.

"Look at me Chlo." Beca hummed. Chloe looked at her. "Look at me and tell me how much you want it." She demanded. Her cock touches seeming to get softer rather than stronger, as if she had all the time in the world to work Chloe up.

"I want it." Chloe groaned. Trying her best to look straight at Beca, a light sheen of sweat on her face. "I want it so badly." She pleaded. Trying once more to buck her hips down towards Beca's cock.

Then Beca's phone rang. The both of them cussed in chorus.

"Don't you dare- fuck." Chloe whined as she let out a gasp of pain. She was shocked when Beca immediately drove her length deep inside her. Beca didn't move and wait Chloe to adjust.

"Baby, are you okay?" Beca frantically asked. Chloe looks so exhaust as she nodded. Pain still visible on her face. "I'm so sorry."

Beca lifted Chloe up. Not letting their body pull away. It made the situation worse when the redhead felt Beca's length deepen inside her. She didn't know why she still felt like there's a tiny piece inside her that torn apart but she didn't care, she wanted to feel the pleasure from Beca's. Chloe hugged the brunette and has no idea what she was doing.

Then suddenly Beca stood up, managing to carry her while picking up the phone. After picking up the phone she sat at the edge of the bed. Chloe still straddling at her.

"I'll answer this one first before they decided go here." Beca whispered and answered the phone. "Hey Em you're disturbing something. What happen?"

"Becs I'm sorry but you need to be inform that we received a code a while ago. I already sent you the message."

Chloe was now totally feeling fine and started to grind on Beca. The brunette didn't see that coming so she let out a loud gasp over the phone.

"Chlo.. my god. Uhm- shit. O-Okay.."

"What's happening in there?"

"Nothing- fuck. I need to go bye!" Then she hang up and put her phone to the side table near them. "You bitch." She whispered at the redhead who was still hugging her while moving her hips.

Beca abruptly laid Chloe in the bed and kissed her neck as she began a quick pace. Her dick was in and out motion as Chloe's hips rode up and down on her length while her legs wrapped around Beca's waist.

"Faster Becs!" Chloe's erratic breathing became worse when Beca increase her pace more as she thrust inside her. "Fuck. Becs you're so big." Chloe moaned in pleasure.

"Wait for me lady." Beca hummed as she felt the redhead's walls clenched tighter each time she moved inside her. Chloe started to distract herself for Beca to come with her.

"Harder baby!" Chloe screamed and licked her lips as she shut her eyes. Beca continued on thrusting until she felt she's also near her orgasm.

"Fuck Chlo. I'm so close." She moaned and Chloe began to helped her to meet each of her thrusts. Then suddenly the brunette came together with the redhead. "SHIT." She shot all her loads inside Chloe and after a second, she fell onto Chloe's body. She waited for Chloe to calm down from her high before pulling her flaccid dick out of Chloe. The redhead can't help it but to groan at the sudden loss. Beca laid beside her and pulled the blanket to cover their naked body then draped her free hand into Chloe's toned stomach.

"You're only mine Chloe."

"Totally yours." 

After a moment or two of their post-sex. Beca took her phone in her side table and read Em's message.

Emily: this is the code.  
Emily: Their are seven things in this world that's so beautiful, it need to disappear: HAIR  
Emily: we also need your presence here at the Red Room now. Client bought your presence in a very big amount and we can't decline it. They sent us worth of 50 billion dollars for you to perform with me.  
Emily: hurry up Becs.

Beca immediately stood up and went to her walk in closet. She wore her white top, black leather jacket and black jeans.

After she saw herself in the mirror and when she's satisfied, she proceed on picking up her black bag with different kinds of equipments. She put one shirt inside the bag and put it in her shoulder before going out of the tiny room.

She saw Chloe sleeping. She smiled and kissed Chloe's head. She took her phone in her beside table and proceed to the couch to wear her gumshoes.

She was about to go when Chloe called her name.

"Becs where are you?"

"Babe, here." Chloe turned her gaze to her and sat up to the bed while covering her body.

"Where are you going?"

"Call of duty baby."

"Call of duty? When did you have a duty in that kind of suit?"

"Important matter Chlo. I'll go home after. I promised." Beca smiled. "If you're hungry go and call for a delivery. Money in my drawer."

"Where are you going first?"

"HQ. Please I'm in hurry. I'll buy you ice cream! You want that?" Chloe nodded with a grin. "Good. I'll buy you later. Don't open the door if someone knock okay? Call me immediately if something happen. I'll order Jessica to watch outside your room." Chloe nodded again. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

When Beca finally came to the HQ. She texted Flo to buy her a 2 liters of chocolate ice cream and Jessica to watch Chloe before she wore her plain red mask with an encrypt word 'DEMETER' in the forehead and proceed to the Red Room.

Her mask is full of high technology devices like night vision in the eyes and voice changer in the mouth. It's not visible in the mask coz it only noticed inside.

Demeter saw Zeus and Apollo inside the room with 3 naked muscular men with blindfold sitting while their hands are being duct tape on the chair in front of the camera. Apollo was in her swivel chair in front of her designated desktop which is one of their supercomputer. Probably she's negotiating or talking to the client who bought them as a hitman to assassinate this men.

The room was not that huge. It looks like an empty classroom. There's a white board at the back of the camera. Red spotlights and red bulbs that hanging everywhere. You'll also see a table with full of different kinds of knives, guns and rifles.

Demeter wore her medical gloves and brass knuckles before forcefully slapped the first guy to wake him up. He gasped at the sudden contact. Then Zeus poured the other guy in the face with a boiling water. The guy screamed. Apollo forcefully punch the least guy directly to his face.

"Who's the client?" Demeter's voice turn into a very low voice because of the voice changer.

"She named herself as Chelsie." Apollo answered as she looked at her desktop.

"Is she ready?"

"Yeah. Actually she wanted you to perform alone."

"Cool." Demeter said as she stared at the camera. "Let's play then."

"We're in livestream now." Apollo said that made Demeter look at her and looked back at the camera. Creating a creepy gaze on it. Apollo went back to her seat.

"What? I'm on live? I only want my client for now. She bought my presence so maybe she deserve to be special." She said and walked towards the camera and leaned on it. "Unless the audience will buy me." She laughed like a psychopath.

Apollo read some of the feedbacks saying they will buy her worth. They already sent them worth 10B dollars. That is Demeter's worth just to show up in livestream, 50B dollars to perform and 100B dollars to be hired as hitman. That the lowest price for killing common people, it's possible to reach trillion if you want to kill important people or VIPs. If you can't afford it then choose the other low rank reapers.

For short, she's the most brutal performer in them when it comes to killing people. Zeus was second and Apollo was the third. When it comes to kidnapping they always need the charms of Zeus and Apollo or Jessica and Ashley's innocent faces to do that quickly.

They only have one condition in negotiations and put the clients trust to them.

Enough reason to kill.

They don't negotiate to those who only want to kill people because of their insecurities.

It's funny how they feed themselves while justifying someone.

"Where are we?!" The first guy screamed. His left cheek swollen before of the impact of the knucks on his face.

"You're in hell." Zeus said and giggled.

"Who are you! What are you plan-

Demeter forcefully swing the bat on the least guy's jaw that made his neck break. The other guys gasped as they heard the impact.

"Oh god. I killed him?" Demeter innocently asked and threw the bat on the floor that made a loud noise. Zeus checked his pulse and nodded. "That's not cool." She looked at the camera and muttered sorry.

"Service: Killing common people Subject: Chelsie's Rapists and Bullies Motives: she wants a revenge so she took her 3 years allowance to make this happen." Apollo said. "Her only message to this guys were Goodluck rascals."

"Rapist huh?"

"Now we know who planned it! I swear! I'm going to kill her if I saw her!" The guy in the middle said that made Zeus and Apollo laughed.

"Man, do you think you'll escape here?" Demeter asked as she picked the sword in the table. "Do you think you will be alive after what I do to you?"

"Wha-What are you going to do?" The guy stuttered frantically. Zeus took away the first guy's blindfold to see what will happen. He adjust his sight at the Red Room and became terrified when he saw the two masked girls in front of him. Apollo waved her hand to him.

"Be strong." Zeus whispered to her and giggled as she walked sexily at table and picked a butcher knife.

"Let's play a little game." Demeter said. "I know that you already graduated. Am I right?" Both guy shook their head. "Oh. Okay. Anyway. I have a simple questions that will gonna ask the both of you. If you answer it correctly we will not hit the opposite guy but if you're wrong, we'll hit the other guy. Deal? Okay deal." She said without letting them answer it.

Both guy were nervous. The other guy didn't know what will gonna hit him. The other guy will saw everything that will gonna happen.

"I'll make you're lives longer." Demeter said and moved in front of the second guy. She slapped him. "One question."

The other guy became more nervous like in any moment he will have a heart attack.

"What's the full name of Trump?" Demeter asked and Zeus ready herself to hit the first guy with her butcher knife. He shut his eyes close eagerly.

"Donald John Trump!" The second guy shouted that made the other guy sighed in relief. "Bro fuck! I saved you! You need to fucking save me too!"

Zeus laughed at them.

"Second question." Demeter said. "What is the largest part of the brain?"

"CEREBRUM!" The guy immediately shouted that made the other guy sighed in relief.

But Demeter still stroke the second guy repeatedly with a sharp sword on the poor guy's legs that made them brutally chopped. Like she's just stroking a meat and didn't care if the blood will splash on her face and body by how she swing the sword. The guy kept on shouting and screaming in pain as his blood scattered down the tiles. He cried as he begged Demeter to stop but she didn't. His legs looks like a poor meat. As Demeter stopped from hitting him, he looked at the other guy. He's shocked. He knew he answered it right.

"I'm sorry. I remembered someone was waiting for me." Demeter said and stroke the guy's neck with a sword that made him beheaded and his blood squirted from his neck all over his body.

The other guy started to moved his body, trying to escape from the chair. But the chair seems being glued in the tiles coz it didn't even moved a little.

Demeter took one of the acids Zeus made for this kind of performance. She walked in front of the guy.

"What are you doing?!" The guy frantically asked.

"This is kinda hot okay? Good night." She said and slowly poured the guy's face with the sulfuric acid. He screamed loud while trying to resist the very hot water that giving him a burning sensation in every part of his face and body, but he didn't until his face quickly burnt to 1st degree until its last degree. His breathing stopped when his face was a total skull.

Demeter walked towards the camera and said, "Sorry I didn't satisfy you. My girl is waiting for me who has much higher value than you gave me. Bye."

Apollo clicked the out button and Emily put the black blanket into the camera. "We reached the estimated value of 52 Trillion dollars in just 20 minutes!"

"Well, they missed me. But I missed my baby already so times up."

"I really expect that." Zeus remarked.

"Client doesn't want us to perform. She wants you. I already told her that you're busy but she ignored that and paid higher. She wants to justify herself. I hope you justify it." Apollo said.

"It's not my fault if I didn't justify her psychotic self-centered attitude." Demeter said while taking off her medical gloves as well as the knuckles. "I'm performing to justify them, yeah I know but I'm busy. I have Chloe now and soon I'll quit. I don't want her to see me in this kind of room."

"You're in love." Apollo blurted.

"I am. So bad." 

As Beca came home that night, she saw Chloe in her blue pajamas eating pizza on the bed while watching TV. Beca made sure she was clean before going home. She even change her clothes. They smiled at each other as Beca entered the room. "Hey baby." Beca greeted and proceed to the couch to take off her shoes.

"Hey babe! Where's my ice cream?" Chloe asked in enthusiasm that turned into frown when Beca gave her a shock-look. "What? You promised me."

Then Beca grinned. "Kidding." She took the 2 liters ice cream out inside her bag. Chloe jumped off the bed and. sat beside her. She gave Beca a peck on her cheek before taking the ice cream to her. She then ran to the kitchen and opened it. Beca walked towards the closet and changed.

Beca got out of her walk in closet with her pajamas then sat across Chloe who was scooping her ice cream in the square container of it as if it's only hers. Beca stared at the redhead.

"Chlo."

"Hmm." Chloe response as her brows lift without looking at Beca.

"Do you want to move in here?" Beca asked.

"Sure- wait. What?" Chloe finally looked at the brunette. "You want me to.. what?"

"Move in? Live with me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm scared that if you get mad at me again you will sleep in your dorm and not talk to me for days that will cause our break up."

"Wait. You sounds you've cheat on me and to make sure I'm not going to leave-

"My god. No Chloe. I won't do that."

"Really? So, my baby is just scared. Don't worry I won't do that. Maybe hours will do." Chloe joked. Beca fake a laugh and roll her eyes. "Fine. When will I move then?"

"What about this weekend?"

"That fast huh? Sure! Make sure you won't cheat on me while I'm staying here coz I won't think twice about cutting your balls. Understand?" Chloe said and Beca confidently nodded. "I love you."

"I love you more." Beca grinned.


	7. Chapter 6: Hide And Seek Feelings

**# CHAPTER 6**

Beca's POV

We're here at my dorm right now. Putting all the things that we need overnight. It's Emily's birthday today and we haven't seen her yet this whole day. Maybe she's busy the whole day for readying the rooftop and coordinating to the staffs and employees that if they saw us pretend that they never know us like we rent the whole rooftop. She invited her friends but didn't told them to stay overnight.

"Babe we should hurry. It's already 3." I said when I'm done with my things. She's still deciding if which swimsuit she will use. I rolled my eyes. "Oh my god Chlo Bring that all."

"Shut up. It's Emily's birthday and I want to prove to her that she's wrong!"

"Prove of what?"

"If you doesn't even know, she's the one who saved me from a pervert guy in the library before the Masquerade party and then told me I'm not even beau- curse her to death." Chloe said out of frustration and put all the swim wear to her bag.

So that's the reason why she called me that day and I saw her crying in the empty hall?

Then we kissed?

I can't help but to smile at the thought. I immediately erased the thought when Chloe glared at me.

"And I'm must be prepared coz it's a pool party. Everyone is in their swimsuit and I'm sure you will check them out. So I'll make sure you will only stare at me and beg me to come with you." Chloe smirked. 

Here we go again with her possessiveness. 

As we drive to the hotel, Chloe kept on moving her one leg in frantic. I put my free hand to her thigh and she stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know." 

Chloe's POV

I really don't know why I'm nervous. Is it because I'm going to meet people and try to socialize? Is it because of the people in swim wear? Gosh. Beca put her hand to my thigh. I automatically stopped the frantic movement of my leg.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry okay? Everything will be fine." She said and kissed the back of my hand. 

As we got to the hotel. I looked at the place with amusement. It's so big. And when I say big, it is really big like 50 floors!

We've been seen so many muscular body guards that made Beca stopped in front of them. She wore her sun glasses as she got out of the car and ran over my side to open the door. I wore my sun glasses too. I smiled at her and accept her hand she offered to me.

Gentlewoman.

One of the body guards pulled the bags in the trunk and carry it towards the elevator.

We met few stares from the people out there as we walked to the front desk.

"Hi ma'am good afternoon, how may I help you?" A receptionist greeted. Beca didn't speak and gave her an ID. She looked away as if she's searching for something. The receptionist frowned until Beca gave her a look when she didn't get what she need.

"What? Can I have my key now?"  
"I'm sorry ma'am but-

Beca rolled her eyes and spoke. "So this hotel didn't inform this receptionists? Didn't we told you- shit." She said and pulled her phone to her pocket and called someone. The receptionist eyes dilated in shocked. We're creating a scene now.

"I didn't know what you are saying ma'am. I also don't know why you are giving m-me an ID. Do you have a reservation?"

"Hey what's hapening here?" A blondie came and the receptionists bow to her.

Aubrey.

"Jesus. Aubrey! You're here! Emily's not picking up the phone! I already told you that inform everyone right? I'm so embarrassed here!" Beca infuriated.

"Calm down Becs." I whispered.

"How can I? My bag came to our room before us? And damn. She's embarrassing me." She said and Aubrey walked towards the receptionist and gave her ID. The receptionist frowned again. Oh. There's something wrong?

"What?" Aubrey asked to the receptionist.

"See? She's stupid anxiety-driven easy-to-get air-headed stone-hearted paradoxically illogical emotionally stinky materialistic weird unimportant anti-social piece of meat." She said and I giggled. She continued to dial Emily's number.

"You're new here? Aren't you?" Aubrey asked calmly and the receptionist nodded. Oh. "Okay. Just give us our key. We reserved the whole 50th floor and rooftop. Our friends are already there. And that girl." Pointing to Beca. "Was Beca Mitchell. The owner of this Mitchell's Hotel and Restaurant so if I were you I will search our name in the guest's list and gave our key before she get the call from Em and officially fired you." Aubrey smiled and the receptionist immediately complied.

"Fuck. Emily was not picking up." Beca glared at the receptionist. I squeezed her hand. I understand the receptionist.. Beca was wearing dark green lowcut shirt with a word 'asshole' on it, jeans and knee boots. She doesn't looks like an owner of this huge hotel. Then her face lit up. "EMILY. Where the fuck are you? This stupid receptionist didn't gave us our key!- WHAT? My god. Okay. You didn't freaking inform me you idiot." Then she hang up. She walked towards the receptionist and grabbed her ID. "I'll remember your name lady. Come on Aubrey. We don't fucking need a key."

And we proceed to the elevator. Aubrey pressed the 50th.

"Why I have a feeling that you're in a good mood?" Beca blurted. I remembered the day she yelled at my face and that's all crap she said to me just to make me cry.

"Oh. Am I?" She said while smiling. Obviously.

"You're weird."

"We're weird." She replies back and winked at her. You're all weird.

It took us forever before we reached the 50th floor. My goodness. What if there's a malfunction in this elevator? We will use stairs?

I really need a cardio.

Beca and I opened one of the rooms and entered it. We really don't need a key after all. We saw our bags on the bed. Beca threw herself on the bed and I walked pass by her, proceeding to the sliding glass door through balcony.

And I swear.

I hope I didn't open it even a little coz I saw the whole Atlanta at that moment and I covered my face because of the terrifying height.

Beca laughed at me.

I glared at her.

"You shouldn't laugh at me like that." I said and jumped to her side. I kissed her.

It's just a peck but she pulled me not to stop so I did. We feel each others lips and love the moment as we deepen it. It's soft and tender like we always do. We make out for minutes. When she pulled back, we both panting until recover, she spoke.

"Why don't we both kill the time?"

"Oh. I never love killings until you say that." I giggled and straddled to her in enthusiasm. I started to do the strip tease and I saw her bite her lips while looking at my body. She put her both hands to my legs as I started kissing her.

She was about to unclasp my bra when someone knock and open the door.

"Hey I forgot- oh." We both saw Flo turned around when she saw us. "I-I'm sorry. I thought it's Jessica's room. Bye." And she's gone.

"We should lock the door." 

Stacie's POV

The view here at the rooftop was really astonishing. The sky is cloudy and the sun is about to go down when we got here at the hotel. There's so many people here that I didn't know. A lot of foods at the other side. There wasn't any booze? I told Emily not to leave me alone and she did. She's dragging me along to introduce me to her friends as her FRIEND.

\- Pursuit of Happiness by Steven Aoki -

The set up was really cool. There's a DJ beside the pent house. Loud speakers. A very wide pool and a different kinds of pool stuffs. I'm wearing my black one piece swimsuit while Em wore her two piece. Well, we're not definitely shame with our curves. We must not hide this in this kind of party but she put some hickey to my stomach so I'm forced to wear this.

After a moment, a curly blonde hair approached us. "Hey Em did you see Flo?"

"No. Not yet. Why?"

"Nothing. Gosh. She's too small to find. But anyway, thanks and happy birthday." Then she walked away. 

We're walking while she's holding my hand and we're heading now to the kitchen inside of the pent house. She kept on waving her free hand to the people she invited like she's a celebrity until we reach the kitchen.

She let go of my hand and walked towards the minibar. She took some beer and gave it to me.

"My mom didn't let me to have an alcoholic party so forgive me about this kiddie pool party." She said and drank her beer as she sat at the stool.

"No. Actually this is cool. Everything is cool." I said while turning my gaze to the whole kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Can you share it?"

"If I share it, are you going to answer it?"

"Yeah unless it's about dating you again."

"See? You won't. So don't ask what I'm alway thinking about coz it's always in my thoughts."

"I told you-

"Forget it." I cutted then drink my beer straight. The burning sensation of the alcohol ran through my throat but I ignored it. She didn't speak after instead she pulled me and kissed me.

I don't think I crave ownership. I crave love. I don't know if I'm truly selfless in my feelings for her, or rather tending.

Do I love her?

I feel power in those words, not affection. I feel safe in her arms, knowing all I need do is ask, and she will oblige.

But she didn't that makes me think about of letting go before I totally gone deeper than I've ever thought I would be.

Her voice grabs me and refuses to let go. Her tongue licks lullabies as the dance out of soft lips, seducing me into the calmest realm possible. I grapple with this control. It intrigues me, it frustrates me. I am at a crossroads when it comes to her, conflicting desires adding up to confusion because of late night talks, words of romance and feelings of unrest. Yeah, I think I'm totally hundred percent moved on to Donald because of her. The connection of Donald's touch to mine was gone and replaced by hers. She feels like an extension of me now.

But how can I explain that this is not love, this is survival? 

Then suddenly a blonde girl entered the kitchen. We stopped from making out exactly when her finger is about to slip inside my bikini. I awkwardly composed myself while discreetly checking out the blondie. She's wearing her blue strapless bra and bikini. Her hair was in a bun. She looked at Emily and smiled.

"Hey Em. Happy birthday." The blondie greeted.

"Thanks Aubrey. Have you seen the others?"

Aubrey huh.

"Yup. They're all outside. What you two are doing here-

Then two girls entered the kitchen while.. making out. The small girl was wearing shorts and a seethrough top while the red haired girl was in her stripes bikini. They looked at us like a deer in the head light as they pulled away from each other. The small girl looks familiar to me.

Wait.

I already saw her.

She's the girl who I bumped and gave my number!

Now I figured it out who's the Elf Ruler.

"Beca, right?" I asked and she widen her eyes the redhead girl frowned.

"Stacie!"

"You know each other?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I bumped at her, I forgot when was that happen but I gave her my number as an exchange."

"Yeah- aw." Beca whined and looked at the girl beside her. I didn't know she's a lesbian.

"Oh cool." Emily simply replied.

"Anyway, this is my girlfriend, Chloe. Chloe, this is the girl I bumped, maybe a MONTH ago, Stacie." Beca said that finally made the redhead smile at me. I offered my hand to her and she gladly accept it. We shook it for a second and she's the first one to let go.

"Nice meeting you Stacie." She said.

"Nice meeting you too."

Then a short hair girl opens the door. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought Jessica is here. Bye." And she's gone.

"What's with finding Jessica?" Aubrey asked. Beca shrugged.

"Maybe they're playing hide and seek." Emily answered.

Yeah like how we play fire baby. Tsk.

"Maybe we should go now? Coz we have SOMETHING to talk about. Right babe?" Chloe said with a little bit hint of sarcasm. She sounds jealous.

"Yeah I think. We really need to TALK. Where do you want?" Beca smirked.

"Somewhere like.. only the two of us." Then they're gone.

"Maybe I should go too coz someone far from the beast's house looks like... pissed. Nice meeting you Stacie. See you around." Aubrey said and she's gone.

They're all gone.

I'm really thankful to the sound system, it doesn't make me bored here with an annoying beside me.

"Why did you gave her your number?"

"Why you sounds like so jealous?"

"I'm not. I'm just asking."

"Oh yeah. You're just asking. Like we're having sex and we're just friends. Still having sex though.." I smiled at her. "Atleast we're friends, right?" I sarcastically said.

Then she slammed the beer bottle to the table and walked out.

Cool. I'm alone.

Nice.

I took Em's beer and started drinking it. Then suddenly a short girl open the door. "Oh I'm sorry but did you see a short haired girl that was wearing a polka dots two piece entered here?" She asked.

"I think so? Just minutes ago. She's finding a person named Jessica."

"Oh shit. Thanks."

And she's gone.


	8. Chapter 7: The Party Rockers

**# CHAPTER 7**

"We... We should.. never do that.. here."

Chloe's lips were attached firmly to Beca's neck as the shorter woman pulled desperately her body to hers, both woman ignoring what they could have sworn was a grunt as they continued to grind at one another while maintaining their blazing trail of kisses.

"Really?" Chloe teased.

They're both inside the cubicle of bathroom. Chloe was straddling to Beca while the brunette was sitting in the toilet bowl.

Chloe ran down her hand to the length of Beca's stomach, her fingers caressing over the taught skin before reaching her crotch, expertly unzip Beca's shorts that made the other woman gasped as she put her hardness out of her shorts and teasingly ran her fingers to it. Beca can't help but to grab the redhead by the back of the head and pulling their lips together, moulding their mouths into one and slipping her tongue in past Chloe's slightly parted lips while.

Chloe was still moving her cold hands up and down to brunette's length. The entire situation was thrilling for Chloe. The location where anybody can enter and hear them, the feeling of Beca's moan and beg against her lips, and of course the moisture on her hand to her cock letting her know exactly how much Beca wanted it.

Beca couldn't hold out much longer, removing Chloe's hands to heras she make a quick work of moving Chloe's bikini to one side then before sliding the tip of her dick inside her, it earned a loud gasped to the other woman. All the while their lips remained as one, and Beca could feel, rather than hear, Chloe's moans and pants against her mouth as she began to deepen herself to her.

It's just a moment for Chloe to adjust to her size until Beca started to move and she can't help it but dug her fingers on the other's shoulder. "Be gentle asshole."

"I will fucker." Beca smirked. She just wanted to feel the other woman lose it because of her, nothing soft or tender about the way her agile dick picked up their pace. It was around this time Chloe's head fell from Beca's face, now attaching to the brunette's neck instead, where she began to bite and nip at her skin, all the while her pants and grunts becoming increasingly sharp and needy.

Beca let her dick hit Chloe's G spot and began to rub her clit knowing exactly how the other woman liked to be touched. She knew this would result in Chloe coming undone before long, so hadn't expected any form of sudden noise, being shocked when they both heard a group of girls entered the bathroom.

"Shit." Chloe cussed when Beca immediately lift her legs. "Jesus! What are you doing?" She whispered as she gently slapped Beca's arm.

"I'm saving our asses. Can't you hear them?"

"Of course! I heard them as well as you and for Christ's sake we're in the least cubicle! 5 meters away from them! God!" She said and kissed Beca. "You should make it up this time." She husked.

"Fine." Beca said. "Turn around." Chloe bit her lips at the idea. She shook her head. "What? Turn around now and ride on me."

"You dork. You know how it hurts to pulled your dick in me right?"

"You sounds complaining?"

"I mean- I'm not. Gosh." Chloe whined as she slowly manage herself to turn around without pulling herself to her. "How the fuck on earth your dick was so big like that- shit. Can you be gentle?" She cried as Beca pulled her closer to her.

"You're so talkative. Didn't you?" Beca said between clenched jaw as her hands began to slide up under Chloe's breasts and push her bra aside, beginning to pull and scratch at her breast, tweaking the nipple until it stood erect.

Chloe put her hands to the cubicle door for some support as she started to move up and down to Beca's dick.

"Fuck Chlo." This sensation spurred Beca's hand onto her hips, and began to meet her thrust for thrust. She's so close at this moment. They're both sweating hard as they moved in a same rhythm and soon as she felt her girlfriend's walls clench around her dick each time it moved inside her.

It was Beca that climaxed first, her body going limp against the toilet behind her as her orgasm shuddered through her. Her dick ceased their movements inside Chloe, though this didn't stop the redhead even her knees are now shaking. She instead took to moving herself up and down against Beca's dick as fast as she could, reaching her own high after two more hard thrust. Beca covered Chloe's mouth just in time, feeling the long undulated moan press into her hand as the orgasm screamed through the red and causing her to shudder.

Beca immediately hugged Chloe as she felt her body almost fall on the door. Her knees are still shaking. Beca gently lift Chloe for a very short time to pulled her dick out of her and stood up. She support the redhead and turned her to face her then straddled Chloe to her lap. Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head onto Beca's shoulder. "Chlo are you okay?" She giggled. Chloe nodded.

"You're the best asshole ever." Chloe giggled.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Beca spoke. "Come on and fix ourselves."

"Wait. I want to ask something." Chloe said without pulling back to Beca's hug. She still feel the brunette's cock touching her inner thigh. "Something I wanted to ask that day we had first...you know sex." Chloe still in awkward. "Uhm. Is that Jean your ex?"

"Actually-

"Okay I knew it." Chloe unstraddling to her but Beca didn't let her.

"Can you make me finish first? She my ex-

"See? I really knew it."

"Jesus Christ. Ex best friend Chloe, okay? She's my ex bestfriend. After my ex died she left because she believe the lie. She left when I needed her the most. After months of moving on to the two girls of my life- though you're my life now- she came back and say sorry to me as if everything will be fine after that. I didn't let her, I ignored her then she confessed that she can't live without me. That she liked me. She likes me more than friends. But it's too much pain. Yeah I liked her but not in the way she wants."

"Why you're still drooling at her?"

"She dyed her hair blonde and I almost didn't noticed it was her. Everyone knows I'm so turn on with blondies- but of course everything changed. I'm so so turned on with redheads." Beca said and smiled. Chloe blushed.

"Okay. Fine. Just next time if she kiss you or anyone else, please. I beg you to push them away."

"I promised." Beca winked that made Chloe peppered her with a lot of kisses in the face. 

\- If I Lose Myself Alesso Remix - 

Meanwhile, Stacie still here at the kitchen drinking a lot. It's her 7th bottle of beer to drink but still Emily wasn't coming back. It's already 9 in the evening she's definitely drunk at this moment when a girl entered the kitchen. Stacie smiled at her and the latter smiled back.

"You look drunk."

"Am I?" Stacie giggled. Her drunken haze causing her to forget that she really was. "Hey are you having fun?"

"I think so." The other girl replied back and sat next to her. "You?"

"Well, I'm not." Stacie giggled again and drank the beer straight. "This party is so good right?" She said and moved her hips at the rhythm of the music while waving her bottle.

"You're drunk." The other woman mumbles. "Anyway where's Emily?"

Stacie stopped as she looked at the girl with her brows met. "Who's Emily?- Oh. The birthday girl? She left me. Like my boyfriend does. She left me like I didn't exist at all. And it was very fucking fun." She laughed as her tears fell down on her cheeks. "Oh god. Why I am crying? I should be happy." She wiped her tears and giggled again. "This is embarrassing."

"Let me company you outside then. Let's go?" The girl offered her hand. Stacie just look at her. She realised that the other girl has a blue orbs.

"You're eyes.." Stacie mumbles. "It's so blue." She added as her gaze landed to the girl's lips.

Then suddenly their lips met as Stacie pulled her for a kiss. The girl pushed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I just find-"

"You're drunk. I should gotta out here." She was about to stand when Stacie stopped her and trailed kisses to her neck. "Shit."

"Please." Stacie breathe and wrapped her arms around the girl as leaned closer to her. She was always horny when she's drunk. "Just stay." The girl didn't protest anymore when Stacie began on kneading her breast. Stacie's sudden touch makes the other girl vulnerable physically while the other was emotionally vulnerable. Everything was so fast until the door flung open without them noticing it.

"What the actual fuck guys." Came a sudden whine from the doorway causing them to cease their actions almost instantly, though Stacie did continue to trail her fingers closer and closer to girl's core teasingly. "...Stacie?" The intruder said as she skeptically looked at them. She didn't this is a thing! "Aubrey?" Her words were slurred, and it wasn't hard to tell she'd come in here to take some drinks for Chloe and her.

"... Beca? Uhm.. Yea, we were uh... we were just talking." Aubrey moaned. Stacie couldn't help but giggle at how blatant Aubrey's lie was. "We like to talk like this." She added while biting her lips. Before Beca had a chance to reply Stacie kept her fingers at Aubrey's core, trailing her fingers teasingly over the material of her underwear a few times before finally pulling the garment aside and slid across Aubrey's cunt, running down through her wet folds causing the blondie to gasp loudly.

"Oh my god." Beca covered her ears. "Emily will not like this shit." She said and proceed to the closet and find the vodka and glasses. She focused herself on searching rather than the noises she was hearing.

While the two girl started on kissing each other and soon their tongues danced and fought for dominance as one of Aubrey's hand slid clumsily to Stacie's breast. She didn't know what she was doing but she liked it more than ever.

Aubrey wasn't prepared however as two of Stacie's fingers slid into her. The blonde gasped, a cuss tumbling from her lips as Stacie's hand pushed into her core deep and withdrew painstakingly slowly. Another groan fell from Aubrey's lips as Stacie repeated the motion, this time curling her two fingers on the way out again so her short nails dragged across Aubrey's G spot.

Beca panicked at what she was hearing and broke one of the expensive wine as it fell on the floor. "Mother father." She said between gritted teeth. "My god! Aubrey seriously I'll kill you later!" Then she rushed out from the room, sure to locked the door behind her.

Stacie could feel Aubrey begin to tense around her fingers, and she quickened her pace, pushing into Aubrey with even more than before. It didn't take much more for the blondie body to tense up and shudder violently as an orgasm ripped through her, cussed falling from her lips in among gasps and screams.

Aubrey thought it was over after she came but Stacie kept on thrusting inside her. She was about to complain when suddenly Stacie's fingers pulled out of her and she cussed a lot of what unexpected happen next. 

Stacie puked on her chest. 

Like a lot. 

Aubrey felt the hot gross thing that came from Stacie's mouth on her chest.

Stacie then was about to fall on her seat when Aubrey's arms caught her. She led Stacie's head on the table as she continued on cussing.

"Bullshit. Bullshit." Aubrey infuriated. "I shouldn't do this bullshit at the first place!" She screamed and proceed to the sink to clean herself. 

**A/N: Someone told me I should give some precautions for those teenagers, minors, children, kids, toddlers, babies, kids in mind PLEASE, I'm not encouraging you to not wear protection.. even having sex (gosh) especially to those girls who's reading this trash. JUST PLEASE #SpreadLotsLove not just sticky liquids. Okay?**  
 **Ps. #LoveIsLouder than Aubrey.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dare No Truth

**# CHAPTER 8**

Beca's POV

I'm still shock of what I saw a while ago. How did they- my god. Is Stacie cheating? Oh no. I still don't know who's her company with a while ago. Did Aubrey invited her or Emily? Or Cynthia Rose? But she's sitting next to Emily? I'm still not sure if Emily was really with her or she just sit beside her to flirt with her. Besides, everyone knows that Emily has a huge boner to Stacie that's why I'm still not yet texting her. Well that's just another reason why except Chloe will be jealous.

Other than that I also saw that they are drinking beer with Aubrey.

As far as I know Aubrey didn't know Stacie yet. We just knew her in the Unlucky Thirteen coz Cynthia Rose recommended her to be one of them base on her IQ.

Dude, still they have sex. Their moans are still echoing to my ears. Gosh. I'm thankful that I have a tight tuck right now.

"Hey baby. Party is over. It's already 12. Let's go?" Chloe seductively said and tried to pull me but I didn't let her. We're here at the side of the pool. Sitting. Watching the stars in the sky while drinking our booze. Every guest were already gone hour ago because Emily told them that the party was over. I'm a bit sober and Chloe became more touchy. Her eyes were a bit red too sign that she's really drunk. This is the second time I saw her drunk. I remembered the day she was so drunk and she tried to kiss me. "Why?"

I smirked. "I'll call them to play with us."

"I mean, why are you smiling?" She husked and kissed my cheek.

"Nothing. You're just so naughty." She playfully smiled and was about to kiss me again when I avoid it. "ANYWAYS, we will gonna play and this the first time I insist." She put her arms around my waist.

"Play what?" She whispered and kissed my shoulder.

"Drinking games. Like truth or dare?"

"I'd like that if you'll add sex on it." Chloe husked and kissed my neck.

"Chloe. We did it today like 3 times? Aren't you aware of that?" I said as I tried to resist her.

She nibbled my ear and whispered, "I'll never get tired of you."

"You're worst." I said and called all of them to gather to the pool while Chloe kept on kissing my neck. Soon, I saw them walking towards us. I gently pushed Chloe and she hissed. Emily said she was with Stacie so I told her to bring Stacie who she said was drunk and already sleeping so I didn't force her. Now I know who she was really with.

"Please gather around." I told them. They already wearing there pajamas while me and Chloe was still in our swimsuit. "We will be playing something. I know some of us already knew each other. SOME of us really don't." I smiled and met Aubrey's blank stares. Chloe leaned on my shoulder as a sign of she's sleepy.

"What are we gonna play?" Flo asked.

"My god. This six are playing the whole time!" Emily said and point to Flo, Fat Amy, Ashley, Jessica, Cynthia and Lilly who was sitting next to each other.

Sitting arrangement:  
Me - Chloe - Emily - Aubrey - Fat Amy - Flo - Jessica - Ashley - Lilly - Cynthia

"Your birthday is over so move on." Fat Amy blurted. "We don't have something to do other than exposing our body. There wasn't any booze available. My boyfriend wasn't here. Also we don't like to go to the pool coz we're worried about its water. It's gross if someone who's lazy rascal pee there."

"Wait. You have a boyfriend?" Aubrey asked.

"Did I say I have?" Fat Amy asked suspiciously.

"We just played hide and seek okay? We didn't kill people." Flo blurted.

"We hide to the ground floor up to here actually." Ashley said that made us look at here.

"WHY can't we start the game?" Cynthia suggested. FINALLY.

"Come on ladies let's play, truth or dare." I said and looked around.

Amy.

I winked at Amy. "Truth or dare?"

"I knew that wink.." Fat Amy said and let out a lopsided smile. "Dare."

"I dare you to.. THREW EMILY AT THE POOL!"

"WHAT?- Wait. What are you doing?!" Emily whined as Fat Amy and Aubrey grabbed her hands. "SHIT." Cynthia helped them and took Emily's both feet. The other girls are laughing until they lifted Emily and threw her in the pool. "Dammit!" Emily smashed the water that made it splashed on us. Her soaking white shirt makes her black demi-cup bra visible.

"Well, Emily truth or dare?" Fat Amy asked while having a playful smile.

"DARE!"

"I dare you to hug Flo!" She shouted that made Flo ran. Emily jumped off the pool and ran after Flo. We kept on giggling as we watched them running around the pool. Flo was an athletic and it seems like it's impossible for Emily to catch her but Flo made herself out balance on the floor that made her almost fall in the pool but Emily still pushed her and jumped with her to the pool. We're all laughing at the way Emily hugged Flo. She's so irritated to Emily as if Em was a human size stool.

Before the two decided to get off the pool, Emily whispered something to her that made the both of them giggled.

"Okay Flololo, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Flo said and winked.

"I dare you to.. take off Jessica's top." Emily said and smirked.

"Oh my god. Why me?" Jessica whined.

"I don't know." Flo shrugged and walked towards her. She looks like she's suppressing her smile. She sat in front of Jessica. She began to tug on Jessica's shirt when the blondie stopped.

"Wait. Can I take it in again right?"

"NO." They all said in chorus.

"Fine." Jessica said and raised her both hands. "I felt humiliated." I instinctly covered Chloe's eyes. I heard her groaned. I looked a her and she was already sleeping. I moved her closer to me that made her hugged me and buried her face to my neck. When I turned my gaze to them. Jessica was already covering her front with her shirt. Flo was smiling all the way.

"Okay. ASHLEY. Truth or dare?"

"I'm not a kill joy though. Dare."

"Kiss me." Flo joked and pushed her lips forward to Ashley.

"What the hell?"

"Just kidding." Flo amend and giggled. "Bring here some tequilla from the pent house's kitchen and a shot glass. Go!"

Oh. She wants to drink? Dude. Thanks that I'm still sober!

It only took her 2 years... joke. 2 minutes to go back where we at.

"I'm sorry I took for a while. I saw a broken bottle there-

"I broke that. Move on." I looked at Aubrey who looked away.

"Okay. Here's the tequilla and a shot glass Madame." Ashley said and put the bottle and glass in the center of us. "Now. Beca truth or dare?"

"Truth-

"Booooooo!"

"Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Chloe until she wake up."

"No dude. She's drunk and she needs sleep."

"We all are. Duh." Emily said.

"Yeah and she's here. She needs to participate too. Duh." Fat Amy said trying to immitate Emily. Emily just giggled.

"Psychos." I said and rolled my eyes. I held Chloe's head up to me and started to shower her face with a lot kisses.

She didn't even moved a little so I kissed her soft lips, even deeper but still she didn't move and it's so awkward if I move my lips or even my tongue to her mouth so I reposition myself and started to kiss her neck. I heard 'woah' to them and finally Chloe moved! She slightly opened her eyes and I saw it kinda red because of a sudden awake. I whispered. "Chlo wake up. I'm being bullied by those psychos coz you're sleeping."

She sat properly and gently scratched her eyes. She also cringed when she realised herself. She's still wearing her bikini. She looked around and saw all the girls smiling at her. Everyone got silent so I spoke. "So.. Lilly truth or dare?"

"Dare." She mumbled.

"I dare you to.. take 3 straight tequilla shot." I told her and she did. After she did that she almost puke.

She looked at Jessica while repeatedly raising her brows. She's teasing her. "Truth or dare?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She lazily asked. "Dare."

"Take off you're %&#" Lilly whispered and giggled. What?

"Oh my god. Why you guys are so.. fine." Jessica concede. She really doesn't have a gut to complain. Everyone is looking at her as she reached her back and unclasped her bra. She threw her bra at Lilly and Lilly threw her bra to Flo but Flo threw it to Ashley then Ashley threw it to Jessica. She covered her face with disgust. Still her shirt covering on her front. Everyone laughed.

Oh.

"Cynthia. Truth or dareee?" Jessica asked without

"Dare." CR answered.

"Take 5 shots."

"Easy. Okay." CR reacted and started to pour the shot glass with tequilla. We just watched her take the shots. I looked at Chloe who's yawning.

"Chlo. Are you fine?"

"Yes.. I just have a bit headache. I think. What did I missed?"

"Not a lot. Actually we're just starting."

"Good then." She said then turned her gaze to Cynthia who's expertly drank straight the tequilla without blinking her eyes. It was her last shot. Well, she's a drunkard master though.

"Wow." Emily reacted.

"So, Aubrey truth or dare?" Cynthia asked.

"Dare." Aubrey immediately answered.

"Cool. Drink a tequilla without swallowing it and pass it using your mouth to.. Emily."

"WHAT?" Emily shocked.

"No way!" Aubrey whined.

"Booooo." The other girls said leading by Amy.

"Go on Bree. It's just Em, you know." Cynthia smirked.

"Oh my god." Aubrey looked at me suspiciously. I just shrugged. She took the bottle and drank it without a shot glass.

"Don't tell me-

Emily was about to protest but Aubrey abruptly pulled Emily to pass the tequilla in her mouth. Emily hesitated so some tequilla spilled. Some of us giggled especially when Emily tried to avoid Aubrey's lips to hers.

After that, Emily pushed her when she got all the tequilla and cussed a lot as she wiped her mouth with her hand. She glared at Cynthia. Cynthia just shrugged.

"So, Chloe. Truth or dare?" Aubrey said while looking at me. She smirked.

"Tru-

"Boooooo!"

"Fine. Dare." Chloe hesitated.

"Good. Have a tequilla shot with Jessica. IN HER CHEST." Aubrey said that made Chloe caught off guard. The other girls gasped while Jessica dropped her jaw. What the hell.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "Seriously? To Jessica?"

"Why always me?" Jessica asked innocently.

"You're naive." Fat Amy exclaimed.

"I didn't complain though." Aubrey confidently said.

Oh really? It doesn't mean you have permission to fuck me!

"Then we should stop this bullshit." I firmly said and stood up.

"Hey. We're just playing." Aubrey faked chuckle.

"Dude. Chloe is my girlfriend, if you doesn't even know that you dared her to have a-

"What do you want then? You planned this to shit my mind. You want this shit. You wanted to play with me right?" She said and smirked.

"What are you talking about Bree?" Fat Amy asked.

"She's talking about how anxious she was and how she's making a fancy shit.." I answered.

"Don't act like you're not making an epic shit Beca."

"Jesus. Really?! I'm being remind now that you're really an asshole."

"Really? How did you know then? How MUCH you know?"

"Guys."

"I know everything you have done bitch."

"Oh come on. Don't act like you know how I feel, hobbit."

"Stop calling me that- Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

"Oh well fuck you more."

"Guys enough!" Chloe yelled that made me look at me and stood up. "Seriously? We need to sleep. Come on Becs." Chloe pulled me. I just get along with her otherwise I'm really fucked up.

Before I totally disappeared, I raised my hand as well as my middle finger.


	10. Chapter 9: Afraid To Lose

# CHAPTER 9 

Beca's POV

After few days of Emily's birthday party, everything went fine. Not to including the tension between me and Aubrey. Emily has no idea of what's happening and I don't have any care about it. It's their life. I'm just doing my job to be one of Aubrey's conscience for her to admit it and say sorry but it seems that she has no plan on doing it.

While Chloe and I was doing great. Like REALLY great. She's also done in moving her things to my room that weekend. Jessica and Fat Amy help us though.

And I'm nervous because of that because we're always together now and it's very possible now that we might do THAT always. That's also one of the reason why my father doesn't allow me to be with someone coz I might mess up and get someone pregnant and take the opportunity to involve the mafia. He's scared that Chloe might be the intruder that will cause my harm and the disappearing of mafia. I can't blame him. He loves money.

*flashback*

I'm here at the mansion, specifically at my dad's office, waiting for him. He said he's in his meeting a while ago and he was about to go home right now. I came here to talk to him about Chloe and about quitting being a performer in such Red Room.

I know I don't need his permissions but he's still my dad..

Okay.

To be honest I have something to ask him about girls and I'm sure I will embarrassment myself.

I heard the door flung open and it shows the not-so-old and handsome man who I hated the most.

"Hey Beca." He approached as he took off his jacket and placed it at his armchair. "It's really nice to see you came here."

"I don't know why I'm here but I just wanna ask something."

"I think it's important, isn't?"

"I think so. I just wanna inform you that I'm going to quit being a performer in the Red Room." I said and waiting for him to yell at me as he looked at me. But he didn't.

"When do want to quit then?" He asked without looking at me.

"Why you didn't yell at me."

"You will just yell at me too and treat me like I'm not your father again so why would I?" He sternly said. "So when are you planning to quit?"

"I still don't know. Maybe when my girlfriend find it out? I mean when she find out that, that kind of job exist."

"Girlfriend?" He finally looked at me.

"Yeah. Chloe. The redhead I am with when you came Barden in the urgent meeting."

"Oh." He reacted. "I didn't know she's really a thing to you. I thought you have it with Posen."

"I don't have any dad. It's just hook ups and we're done."

"I still don't trust her." He said without looking at me and sat to his chair. "She came up and suddenly loved you? Unbelievable. What if she really knew you before and make you fall in love with her to take all you have? What if she's the intruder?"

"I know Chloe more than you do."

"I know. That's why I want to know her better."

"What do you mean?"

"Set a date when you can formally introduce her to me. So we can talk."

"Seriously?"

"I just wanna make sure. I can't risk your life, not because of money or whatsoever, but because I don't want that to happen again." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Now you're concern to me?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm always concern to you." He said. "Is that all you wanted? Or you need something?"

"I just wanna ask something like.. what if.. uhm.."

"What?"

I'm so embarrassed.

"What if.. Chloe.. ask me. You know." I said without looking at him. I bite my lips as I wait for his response but he didn't. I looked at him. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't ask you that. I-I gotta go."

Suddenly he laughed.

And I covered my face with my palm as I heard him snorted. "God. I'm so embarrassed."

"You're the one who has a dick, right?" He finally spoke after his laugh out loud.

"What if I get her pregnant?" I asked straight forward.

"Then make sure first that she's not an intruder. You can marry her after."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

*end of flashback*

I'm aware of my problem and I know I have attributes of male reproductive system, and having testosterone is one of my- horrible teenage growth. I always need to wear condoms and I fucking hate it. That's why I'm not using it. In short, I'm scared of Chloe being pregnant. That she might be pregnant and I will be a weird dad or mom or whatsoever.

And.. oh my god.

We already did it!

She's even letting me to cum inside her!

I'm hoping I have a low sperm count this time coz I always have a tight tuck.

Is it possible?

Well, I'm doing a research here at Detective Club Office with Ashley, Jessica, Emily, Flo, Fat Amy and Chloe.

There's a Faculty Meeting for the annual Sports Fest that will gonna happen next week and I'm still not yet choosing which sports I will attend with. Can I excuse myself with that?

I know it's just two hours per day but I'm still- what ever.

Chloe will gonna attend Volleyball. Emily will be a coordinator in basketball with Cynthia Rose while Fat Amy will be a couch. Ashley will attend chess tournament while Jessica is still a Judo President. Flo will play football of course.

And I'm literally nothing.

Can I just support Chloe?

"I want to play chess guys." Ashley lazily said while sitting on her favorite spot. Fat Amy was beside her watching on her laptop, as usual.

"Let's play then." Jessica challenged. She's sitting in front of Ashley while Chloe and I were sitting opposite to Emily and Flo who's sitting on the couch while playing their phones.

"Sure!" Ashley agreed and was about to find her chessboard under her table when Jessica stopped her.

"Hep! Hep! We will not gonna use chessboard."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want some thrill of playing it with you this time. I'll also test your retentive ability. Let's play blindfold chess without blindfolds." Jessica challenged while smiling.

These two are really weirdos.

"It's unfair but I'm giving it to you for you to win." Ashley smug.

"Let's see then. I'm the black and you're the white." Jessica said.

"Okay dude. I'll start. Pawn to C4."

"I don't know what they are talking about but I'll bet for Ashley." Chloe whispered to me. "If I win, you'll give me a shot tonight but if you win it, I'll give you a shot. What do you think?" I immediately looked at her with a shocked look. She grinned. Seriously? It's like a bet that will still end up having sex.

"Pawn to E6." Jessica said like she's reading Ashley's mind by staring at her.

"Chloe." I said and composed my patience. "No for bet-

"100 bucks for Jessica. How about you Em?" Flo blurted still focusing on her phone. She's playing with Emily.

"Knight to F3." Ashley said.

"I don't have any choice then." Emily replied.

"Pawn to D5." Ashley said not taking off her stares to Jessica.

"Okay. Base on your research.." Chloe said as she tilted her head to my laptop. I immediately closed it. "..you're afraid of me being pregnant. Aren't you?" She whispered but enough to Emily to look at us for a while.

"Knight to F6." Jessica said.

"Okay. I'll let you hang out in Friday night if Ashley won but if Jessica won I'll just buy you ice cream later." I said that made her grinned. It's really all for her. I need to avoid those question coz she will gonna get mad of me. She also told me that she will have a group project with her classmate this Friday night but she will not go with sleepover which luckily I have something to do too that I'm gonna be attending a beneficial auction with the reapers so I acted like I'm thinking about it twice so she will not suspect me that I went somewhere.

"Knight to C3." Ashley said.

"Fine."

"Bishop to E7." Jessica said then suddenly Ashley's phone rang.

"Wait. I'll take this one first." Then rushed out of the room.

About the last time case we have solved, we told Ashley that we met Jean and she was not surprise coz she thought that I'm already seeing her around so she didn't tell me. She's one of the transferees too and I don't know why she came here but it's still suspicious.

*flashback*

"Now that she knew all of you, don't talk about anything we do in front of her. I know it's bullshit but I still don't trust her. It's enough that she knew I'm in distress."

"But you love her right?" Fat Amy asked.

"I like her." I simply answered.

"Y-You what? You just like her?" Aubrey incredulously asked. "You want her to cry hard but you just like her?"

"Yeah." I lazily said.

"Unbelievable." They said in chorus.

"I like her that's all."

I sensed that one of my reapers for years was now a traitor and I don't know why.

Why can't I trust them at this moment?

*end of flashback*

"What are you thinking Becs?" Chloe approached. She's staring at me based on my peripheral view.

"I'm just thinking about you." I smiled.

"Thinking about what?" I finally looked at her.

"Thinking about.. how beautiful you are." I winked. Then Ashley came and sat to her swivel chair. "Hey Ashley what's that?" I basically changed the topic when I saw Chloe blushed.

"Someone asked me to be one of their models this upcoming Foundation Week but I declined. I'm such a busy person."

"Oh. Someone asked me too but I didn't decline." Flo said.

"Me too." Jessica said. "That's one of my opportunity to promote Judo."

"Who will handle Judo Club that day then?" Ashley asked. Yeah. She's the President and as President she should be the one who will handle her Club in that week.

"Well, I have my officers. I'm not the only officer in there so maybe they can do their job while I'm promoting." Jessica answered as she swing her foot.

"Is it from Photography Club? Actually me and Stacie were already in there. They told me that there's a big fashion show that will gonna happen managing by the collaboration of them, sewing club, cosmetic club and production club. The photoshoot will start after the models picked their photographer and make up artist." Emily said.

"Someone also called me the other day but I told them that I'll think about it." Chloe said that made me looked at her. Well, I checked it many times and she's really beautiful.

"Do I need to pretend Photography Club called me?" I blurted. "Well, someone really called me but not the Photography Club. Guess what? Radio Club! I'll be one of the DJ in that University shit." I smirked.

"That's cool." Emily remarked.

"I'm the one who will be managing the Book Lovers Club." Fat Amy said. Her laptop closed. "And I'm planning to hire Chloe, Stacie and Emily as my facilitators." She smirked.

"I think that's not a good idea for Chloe." Jessica said and immediately look shocked at me. "I mean! The last year event she hired me and I-

"Shut up Jess! You're spoiling them." Fat Amy playfully glared at her. Jessica looked away.

"I still disagree."

Seriously? What's going on?

Fat Amy got back to her laptop and continued watching.

"Whatever is that, I'm on it. I wanna experience everything as a freshman." Emily said and sighed.

"Anyways, let's play now Ash." Jessica said and Ashley looked shocked. "What?"

"I already forgot it."

"Well. I still remembered it. If you want-

"You already cheat if I let you."

"So I won?"

"Nobody win." Ashley exclaimed. "They're betting on us so no one will ever win." She added and went back on reading her book. I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh. How about our bet?"

"How about.. let's eat an ice cream today and let's talk about about it there?" I suggested and she smiled.

"Sure."

When we got to the nearest Ice Cream Shop in Barden, we immediately ordered Chloe's want and find an empty spot to sat there. I sat across her.

"So, what now?"

"Just take care of yourself." I said that made her blue eyes shine bright. "What time are you going home?"

"Uhm. It will not pass by midnight. I promised."

Chloe's POV

I know I looks like I'm cheating but Beca won't allow me if I tell her I will be with Matthew that night. She will seriously get mad at me.

Yeah it's so stupid but Matthew begged me to come with him in some shit to be his date coz he has no one to be with. And I really don't know how to reject it coz I owe him everything. He always saves me before. Even to Tom. Well, they're not friends because Tom was a dick and Matthew doesn't like him. They're basically acquainted because of me. And they are totally opposites to each other.

Matthew is such a very nice person but he is not my type. Not at all.

Nice persons are not my absolutely type.

*flashback*

I'm here at the library for some research when a guy approached me and sat across me with so many books. He put his books over the table and smiled at me.

Matthew.

"Hey Chlo. What're you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm having a research. You? It's been a long time huh."

"Yeah and I'm still handsome." He said and winked. I cringed and we both laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry Matt but if you're hitting on me again, let me remind you that I'm not single anymore." I joked and giggled. He's really not hitting on me but I just wanted to inform him not to act weird.

"Oh really?" He skeptically asked. "Guess what? I'm still single." He laughed.

"Why don't you try one?"

"I'm such a busy person Chlo. I don't have time with that. I'd rather flirt with you than hook ups." He said and I made a face. He's really a busy person until then coz at his very young age he's working in a pharmaceutical company that his dead father gave him.

"Yeah I'd rather say I'm not single again than to flirt with you. You know."

"I understand ginger. Just make sure he won't hurt you or else I'll punch him again." He sternly said.

"Actually it's not a he. It's she."

"She?"

"Yeah. She. As in girl. Woman. Girlfriend."

"Oh." He reacted. "Oh- I mean.. god. I don't know what to react with that."

"I understand." I said and smiled.

"How does it happen?" He asked.

"Long story to tell Matt so I won't tell."

"Okay. Do you love her?"

"Yeah." I sincerely said.

"Then that's it. If you love her then I won't ask, you're an adult now Chlo. You know what you are doing but if something happen, you can tell me." He said and I nodded. "Don't you dare repeat that thing happen."

"Okay dad. I promised." I joked and he giggled.

"I'll also not think twice to own you if it happen again." He said.

Oh god.

I felt my cheek was burning.

I heard him laughed again. This time, the librarian noticed him and scolded at him to be silent. He stopped but he kept on chuckling.

"Okay chlo. I'm just joking okay? You're so red- ouch!" I kicked his foot under the table and he silently whined. I took my tongue out of my mouth to him.

"You deserve that."

"I thought I could invite you to a party but I think that you can't?" He said while rubbing his foot.

"That's indirectly inviting. " I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I really can't coz my girlfriend will really get mad."

"I don't have anyone to be with though." He looked down and looks like he's doing his indirect begging. God.

"Why don't you try to invite anyone?"

"I can't trust them. You know that I'm so handsome and they might rape me if I did." He bragged and I suppressed my laugh. "You're the only one who doesn't take an advantage to me because of the fact that you like pretty girls and not as handsome as me."

"You're not just my type."

"Ouch. You hurt my feelings." He fake cried and held his chest as if he's having a heart attack but he composed himself when a group of girls passed by. "But seriously, I need company."

"Seriously, my girlfriend will get mad."

"Chlo.."

"Matt."

"Chloe.."

Gosh. My soul gets warmth at his puppy eyes. How do I reject this human being who always saves me at my worst?

Still, I'm thinking about Beca. What if she gets mad at me?

"Matt. She knew you and you two met in the Repertory Club. Remember the small girl with an amazing nose?"

"Oh that girl! Now I know why she's glaring at me all the time." He said while imitating Beca's glare.

"Yeah and she's really jealous at you."

"Then don't tell her. It's just one night. I promised I won't do anything stupid. You'll just be my date and that's it."

"That's it?"

"Well, I'll be the one who will choose what you need to wear."

"What kind of party it is?"

"It's a beneficial auction for charities and for people who's sick. So we need to be formal. I'll prepare for your dress."

"I'm not sure yet. I need to tell my girlfriend first."

"That's the main reason why I don't get a girlfriend. Okay. Tell me before Friday so I can prepare you a dress." He said and gave me his most genuine smile.

"Okay." I took my phone in my bag and gave it to him. He gave me a confuse look. "Gave me your number so I can text you."

"Oh okay." He typed his number and gave it to me. "Here."

"Saved."

*end of flashback*

"You must really promise me coz I'll be sick worried about you if you don't come home that night." Beca stated and I gave her a reassuring smile.

A silence engulfed us as we eat our orders. I'm the one who swallowed it. "Becs."

"Hmm?" She's eating her taco.

"Are you afraid of me getting pregnant?" I asked straight forwardly that made her stop from eating. We're lucky that we're the only costumers here at this spot.

"Why did you ask?"

"I saw you a while ago searching about sperm count."

"Oh."

"You know what?" I held her hand. "I love you so much that I'm ready to be tied up with you."

"But Chlo. I'm not yet ready."

Oh.

I immediately removed my hand to hers but she caught my hand and held it."I'm sorry. I wish I didn't say that-

"-I mean.. we're still young and studying. We should not make things fast. I'm in distress. You know that right?" She asked and I nodded. "If you get pregnant, you and my future baby will be at risk. And I can't afford to lose the both you because of me. I'm okay with you alone. Maybe in the future, if everything is already fine. I swear to God. I'll be marrying you."

"What if everything turns out bad and I die?"

"What?- Don't you dare say that. You won't die, you're a dork but enough bitch to live."

"And what if I get really pregnant?"

"Damn. Then fine. I'll runaway with you- just.. Just be ready for the consequences of it. Like Mafia will hunt us down and they will force you to abort it. And that sucks so please-

"Yeah. You're lucky I'm drinking pills earlier after you decided to be with me." I winked and she sigh in relief. "I'm aware that one of this days you'll fall for my bear traps." I smirked. She gulped as she stares at my chest and shook her head as she focused to eat her taco. "You didn't tell me you didn't like to wear condoms."

"It sucks. Especially when I'm attempting to buy it in a inconvenient store before. I also have heard that sometimes they didn't work." Beca stated. I nodded and continued to eat my melting ice cream.

"Now that you know that. You're free to ask me whenever you want." I husked and gently moved my foot up and down to Beca's legs. She almost jump when she felt my touch.

"Jesus, Chloe we're in a public place." She whispered and I still reach for her inner thigh as I teased her. "You're unbelievable."

"Let's go home then." I winked.

"Shit." She cussed when I finally touch her crotch. I bite my lips and didn't waste time to move beside her. I kissed her. Connecting our mouths and kissing her hard, nipping and sucking at Beca's lips to elicit a moan of pleasure from her.

She gently pushed me and whispered. "Chloe we're in public. I swear, if we get caught I don't know what will.. holy shit." Beca hummed as I run my hand to her stomach down to the bulging part of her pants.

"You're too excited. Why don't you allow me to.." I said while swooping my head down to draw my words out across the shell of Beca's ear. "You know.." I smirked as her mouth slightly opened when I squeezed her covered by fabric balls. I kissed her cheek that made her looked at me.

I stopped from what I'm doing and took off my denim jacket, leaving my white tank top that was tuck in my blue pants. I saw Beca looked around and when she found nothing she turned her gaze to my body. I put my jacket on her lap and started kissing her again.

I slowly groped my hand to her jaw down to her body. She gasped at my mouth when I reached at her stomach. Thankfully not loud enough to disturb the staffs. I slid my hand under the jacket and placed my palm on Beca's zipper, asking for entrance into her pants. I looked at her and mouthed, "Just be quiet." As I began undoing the button on her black jeans and expertly unzip it. She's wearing a hoodie jacket and inside of it was white tank top too. Beca nodded and continued looking around. I reached for Beca's hard length and went straight past to her shaft to feel how she wanted it. Beca moaned in pleasure as I put her fully erect penis outside her pants and began rubbing up and down.

Beca was biting on her lip hard enough to draw blood but she knew she couldn't let out the moan that was building inside of her. I smiled as I saw her trying hard to remain silent. This only turned me on more. The ministration I was making became more abrupt as I decided to apply more force, pushing my hand down hard. Beca's eyes were now closed and her mouth was open wide, struggling to control her breathing.

"Fuck. I'm so.. close." Beca moaned. I knew she was close when I felt Beca's hips bucked forward to match the rhythm of my hand. Her breathing was all over but she had been working on being silent. I knew she was struggling to stay quiet so I kissed her passionately to muffle the throaty moans that were coming out of her. I still working up and down of Beca. Pumping faster and harder each time.

Few more strokes when Beca pulled my waist closer to her and kissed me harder while suppressing her undulating moan as she finally came and shot her loads to my poor jacket.

I let go of her flaccid dick as she rested her back to the chair. "That's amazing."

"I told you." I said and rested my head to her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10: The Crazy Auction

# CHAPTER 10

Beca was playing in her phone while laying at their bed. Chloe is preparing her things to her bag. Beca didn't gave her attention so it's the redhead's chance to insert her make up kits inside her bag.

It's 6 in the evening and Beca is getting impatient because she also need to be prepared for later auction. She doesn't have any idea that Chloe will be there too.

"Aren't you still going?" Beca asked while focusing to her game. Chloe gave her a look. "I mean, you know. You went to your drawer for 6th time without getting anything?"

"I'm sorry. I'm going." She said and kissed Beca's cheeks.

"Goodluck to your project." Beca said and smiled.

"Yeah. Bye." Chloe said and rushed out of the room.

Beca waited for 2 minutes to make sure Chloe won't go back before she got up and went straight to the bathroom to get some quick shower.

When she was done she immediately went to their walk in closet and wear her usual black pants and white v-neck shirt.

She put some make up on her face to be looked like so dominant. She also curled the end of her hair a little then took her black leather jacket and black cap.

Exactly her phone rang. She immediately answered it.

"Hey."

"Are you ready? The limo is already in the front of Girl's Dormitory." Ashley asked.

"Just a minute and I'll go." Then she hang up. She wore her sneakers and her ear piercings. She made sure that she's already ready before deciding to get out of her dorm.

She got so many attention as she ran to the center hallway especially boys but she ignored it and continued running.

When Ashley saw Beca near from them, she opened the limousin exactly Beca jumped in. She hopes no one noticed what's inside the limo.

Fat Amy was the driver of the limo now coz Emily was in the hotel now with Aubrey and Jessica where the auction will happen. They will do their job inside there.

Aubrey was inside of one of the get away car, settling her two laptop to monitor the whole area, one for the surveillance cameras and the other one for the system of the hotel and traffic while Emily was also settling the get away cars. And Jessica who was pretending one of the staffs. She's wearing a same uniform of the receptionist. They will also join the auction but only in the first and second part of it. It has three part though.

The rest was inside the limo. They are wearing a black and white attire. They knew that the auction will be a formal event but they don't care. They will still wear their masks. Beca wants to dominate the dominion place. She wants to be different.

Well, they're one of those 3 vips. They are the most trusted Mafia in Mafia community so no one will dare to doubt them.

They have no plan of attending the auction but they need to. They heard that Genesis will have their drug transaction as well as robbing the expensive items so they will be there to sabotage them and frame up them after they stole the most expensive auction item which is the Star of Adam with an oval-shaped blue star sapphire, currently the largest star sapphire in the world. It weighs 1,404.49 carats and its estimated cost is at least $300 million. However, its expected worth at auction is up to $375 million. No one knows who will going to sell it in such huge amount but they're expecting that it's the Genesis who sell it to be one of the apple in the eyes. High rank politicians will attend too that's why they're expecting Genesis there. They have a huge grudge on them.

Beca turned on her transmitter to her mask and earpiece pretending to be one of her ear piercing. They all have it. They also have some hidden weapons on their jackets like guns and knives.

"We will gonna rock again." Fat Amy blurted.

"After months of waiting. Here we are go again." Flo added.

After 2 hours, they came to the parking lot of the designated hotel. They wore their masks and got out of the limo. They all heard the scratching sound of the earpiece as it being connected to Aubrey's laptop.

"Hey Apollo what's up?" Fat Amy approached as they walked to the hotel entrance.

"Shut up. Turn off your phones now and proceed to the main entrance. Hermes was there. Hera and Hephaestus go to the backdoor now. Don't wear your mask."

Lilly ran off as what Aubrey had been instruct her to do. The other turn off there phones. They got so many attentions from the security as they walked to the main entrance but none of them dare to stop them.

The 3 VIPs photos are in tarpaulins inside the main entrance so no one will really stop them. There photos are in masks while wearing their signatured black and white attire. The other VIPs are the Vice President of USA while the other one was the one who planned the charity event.

Jessica as a receptionist, she studied the whole area like where was the exits and stairs. She managed to do that the whole afternoon. She also have a camera being installed to the button of her shirt so Aubrey can monitor who will enter the main entrance.

"Hi good afternoon." Jessica greeted them with a smile. "This way please." Jessica motioned as if she doesn't know them.

The 4 of them proceed to the grand hall and find their seats. They saw a lot of people in the area especially those who's throwing them glares.

Meanwhile, Chloe was inside Matthew's dorm. She's already wearing her dress while putting some make up on her face. She's waiting to Matthew.

Fortunately, Matthew has no room mates today coz it's going weekend and his room mates went to their family houses. So they are the only two in that dorm. He prepared 4 dresses to Chloe, for her to have choices. She picked the plain peach color dress that was above her knee.

[A/N: the one she wore in PRADA.]

While her hair was straightened while it's in a loss pony tail. Her make up was just light, enough to stand out like a damn celebrity.

When she's done on preparing she wore her peach ankle strap heels. He waited to Matthew to come out of his walk in closet.

"Hurry up Matt! God. You're so girly when it comes to preparations. You took hours seriously?" Chloe whined exactly Matthew came out and posed in front of her like an idiot. She managed to roll her eyes.

Matthew was wearing his brown longsleeve shirt that was tuck on his white slacks. His white coat was draped on his forearm, still not tying his necktie. His hair was being brushed up which is very un usual coz he often brush it down.

"Come on Matt. It's already passed 7, you said that it took hours to get there and you also said it will start at 9." Chloe stood up while Matthew get his key.

They walked towards the parking lot of Barden while people in there staring at me like they are walking god and goddess.

Matthew was still figuring out how to tie his necktie. Chloe can't help but to giggled.

"Why are you laughing beautiful lady?" Matthew glared at him.

"It's just a necktie and you tie it like you're going to hang yourself." Chloe laughed. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how this works. Seriously."

"Then don't wear that."

"Fine." Matthew concede and stopped from trying to tie it up. "Maybe it will be useful for you as I dominate you." Matthew winked and giggled.

"Gross."

"Nah. Anyway, you look so beautiful tonight." Matthew complimented and Chloe blushed.

"Thanks. You too."

As they got to the parking lot. They immediately got in Matthew's car. Chloe sat in the shotgun seat.

They drove silently until Matthew broke it.

"Do you have cash in there?"

"Yeah. I brought 100$." Chloe answered and Matthew slapped his own face. "What?"

"Nothing." Matthew said.

Afterwards, the event was going to start in 3 minutes so Jessica decided to go to the bathroom to change her clothes. But before that. She unnoticable placed the small piece of camera on one of the water vase in front of the main entrance so Aubrey can still see the people that was coming in. When she got to the bathroom, there's no people inside so she took the plastic bag inside the trash bin and ripped it. It shows her clothes and mask. She sighed in relief as she entered at one of the cubicle. She was about to take off her uniform when Aubrey said something.

"Oh my god. Why Chloe was here!?" Aubrey asked.

"What?!" Beca replied.

"CHLOE. YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND WAS HERE. SHE'S WITH SOMEONE. I THINK I ALREADY SAW HIM."

"Oh my god. Why the fuck is she here!?" Beca asked.

"I told you she's traitor!" Aubrey blurted.

Jessica smirked and started to change her clothes. "I'm going to chase her. Hermes speaking." She said.

"No. I will do that."

"No Demeter. Focus on the auction. It's about to start. I'm going now. I'll go hunt that girl." Aubrey said and started to pack her things without turning it off.

After Jessica changed. She heard a few girls entered the bathroom. Talking.

"Gosh. Did you see how cool the Mafia Girls?"

"They're just four? I thought they were 10?"

"Yeah. They have a child member and it's so cool. I'm wondering why they were called the most powerful and trusted Mafia in America when in fact, they looked like ordinary girls in mask-

They startled when they heard a loud bang in one of the cubicle door where they saw a blonde girl wearing the mask of Hermes. They looked so shock as they stared at Hermes.

"Did you say something?" Hermes said in a very low voice. They all gasped.

"N-Nothing." And they stormed out of the bathroom.

Chloe's POV

As we arrived at the hotel where the auction will happen, we got so many attention just like in Barden. We walked at the aisle of the hallway as the receptionist motioned us after Matthew showed them her invitation card. One of the receptionist blushed when Matthew smiled at her. I just ignored it.

As we entered the grand hall we saw a lot of people and I am sure that those were all businessman while some are politicians. This auction was really a huge one since there were so many guest inside and they looked like they're having fun by talking to others while some were just drinking on the side.

"Seriously? What kind of auction is this?" I asked Matthew.

He frowned at me. "A crazy one." He straightened his face when a man about 50's approached us. He looks so authoritative. When he stopped in front of us he didn't even smile.

"Lawrence." He approached, he must be calling Matt, as far as I can remember, Matt's real name is Lawrence Matthew Blake.

"Uncle."

Oh, so this is his uncle?

"I see that you have a company." He said and looked at me. I forced a smile at him. Yep, he looks scary. He had that look in his face like how parents look in the movies whenever their son presented a girlfriend that they do not like. Or maybe this is just how he looks at people.

"Yes uncle, this is Chloe Beale." Matthew introduced me. "Chloe, this is Zacharias Blake. My uncle."

Sir Zach offered his hand to me. "Nice to meet you Miss Beale." He said without even smiling. I accepted his hand and shook it.

"Same here Sir."

He tapped Matthew's shoulder as he excuse himself. "I have to talk to others. Be ready for later Lawrence." He said.

"Yes uncle." Matt replied and uncomfortably looked at me.

"You looked anxious. Is there any problem?"

"I forgot to tell you that you need to bring money."

"For what?"

"For your purchases."

"Purchases for what?"

"For this auction."

"I'm not bidding on anything." I said. I know that this charity auction is for a cause and base on what I've read a while ago in a tarpaulin outside the building, the proceeds of the auctions are for orphanage, churches, public hospitals and community projects.

"You have to." He said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Matthew!"

We both look at the direction of the manly voice. He walked towards us and he looks so handsome on his blue tuxedo and his grey hair really suits him. As the guy came, Matthew and him had fist bump.

Eh?

"What's up Matt? How you doin' bro?"

"Hey Pete. I'm fine."

"I see you have a beautiful lady with you." He smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Peter Mendes. You're future husband." He winked and offered his hand to me. I accept it. I immediately pulled my hand when he gently squeezed it.

"I'm Chloe. Matt's friend." I said and his face turned bright as he teasingly looked at Matt.

"Friend huh? So I have-

"Back off Pete."

"Nah. That's rude. This lady needs a prince charming." He smirked and leaned to me. Our faces is just inches apart now. "What do you think?" I stepped backward.

Matthew pushed his face away from mine. "I said back off. You're creeping her out."

Peter put his hands inside his slacks pocket and smiled at me.

"Well, nice meeting you Chloe. See you around. Good luck Matt." He winked again at me and waved his hands to ours.

What's with good luck?

I was about to ask him when a voice called Matthew again.

"Matt!"

We both looked at the blonde girl in her stunning black dress who rushed towards us and hugged Matthew. She kissed him on the cheek.

I'll never forget this girl.

Jean Es- whatever.

"I missed you Matt and oh- you're with- Chloe?"

"Jean."

"Chloe!" She enthusiastically said and hugged me. "I didn't know you're flirting with Matt while you're with Beca huh." She whispered and pulled back. She showed me her fake smile.

I'm not flirting you idiot.

"You look good." Matthew approached her. She really looks so dashing in her dress and make up.

"Of course, I have to. For this auction." She said and playfully grinned at Matthew. She turned her gaze to me. "Is your money ready?"

My brows furrowed and turned my gaze to the both of them. "Money?"

"Oh, I see a friend over there, I gotta go." She said and kissed my cheek and Matt's cheek before she proceed to the other side of the hall. She is clearly avoiding my question. Eh? She's really weird.

"Why does she need to look good for this auction and why do I need money?"

Matthew was about to answer me when the lights turned off. I instinctly clung my hands to Matthew's arms.

A man in his 30's went up and picked the microphone.

"Good evening business people!" He said in enthusiasm. "It's the time of the year to give some for those who are in need! And we have this event to execute that philanthropic act!"

Some people shout in excitement while the others clapped their hands. Some seems so excited huh? Are they really that excited to give? Wow, makes me change my perception to some rich people.

"We have three things for our auction for a cause and let us start with the man auction!"

Wait.

Man Auction?!


	12. Chapter 11: Revealing Zeus

# CHAPTER 11

Chloe's POV

Wait.

MAN AUCTION?!

Does that mean that...

When I turned to Matthew, he groaned and made a face.

Then suddenly, two girls in a sexy clothes approached us and held Matthew's arms that made me let go of him. They escorted him to the stage. It seems like my jaw literally dropped. So that is the reason why Matthew has been sulking and required me to have a lot of money?

God.

"This is only just for fun. So don't worry about your boyfriend. They are just ought to date the highest bidder just for a night. And the proceeds of the auction goes to the beneficiary. Isn't it great?" Someone said beside me. I looked at him. "Oh. Sorry. You look disappointed so I approached you. By the way, I'm Luke. Luke Anderson."

Great? What's great with auctioning people? Matthew doesn't seem happy about it.

"Hi I'm Chloe. Thanks for the information by the way."

"Let us start with our first guy!" The emcee said and pulled a guy in his black suit. He had chinky eyes and smiled at the crowd. "Introduce yourself and tell us what you can offer."

"My name is Earlson Tan, 26 and a lawyer." He said while smiling. "I can be your defender for a night." He winked and old women giggled like teenagers.

Yikes.

It's just not old people are here, there were lots of young people here, maybe sons and daughters of those businessmen.

"Earlson Tan, who wants to start the bid?"

"5,000$!" The old woman shouted. Her body was covered with shining jewelries and her eyes shines like her jewelries too as she stared at the auction man in stage.

"We have 5,000$ here."

"6,000$!"

"7,000$!"

"10,000$!"

What?! Like seriously? People here are willing to spend thousands of their money just for a night with a guy?

"You dropped your jaw since the Man Auction began. Are you stun or what?" Luke said and chuckled. "They are representatives of each business groups in here. Later is the woman auction. You don't have to make it look like worst. Just think that the moneys will be given to the chosen charities. Anyway, this isn't as hard as anyone imagine. This isn't like the virginity auction in internet."

Yep, I heard about the virginity auctions on the internet like Rosie Reid, Nathalie Dylan and Alina Percea. They usually do it to have the money to pay for school tuitions and some says that portions of it were donated to charities. But that was just a very crazy auction just like this one. Meh, I don't know what these people are thinking. But maybe Luke is right, it is not as worst as virginity auctions.

"10,000 have won!"

The whole area became loud when a woman that looks like 50's walked towards the poor guy. She even clung herself to the guy and playfully smiled as she pulled the guy down the stage.

"Luke." I approached without looking at him.

"Yup?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Are you sure that this is not some form of human trafficking?"

He laughed. "Why would it be? You just have to date the winning bidder, that's all unless you are up for an extra service."

Oh no.

"Our next man is very young and fresh!" The whole area became loud again. A very wild music was on air along with the blinking colorful lights that aim the stage which made the people around became wilder. "Please introduce yourself."

"I am Lyndon Montemayor. 17 and a basketball player, maybe we can do some shooting." A guy said and winked as he bite his lips. Yuckier than the previous one. Or it's just me that doesn't like it because some teenagers squealed.

"Lyndon! Who wants to play basketball with Lyndon?" Emcee said.

"5,000!"

"7,000!"

"10,000!"

"We have 10,000! Going once!"

"12,000!"

"Okay, 12,000! Who wants to bid higher than 12, 000?", the emcee asked the crowd. No one protested. He started to count to 5 to make sure if there's still higher bid. "Alright, Lyndon Montemayor for 12, 000!"

The crowd cheered as a young girl approached the stage and happily waved a paper, maybe her receipt for winning the guy. The man auction continued until it came to Matthew. I want to laugh on his facial expression. He has a murderous look in his face. He glared at the emcee as he handed the microphone to Matt for him to introduce himself.

"Matthew Blake. 22. Solemn."

See? If others use flowering words to describe themselves, he used the word solemn. I saw Jean slipped a piece of paper to the emcee and he gladly accept it.

"Aha! Lawrence Matthew Blake, a solemn which means a serious! Who wants to be his girl?"

"5,000!" An old woman shouted. Uh, unlucky Matthew.

"8,000!" A fat woman shouted. She was smiling all the way as she looked at him from head to foot. I want to laugh at Matt's reactions, then he glared at me and started talking to me using his brows. I know that look; he wants me to bid him. Hello, what my hundred dollar will do?

"Anyone who wants to contest 8,000?" The emcee asked but none raised a higher price. "Let's see what our solemn got. Solemn is a director and a basketball enthusiast! Who wants to play his balls?" He was reading the paper that Jean handed him and the latter was giggling on the side while Matthew's face couldn't explain anymore.

"10,000!" A girl shouted.

"12,000!"

"15,000!"

"We have 15, 000! Any other bids?" The emcee asked and read the paper again. "This solemn has a sweet tooth! Who wants to eat all the sweets in the world with? A solemn with a sweet tooth, interesting!"

Oh yeah Jean, you are so amazing for putting him in hell situation like this. Two thumbs up for you.

"18, 000!"

"20, 000!"

Meh, people here are really crazy. I looked away just not to meet his begging gaze to me. In the first place, he begged me to be his date and bidding for his life is to much. I'll never spend thousand for a guy.

"21, 000!"

"So we have 21, 000!"

"22, 000!"

"Oh, 22, 000! Higher than 22, 000? Going once?"

"Aren't you bidding on your boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"In the first place, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends. I'll never spend my money for guys."

"Like I said, this is not for the guy. The proceeds are for-

"Yeah yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"25, 000!" A gay shouted. He was brushing his tongue on his lips as he looks at Matthew. Matt's expression even become deadlier and I really want to laugh. He looked at me again asking to bid for him but I just signalled him that I don't have any money.

"25, 000? Higher than 25, 000? Anybody else? 5... 4... 3..."

I saw Matthew glared at me again but I only looked away. Maybe a night with a gay isn't bad for him, right?

"2..."

"50, 000!"

We all looked at the directiom of the man who shouted at the back. He doesn't look gay but why is he bidding 50, 000 for Matt? He doesn't look familiar at all.

"So 50, 000! Going once! Going twice. I guess 50, 000 won!"

The crowd cheered and man auction continued. Matt got down of the stage and approached the man. I cannot hear their conversation because of the distance and that Peter Mendes being introduce now.

"We have a good looking man here! Introduce yourself please."

If Matthew got a deadly look, Peter has it too. His jolly and flirty attitude was gone. Or maybe that's his characteristic? They both had the best murderous glare in the world, the kind that doesn't physically creepy but will surely bring fear down your spine.

"Peter Mendes." He didn't say anything and immediately gave the microphone to the emcee.

"We have Peter Mendes. Any bids?"

"5, 000!"

"8, 000!"

"10, 000!"

"We will see what we got here." Emcee said while smirking and read the piece of paper that Jean gave him. "Peter is a racer, he can take you anywhere with his shining motorcycles and cars. Who wants to ride him?"

"15, 000!"

"18, 000!"

"We have 18, 000! What's more interesting is.. Peter is a singer. He covered songs. Who wants to be serenade with him?"

The crowd began cheering so loud.

"20, 000!"

"25, 000!"

"He also have abs. Who wants to see it?"

"30, 000!"

"40, 000!"

Either I was wrong or maybe these ladies who bid are perverts. Peter looked gloomy and giving the emcee a death glare. For sure he is torturing the guy in his mind.

"40, 000! Who wants to bid higher?"

When none raised a price, there's a familiar voice shouted at the other side of the hall. "50, 000."

I literally dropped my jaw as I looked at her direction.

EMILY?

"Ah, a beautiful lady bid for 50, 000! I will start the countdown now. 5... 4... 3..."

"60, 000" Another girl shouted st the back.

"60, 000! Higher than 60, 000?"

I saw Emily's face crumpled while looking at girl who bid 60, 000.

"70, 000!", Emily shouted again. Wow, 70, 000 for Peter? Who is he? Is it because he has an abs? I have that too! But I only sell it to Beca.

One touch one liter ice cream.

"70, 000! Higher than that?", the emcee asked but no one spoke. I saw Emily smiled victoriously. "Okay, 70, 000 has -

"100, 000!"

Seriously? It's just for tonight guys.

"Fuck! 200, 000!"

"250, 000!"

"500, 000!" Emily was now glaring at the girl. The spotlight is now pointing at her direction.

"600, 000!" The other girl shouted. When the spotlight turned to her, I had a clear view of her face. She wasn't old but she doesn't look young either. Her hair was in a bun and she's wearing a black fashionable dress with spectacles. She had a large mole on her nose.

Emily furiously sat at her chair and drink her wine, sign that she concede.

"Okay. 600, 000 has won." Emcee declared which leaves Emily so furious.

Great, that Peter will be having a date with a woman with an enormous mole on her nose.

Just great.

The man auction ended and woman auction is about to end too. Now I know why Jean looks really stunning tonight. She's also one of the representative too. Her bid reached 650, 000 coz she told everyone about her like she's a great actress in theater, she goes to gyms, the color of her eyes, her vital statistics, and even her bra size.

One word.

Hilarious.

Luke was gone to my side and Matthew finally walked towards me with his grumpy face.

"Who bid for you?" I asked him. "Is that guy gay?" He made face at me and continued to ignore me. "Hey, are you mad?"

"No."

"Eh? Why you're not talking to me?"

"I'm so pissed to you."

"Why?"

"I almost date a gay."

"So? But you didn't. Wait, the one who won, is he not gay? Why would he pay 50, 000 for you?" I asked in confusion. I looked around the hall but I couldn't find the guy who bid on Matthew after he paid it.

"You didn't even bother to bid on me." He pouted, sounding so upset.

"I have no money."

"Fool yourself."

"Seriously." I said to him. "God knows I'm not as rich as you. And why are you mad? You're sold to a straight guy, not a gay. You should be happy.", I said sarcastically. "Where was the guy bought you?"

"I am not bought Chlo. It's my lawyer I called him earlier when you said you don't have anything. I thought he wouldn't come." He said.

"Wow." I reacted.

"I have no other choice but to call him."

When I turned my gaze to the girl in the stage, my jaw dropped for the nth time today.

EMILY JUNK is one of the woman auction?!

Well, I'm still surprise even Beca told me her parents were the CEO of the Mitchell's Hotel.

Her bored-look was present in the stage. She's not wearing a dress too. Well, she still look gorgeous by her black bomber jacket and white crop top shirt that exposing her toned stomach. She's wearing her black jogger pants and white trainer's shoes.

"Here's a pretty tall woman! Introduce yourself please." The emcee handed her the microphone. The crowd cheered at her. Emily grabbed it and glared to the emcee. The emcee only smiled at her.

"Zeus. 17. A leader of a gang. I have different kinds of knife in my room."

Zeus?

The whole area became silent.

"Oh." The emcee commented. "Uhm. Who wants to bid to.. Zeus?"

"1, 000, 000$!" Everyone gasped and looked at him- no. Her. She's wearing a red mask. A very courageous girl. Her low voice roared the whole area that made her sounds like a man. Maybe she's using a voice changer.

I saw them in one of the tarpaulins earlier. And I think I already saw them.

Emily smirked. "Demeter bid for.. Zeus, A-Any higher bid other than 1, 000, 000$?" The emcee looked at her. Emily just gave him a meaningful smile. "Okay. 1, 000, 000$ won."

Emily grabbed the microphone. "I'm just kidding. Thanks for having me here." She smiled and went down of the stage. Everyone is watching her ran towards the people in mask. The spotlight was pointed to her as she ran.

And there she is.

She cupped her face and kissed the one who bid for her.

Not directly to her lips but to her red mask's lips. I saw some old men and teenage boys gasped and mumbled. The girl in mask immediately pushed her.

"That girls in mask are the legendary Mafia." Matthew muttered.

Mafia?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Actually, this is just the first time I saw them and they're not complete. They are 10 but those are just 5- Oh. Oh!"

I looked at the direction she was looking at. Emily wore a mask with a name on it as she sat at the table. She lowered her jacket down to her forearm to expose her flawless shoulder.

Zeus.

"SHE'S ZEUS- oh god." Matthew reacted.

Damn. Why I have a feeling that..

I know them?

Oh my god.

No way.

I heard the people around us talked.

"I should've date her."

"This is awful."

"That Zeus was the one I always watched in the Red Room."

"The secondary brutal girl in mask."

"That's the reason why her figure looks so familiar."

"She's so hot."

"I didn't know she's only 17."

"Maybe we should go?"

"What? The item auction is about to start."

Then all the light turned off.

Suddenly a familiar voice whispered to me. I became nervous.

"Come with me." She said and grabbed my arms. I come along with her. I left Matthew without telling him. His gaze was at the stage though.

See? I really know them.


	13. Chapter 12: Fifty Shades Of Claubrey

**# CHAPTER 12**

A/N: That moment when you read a mother tongue review. Hello Filipino guest readers! It's just a typo coz I didn't notice I'm speaking tagalog already in that part until someone in wattpad reacted on it hahahaha I'm laughing out loud because of it. I'm so sorry! Here's chapter twelve! Don't expect too much. Lol.

Beca's POV

The plan is still on going. The plan was to make a scene to introduce Zeus' identity to everyone and make fun of it. This will be surely trend.

I also heard Aubrey said that she already got Chloe. So I don't need to worry anymore. I'm just thinking about why is she here.

She lied to me.

But why?

Maybe she's really the traitor. Fuck. I wanted to cry.

"Guys we already saw Justin Austria here at the back stage." Flo signalled.

"Hera replace the item now." I said. Emily got up from her seat and walked towards the exit while she flip her hair to the crowd. She needs to ready the get away cars.

The auction started again.

The first item is a painting.

I looked around and when I saw everyone was focused, I stood up and walked towards the exit. The other followed me.

I took my pocket pistol inside my jacket and put it inside the sleeves of my jacket.

"Hera done."

"Good. Hephaestus and Hera please proceed to the parking lot now." I said and Jessica ran towards the other door so security won't notice us. We followed her.

Chloe's POV

My arms was hurting by how Aubrey pulled me to the hallway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked. She's wearing a white turtle neck sleeveless shirt while her black jacket was tied up on her waist. She's wearing a black ripped jeans and black chelsea boots.

"M-My friend invited me."

"Really? Who's friend?"

"You don't know him."

"Him huh?"

"Yeah. And don't ever think about I'm flirting coz God knows I didn't cheat."

"Oh really?"

I was about to answer her when a guy in black suit approached us. Aubrey pulled me on her back.

"Nice meeting you my Aubrey." He said while his hands in her pocket.

"I'm not here to fight with you Jesse."

"Well, I am."

Then suddenly someone hit me in the head then everything went black.

Beca's POV

I'm now here at the get away car with Fat Amy and Flo. While the others were in the other cars. Emily was driving Aubrey's car. Jessica and Ashley in the other car while Cynthia and Lilly in the other. We fucked up! We didn't stop the Genesis from their transaction! Fuck! We can't do this without Aubrey. I thought she will going to contact us when she's with Chloe! But Emily only got her car with two laptops on it. She's now driving it. Now, we can't contact Aubrey!

And now they're going to blame us about the missing items.

We need fucking statement about this shit but first I need to see Aubrey.

"Maybe Chloe and her friends got her." Flo assumed. We have now our radio scanners on coz we can't trust wireless transmitters and earpiece.

"I can't still believe Chloe will be one of them." I blurted.

"Well, believe it or not Becs. She's with Chloe. Aubrey said that right? And she's missing." Flo said.

"You also said that she lied to you." Fat Amy said.

My heart wasn't saying it's true. I leaned my back to passenger seat.

"Let's just hope that Aubrey was in a good hand." Flo said.

"We're here for you Becs. No matter what. We will gonna do our very best to cheer you up." Fat Amy comforted. "Just prepare pizza."

Chloe's POV

I woke up in a noise of a girl above me. I looked up and see who's scent is this.

Aubrey.

Aubrey immediately pushed me and that's when I realised I was hugging her. I felt my head hurt a lot. My coat and purse was missing too!

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" She yelled and pulled the hard material in my left wrist. When I turned my gaze to my wrist I saw a handcuffs that was being handcuff to her right hand. "Shit. We're busted!"

I cringed when I realized the situation we are now. I know that Jesse is responsible for this. Well I should be glad that he didn't cuffed my ankle to Aubrey's wrist right? This is so kind of him. Yeah, so kind that I want to roll my eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't fucking know. My transmitter and earpiece was broken! My phone was being stole by that jerk!"

I wanted to cover my ears because of her deafening voice. I looked around where we are right now.

We're inside a car? And it's not moving.

I looked outside the car and we're still in the basement of the hotel.

"The auction was done 2 hours ago! And bullshit! They're not finding us! What the-

"Can you shut up for a while?" I said between gritted teeth. She's so annoying I swear.

"Fuck." She cussed. "Get out!"

"What? You know that we're in handcuffs right?"

"I said get out!" She squealed and pushed me towards the door. I complied and opened it. I thought it was locked.

When we got out of the car, she immediately pulled me in the shotgun seat. And I swear she's hurting me! She opened it and crawled to the shotgun seat to driver seat without bothering how it was hurt to be pulled by a metal thing on your wrist.

I entered the car with my very disgusting face. What the hell is happening?!

She pulled my wrist again for once again as she took her jacket off her.

"Shit." I cussed when she pulled it again and again. I'm thinking this as an intentional act.

The car suddenly started it's engine and I whined again when she pulled my hand to hold the steering wheel.

I subconsciously held her hand to stop the pain of her pulling the handcuffs as she turned the steering wheel but she immediately threw my hand away from her. My poor wrist has its mark.

God.

I looked away as she drives. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

"What?-

She glared at me for seconds before going back to road. "It's fucking 2 in the morning. So Barden doesn't allow people to enter. Not mentioning that it takes hours to get there. My apartment was just near here so bare with it."

"Fine."

"We also need to talk."

I'm so nervous.

I'll be in one of the devil's apartment.

And guess what?

I need to deal with her attitude the whole night?

So great.

After 15 minutes, she stopped the car in front of the old haunted 10th floor building. It was like there's no one in there.

I wanted to cry because of how she dragged me merciless along with her inside the apartment. She's also fast to walk and dude..

I'm so pissed.

I stopped that made her stop too. Even if it hurts.

"What the hell?"

"Can you be gentle?" I asked her in a very calm voice. "My wrist is kinda sore and it felt like it's cutting my skin off my wrist." She looked at my wrist and rolled her eyes and muttered,

"I don't care." And continue to dragged me.

Probably she was really mad at me because she's jealous at me being with Beca but it can be reasonable that Beca was her boss? And I'm her girlfriend?

As she opened her apartment's door, I almost choke when I saw the design of her walls and ceiling. It was a big room with complete furnitures!

"Shit." I cussed and covered my eyes as she dragged me again inside.

Dude, her taste of designs are so fantastic. It has algorithmic fundamentals, statistics formulas and explaination, even binary codes and what-so-ever about numbers.

I know I love math but I'm not as an obsessed as this. She also have different kinds of computer sets and unit. There was a large screen along with small screens of some computer units there in her computer cluster. There was a red light on top of the table and like the ambulance light that will blink anytime it wants.

"Don't be amaze coz you won't leave here alive after I told Beca about this." He warned and dragged me inside her walk in closet. She threw a silky shorts in my face when she saw me staring at her.

We're still handcuffs though so there's no way I'll be escaping here.

I looked away when she started to take off her pants.

"Who's that Jesse?" I asked without looking at her.

"He's my ex slash a low class thief." She smug.

"Oh." I reacted. So that's the reason why he knocked us out and picked our cellphones and purse?

When she was done she pulled the handcuffs and I winced in pain. I looked at her wrist and I gasped when I saw it bleeding. "Hey! Stop pulling the cuffs. You're already bleeding!" I grabbed her hand and she looked innocent as she stared at her wounded wrist.

"Just go and wear that. I'll be waiting." She said with a calm voice. Wow. She's not yelling at me now.

I stood up and use my other hand to wear the shorts. We can't take off our tops though if we don't want to be looks like stupid.

After I wore her shorts, she was about to drag me again when I stopped her by holding her wrist. "I know you're mad at me but you should stop dragging me."

"Okay then. Cook for me then I'll stop dragging you."

"Sure."

"Wait, I'll try calling Beca now."

"You have a telephone?" I asked and she nodded. I whined when she dragged me again but she stopped as she wondered. "What?"

"I don't know her number." She said without looking at me. Maybe her all contacts were in her phone.  
We're hopeless.

"Maybe by tomorrow we can go to Barden right?" I asked.

"Of course." She said and dragged me again to the kitchen.

Seriously, how long she will drag me?

"Now cook." She ordered as we got to her weird kitchen. Even her kitchen has a weird design. "And I'll try to unlock this shit."

I opened her fridge and I saw a lot of.. nothing.

Nothing but eggs.

"Your fridge looks like an egg incubator." I remarked as I took 3 eggs.

"Shut up." She said as she started to try to unlock the cuffs by pushing the small knife in the key hole.

Wait.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at her and she glared at me. "I know what you are doing but.. come on! Don't use knife! You'll kill the both of us. What if you accidentally slide it off the cuff huh? You'll cut my wrist! And what? You will stop it bleeding until I die? Dude. Pressure won't do anything when you already cut it-

"Can you cook now? Coz you know I'm hungry and if you still didn't shut your smart mouth, I will not think twice of eating you." She said and I widen my eyes. I nodded and prepared to scramble the egg.

I used my right hand to cook the egg and when it was done, I put it in the plate. There wasn't any kind of bread here so she will going to eat the egg alone.

Aubrey began to eat with her right hand and I swear to God. I wanted to cut my hand so I will not feel this kind of feeling in my wrist. "Oh my god." I cussed and covered my face with my right hand.

"What?" She innocently asked and grabbed the bottled water in front of her with her right hand.

"Can you just kill me now?" I whined.

"You want?"

"Yeah. Coz I'd rather die now than. To. See. My. Wrist. Cut." I said and squealed as I cried.

Then suddenly she giggled. "My dominant hand was right."

"I don't care! Just kill me." I cried again.

"Why are you there?"

"What?"

"In the auction?"

"I told you my friend invited me."

"Who's friend?"

"He's Matthew. Matthew Blake! He's the representative of their pharmaceutical company. He's studying in Barden too! Senior to be exact! Do you know him huh?" I screamed while crying.

"No."

"Why are you asking then?"

"We thought you're a traitor. Are you?"

"Oh my god. I know you guys can't trust anybody okay? Even Beca's father, you doubted him but I can assure you that I'm not." I said while glaring at her. "I'm just a beggar that being pick up by a noble. So why would I kill her? Why would I threaten her?" She just looked at me as if she's reading my mind. "You're a hacker right? Base on your room, you are. Why would you see in yourself who I am?"

"Even a great hacker can't hack a system that has a very secured code." She said.

"Then don't call yourself great." I mumbled that made her pissed off so she forcefully pulled the handcuffs.

And that's the worst.

I felt my skin torn apart and that's when I saw my wrist was already bleeding. "SHIT."

Her eyes widen as she stared at me then suddenly she pulled me by my arm towards her bed and picked a gun.

Then the next thing happened was I heard 3 gunshots that made me jumped.

She shoot the chain that was connecting our handcuffs.

Then we're both free now.

I stopped crying.

That's it?

"Go, wash your wound." Aubrey said with her cold stares.

"What about you?"

"I'll take care of it. Take care of yours. There's a first aid kit in the bathroom." She said and sat down to her bed. I just looked at her. "What?"

"Uhm-

"Gosh." She impatiently got up and pulled me again towards her bathroom.

How many times do she will pull and drag me?

She made so much noise as she picked the box of medicines which is the first aid kit. "Can you please wash your hands now?" She said.

I did as what she told me. I slowly washed my arms down to my hands. My left hand still has its broken handcuff. Bruises, red marks and a little but looong cuts were now visible on my lower wrist.

After I washed it. She grabbed my hand again and poured a lot of rubbing alcohol on my wrist.

You know how does it hurt to be poured by an alcohol, right?

"FUCK!" I immediately pushed the alcohol as I cussed a lot and winced in pain.

WHY THE HELL SHE'S SO SADISTIC TO ME?!

"What the fuck are you doing to me you bitch!?" I infuriated as she laughed at me and got out of the bathroom. "Yeah! Sure! Thanks for the fucking help!"

I endured the pain for a moment or two and decided to apply some gauze dressing on my wrist.

When I got out of the bathroom, Aubrey was already sleeping. She also changed her top with a yellow longsleeve shirt. I saw a t-shirt that draped on the couch. I picked and immediately changed my dress to shirt.

I have nothing to do now coz it's already 4 in the morning so I need to sleep.

In the couch.

I'll never sleep beside her coz she might kill me while I'm sleeping. I grabbed two pillows and a piece of blanket. I laid down the couch.

And think about Beca.

God.

I missed her.

Beca's POV

All the girls are here sleeping at my dorm. They decided to be here so we can monitor each other.

Damn.

I can't sleep.

Seriously I really can't believe she's a traitor. I have a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was not.. I will believe it if I see it through my eyes.

But she wasn't home yet!

If Aubrey was lying that she saw Chloe, why Chloe wasn't home yet? She said it's just a group project.

And I'm so stupid why I didn't ask her what subject it is or where it will happen or who she will with.

Argh.

I'm smelling her scent all over my room! Even in my bed and couch! She's haunting the hell out of me.

I missed heeeer.

So much.

It's completely impossible to stop thinking about her. Even thinking about not thinking about her is still thinking.

Like..

I'm not gonna think about her.

I'm not gonna think about her.

I'm not gonna think about her.

I'm not gonna think about her.

I'm not gonna think about.. FUCK.

I pulled my phone on my bedside table.

I opened it and checked her fb account. Dude, I still have no picture with her.

Well, I have a picture of her inner th-

I threw my phone on the floor and began to scream a lot until my throat hurt. I don't fucking care if someone wakes up!

I SHOULD SLEEP.

Like NOW.


	14. Chapter 13: Missing You Like

**# CHAPTER 13**

Beca's POV

Early in the morning, I'm here at my dorm with the girls. We're figuring what we will gonna do after the disappearing of Aubrey and Chloe. Why Genesis isn't sending us anything!? Is this a surprise attack? They don't fight like that!

Sun Tzu said in his book that if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.

And oh my god. I don't know if I really know them. The percentage of knowing them is only 51%. I know their faces but some of them still remain mystery to me. They might change plans as well as how they work if possible.

Ugh.

I'm over thinking and it's not helping!

The girls has there own doings.

As usual, Emily and Flo are playing their phones on my bed. Ashley, Jessica and Lilly sleeping on the couch while sitting, they're hugging each other. I'm in front of my computer while Fat Amy was beside me, reading a book entitled Romeo and Juliet. I rolled my eyes.

I took my phone and see if someone message me.

Unfortunately, no one.

"Isn't suspicious that no one is informing us about Aubrey?" I asked that made them looked at me. "What?"

"Is it really Aubrey or Chloe? You're so concern to Aubrey when in fact she almost died last year when you order her jump with Cynthia in the helicopter that was on fire and they fell in the ocean. They are lucky Emily was riding a jetski." Fat Amy said.

"That's the reason why I order her. The helicopter was on fire! Isn't reasonable?"

"But she couldn't swim."

"So, you're saying to me that I should not order her to jump for her to die in the helicopter?"

"Still you love Chloe." Fat Amy said and acted as if she zip her mouth.

"Beca has a very chaotic mind. She said the other week she loves Chloe then after a week again she would say she just like her but she screamed like there's no tomorrow like.. seriously? I'm not as stupid as Chloe."

"Don't call her like that-

"See? How protective.."

"Can you shut up?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"At least you're not like the student in Chemistry Class I attended last wednesday." Flo blurted. Exactly changing the subject. "Chem students almost poison with barium cyanide that exploded in the face of one of the students. She's in the hospital as of now."

"Who is she?" Fat Amy asked. She looks so curious about it. "Do you know her?"

"I don't know but I know her name. Shierra. Shierra Lee."

 **[A/N: she's in the 1st part.]**

Oh.

I think I already heard that name.

"I think I knew her." Fat Amy said. "I can't just remember where I heard that."

"Yeah and I fucking hate it when hours passed and we're not doing anything but to talk about others."

"Okay Beca. We're just waiting for Aubrey's heart to send in a box." Fat Amy joked. "Seriously. We can't do anything about it for now except to wait. We don't have any idea where they were. If they were really together or not. We need to make sure of it. Just calm your tits there shorty." I rolled my eyes. She closed the book and looked at me. "I have a question."

Her eyes straight looking at me and it's confusing me so I looked back at her. "What?"

"What's the... 

..past tense of William Shakespeare?"

Flo fell on the armchair but fast to get up. "William Shookspeare!" She answered in enthusiasm.

"Wouldiam Shookspeare." Emily said. I covered my ears disgust. "No. No. Wouldiwas Shookspeared." She grinned.

"Nice answer." Fat Amy clapped her hands. "But I'm not asking you. I'm asking Beca and it's rude to answer the question that doesn't yours."

"You didn't say her name so it's a general question. Duh." Emily said without turning her eyes off to the phone.

"Duh-

Then someone knocked. Fat Amy insisted to open the door. As she opened it she looked at me in surprise and widely open the door.

Showing the blondie and the redhead.

The two woman we've been waiting.

"Whooops there she is." Fat Amy mouthed. 

Chloe's POV

I woke up with my back hurts and cramps. I felt my abdomen hurts too. Gosh. I was about to turn around when I felt there's no space beside me and I realised that I'm in the couch. I immediately got up and looked around.

I'm not in Beca's room and- aw.

My eyes hurt so much when I looked around. Where the fuck I am? I was a about to cover my eyes when I saw the handcuff in my wrist that was being wrapped by a gauze.

Wait.

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD.

I screamed when I realised again that it was not a dream.

"JESUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aubrey yelled and got up from her bed. She gently scratched her eyes.

"Shit. Can I go now? Beca's waiting for me." I said and.. where's my purse?! "Shit."

"Go then." Aubrey said and laid down again to her bed.

"I don't have money."

"Me too. My credit cards are in the get away car and I was about to use it when somebody came and sabotage me. And boom. You're here. I'm sure they are worrying about me and thinking about if you're the intruder."

"What?"

"Go, ready yourself and I'll go ready myself. We will go now. I don't want pest in my house." She said and covered her body with a blanket. I was about to go the bathroom when she spoke. "Hey ginger. I think you're bleeding."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? You're bleeding. You have your period."

Oh.

I walked towards the mirror and saw a mess in my shorts. "Do you have some pads?"

"Yeah. Look in the bathroom. I have spare underwears in my walk in closet that I'm not yet using. There's a label on it. Go find yourself."

I went to her walk in closet to find a spare shirt, shorts and understand. Luckily, I found.

After 30 minutes of doing everything, Aubrey went to the bathroom with her messy hair and sleeping face. I waited for her outside as I prepared myself. 

We're now heading to Barden. I'm here at the passenger seat.

I'm so nervous.

Beca will surely scold at me if Aubrey told her why I'm in the auction that night.

"Bree- I mean-

"What?"

"Did you tell Beca that I'm in the auction?"

"Yeah." She answered that made me slapped my face. "Exactly the time you entered with a handsome guy you were with."

"I'm in trouble."

"You are." She replied and formed a lopesided smile. "Ready yourself for some not-so-make it up session with Beca. You know. She loves scolding and embarrassing bitches in front of so many people." She teased.

"Thanks for comforting me. It really helps." I sarcastically said. My anxiety became worse when I know we're nearer and nearer to Barden.

It's already 11 in the morning when we reached Barden and my nerve wracking feeling is killing me.

We walked to the parking lot down to the hallway of Girl's Dorm. Every people we passed by looked at us, well, I'm still wearing my silky shorts and t-shirt. We still have the handcuff in our hands but i kept on hiding it but Aubrey didn't even bother to hide it or act like she's ashamed of it. She even proudly used it to put her blonde hair to the back of her ears.

When we reached the front of Beca's dorm, I looked at Aubrey nervously.

"Can I back out-

Then she knocked.

Great.

Very great.

After seconds, the door flung open and shows Fat Amy's surprise look. She turned around for seconds before totally opening the door.

I saw Beca's blank face as well as the others. The other 3 are sleeping.

Aubrey pulled me inside when she realised I'm not moving. I bit my lips as Beca looked at me.

"I'm-

"Girls. Get out and give us some privacy." Beca said.

"What?" Aubrey whined. "Look Becs, I saw Chloe-

"Get. Out." Beca firmly said. Aubrey glared at me. I gave her an apologetic look but she ignored it. Flo and Fat Amy wake up the other three woman. As they woke up, they all gave me a look before going out.

When the door close, Beca stares at me as if she's waiting for me to talk but the way she looked at me makes me want to swallow myself where I'm standing at.

Then I realised she's wearing a boxer shorts and a tank top.

And she's so hot.

"What now? You will just look at me?" She said with her very unreadable face. 

Beca's POV

Seriously.

I'm so surprised that the two of them came alive here without even wounds or bruises from any kind of fight except they both have handcuffs in hand. But of course I wanted to act like I'm really mad to test her.

"What now? You will just look at me?" I said while looking lazily to her. She's just standing in front of me and that made her look pathetic.

"I'm sorry. I know I messed up and such a liar-

"You are." I cutted that made her looked down.

"I'm so sorry."

"You know what? I wanted to hurt you right now." I said between gritted teeth. She then firmly closed her eyes. "But I can't even touch you now." Yeah, coz if I touch you I'm sure that I will not avoiding kissing you until you beg me to stop.

"I really am sorry." She mumbled.

"What are you doing in the auction?"

"Just hurt me. I deserve-

"Chloe."

"Just hurt me."

"Listen to me."

"Just hurt me."

Now I really feel the urge of pulling her so I pulled her to sit with me in the couch. "I said what are you doing in the auction?"

"Just hurt me."

"Oh my god Chloe. I will not do that. Just tell me."

"Just hurt me."

What's with hurting..

I looked at her eyes that was now looking at her lap. Her hands are shaking in frantic.

God.

"Okay. Are you hiding something or what?"

"Just hurt me." She mumbled. I sighed and pulled her to hugged her.

"Fudge. I missed you so much." I whispered and pulled her closer to me. "I know you're not an intruder. I feel it since we met. I just wanna make sure everything is fine. So please Chloe. Don't tell me to hurt you coz I will not do that. Like ever. Gosh. I missed your hair scent." She didn't speak. "Are you alright?" I asked as pulled back. I saw her sadness. Gosh. "I'm not mad okay? I'm just messing around. I'm sorry if I told you something bad. I didn't mean it. I love you. Please talk to me."

Then she cried.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I hugged her again. I rubbed her back as I comfort her.

"I-I'm so sorry.. that I lied to y-you." She said between her sobs.

"It's okay baby.. please don't cry."

"I'm w-with Matt.." She cried but it didn't stop me from comforting her. I know there's a reason behind it.

"Why?"

"He n-needs a date. I'm h-his friend and I couldn't say no coz I owe him my life b-before."

"You told him that you're not single, didn't you?"

"I told him that but he told me not to tell you coz you will get mad at me and it's just one night.. So I lied. But I promised you that we didn't do anything stupid."

"I see." I pulled back and cupped her face. I stared at her teary eyes. "Now stop crying. I'm not mad." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just promise me that you will not lie to me again. You will tell me who wants to date you. You will tell me who's talking to you and getting attach to you. Please. I'm sick worried about you all night. I can't even sleep properly. And I don't want it to happen again."

"I'll promise to tell you everything. I swear." I wiped her tears.

"God. I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

We stared for each other for a moment before I decided to kiss her while staring at her stunning blue eyes.

This is so real.

It felt like months that I didn't kiss her. She slowly moved her hand up to my jaw that gave me a shivering feels. I pulled her by her waist as she inserted her tongue inside my slightly open mouth. I gladly accept it and taste her. We battled for dominance for seconds as I began tugging her shirt but she didn't let me instead she led my hand down between her legs. I saw how her eyes darken when she stared at me while kissing me. But I groped my hand back and forth to her thigh to tease her. She just intensify the kiss we've sharing for minutes. I bit her soft lips and she moaned. We just stayed making out for a moment.

She held my hand and placed it to her waist. "Thank you." She said while moving her nose to mine. "Thank you for understanding me."

"I'm so stupid if I don't. I'm more worried than mad. And I found myself crazy because of you and I found it so good." I whispered and kissed her again. She pushed me down the armchair of the couch for me to lay down. She put herself between my legs then laid her body beside me. I felt her thigh rubbed my cock that made me sighed. I put my hand to her cheek while my other hand to her back down her ass.

Then suddenly she stopped. "Shit." Chloe mumbled and pulled away. I gave her a look as she stood up. I stopped her by pulling her hand. "I'm sorry we need to stop.." She added.

"What? But why?"

"I have my period and I want to take a shower again."

"Oh. You want to go somewhere?" I said while holding her.. wrist. I saw a thing that was wrap on her wrist with handcuff. I frowned. "What happen to this?"

"Can you take it off?"

"Yeah. I will call Flo.. but what happen to this? Are you two had been caught by the cops?"

"No. We've been caught by Aubrey's ex boyfriend.. a thief one. He stole our things as well as my phone and credit.. card- Oh my god. My credit card!"

"We'll go to the bank later after we get ready. But first we need to take a bath and! You should help me to get rid of this." I said while looking to the bulge on my crotch.

"Oh. Fine sexy." She said and winked at me as she pulled me to the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 14: The Seventh Day

**# CHAPTER 14**

Stacie's POV

As I sat in her bed curled up in her covers with the sweet taste of vodka that she gave me by kissing me, shit. It felt so special everytime she kissed me. I felt so loved.

I don't want this to end as I think about something, I need to ask her. I had to ask her.

"Do you see this going anywhere? You know.. I like you like I told you many times but you're not answering me and I just need to know. I wanted to know.." I asked while staring at her hazel brown eyes that shows the world I wanted to be with. As I stared at her, I realised that I shouldn't ask her that but I couldn't take it back. I know in myself that I really wanted to know..

But her reaction was cold. Cold as the soda she gave me a while ago before we end up here.

Her arms grew tense and what once was a sensual moment became stricken with panic. And I didn't expect that she will really say that 3 words and 7 letters. 

"I pity you." She said and chuckled before kissing me again.

The way those words hit me was like whiplash in a bad car accident. It was like my chest had been stabbed by very sharp knife. It's feels so worse than that.

So sudden, so painful and so unbelievably unforgettable.

It struck a chord so deep inside me that I didn't fully comprehend the damage that has been done.

And yet I stayed the night, yeah because I'm stupid. Still hoping that she fall for me by how I lick her.. by how my hands work for her. How I make her feel the magic of wanting me.

It's saturday so we have nothing to do but to make love- no. We have sex and I left after.

As I got home I waited for her to text me like the usual routine we are doing after we have sex.

But she didn't.

Until I fell asleep.

And woke up in the morning.

I still don't receive anything to her.

Do I made her uncomfortable?

Shit.

It can't be.

I went to her dorm this but she wasn't there.

Okay.

I took my phone from my back pocket and read Donald's texts to me 3 days ago.

Donald: Can we talk?  
Donald: I still love you.  
Donald: Please text me back.  
Donald: I missed you. I've been missing you and I don't know why I wasted so much time pretending I didn't.  
Donald: Please talk to me.  
Donald: I'm gonna tell you something. But delete this after. My life is at risk.  
Donald: Someone threaten me to break up with you. If I didn't do that asap they will kill my family.  
Donald: They even paid me a high price to do that.  
Donald: Oh god Stace. I'm so sorry.  
Donald: I love you even you're mad at me.  
Donald: I swear to God, you didn't how much I'm hurt to break up with you.  
Donald: What ever happens to me, always remember that I love you so much.

I decided to text him..

Me: Let's meet up now. 

Beca's POV

It's sunday and after Chloe and I take a fucking jog this morning, we went home and eat then after, we made our way to the Chem Lab. Ashley told me she's investigating some sort of crime again with Fat Amy and she needs our appearance.

While the others are in the Detective Office.

As we got to the Chem Lab, there was a yellow police ribbon labelled with 'Police Line Do Not Cross' outside the Main Laboratory but they allow us to enter coz one of the Chief Officer there was my grand uncle. Ashley didn't need to ask for permission coz they knew me.

It's so terrible when we saw the corpse of Chemistry Professor Miss Singh. Chloe held my arms as we walked towards the area where Ashley and Fat Amy was.

Miss Singh became hairless.

Hairless.

As in nothing left on her head even a single hair. She even shaved her brows. Her mouth bubbled while her hand has a beaker. She was holding it tightly before she totally loss her breathe. There was also a razor in the table in front of her. She doesn't have any stab wounds or bruises on her body. She's properly sitting on the chair while leaning on it. There were also no signs of struggle in the laboratory. Ashley and Fat Amy were busy looking on every angle of the case. Chloe and I are now standing on the side while looking at them who was busy like the other police.

"God. I can't belive that Miss Singh was already dead." Chloe whispered to me.

Oh.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Of couse. She's one my professor in my Wednesday class but because of the explosion that happened here that day, we didn't meet. I didn't know that she will end up like this."

I remember Flo's statement yesterday morning. Is it possible that the incident happened here that Wednesday was connected here?

That Shierra.

"Stay here for a while okay?"

"What? Where are you going?"

"Gosh. Fine." I immediately concede and pulled her towards Ashley's spot. "Hey. Can I ask something?"

"Oh. You're here!"

"We're here 10 minutes ago actually."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you." Ashley said and giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Was this case connected to the explosion that happened 3 days ago? You know."

"You know that?"

"Yeah. Flo told us yesterday."

"Oh. I remember Flo told us yesterday morning. I didn't know Miss Singh was the responsible for that." Fat Amy approached.

"Well, I think so. I investigated it too. Someone tampered the victim's chemicals and instructions in this same laboratory with Miss Singh who was their professor, thus producing the dangerous gas out from the reaction of water from Barium Cyanide." Ashley said. "And we suspected Miss Singh for doing that but of course she denied it. That victim, Shierravhas no connectiom with her except she's Miss Singh's student. She's the only one who has an access to that chemicals and instructions coz she's the one who created it."

"Unless someone handed the victim a wrong chemical or instructions." Chloe blurted while looking at somewhere.

"Yeah. That's possible too. But who and why?" Fat Amy asked.

"The victim said to me after she woke up that she has no enemy. She has only one friend and they didn't even fight." Ashley said. "Anyway, the police stated their initial report. Based on rigor mortis, Miss Singh died 12 hours ago. So maybe, she's already dead since tomorrow midnight. Whatever happened inside this laboratory we're still investigating it."

When I observed the main laboratory, there was something peculiar about it, I just can't figure out what was it. What was it?

Hmm.

Once again, I looked around the whole laboratory. I saw Ashley and Fat Amy standing at one side staring at the white board. Then that's the point I noticed what was written on the board. That's what makes the lab peculiar! There's a number and letter that was written on it.

Ashley was still staring at it while Fat Amy went to the computer and searched something. She also went to see the big periodic table of elements.

It's like this time she thinks first before Ashley.

I stared at the numbers too.

It was 1310-58-3.

What's with the numbers?

Beside it was P280 P305+351+338 P310.

On the lower part of the board, there was something similar to the familiar sequence of number.

13 12.

"I think there's something wrong with that number." Chloe remarked as she point her index finger to the board. "At first it was Fibonacci Sequence but when I stared at the last number, it wasn't part of the sequence. Fibonacci numbers was supposed to b 13 21 and so on. Is it possible that there's a sliding error in writing it?"

Fibonacci Sequence? What's that?

Ashley stopped from staring at the board and went to the Lab A. The main laboratory has 2 extensions in which we call Chem Lab A and Chem Lab B. She entered it and we didn't bother to follow her to know what is she doing there. The police continued what they are doing. There was neither witness nor suspect to the case.

Fat Amy grinned at us as she walked. "Where's Ashley? Should I celebrate my overwhelming victory for solving this case first?" She said. I wonder how she could joke around in this moment.

"You solved the case?" Chloe asked and she nodded. My grand uncle came to us.

"Amy? You already figured it out?" He asked and Amy smiled. "Who's the killer then? Is that scrabble numbers and lette are the name of the killer?"

"I'm afraid there isn't a killer because this is a suicide case." Fat Amy said that made us suprise.

Suicide case?

Miss Singh committed a suicide?

"What? Suicide? How can you say so?" One of the police asked. They all stopped from what they are doing to listen to Fat Amy.

"Look around. There aren't any marks of struggle on the crime scene. If someone attacked her, there will be a scattered glass of equipments since this area is a bit full of glass equipments." She explained. When I looked around and noticed she's right since the laboratory was very clean.

"What if the killer fixed everything before he or she left?" Chloe asked.

"We're from Barden so we should know if there's missing equipment or been replaced. The laboratory doesn't seem contrive but you can also judge by yourself." Fat Amy said.

Chloe observed the whole area and shook her head when she found nothing suspicious.

"So how does it proved that she really commit suicide?" I asked. I'm really curious about how she knew it.

"No other fingerprints were found around the lab since it's really clean. Based on the facts that the police gathered, she shaved her own hair because she's the only one who has a finger prints in the razor. The number 1310-58-3 on the board represents the chemical compound that she used. It is the CAS Registry Number of the compound Potassium Hydroxide. Such compound is used in the chemical cremation process to decompose animal and human body and it is also used as hair removing agent. All you have to do is soak your hair for few hours. Pre-shave products and shave creams contain that compound. It opens the hair cuticle and act as hygroscopic agent to let water into the hair shaft, and totally damaging it. The hair will be weakened and is more easily cut by a razor like what the victim did." She explained. So that's the reason why she used the computer a while ago. I was amazed by how easily she thinks. She took that information even before the police did. She continued to talk. "Also, written in the board was P280 P305+351+338 P310. It is simply the GHS precautionary statements of the chemical compound Potassium Hydroxide. Those are the statements that will replace the S-phrases that we used in dealing with chemicals. She also drank the chemical compound to end her own life. The reason why she did it, we'll let the police handle the investigation if she has a problem in her family or what." Fat Amy said. She looks so determine in her deduction.

"So, it's suicide then. Same with the initial findings of the police." My grand uncle said. "By the way, where's Ashley? I thought she is investigating with us?" We looked around to find Ashley but unfortunatelu she's out of sight.

"I don't know where is she." Fat Amy said as she looked around.

"But Amy, there is something bothering me." Chloe blurted as she looked at the board.

"What?"

"How about the numbers below the board? It looks like a Fibonacci Sequence that has an error in the last part. It should be 21, not 12", Chloe said and all their eyes fixed on the board.

"I don't think it's significant. Why there would be a sequence from a mathematician which victim is a sciency?" Fat Amy remarked.

"Yeah, it's ironic." I agreed.

"Yeah, and that's what makes it suspicious. Isn't more confusing that there's such numbers here? And there was a deliberate sliding error on the last number."

We looked at the person who spoke. It was Ashley. She was holding a... 

Oh. 

Bible? 

"Mister Officer, everything that Amy said is a fact but there is something lacking to it" Ashley firmly said.

"What do you mean?" Fat Amy asked and sighed.

"Yes, you stated all the facts but it's only half of it. Miss Singh did everything as you said but it wasn't through her free will. Someone was telling her to do so. Maybe that someone threatened her to follow his orders to make this case looks like a suicide. Isn't suspicious that she neess to shave her hair when in fact she could kill herself by not doing it. She could just kill herself immediately." Ashley said that made as think about it. Yes, he has a point. If I'm gonna kill myself, I would do it immediately and I won't do any intermission number just like Miss Singh did.

"Also the numbers on the lower part of the board, it's not insignificant. In fact, it's the most significant writings on the board. 13 12 is not Fibonacci Sequence though it looks like one. If we replace it with the letters from the alphabet, we can hav L. Arrange those letters, and we can form CHEM LAB A. And when I went to the Chem Lab A, this is what I found." She said as she raised her hand with a name 'Holy Bible'. And there are three letters on it.

C N I

"This thing that looks so suspicious in such Chem Lab not because it's so religious but this is a clue. And if we will convert these letters to number it will going to be 3, 14, 9. Which means Leviticus 14 verse 9.

She opened the bible and browsed it and looked at us. "On the seventh day he must shave off all his hair, he must shave his head, his beard, his, eye brows and the rest of his hair. He must wash his clothes and bathe himself with water, and he will be clean."

The case remained mystery to everyone that heard the deduction.

They didn't know that we knew who did it.

Genesis.

We now remember the text they sent us. I don't know what to say about it but we must be aware next time.

We don't want Barden's reputation shut to the gutter as well as the Mafia.

And I don't want anyone to die because of me.

There are seven things in this world that's so beautiful, it need to disappear: HAIR 

**-**  
 **A/N: WELCOME TO THE 'FIRST' BODY PART OF THIS SEQUEL! What body part do you think is the next? Free to leave reviews!**


	16. Chapter 15: Stop Look Listen

# CHAPTER 15 

Chloe's POV

I don't have any idea why Beca called a meeting in their HQ after the incident in the Chem Lab. I only know that there's a Bible with a given verse and it's not a suicide. Beca spoke with the Chief Officer that Fat Amy told me her grand uncle.

And that's one of the suspicious. The other one was the girl who's with me right now. "Okay Jessica. What's happening?" I asked coz she's smiling all the way. Beca told her to be with me while they're having a meeting.

"I don't know.." She said. We're walking in the hallway now and decided to go to Beca's dorm.

"But why Beca called-

"I'm starving. Did you already eat? No? Let's eat then. I'll treat you." She said and pulled me towards the cafeteria without letting me to answer her questions.

As we got to the cafeteria, she immediately ordered a food coz there wasn't any line to follow. The cafeteria is almost empty because of the few people who's eating their lunch.

I heard the blonde woman beside me ordered a lot of food and it's like she's really hungry. "You're not hungry, are you?" I sarcastically asked. She didn't response so I gave her a look. She's smiling weirdly as she looked at the staffs who was readying our order. "You're weird." She turned her gaze to me and gave me a playful grin.

We finally got our orders and sat to the empty table we walked by. She's sitting across me when a guy approached me. He's holding a tray.

"Chloe!" He greeted.

"Hey Matt." I greeted back.

"Can I sit with you ladies?" He asked and I just gave Jessica a look.

"Yes. Of course. Sit." Jessica motioned the chair beside us.

"Thanks!" Matthew genuinely smiled at her as he sat to the chair and put his tray on the table. "Anyway, I'm Matthew. Chloe's future husband." He approached. Jessica raised her brows. I panicked. "Just kidding." Then he giggled.

"Don't- don't believe in him. He's jerk. He's just my friend." I defended. Jessica just shrugged.

"I'm Jessica." Jessica approached.

"I think I know you." Matthew said as he gave us his thinking face. "Oh!" He reacted as he started fidgeting his hand over the table. "Oh. Yeah! You're Jessica! The Judo President!" She said in enthusiasm. Jessica smiled.

"Yeah. That's me." Jessica said and Matthew gave her a genuine smile.

"I didn't know that you're so beautiful in person." He said while mesmerizing at Jessica. I mentally rolled my eyes. "I always watch your tournament. Anyway, you're amazing."

"Thanks."

We started to eat and silence almost swallow us when finally Matthew spoke.

That I didn't wish to.

"So, Chloe. Why you didn't tell me you're going home last time we were in the party."

"Uhm. Actually. I'm in emergency that night."

"Like?"

God.

"Like.. girls problem. You know. I'm lucky I have the coat you gave me."

"Aw. I'm sorry Chlo. I wish you told me so I could accompany you home."

Actually I told you I want to go home. Tss. "Nah. It's okay."

"But you're lucky coz the party has a little bit commotion exactly when you're gone."

"What kind of commotion?"

"I can't tell that." He said while giving me a heres-somebody-look. "Anyway. So, I can invite you again later? I mean.. you can invite your friends too."

"Where?"

"Bar. We don't bond anymore. I think we should have fun sometimes?"

"Uhm. You know that I have a girlfriend right?"

"I know Chlo. You can invite her too so we can be close. You know. I'm your best bud." Matthew winked. I took a glance to Jessica and she immediately shook her head without looking at me so she cannot be noticeable.

"Beca doesn't drink. I'm sorry Matt. I also have homework that I need to finish tonight."

"Homework? It's Sport Fest tomorrow-

"Oh. Exactly. I need to prepare." Stupid reasoning.

"Hmm. Okay. Fine. But if you change your mind text me."

"I don't have phone.."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I lost it in the party."

"Oh. So, that's the reason why you're not texting me back after the party. I thought you're mad at me."

"Yeah. I really am sorry. Maybe next time I'll give you my number and I will really take care of it."

"Good."

"And it's really hilarious." Matthew laughed and I rolled my eyes. She told Jessica how he accidentally embarrassed me in a play we played before. Romeo and Juliet play. He didn't told it's his next line so I kept on going not to mentioning we both have hang over when we act on it. I didn't notice the director anyway until I saw Matt giggling. And that's really makes me so ashamed of myself. I didn't do theaters after that.

Jessica took her phone and looked at it. She's still smiling. "Maybe we should go?" Jessica asked after she laughed.

"Alright then. See you around." Matthew waved his hand to us as we got up.

"It's really nice to meet you Matthew." Jessica said to him. Matthew just muttered 'same to you'.

"Bye." Jessica and I said in chorus as we stood up and walked away.

We're now heading to the Girl's dormitory. After a couple of minute, she gave a serious look. "Who is he?"

"He's my friend from Florida. Why?"

"He obviously liked you."

"Nah. He's not. He just like to treat me like that but he never attempt to court me ever since."

"But you like him?"

"I love Beca."

"You basically did not answer my question."

"I don't like him."

"If I were you I better like him than to get involve of Beca's life until it's not yet-

"Jessica. Look." I cutted her and stopped from walking, she stopped too. "You obviously don't like me like the other, did you?

"No, I mean-

"And I considered it as an advice.. But you can't make me distance from Beca. I love her and I'm loving the feeling of loving her. So please. Stop discouraging me."

"Listen Chloe. The enemy forbid Beca's happiness-

"So you mean, she has no right to be happy? Jessica, how will the curse of her past would stop if you all play cowards? Face it or not, she will still be in distress. So better face it, it has half percentage that you saved her. She'll be in dangerous tracks yeah, but I can assure you Jessica that she's happy with me."

"You totally don't understand Chloe. It's not about Beca's happiness. It's about the people who get killed because of her. And I'm afraid that you end up like her ex."

Yeah. Her ex.

Again.

"I don't care. I'll prove you that I'm not like her ex." Then I walked away.

Maybe some people feel like they don't deserve love. Like Beca did before. They walk away quietly into empty spaces, trying to close the gaps of the past but I changed it.

I'm still determine of changing it.

Beca's POV

"That's one of the terrifying thing I don't want others to see." I said.

We're here at the HQ for a meeting. Genesis of course, they will use bible as a clue and that's so disrespectful.

"Why can we start to review the CCTVs?" Flo suggested. I looked at Aubrey who was typing something at her laptop.

"I'm doing it now. What was the time of death of the victim?" Aubrey asked. Ashley browsed her notebook.

"Maybe between 10 pm to 1 am." Ashley said and Aubrey frowned.

"Make it narrower." Aubrey said.

"Okay. 11 to 12:30. Try it."

"Fine." Aubrey said. "There's no CCTVs inside the Chem Lab. Just the outside." Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy tilted their heads so they can watch the footage.

"Anyway. Aubrey. Where did Chloe slept?"

"My house."

"Where exactly?"

"Why?"

"I'm wondering if you two slept in a same bed."

"What if yes? You'll tell Emily everything?"

"Wait.. What? What are you talking about?" Emily asked. Aubrey just smirked. "Seriously?"

"I had sex with your poor sex buddy." Aubrey said that made our jaw dropped. What the heck? Isn't she afraid of.. gosh.

"What!?" Emily frowned.

"I had sex with that Stacie and of course she's drunk so she can't remember it." Aubrey smirked. Emily looked at me.

"Oh wait. There she is. Stop there." Ashley said that made Aubrey click the space bar. "Go to the CCTV in front of the Lab B."

"What the hell is she saying Beca?" Emily asked and I just shrugged. I don't have to get involve in such quarrel. "Oh my god. Don't tell me she's hooking up too with Stacie?"

"It's just one night stand." Aubrey answered.

And Emily sigh in.. relief? As she sat at her chair again and went back on playing her phone.

"What? You're not mad?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because I had sex with her?"

"Well. She's not my girlfriend. She can do whatever she wants. Just not hooking up with someone. I'll surely kill her."

"What?" Aubrey said in surprise. Well, I'm surprise too. "What the heck?"

"What? I don't love her." Emily said and chuckled. She stopped from what she's doing and looked at Aubrey. "You know what? She told me she likes me. And guess what I replied to her.." We just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I pity her. So much." She said while shaking her head and then giggled. Aubrey's jaw dropped, not expecting this to happen.

Psycho.

"You're a psycho." Cynthia remarked. "I regret letting Stacie went in Unlucky 13."

"She's not that unlucky though." Emily just laughed.

"Is that... oh my god." Fat Amy reacted while her eyes fixed on the laptop.

"Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Chloe?" I asked. What Chloe?

Then Aubrey turned the laptop to me so I can see what they are talking about.

There was a curly redhead while wearing a black cap. She's wearing all black outfit while holding the bible. She has a same figure with Chloe.

But it can't be.

She's with Aubrey. "That's not Chloe."

"Wait. I'm with Chloe that time."

"Yeah. And she's in the auction. 2 hours travel to Barden. It's impossible." I said like seriously? If she wasn't in the auction that time she's our main suspect.

I'm so thankful.

"How sure are you Bree that you really saw Chloe? You said to us that you're sleeping exactly the item auction began and it's 10:30 pm." Ashley said that made Aubrey think. "Then you said that you woke up 2 in the morning."

"Y-Yeah." Aubrey stuttered that made me frowned. She's lying.

"What time exactly you woke up?" I asked that made everyone looked at me.

"I already-

"You can't lie to me." I said. Yeah. She reallyc can't coz I know her for years. We deal a lot of problems and I know when she's lying or not.

"Fine. I woke up hour ago before Chloe woke up. But I didn't wake her up coz I checked her head with a light bulge on it coz of Jesse's partner who hit her. She's lying on top of me tho." Aubrey said and gave me a teasing smile. "So it's really impossible for the ginger to be here."

"Unless she has a poser." Fat Amy said.

"That's possible." Ashley nodded.

"That's a fact and not a possibility guys. See? Chloe can't do that." I blurted. Why they're doubting Chloe? "Stop doubting my girlfriend okay?"

"Chill." Fat Amy said that made me roll my eyes.

"Don't act as if she's already your wife Becs. You only met her months ago. She can cheat on you. You don't know her as much as you know us." Aubrey said like she's really doubting Chloe about this case.

I slammed my hands furiously over the table so they can look at me. "Do I really know all of you?" I glared each one of them. "As much as I remember. The person I hated the most are the person I knew already. I trust Jessica more than I trust you Aubrey."

"Oh my... So, all my work here to protect and secure the mafia is.. what? You don't appreciate it? Look Becs. I'm trying to protect you-

"I don't need your opinions about Chloe okay? If you're just jealous about her then you're not helping." I said and she abrupt laughed.

"Seriously Beca. Save yourself. You're too much attach to the person you just met a while ago. You're too much involve to her. You even let her live with you. You're getting crazy addictive and she's going to brainwash you until you don't know yourself anymore."

"She won't do that. I'll prove you that."

"I wish."

"Can you just shut the fuck up guys?" Emily exclaimed. "Proceed on that shit and I need milk."

"So I'm saying that, the intruder is a legit woman." Ashley said and Amy coughed.

"Well, I'm telling you Ash that Emily is the worst person here. But nobody cares so I'm saying that we're still not sure about it. What if he's just wearinga boobs exactly as Chloe's." Fat Amy said and looked at me. "Can you identify Chloe's boobs Becs?"

"Shut up."

"She won't. So we're still not sure. We need legit proofs that the intruder is a girl." Fat Amy shrugged.

"We need to know where this girl entered before." Ashley said and turned to Aubrey again. Aubrey did her job.

Then suddenly my phone vibrated.

We looked at each other in chorus as if they felt what I felt. Then they pulled out their phones and I did the same.

When I saw my phone..

My jaw dropped.

I saw a photo of Jessica, Chloe and that Matthew having a lunch in the coffee shop while laughing.

With a message below of it.

There are seven things in this world that's so beautiful, it need to disappear: EAR


	17. Chapter 16: False Awakening

# CHAPTER 16

Stacie's POV

I'm still waiting for Donald here beside the open field of Barden while sitting in the bench where we always used to sit when we're talking about something that happen to us yesterday.

I'm waiting for him in I don't know how many hours for now. And sky looks like it's going to rain.

Nice.

He's not even replying to me-

And that's it.

A drop of water fell in my bare legs. Then another one and another one until few drops is now falling on me. Then suddenly it's raining.

But I didn't move.

I'm still there while watching some students running for their lives, avoiding to get soak by the rain.

Though I really love rain.

It makes me smile.

While crying.

I cried while the rain is falling down on me. Hiding the pain I wanted to hide and at the same time burst out on it.

I fond of this kind of feeling.

Who are they to do this to me?

I didn't do anything stupid for them to make me feel worst.

I closed my eyes as I looked up. I wanna feel the raindrops on my face.

Then suddenly I felt someone is front me as I felt the surface darkened.

"Except from sleeping, what are you doing here?" A girl voice who I always wanted to hear since I met her. I opened my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming.

Then I saw her. Standing in front of me, getting wet by the rain as she let me under her blue umbrella.

I just looked at her.

Emily.

The one who makes me feel more miserable.

Who is she?

Who's Emily to do this to me?

Well. She's the girl I tell all of my classmate about because she has a fame and authority that everyone wants to have, she's so fascinating and cool but purposely leave out the details that make her look like an asshole.

She's the girl that I daydream about taking a road trip with, having a dinner with, movie with but never actually bring up the idea coz she might ignore me.

She's the girl I think I have a future with because she's smart as I never expected before, even though she won't and doesn't know how to make plans with me.

She's the girl that doesn't want anyone else to have me, but doesn't want to be stuck with the responsibilities of being my girlfriend, either.

She's not the girl I had a one-night stand with.

She's not the girl that ghosted me, the girl that treated my like shit, the girl that made it clear I was being used for sex. No, she did something so much worse. She stayed for a little too long. She made me feel a little too much. She made me believe that my relationship with her would blossom into something more. She never labeled me as her girlfriend, never actually promised me the things you expected from her, but that didn't matter, because everything she said and did suggested that she wanted all of the same things I wanted. At times, she could act distant, sure, but I assumed she was always on the edge of spilling her feelings for me. The ones she'd kept hidden for so long.

But she's not hiding anything.

She still hasn't committed to me, because she's not ready for a real relationship. Or because she's not fully convinced that I'm the right one for her. Or because she's a stupid, clueless girl that's lost in her own chaotic world.

The reason doesn't matter. The results matter. The fact that she's not going to stick around matters. Because she's not going to stick around. And when she leaves, it's going to hurt like hell.

I let out a sob as I looked at her.

It's going to hurt, because she treated me like her girlfriend, even though we never were. It's going to hurt, because, even though she never took me on an official date or held my hand in public, she made you believe that it was only a matter of time until those fantasies became a reality.

It's going to hurt, because she led me on enough to break my heart, but not enough to feel guilty about breaking my heart. In her mind, she didn't do anything wrong. She never gave me anything. She never told me she loved me. She never promised me she'd stick around. Technically, she was innocent. Technically, I overreacted.

You know that's not the full truth, but it doesn't matter. Not to her.

The worst relationship of my life will be with a girl like her, because I won't realize she's not serious all the this time. I'll think that she's ready to jump into a real relationship with me, that I've finally found a person that I was on the lookout for. I'll be so obsessed with the idea of dating her that I'll miss all the signs that she doesn't want to be with me.

And, before I know it, my soul will be squashed and my heart will be shattered.

Coz I'm here.

Where love is a game.

The one who plays it with mind always get happiness and whoever plays it with heart always get hurt.

"Come on. We'll both get sick if we don't go home now." Emily said while offering her free hand to me.

"Let's stay here for a while." I said and looked away as tears fell down on my cheeks and the se time the raindrops. I thought she was going to leave when she closed the umbrella.

But she didn't.

Instead, she sat beside me.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting wet with you." She said and giggled.

"Really."

"You? What are you doing here?"

"You're not texting me so."

"I want you to miss me."

"Well, you won. I missed you."

"I went to your dorm earlier but you aren't in there so I went to my friends. I didn't know you're here- wait." She said and held my chin to turn it so I can face her. "Are you crying? Your eyes are red."

"I'm not. It's just the raindrops that falling in my eyes." I said and she leaned on me to kiss me, I can't deny that I missed her kisses and I couldn't even let myself not to kiss her back. She held my nape as she kissed me passionately.

I wanted to touch her.

But I could not.

I thought human saliva contains a painkiller called opiorphin but still I'm hurt so I let out a small sob on her mouth that made her stop from kissing me.

Then I cried again.

She hugged me.

The hug I wanted to feel whenever I'm sad. A comforting hug I never expect that someone like her would gave me.

Then suddenly, I'm torn apart again. I wish she didn't hug me if she will stare at me and tell me, "Maybe we should stop." I cried a lot. I can't help it but to cry.

"N-No. No. Please no."

"I'm hurting you."

"I will be so much hurt if you'll stop."

"Just move on." She said as she slide her hand down. I held her hand to stop her.

"Please don't."

"I'm so sorry." And she stood up and walked away.

I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry.

"Please Em don't."

I heard someone called my name and I felt someone shook me.

Then suddenly I woke up in the bench. So that was a dream? I fell asleep? I looked up on someone with familiar voice and I saw her.

Emily.

"Except from sleeping, what are you doing here?" She asked while holding the blue umbrella.

Blue umbrella.

"What are you doing here?"

She was about to answer me when suddenly a heavy rain fell down from the sky. She immediately opened the umbrella. "Come on. We'll both get sick if we don't go home now." Emily said while offering her free hand to me.

"Let's stay here for a while." I said and looked away. She closed the umbrella and she sat beside me. We're now both getting wet.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting wet with you." She said and giggled. I think I already heard that before.

"Really."

"You? What are you doing here?"

"You're not texting me so."

"I want you to miss me."

"Well, you won. I missed you."

"I went to your dorm earlier but you aren't in there so I went to my friends. I didn't know you're here- wait." She said and held my chin to turn it so I can face her. "Are you crying? Your eyes are red."

Am I crying?

I'm not. Why would I?

"I'm not. It's just the raindrops that falling in my eyes." I said and she leaned on me to kiss me, I kissed her back. She held my nape as she kissed me passionately.

After a moment or two, we stopped from making out and she stared at me.

"Maybe we should stop."

"What?"

"I'm hurting you."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean-

"Just move on." She said as she slide her hand down. I held her hand to stop her.

"Please don't."

"I'm so sorry." And she stood up and walked away.

I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry.

"Please Em don't."

I heard an unfamiliar voice called my name and I felt someone shook me again.

Fuck.

My head ache a lot and my nape hurt as I open my eyes and looked up, I saw a familiar figure of a blondie.

"Shit. Tell me I'm not dreaming again. Coz I swear. I'm going crazy." I said as I scratch my eyes. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time.

They say if you look out for a time, watch or clock in your dream and didn't see anything, you'll find out you're dreaming.

I saw the time and it's already 3 in the afternoon.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry. I have a very weird dream."

"Do you still remember me?"

"Of course. Aubrey, right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, why are you sleeping here? Don't tell me-

"No no no. Actually I'm waiting for someone for so long. I mean, yeah. I'm waiting for someone. I'm sorry. My head ache a lot." I said. "Sit here. You know. I'm looking up on you." She chuckled and sit beside me. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you pinch me once? I think I'm still sleeping and dreaming."

"Oh man. I know I'm your dreaming about-

"What?"

"You said you think you're dreaming that's why I'm assuming you're dreaming of me."

"Oh god. No thanks." I said and looked away but she poked my side. "Hey." I glared at her.

"I'm just joking." She said and giggled. Her stunning blue eyes shine as she laughed.

Oh my god.

I think I'm still dreaming coz I already saw that eyes twice in my dreams!

I unconsciously slapped my face and it made me winced in pain. I held my cheek.

"Hey!" She's laughing out loud now. "Jesus, why are you slapping your face?"

"I thought I'm still dreaming. Gosh. I'm so embarrassed." I covered my face with my palm.

"You know, you can identify you're dreaming or not if you thought about a lot of food and if you think about it you're companion in your dream will turn into a food."

"Really?"

"No. I'm just kidding." Then she giggled. "Here. Look at my watch." She said as she showed me her watch. "It's legit that if you looked for any kinds of clock and you saw what time is it there with your two eyes, you're not dreaming. Seriously, you don't need to slap your face like that." She giggled again.

"You should forget that. You're making me so embarrassed."

"Well, I'm not the only one who saw you doing that. Look at them." She pointed the people that was walking and passing us by using her lips. Even the people in the other bench and bleachers. They're laughing at me.

God.

"We need to get outta here." I said and walked away. I saw her following me. She ran beside me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm starving."

"Hi starving." She playfully said while waving her hand to me. I rolled my eyes. "I know somewhere with delicious foods. You want?"

"I want desserts."

"There's also delicious desserts there! I swear. You won't regret eating there." She said and winked at me.

"Fine. Just make sure it's really delicious coz I swear too that if-

"Kill if not." She cutted and I laughed. She stopped me from walking. "It's not the way going to the parking lot."

We got to the fancy restaurant that full of fascinating foods, beverages and desserts.

"It looks so expensive." I mumbled. We're now sitting. And we're the only people here who seems like 'we should not be here' look because she's wearing a ripped jeans and a tank top. While her hair was in a messy bun. She took off her flannel though. And while me, I'm wearing black shorts and white plain shirt. I tried to stopped her but she didn't let me coz she said she's not wasting her gas to go back again in Barden.

"I'll treat you."

"Oh god. No."

"Seriously. I'll treat you. I brought my credit card so don't you dare to decline."

"Fine."

When the waiter came and looked at us suspiciously like he's comparing us to the other people that was in suit and tie. Yeah. So disrespectful. Aubrey just smiled at him as she took the menu from his hand. I can't even take my eyes off the menu as she showed me but I didn't speak because of the price so she ordered me a lot of desserts that really looks like so delicious and oh my god. It's almost my one month allowance.

Then I heard some voices beside our table. They're talking about us.

"Look at them. They look like they are teenage dykes who ditch classes with no money who chose to date here." Said the woman with brown hair wearing skirts. Seriously. Are they meant to do that?

"They can even eat in another restaurant and not here. They looks like beggars."

Okay.

What the hell.

"Just relax." She whispered and winked at me. She then held my hand over the table. "YOU KNOW BABE THAT I OWN THIS PLACE RIGHT?" She said in a very loud voice. I widen my eyes. I heard gasps. "SERIOUSLY, YOU DON'T KNOW? WAIT. I'LL CALL MANAGER POSEN, MY DAD OBVIOUSLY." She took her phone inside her and dialed a number. I looked at the people around us and they looked away as I looked at them.

Geez.

I gently squeezed her handm "Seriously. Aubrey. You don't need to lie."

She smirked and spoke. "HEY DAD.. YEAH.. I'M FINE.. WHERE ARE YOU?.. OH.. I'M HERE TOO." I heard murmurings again.

"Hey stop. You're making a scene."

"REALLY?.. SURE.. I'M WAITING.. YEAH.. ACTUALLY I'M WITH SOMEONE.. MY GIRLFRIEND.. SERIOUSLY DAD... OKAY.. OKAY.. GO OUT AND SEE HOW GORGEOUS IS SHE.." She smiled at me. "BYE.." Then she hang up.

Oh my god.

"Is it true?" She didn't answer me but instead looked around the people around us.

"Why it took so long to prepare our orders." Coz you ordered a lot.

Then a not-so-old man walked towards us. Aubrey can't see him coz his direction was behind Aubrey but of course she's staring at me so she turned her gaze at her back.

She stood up and met the man with a hug. I stood up politely when he looked at me. He's handsome in near sight and taller than me. He really looks like Aubrey's boy version. His hair has grey hair that makes him old but manly at the same time. His haircut was like a teenager though. He's wearing a white longsleeves, slacks and apron.

"Dad, this is Stacie. Stacie, this is my dad. Albert Posen." Aubrey introduced. Her dad smiled at me awkwardly.

"I'm sorry girls coz I'm helping my chefs over there that's why my hands are kinda dirty."

"It's okay Sir."

"Someone orders a lot of desserts-

"That's our order dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm making my girlfriend impress to me."

"Well, if that's the case I'll make your orders so delicately delicious than ever before so your beautiful girl will be here often." He said that made me smiled and blushed. "I'll go back now and finish your food."

"Okay dad. I think of it as a treat?"

"No sweetie. You're still paying it." He said and pinch Aubrey's cheeks. Aubrey just pouted as we looked at her dad who's walking back to where he was before.

We sat on our seat and she's looking at me now. "See? I'm not lying. My last name is Posen as well as the name of this restaurant which is 'Posen's Delicacy'."

"But you're lying in a girlfriend part." I whispered.

"So? It's not a big deal though. We can break after we eat."

"What? No way!"

"What?"

"I mean- oh god. Don't misinterpret it. I mean I don't want to pretend."

"It's just now okay? Just think about it's a way of paying me your bill." She winked. I gulped.

"I swear I'm not into this idea."

"I'm sooo bored so play with me."

"What if I don't?"

"My dad will get mad at me. They will going to talk about us especially the disgrace of our restaurant. And pay me 750$."

"What?"

"I'll repeat?"

"No- Gosh. Okay. Fine. Just after this and that's it."

"Yeah." Aubrey agreed and held my hand again. "Anyway, hon. Who are you waiting there earlier?"

"Seriously?" I whispered innocently. She nodded. "I'm waiting for you to come up. You know. It's weekend." I said in a very sweet voice and smiled at her.

"You really know I'm often in Barden when it's weekend.. anyway, I'm late coz I did something important."

"Oh. It's okay. I understand- fuck. What was that for?" I whispered when she squeezed my hand she laughed with gritted teeth.

"Make the conversation longer." She said with gritted teeth without turning away the smile on her face.

"Okay." I whispered. "Anyway. I'm so curious. What important it is? Can I know."

"No.. but you're much important than that."

Oh god. Stacie. Think! "Really? Then where are you laat night?" Oh shit. I said think! And not think about Emily!

I'm not gonna think about Emily right now.

"My apartment? I told you I'm going right?"

"But you didn't text me." Yeah Stacie. Good job. You're talking bullshit.

"I'm sorry honey but I fell asleep immediately. You know. I'm tired."

"Tired of what?"

"Come on babe. I know you know why I'm tired." She said while smirking. My brain. Even my brain is now fully damage.

"Oh. You're still tired until this morning? You didn't even greet me good morning." You're such a smart person, Conrad. I love you so much. Aubrey just giggled.

"Even that? Seriously honey. I know you're crazy inlove with me but I can't text you every minute of what I'm doing. I already told you I did something important." I can't help it but to roll my eyes and tried my best not yell at her.

Why it's so slow to prepare those dishes! I'm starving feeling is now gone!

"Fine. Just.. just don't do it again." I looked away as I said that. I saw two waiters walking towards us. "I don't want you to act like you're not missing me at all. You know how much I missed you."

"Yeah. I'll never do that again." She said that made me looked at her. "I love you."

My eyes dilated as it looks directly to Aubrey's very blue eyes. "I love you too."

The two waiters came in front of us that made her let go of my hand. I pulled my hands back over my lap as the two waiters put the delicious desserts over the table. I can't help it but to mesmerize at them as the way they smell and the way it looks.

Aubrey ordered a dish that looks like a long sushi with shrimps inside.

There's a total of 8 desserts in our table. I picked the small round cake with caramel on top of it and eat it.

And I swear.

It felt so heaven in the earth right now.

I contained my table manners as I eat it of course and it makes me wanted to take it all out so I can eat it in private and no ome will notice my so starving attitude.

I looked at Aubrey who was eating peacefully. She also has her table manners. She smirked and looked at me. "What?" I shook my head and continued what I'm doing.

I'm on my 3rd dessert now.

I only noticed that I really look like so hardcore right now because of these 8 different kinds of desserts in front of me.

But I don't care.

Goodness.

That's why I don't want to eat desserts! It's so addictive!

But I'm stressed.

I'm broken hearted.

I'm sad.

I'm on my 4th plate now.

I'm overthinking.

I'm stupid.

I'm so stupid actually.

I'm easy to get.

I'm hurt.

"Oh my god. Save me. I'm getting fat because of this."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Nooo. I said save me not help me!" I immediately covered my mouth when I realised that I'm getting loud.

Yeah.

I'm loud.

She giggled. "How can I save you hon?"

"I don't know just.. just save me." I'm on my fifth plate now. Gosh.

"Oh wait." She said as she stood up and leaned on me. I looked at how her face is getting close to mine. I swallowed everything that's in my mouth. I don't know what to do so I closed my eyes. I thought she was going to kiss me that she didn't instead I heard her chuckled and her thumb beside my lips. Wiping something their. I opened my eyes and looked directly at her lips. I gulped as I felt my throat gets dry. She went back on her seat without me processing what had happened. I immediately drink the whole glass of water beside me.

I went back on eating my food. Shit. This really taste so good.

I'm getting weirder and weirder.

As soon as I'm done on eating, I can't help it but to let out a 3 seconds of loud burp and that's another disgrace for Stacie Conrad.

Aubrey just laughed at me and drank her wine. "You're fond of embarrassing yourself in front of me huh?"

"I'm not. I just can't help it."

"Even slapping your face?"

"Gosh. Stop." I covered my ears as she giggled. I glared at her and immediately smiled at her. "Honey, can we go now?" And whispered. "So i could kill you?" I thought she's going to protest.

"Whoa. Okay. Let's go then." She smiled and got up. Exactly her father got out of the kitchen. Aubrey held my hand as we headed to the exit. He waved us goodbye and we did the same.

When we got to her car I abruptly pulled my hand to her and got inside the car. "Bring me back to Barden." I said furiously as I crossed my arms and she entered.

"Whoa. Chill. Okay." She said and started the engine. "Thanks Aubrey for making me eat a bunch of fancy desserts." She said to herself.

"I did what you told me."

"Yeah. That's why I'm thanking myself."


	18. Chapter 17: She's So Possessive

# CHAPTER 17

Title: She's So Possessive

A/N: Bechloe fan speaking, I have a hard time on writing this because of the pp3 fan spoiling/theories about Chloe's love interest. And seriously, I'm so worried that I'll see my bias cling not to Beca- oh god. Nooo. STILL #BechloeEndGame #WARNING

Beca's POV

As I got home, I saw Chloe in the bed sitting while watching something serious in her laptop that she didn't even notice me while eating her chocolate ice cream we bought earlier.

I shrugged as took off my shoes and jacket.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

As I got out of the bathroom I saw Chloe in her same position earlier while the spoon was inside her mouth. The ice cream container was already empty.

I went to my walk in closet and took a sweatpants and comfortable t-shirt. I went back to out bed and sat beside her. I tried to poke her side to notice me but she didn't even move a little.

"Chloooeeeee." I yelled with my pout.

"Hmm?" She response without looking at me. What the hell?

"Did you already eat? I'm hungry." I said with my very sweet voice. She just nodded. "I missed you." I whispered as I kissed her bare shoulder. She's wearing a black tank top and white shorts while her laptop is on her lap. That's why it's called 'laptop' guys. "Babee. I missed you.." I repeated.

"I missed you too. That's weird." She said without looking back at me. I looked at her laptop and saw she's watching.. Space Between Us. I frowned. "You know how it will going to end right? Even I'm not watching it yet. Just by staring at the blue-eyed teenage innocent stick boy, he's just tall. He won't last in Earth. Maybe he will die or go back in Mars. Look. He was born in Mars." I stated randomly as I lay closer to Chloe's back. I sniffed her strawberry hair scent. "But you know how we will going to end up tonight, Chlo?" I continued, glancing sideways at my girlfriend who was paying no heed to me. "Chloe!"

"Mmm." She mused, never lifting her eyes from laptop. "What's that babe?" She questioned absently.

"I said.. Do you know how we will end up tonight?" I whispered. Trying my best to be sounded so sexy.

"What is it.." Chloe murmured.

"Sex." I husked. I tried the, dropping my voice an octave as I spoke.

"That's nice..." Chloe replied absently, oblivious to what I was being said to her. I sighed and hugged her.

"What if I done this?" I purred, slipping my hands up under Chloe's top and drew circles on her stomach, trailing my nails back down against her toned stomach to the waistband of her shorts.

"Mhm..." Chloe's voice was lower than before, but yet she continued to watch. I was so horny however, now opting to push Chloe's top up uncover her stomach, leaning closer to her neck and beginning to kiss a trail down Chloe's jaw down to her neck.

"Beca..." Chloe whined, for the first time losing interest in her laptop as my teeth raked across her neck and my lips ghosted over her. "I'm getting to climax." She tried to reason.

"So am I..." I teased, my tongue now rolling from mu mouth to lick and nibble Chloe's earlobe and back of her ear.

"You're unbelievable." Chloe muttered, shaking her head and deciding to go back to her on her laptop.

"Thanks." I smirked into her soft earlobe, taking her insult as a compliment. Then curling my fingers lightly around the edges of Chloe's waistband and insert my hand inside her shorts. I began on stroking my finger to the cotton material of her panty. Directly to her covered cunt.

"Beca..." Chloe repeated, this time her words being a husky moan.

"Don't try telling me you don't want this." I hummed, my lips grazing over her ears.

"... Watching." Was all Chloe could manage this time, I felt her body is now shaking as she fought against the urge to arch her hips into my hand.

"Not for long." I informed, sliding her panty from the side and pushed my two fingers into Chloe's clit, my lips continuing to plant kisses on her neck. "Uh... Shit." Chloe groaned, closing her laptop and sitting up in the bed faster than I could have anticipated, pulling me up between her legs and fusing our mouths together. Our tongues instantly began a battle for dominance as our lips clashed furiously, My knee finding its way between Chloe's legs to rub and push against her cunt, causing her to whimper in my mouth.

Before long however I found myself beneath Chloe, my knee still rubbing against her crotch as Chloe made quick work with my sweatpants along with my underwear, pushing them down awkwardly in my thigh. From there she instantly began to rub my now fully erect cock with hand causing me to sigh happily into her mouth.

"This is what you get for taking me away from what I'm watching." Chloe growled roughly then, her voice low and haggard from the pleasure she was receiving from me. She moved swiftly past my underwear, her warmth hand slipping instantly to mine and beginning to push it up and down to my shaft frantically. I emitted a high gasp of pleasure, my knee thrusting involuntarily into her core, causing her to grunt as it sent a shock of pleasure through her. My hands moved quickly to Chloe's clit, moving past the barrier of her underwear as I relieved her knee of duty and began rubbing hard circles to her clit with my finger tips, knowing exactly how she liked it as I pushed down hard into the movements causing her to whimper and groan. As Chloe's pace increased so too did I, I soon allowing my two fingers to migrate south as they instantly slid into Chloe's core, curling around her G spot on the way back out just as Chloe increase her pace.

Moment later, we're panting and shining with a thin layer of sweat, our bodies moving in time to the rapid motions of one another's hand.

Chloe was first to come, her body giving one final shudder of pleasure as her walls contracted around my fingers and orgasm ripped through her.

I wasn't far behind though, "Fuck. Faster baby." Then everything was so fast, I didn't know what happened next but I found myself lying on the bed while I heard Chloe's groans.

She's on my top now. Half haked. Well, she's still wearing her top while riding my dick as she slammed her pussy up and down my length, faster and harder as she could. Her eyes closed while her mouth slightly opened. I can't help but to gasp when I felt her wall clenched to my dick, moving harder saying she's on her second orgasm for tonight and her hand squeezed my balls enough to push us over the edge into bliss.

She lay on top of me while panting. Not removing my dick inside her. Then suddenly I felt her grinding again. "Oh fuck Chloe. Stop."

"What?" She slightly got up and pinned her both hands beside her. Staring at me with her lustful eyes and has no plan on stopping. I gulped. "You missed me, right? Then fuck me. Hard. Rough. Draw me to the edge many times tonight coz seriously I wanted to be fucked by you over and over again." She husked.

"Oh my god. You wanted me to be drained, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Until you get tired and fell asleep so I can continue to watch it again."

"Are you serious?" I said and my jaw literally dropped. She smirked and started to lean on me but I resist on kissing her.

"Yeah." She teased as she kissed and sucked my neck. Continuing her grinding until I felt my cock was hard again. She then randomly moaning and groaning as she increase her pace again.

"Fuck Becs. Touch me." She screamed and pulled me so now I can be in my obtuse angle as she kissed me hard. My both elbow on the bed and her hands cupping my face while we're doing open mouth kisses. We both let out moans and groans on each others mouth.

I felt her legs shake in frantic as she moved faster over me. That's the moment I flipped her so now I can be on her top. She just kept on screaming my name as I continued thrusting inside her. I felt my orgasm is about to come so I moved my hand on her clit and began on moving circles on it. After few strokes I felt her walls clamps around my dick and that's the point we both reached our climax.

I collapsed beside her and panted for a couple of minutes before we wrapped the blanket over oir bodies and perfectly content with our post-sex bubble. Then suddenly, I saw Chloe smirked down at me and rolled off me, scooping up her laptop beside me and opened it.

"Seriously?" I just watched as her eyes instantly went back on watching the movie.

"I told you I was getting to the climax." Chloe informed me, trying her best not to smile as she caught the look of distain on my face out.

"Oh my god." I huffed, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest.

"You're so cute." Chloe chuckled then and snaking over to entwine itself with my fingers that were clasped over my chest.

"I'm not." I muttered then, garnering me a barked laugh from Chloe as I gave in then and curled myself into her side, allowing her to watch in peace for the rest of the evening as I traced patterns in her side. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

"You won't leave me right?" I asked unconsciously. She paused the movie and looked at me. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm going to sleep now." I frantically closed my eyes. She giggled.

"I won't. I will never do that." Then she kissed my forehead. "I will love you no matter what."

"Me too."

Stacie's POV

I'm here at the gym while watching volleyball with Emily. She's still fascinating as ever, she's wearing a black baseball cap, white off shoulder longsleeves that was tucked in her black ripped jeans. Finally she texted me to come to her dorm. And you already know what happen next before we came here.

She's playing her phone while I'm watching, atleast she's not texting anyone. I don't have sport though coz I'll be the one that used be the muse in the basketball game tonight.

I felt my phone vibrated, telling me someone texted me. I looked at the person beside. She's busy so I put my phone out and looked who texted.

Unknown number.

Unknown: I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU TONIGHT DARLING. -elf ruler

I looked around the crowded gym. And I saw her. I smirked and stood up but someone clutched on my arm.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked coldly.

"To your friend."

Beca's POV

I'm now here at the gym. Watching Chloe play volleyball. I have a special seat in the second row bleacher that she prepared for me so she could see me. She's on game and I didn't expect her opponent will be Jean's team. But Chloe's team has much score than them and she's really great. She always took a glance of me whenever she gets a score.

Until someone stood up in front of me.

Stacie.

With Emily.

Emily glared at the couple beside me, then they flew out of our sight. They sat beside me.

Me-Stacie-Emily

She stared at me awkwardly. "Hey Stacie. What's up?" I greeted but her aura didn't change.

"Let's get things straight forwardly." She whispered and turned her head on the game.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Beca. We both know that I gave you my number."

I know. But what is she talking about.

"So?"

"Playing mysterious huh?"

"Oh god. What are you talking about?" I thought she's going straight forward? "Spill it."

"Are you texting me?"

"Huh? I'm not texting you."

"Really huh?" She showed me her phone. And I saw a caplocks texts.

Unknown: YOU WILL MEET ME AT A VERY STRANGE MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE. -elf ruler

Unknown: I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU TONIGHT DARLING. -elf ruler

Oh.

Nice pseudonym.

"Are you insulting me?" I said that made her brows kinked. "Listen, first. I know I looks like an elf yeah. But do I look like I'm going to use it as a codename? Like seriously? Do you even think about that?" I looked at Chloe's direction who was looking at me in confusion. It's their 30 seconds break. "Second, I'm not stupid to use a codename that will describe myself if I'm going to play mysterious to you. Third, I have a girlfriend. Look at her. She looks jealous again when she saw you. See? I'm busy making her crazy to me so I don't have time on texting you. And lastly, I'm not as straight as ruler okay?"

"Then who the fuck is this."

"Definitely your stalker. Don't ever think she's small as-

"Who's small ass?" Said the sexy girl in front of me as she drank her water. She was wearing a light blue fitted jersey with number 2 and 'BEALE' on her back that was exposing her arms and a blue jersey shorts. Her red hair was being braid.

"Chloe. I mean- small as me. Not small ass. My god."

Then she gave me a peck on my lips. I heard gasps from our back. She gave them a serious glance and looked at me. Her admirers are present. "I know I don't have a perfect ass as what she have Becs but you don't have a right to insult me coz I know you like it." She said and walked away.

"Oh my god. I'm not insulting you and yeah! I like your ass Beale!" I yelled in enthusiasm. She smiled at me as she went back on her blocking position.

"She's funny." Stacie remarked.

"She's hilarious and I liked it." I smiled while watching her to play. "Anyway, if you're still doubting me then here." I gave her my phone. "Text your number and know yourself I don't have a weird number. I don't save your number though."

She did as what I told her to do.

"Fine." She concede and gave me her number. "This is embarrassing."

"No its not. It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Just keep on guessing. Maybe it's just someone near you. You know. Secretly obssess." I shrugged and continued watching Chloe.

"You're just creeping me out." She whispered. I chuckled. "Okay. We're going now. See you around." She stood up and brought Emily with her. But Emily looks like irritated so she let go of her hand.

I smirked.

After a moment, Chloe's team won. It's just 1st game but she's so happy like they already won 3 times.

"Hey babe." I approached as she walked towards me. "Congrats."

"Thanks." She smiled and grabbed her bottled water then someone called my name.

"Becs!" I looked at her direction. "I didn't know you're watching me."

Jean.

"Let's go babe we need to go." Chloe said as she put her bag on her shoulders and pulled me to exit.

She's so possessive. Seriously.


	19. Chapter 18: Abduction of Emily

# CHAPTER 18

Stacie's POV

I'm here at my dorm with my bag. I texted Emily.

Me: hey Em. Are you now going?

But she wasn't replying again so I headed to the gym. I went to my designated dressing room and I saw 5 familiar faces from cosmetic club. Maybe they'll be the one who will put make up on me.

They smiled at me as I sat on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Hi Miss Conrad. We're from Cosmetic Club. I'm Jennifer Olivio."

"Hi." I smiled. "Put everything you wanted to put on my face, just make sure it will not irritate me okay?"

"Sure Miss beautiful. Alright girls, ready her clothes."

Then minutes after, I received a message from Emily.

Emily: HAHAAHHHAAHHHHHAHAAHH

Emily: a² + b² = c²

Formula? Why was she laughing?

Beca's POV

It's 8pm. Now I know why Chloe wants to watch this basketball game.

That butt chin is here.

And like Chloe did to me earlier, he reserved a seat for us.

"Here." She offered me the pop corn in a big paper bag. "Hey what's with the face?"

Well, I'm glaring at Matthew who was playing. Trying to do a spell that will make him embarrass while I crossed my arms on my chest as well as my legs.

Dude.

Who wouldn't be jealous?

He's winking to Chloe whenever she gets score!

"I'm concentrating."

"Of what?"

"Black magic."

Then I heard her laughed. I was about to glare at her when she planted me warm kiss on her cheek that made me tickled and closed my eyes. I moved my head on her direction and was about to meet her lips when she pulled away.

Oh god.

"We're still on public." She smirked and ate her pop corn. I went back on glaring at him when Cynthia Rose came and sit beside Chloe.

"Hey Becs. Did you see Emily?"

"No. Why?" I replied still looking at the butt chin.

"What's happening to her?" CR asked.

"Ignore that. She's doing a black magic." Chloe said.

"Anyway, Emily's nowhere to be found. We texted her and we received a same message from her." CR said and I finally looked at her as she showed me her phone.

Emily: HAHAAHHHAAHHHHHAHAAHH

Emily: a² + b² = c²

"I texted Aubrey and the others to come here. I think she's already been kidnap." CR whispered. I heard Chloe gasped.

I checked my phone because it was vibrating earlier but I didn't gave it any attention coz Chloe and I were making out. Pft.

I saw an unknown message.

Unknown: We abduct Zeus. Give us 10T, 100 types of rifles & we will let her free. We will only give u 48 hours or else she will die.

Me: Ok.

Unknown: What ok?

Me: Ok. We're coming.

Obviously. It's not Genesis.

Our plan works and that's how we will make poor organizations dissolve.

Me, Stacie and Chloe headed to the parking lot of Barden when Aubrey and Maddie came. CR went to Ashley and now we're waiting for the others.

And we have two pretty baggage.

Well. No one will notice us coz all of the students were inside the gymnasium. Some are practicing and some are maybe sleeping because it's about it's hour before curfew. We're inside the black van.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Chloe said that made Aubrey glared at her.

"First. We need to decode this code Emily gave us. So we need to wait to Ashley." I said and smiled at her. She frowned.

"I thought you already know? The second message is Pythagorean Theorem of Euclid Formula. So I assumed that it's Euclid Terrace." Chloe said that made us looked at her. "Well, I'm just guessing. We really should wait Ashley."

"The first message is Binary code." Aubrey said. "It turns out H is 1 and A is 0 so if we will separate them in 3 columns. HAHAAHH is S and HAAHHHH is O while HAHAAHH is S again. Sum up will be SOS. A distress signal." Aubrey explained.

So we don't need Ashley now?

"Who are they mom?" Maddie asked beside Aubrey and I slapped my face exactly she called me mom.

"Mom?" Chloe skeptically asked. I fake laugh.

"Uhm. She's just fond of calling me mom." I laughed.

"Nah. She's my mom and mom Jade was her wife. My final name is Mitchell." Maddie said that made our eyes widen.

"Who told you to lie Maddie?" I infuriated. She hid behind Aubrey's back. "Don't believe in her babe- yeah her surname is Mitchell coz she's my cousin- oh god." She looked away. "Maddie." I firmly said.

"What? I'm telling the truth." Maddie said letting her one eye stares at me while the other was on Aubrey's back.

"No. You're not. Say sorry to Chloe and tell her the truth."

"No. Why would I be sorry for telling the truth."

"OKAY. I will not buy you a macbook this christmas."

"Sorry Chloe." She said and crawled towards Chloe's lap. "I'm Maddie cute Mitchell." She giggled and sat on Chloe's lap. Chloe looked at me. "So you're mom- Beca's girlfriend?" Chloe nodded. "And you?" Looking at Stacie who was smiling. "The other woman?"

"Hey Maddie." I yelled and everyone laughed.

"Just kidding." I grabbed her from Chloe and put her on my lap.

"She's cute and smart. How old are you?" Stacie asked.

"Five." Maddie said while opening her hand telling Stacie it's five. Stacie mouthed 'oh'.

"Seriously Aubrey what are you teaching this kid?"

"She's teaching me how to make loom bands bracelets." Maddie exclaimed and giggled.

"And we end up flicking the rubber bands in ourselves." Aubrey said and laughed.

"Very productive." I commented and tickled Maddie. Her laugh spread all over the van.

I stopped tickling her when I saw 6 girls walking towards us. Ashley, Jessica and Lilly were pulling a suitcases while CR, Flo and Amy holding a luggage bags.

"We're going in a trip ladies." I said and looked at the two girls beside me. "Ready yourselves coz we're going to save Emily." I said in enthusiasm.

We don't have a master in cars so everybody's expecting that we will use high technology weapons and our abilties to save our lives.

Well, as of the people in here. I have the most helpful talent. And I only use it when it's really needed.

Like Emily, she drive any kind of vehicles like shipments, airplanes, helicopters, motorcycles especially sports cars and any kind of vehicles with engines.

Aubrey who's the infamous hacker Apollo in cyberspace. She's handling so many websites in Deep and Dark Web where we can negotiate to the clients. She also have the supercomputer of the Mafia.

Fat Amy who can speak multi-languages and fluently speaking the major languages. She also secretly hiding a grenade in her body wherever we go.

Cynthia Rose is a long range gun woman. She can aim and shoot 1000 meters ahead. She can also fix an ordinary gun in just seconds. She also do card tricks in gambling society. Everyone in the criminal underworld called her DeadShot.

Lilly is a high class thief or what we called modern Robin Hood. She can get whatever you have in your pocket without you noticing it. She has a motto that, it has no thrill if you rob something without its owner.

Flo can defuse any kind of bombs, C4 and any kind of burglar alarms. She's also great in pick locking.

Well, everyone knows how Ashley works in crime scene so I don't need to explain how great she was in solving crimes. She's also a crime magnet.

While Jessica is a great martial artist. She know everything about how to hurt a guy physically. She also have a high retentive memory. We can also say that she's the girl version of Justin Austria because she can learn and disguise in any kind of community work.

As the van travel.. "Hey Chlo. Do you have any secret talent?" I asked randomly as I turned my head to her. She looked at me and smirked.

"I can make you hard." She whispered.

I almost choke myself in her answer. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to-

"No. Please. I'm talking about anything. Not like that- my god."

"Ah. Okay."

"So, what?"

"Hmm. I have..."

"What?"

"I think I can be a path finder. Why?"

Oh.

OH.

I'm surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember the last time I used it unconsciously because of my adrenalin. It was in the Unlucky 13. Exactly at the maze with full of mirror and-

"Yeah. Alright. Where that butt chin carry you in a bridal style?" I cutted her. I remember it all. I looked away. She giggled and moved her hands around my waist.

"Come on Becs. He's just a friend. More like bestfriend."

Of course Chloe. I'm so selfish if I say I wanted to be bestfriend as well as girlfriend. Psh.

Unrecorded Chat.

22\. December.

9:47 pm.

User: deyr now in euclid boss.

Admin: Good. How's da hostage?

User: Having a smart mouth boss. She almost escape us.

Admin: Secure it well lol wait for da transactions.

[User 2 is now online]

Admin: Hu dis?

User 2: Boss dude, the hostage escape!

Admin: What? U said u already secured da area!?

User: yup boss!

User 2: Dude you just made 3 locks and you know it won't work with Zeus. I thought I have intelligent co-workers? Tss. Why did you hire them?

User: Boss, we made sure dat we lock da room in da basement. Ders two security der dat has guns. Ders also no window in dat room so it's really impossible dat she escape!

User 2: Oh.

Admin: OH?

User 2: Thanks for the info, admin dude. Lmao. See ya!

[User 2 has been disconnected]

Admin: SECURE DA BUILDING, MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL ENTER & NO WILL EXIT!

[User has been disconnected]

Admin: IS DER ANYBODY?

[Server is offline]

[Now reconnecting to Apollo Websites]

[Server online]

The Apollo: Dude, you're such an embarrassment.

Admin: Hu r u? And how did u hack our chatbox?!

The Apollo: Wait a minute, I'll just change your name. Just wait, okay?

[The Apollo has changed Admin's name to Dumbass]

The Apollo: More like it.

Dumbass: Hu r u!?

The Apollo: Dude, isn't obvious? What's my name in here?

Dumbass: The... Apollo?

The Apollo: The one and only. And didn't someone taught you how to type properly? I mean, its hrd 2 undrstnd some1 if dey typ lyk dis.

Dumbass: I will curse u!

The Apollo: Curse me if you can complete correctly your sentence. I promise I'm willing to be cursed.

Dumbass: Well kill you!

The Apollo: *We'll.

Dumbass: We also had a hacker here!

The Apollo: *have.

Dumbass: Hope u die!

The Apollo: Too awesome for that shit.

Dumbass: What do u what?

The Apollo: Whoops, it's done downloading all your files in my computers. Thanks for your petty time, dumbass.

The Apollo: Oh, and thank you for visiting my website. Another new payment for me. Demeter says Ciao.

[Server offline]

After Aubrey download their files in her laptop.

Sitting Arrangement:

Fat Amy - Cynthia Rose - Lilly

Stacie - Aubrey - Maddie

Chloe - Me

Ashley - Flo

Jessica

Jessica was on the least seat alone coz she's changing her clothes from Judo suit to her black shirt and jeans. We're all done changing our clothes though.

I'm now wearing my violet and black flannel which properly tucked in my skirt below the knee. I'm also wearing eye glasses. Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe's skirt were above the knee. Stacie's wearing a formal longsleeves, Aubrey was tank top inside and cardigan while Chloe's wearing her blouse but she's wearing nerdy glasses.

We're planning to enter their building without anything else but ourselves. Well, we're planning a very silly plan tonight coz we have two baggage and we don't want to be recognized as Mafia, not mentioning we forgot our masks except for Maddie's mask which she always brought along with her. Actually we can intrude them secretly but we want to be fun as long as no one will get hurt. I asked them if they can fight and run they said yes so let's try then.

Chloe leaned her head on my shoulder. She looks sleepy. My playful thought run.

I ran my hand on her inner thigh. She mumbled 'shit' that made Aubrey looked at us.

"Are you two okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just having head ache."

"Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes of course. I'm really fine." She smiled. Aubrey shrugged and went back on her laptop. Chloe glared at me. I giggled. This is going to be fun.

Chloe's POV

When we got to the place Aubrey said it was. All our jaw dropped.

"Bree? Make sure it's the right house you said." Beca warned.

We're here in front of one of the houses here at Euclid Terrace. It's just a normal house, eventhough we're expecting of some sort of abandon warehouse when we get here.

"Of course it is." Aubrey said. "I got some info from the account that I've hacked, but I'm not sure if it's the right house."

"Let's see then." Beca said and got out of the van. The 5 of us got out of the van including Me, Stacie, Aubrey, Jessica and Maddie with her small backpack.

"She's with us?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Props." She's crazy. Then she looked at Fat Amy. "You guys know what to do."

We walked to the small gate of the house and Beca was about to knock when Stacie stopped her. She's still doesn't look like an innocent because her clothes were so fitted to her curves that it seems it's not her size. She does looks like a hot pornstar professor.

"Beca? Seriously? You'll going to knock at the house of kidnappers?" She said. "You're crazier than Aubrey."

"Well at least I admit it." Aubrey said and smirked.

"Oh, right, silly me." Beca said and after that she pressed the doorbell beside the door.

Oh my.

Stacie and I step backward.

"Babe!" I yelled. "Why did you doorbell?"

"Well, you didn't want me to knock, did you?" She said like it's the very obvious and easiest way to get inside.

Easiest way to get inside-

Shit. Of course it's the easiest way in!

There's a man that opened the door and kinked her brows to us. "Are you searching for your classmate?" He asked.

"Yes, we're gonna play balls!" Aubrey exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Balls?" He asked in confusion.

Beca sighed and pulled the guy to the side. "Excuse me, you're blocking my way."

She abruptly entered the gate without permission. And I was like I want to shout, 'Intruder Alert!' But she's my girlfriend so I stopped myself from doing that.

Jessica held the guy so he could not follow us. Stacie walked beside Beca while Aubrey and Maddie followed them like they were in a fieldtrip. I took a quick glance on Jessica before I followed them, I saw Jessica flipped the doorboy's arms merciless and all I could hear was his scream.

When we got inside the house they made sign language and dude I can't understand them. It's literally sign language of mute and deaf people.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them in a very low voice. Even Stacie watched them incredulously.

"They're doing a sign language." Maddie whispered to us.

"Hello guys. You can talk in a low voice and not like that." Stacie suggested as she crossed her arms.

"They're talking about you, I guess." Maddie said and I was about to speak when Beca called us to follow Aubrey.

"Okay guys." Aubrey said and we hid ourselves in the back of the big cabinet. Why is there anybody else here?

"Becs." I whispered.

"Why babe? Are you sensing something?" Beca asked.

"I don't have sixth sense, becs. I'm just wondering why there's nobody else here."

"Because we're walking in a trap." Aubrey said while smiling. She said in a very serious voice. Why I can't trust her at this moment. I think there's something going on. "The reason why there's no one around is that they're drawing us near to the place where they'll set an ambush, and then finish us all."

"Listen to her, she's a criminal mastermind." Jessica said who was already beside us.

"So if this is a trap...?" I asked again.

"Then we go to the place of ambush, confront them, save Emily, have a cup of tea, and then go home." She answered while smiling.

"Did you know who's behind this?" Stacie asked.

"Truth be told, I only have a few ideas on who, but I can't be too sure. Emily has an organisation and she has so many enemy for sure. A gangsters who she fought with. obviously, that's one. Her exes, since you're also here. And then me, because I hate her but I'm just really kidding," She laughed. "I'm with you guys, love you please don't kill me." She added.

"Okay Aubrey, so you said 'her' organisation." Stacie stated. "What's with 'her' organization?"

"Well, they're kind of a... Gang, but not really. It's just small. They steal, buy, sell, bid, and all other stuffs so bottom-line, they're an organised unicorn fanclub."

"Unicorn fanclub." Maddie repeated while nodding.

"Yes!"

"I hate to burst your childishly variegated phantasmic bubble, but," Beca cutted. "I don't think those guys are from their 'unicorn fanclub' and neither are they happy to see us."

Then she pointed her index finger in the bunch of guys who has guns and baseball bat.

"Uh, Beca?" I gulped. "What's the plan?"

"A-Ask Superman, I doubt these guys know Emily." Aubrey said. I looked around to find Maddie but she was gone.

"Superman is asleep, I'm Kal-El tonight." Jessica said as she raised her both hands like she's already conceding.

"Guys where's the kid?" I whispered worriedly but no one notice me.

"Guys.. " Stacie called and raised her hands. Beca raised her both hands too. "Is this Aubrey told us 'ambush'? Coz if this is it. Then we earned a lot of steps. We're already in our step 4."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Which is avoid dying." Jessica answered.

"Avoid dying, yes, I like that." I whispered. "That's what I really like."

"Babe I'm the god of sarcasm, not you." Beca said.

"Raise your both hands!" One of the guys shouted.

"Dude, it's already up im the air, what else do you want?" Beca shouted back and raised her both hands higher. "Like this?"

Then that's the moment I realized that the guy was talking to me coz I'm the only one who's not raising my hands. Because I'm so fast to talk with, I raised my hands.

"Who are you!?" He asked again.

"We're all Jehovah's witnesses, Sir!" Beca exclaimed that made Aubrey groaned.

"We're not witnesses," I said. "We're here to visit!" It made Stacie groaned.

"Visit? We didn't accept visitors!"

"This is Rebecca Clematis, Stacie Khalifa farthest cousin of Mia, Sheeran's relative, Kal-El, and I'm the blonde Hilarious Clinton." Aubrey told them. "They're Chris Brown's witneses and I'm the opponent of Trump but I voted for Obama. Well, since that sounds boring, you can call us juvenile genuises."

The four of us groaned.

"There's no point in lying," She added. Seriously? "In my experience, lying could only add up to the talking, which is awfully excruciating. Telling them the truth right away is the best."

"Restrain them now!" Said the guy who's always talking.

"Oh no, that's not good." Beca said while smirking. "Do you really think you can lock me up?" She slowly walked towards the guys direction. Aubrey only stared at her as if she doesn't care.

And.

Oh.

Jessica only watched us and yawned.

Great, Superman.

"Do you really think Olaf would allow you to hurt his only cousin, the Cynthia Rose Adams?" She then discreetly signal us from her back.

Again.

I didn't understand it and who the fuck is Olaf? Is it the snowman in the movie Frozen?

I heard the other guy whispered to the guy beside him. "Boss, I already heard about Cynthia Rose Adams, she's notorious and very known when it comes to criminal underworld."

That boss whispered back. "That Cynthia Rose Adams?! Then why this small lady was in front of us. Is she really small?"

Pfft.

It sound like were going to be busted.

I heard Aubrey and Stacie giggled. I act like I'm not suppressing my laugh and glared at them.

"I don't know, but if she know Olaf..."

Then they looked at us. The boss asked, "Are you really the Cynthia Rose Adams?"

Beca smirked. "Yes, I'm-

"The hostage." Jessica cutted and pointed Beca a knife on her throat as she hugged her from the back. I gasped.

Not because she pointed her a knife but because she hugged her.

"Yes, her hostage, that would bloody work! Bloody hell!" Beca infuriated and looks so irritated as she raised her hands.

"She's Cynthia Rose Adams, the infamous criminal mastermind." Jessica continued. "One wrong move and I'll kill her."

Silence overtook the whole hallway. Sensing each other. I'm only seeing their faces with, 'So? What are we going to do now?'

"If they killed Cynthia Rose we will be in distress because of all organization!" Said the unfamiliar voice from their back.

"Who's that talking?" Said the boss. He looked at people around him.

"Boss, isn't you who spoke?" One of them asked.

"I'm not talking!"

"Say one more word and I'll kill him." Jessica repeated and abruptly pulled Beca towards the armed men.

"Don't let the head of the organization be hurt!" That spoke again from their back.

"Boss?" One of them asked.

"I said I'm not talking!" The boss said furiously.

"I said no one say a word." Jessica said while continuing to pulled Beca by her neck, she waved her free hand causing the guys to move from the side. That's the moment we saw a chance and ran across them. But before we totally far from them the voice spoke again.

"Hi everyone I'm baby Ares!" Ares laugh echoed the whole hallway.

We ran like if we didn't hurry we will be peppered by a lot of bullets. We don't know which way to go but in a little info of Emily was in the farthest room in the basement, we just hurrying on finding the way to basement.

"Where's Maddie guys?" I asked them.

"She should be at the basement right now, so in other words." Aubrey said. "The only thing we need to do now is to confront the organisations."

"And why the hell we need to go to them?" Beca asked.

"Because that's the plan!"

"WE DON'T HAVE PLANS IDIOT."

"We just havee, now let's go!"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"If I'm correct, they're at the Northernmost room of the basement." Aubrey said.

"And why will they gone there?!" Beca asked. She always yell.

"Because that's how we do it by tradition."

"Okay, then," Stacie said. "I'm going back to Barden. Bye."

"Stacie, no!" Aubrey pulled her even before she walked away from us. She just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I don't like that attitude, young lady." Aubrey said.

"Well why not?" Stacie asked and then shrugged.

"Because we're all gonna surrender." Aubrey said while smiling.

"No fucking way," Beca whined. "And why are we going to do that?"

"Because that's the only way out."

"That's not the only way out." I said and shook my head.

"Then what else can we do?" Aubrey said. "We leave this house and we're dead. Even I. Can we confront them and then just leave? Impossible. We learn their secret and we're dead. Is Olaf with us? No. He went on his own, Maddie. We're not even sure if she's saved Emily alone already or if she's still alive."

"She's my kiddo, of course she's alive." Beca said.

"What about we leave this building and live happily ever after with lots of ice creams and dogs?" I suggested enthusiastically.

"Awe baby. You're so cute.. Let's go?" Beca held my hand and tried to pull me when suddenly a knife flew in front of us and it stroke deep the wall. We looked at each others as silence overwhelmed us.

Beca pulled the knife from the wall and vigorously threw it in the darkness and shouted, "LET'S GO!"

We walked to the dark basement. We put out our flashlights and phones as we inaudibly walked towards the dark hallway.

Suddenly a black ball rolled in front of us. Beca pulled me on her back and aimed the flashlight forward.

We saw nothing until Stacie fell on the floor next to... Aubrey.

"Shit." I mumbled when I felt my eyes wants to close till everything went black.


	20. Chapter 19: We're Bulletproof

**# CHAPTER 19**

Chloe's POV

I woke up by someone's shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Beca in front of me holding my cheek and slightly shook it. I can't hear her clearly and I don't know why. I adjusted my sight into the place where we are. It's all white room with 9 chairs. I saw the others too, waking up each other.

"Chloe wake up!" I finally heard her shouting. I heard all of them shouting to each other. Flo is beside me, unlocking the cold hard material on my wrist that was connected to the chair.

"What's happening?" I asked innocently.

"If I were you, you should go back to your senses too coz the C4 I planted was about to blow us up in 5 minutes." Flo said calmly and finally released my other hand. She proceeded to my other wrist.

Shit.

I recalled all the happenings that was happened a while ago. "How long did I slept?"

"A-About 15 minutes." Beca replied with her weak voice. She look so tired and pale and her eyes are kinda red.

"What happen to you babe? You look so-

"Don't m-mind me. I'll be fine." She stuttered in a low voice and gave me a weak smile. I looked around and I saw some men in medical coat on the floor. Laying down on it.

"Beca and Aubrey had been attacked by those peasants. They gave them a drug. I don't know what is it but I think I have an idea, it looks like dangerous drug." Flo whispered while releasing the grip of the metal on me. "Here you go." She said when she totally took away the metal on me and smiled at me and proceed on Jessica. I stood up and saw Stacie has been released too.

I looked at Beca. She's staring at no where now. I held her hand that made her looked at me with her very blank face. "Did something hurt to you?"

"I-I think I'm going insane." Beca breathed. Shit. Her breathing became erratic.

"Okay baby. Please calm down. Oh god." I pulled her to my body and hugged her. I looked at Aubrey who's sitting at the corner with Stacie. She looks so pale too and staring at no where. "Guys hurry up! They're in danger!"

After Jessica had been released we ran towards the next room where Emily was with Amy and Cynthia Rose.

"She's been drugged. We can't-

"Let's go." Jessica said while carrying Emily in a bridal style and ran towards the door. I didn't see that coming.

We followed her. Well I don't know where we are going right now but I'm sensing that we're taking the right path.

I guess.

I looked at Beca who would rambling around if I didn't held her hand. She really looks so high and I'm guessing why they do that to her.

Yes. I know she's a Mafia Boss but she's not a Mafia Boss here right now. She's like a normal student who will just save her friend from danger. She's also looks like a normal sexy teenager with a pussy if I don't know her.

But she was not.

She haven't.

And I love her.

So much.

I never imagine Beca took a drug or any kind of shit that will make her high.

We almost got to the gate when we heard a gun shots. We immediately hid ourselves into the near walls. Cynthia shot back with her rifle.

"Chloe! Beca's bleeding!" Jessica shouted in the other side of the wall. My eyes widen and immediately looked at Beca. I saw her nose bleed. I can't help but to cuss a lot and made her looked up to stop her from bleeding. She looked at me blankly.

"Oh my god. Becs please breathe and don't hold back. Shit." I cussed and held her immediately when she almost stumble and fall on the floor. She's now unconscious.

And god knows how I panic right now. I don't know how to- fuck.

I immediately carried Beca on my arms in a bridal style when they decided to run in the other direction.

And oh.

She's not that heavy huh.

"Where are we going?!" Cynthia Rose yelled out of frustration.

"We need to hurry guys. Front gate was doom so we're going to the backdoor!" Jessica yelled back. She's sweating hard because of unconscious Emily.

"Please stay awake Bree." I heard Stacie mumbled to Aubrey. Aubrey has a same situation with Beca but she's strong enough to deal with it. Maybe they have a different doze of in taking the drugs and that's awful if Beca took much drug to knock her down.

I heard again a several gun shot then we saw 5 armed men laying down on the floor with a shot in the head.

"HERE! GO! GO! GO!" Jessica said when we totally got out of the building. We saw Lilly and Maddie on the van with 4 men laying down again the road side. We ran towards them and entered the van immediately. I passed Beca to Amy and I' m not yet totally entering the van when Lilly slowly drove it so I can't help it but to scream. Well the others are expertly entered the van while it's moving forward. Jessica and Ashley gripped on my arm so I won't fall.

"Hurry up Lilly! There's a faggots behind!" Flo said and made her way to the front seat and replaced Lilly. Flo drove the van with it's maximum level and seriously, I'm nervous.

"Shit!" Ashley screamed when we heard a loud explosions from the building and then a gun shots that hit the van.

"Dude we're bulletproof." Fat Amy said.

I heard some scratching metal behind me so I turned my head to see what it was.

Then I saw Cynthia Rose.

Setting up a machine gun that came from the luggage bag.

"There's a four cars that're behind us. So buckle up girls we're going to party for minutes." Cynthia Rose exclaimed and gave us a mischievous laugh. Then Flo increased the speed and at the same time Ashley opened the back door that made all of us head down. We heard a lots of shots from the machine guns that made my hearing sense some how unaudible.

"Seriously guys who are you?!" Stacie exclaimed. I can't blame her for being confused. I'm confused too before.

"Emily will explain it to you." I said.

"Are you all part of her gang? That's why you're in her birthday party?" Stacie asked again.

"Seriously. You should ask her." Jessica answered.

Then we heard a loud explosions when two cars banged each other. Cynthia Rose continued to fire them out.

"Maybe we should use some turbo now Flo." Ashley suggested. Flo did what Ashley told her and I almost smash my head into the headrest because of that. I looked at Beca who's beside Amy while sleeping peacefully on her lap.

"We're heading to Barden ladies." Fat Amy shouted that caught all our attention. "And you, leggy brunette. You're not going anywhere tonight. We'll gonna have a talk."

Stacie startled at Amy's demeanor but she shrugged it off.

Ashley closed the back door of the van when the 2 cars behind us left from our sight.

Now, no one was in this dark and creepy road except us.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe it's because of the silence that overtook us until Stacie spoke.

"Either there is something wrong with the mechanical portion of the conductive portions of my external ear or there is something wrong with the sensory portion of my inner ear or cochlea and related structures there or there is actually something wrong with the neural portion of my nerves or brain." Stacie said and we all gave her a look. "I've never been experience in my entire bio to hear a gun shots that was so close to me. Actually just right behind me. Dude, even machine gun and I think the sounds that travel to my brain is imperative in understanding how and why I'm hearing such 'tiiiing' noise."

"You're weird." Jessica mumbled beside me.

"Seriously, I can barely hear you, maybe because the sound waves of the loud gun shot exactly 1 meter away from me was transmitted to my outer ear then sound waves are conducted down to my ear canal bringing the sound waves to the eardrum which they cause to vibrate. These vibrations are now passed through the 3 tiny ear bones in the middle ear which transfer the vibrations to the fluid in the inner ear, the fluid moves the hair cells, the movement of the hair cells cause the vibrations to be converted into nerve impulses, the nerve impulses are taken to the brain by the auditory nerve, the auditory nerve takes the impulses to the medulla oblongata, the brainstem send the impulses to the midbrain, which finally goes to the auditory cortex of the temporal lobe to be interpreted as sound-

"Shut up nerd. We don't need the scientific explaination of how you got deaf. We all know how sound waves moves to your-

"Shut up guys! What else shit do you think you're doing? Emily, Aubrey and Beca got fucked up. What we'll gonna do now?!" Cynthia Rose infuriated.

"Wait them to wake up?" Fat Amy said.

"Come on guys. We all know they're been fucked by Fethum100! You shits." She gave us a glare.

"I did my best, but I guess my best wasn't good enough." A small voice from Maddie sang while her chin was above the dashboard while sitting on Lilly's lap.

"Atleast- wait what? Fethum100!?" Fat Amy said in a very shock voice. What was that?

"Wait guys. What are you talking about?" Jessica said in a very clueless voice.

"They completely leveling up the drug and they're still on the process of perfecting it." Flo said while driving.

"The people who intruded you while you were sleeping is part of the Genesis. The one who's chasing us is Genesis. If we didn't get at the right time Beca and Emily would take a 2nd shot of that blue tablet." Fat Amy said.

"Unfortunately, Aubrey took a 2nd shot of it and we need to observe her for week. This is a serious fucked up." Cynthia Rose exclaimed.

"Maybe if these two rascals are not in love they're not going to think about a trap and exposed themselves in the public and Beca would not dare to save the other rascal while her head is firmly attached to a ginger."

"What?" I reacted. Stacie's mouthed 'o'. "Okay." I faked laugh. This is so great. "I know it's my fault. I'm sorry for being here with my girlfriend." I looked away and eagerly wiped my tears out of my face. "I just wanna support her."

"She'll going to die if you still do shits with her." Cynthia Rose said like I'm not Beca's girlfriend. Like I'm nothing here.

"Or maybe you'll die saving her-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I yelled out of my frustration. "If I'm going to die, at least I'm with her."

"That's exactly Jade said to us before but ended up suiciding. Suiciding without Beca on her side." Fat Amy chuckled. She has guts on laughing huh?

I faked laugh again. "You know what? I could imagine you guys are one of those reasons why that Jade died." I smirked and looked at the window. "Maybe that's why Beca wasn't happy and alone because you encou-

"You don't know what you're saying Chloe Beale." Flo cutted me off.

"Yeah. I really don't know what happened in Beca's past and I'm ready to know why and how." I said.

"I swear Beale." Flo laughed like there's a funny pun that I've said. "You'll get disappointed not to us but to Beca. So don't you dare know her past or you'll swallow up all you have said before." She warned and I met her warn look in the rearview mirror.

What's wrong with knowing Beca? Is there something else I need to know? 

As we got to the Barden. We headed to the HQ without anyone noticing us. And no one even helped me except Jessica who was still carrying Emily but on a piggy back ride now. She offered me her arm when she noticed I'm not moving in the staircase to go down.

Stacie had no time to hesitate coz Amy entertwined their both arms and dragged her downstairs.

When we totally got to the HQ, whatever floor was that with pure tiles and beds that I never saw before when I got here.

Beca doesn't introduce this place to me. She just dragged me here and weirdly introduce me as her girlfriend to her father. I really hesitated that night coz I don't want to pretend.

I want a real one and I thought Beca got it but she didn't.

Well, I don't have a problem with that. She's mine now and I'm willing to waste all my time by just staring at her eyes.

They laid the sleeping beauties in the bed while Aubrey sat down there, still spacing out. I sat beside Beca. Stacie sat beside her and everyone gave her a look.

Why she's so concern to Aubrey? Hello, Emily's finally here!

"Oh. Right." Stacie stood up innocently and when to the bed where Emily was laying.

"We're going to find food and drinks outside so we can eat beforw it's too late." Fat Amy said. "I'm still going to talk you Stacie." And they're all out except me and Stacie.

We looked each other.

"What's really happening?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

She looked at me skeptically. "You can't fool me."

"I'm serious. It doesn't mean I'm Beca's girlfriend I know everything here."

"Why? Why she needs to talk to me?"

"Because you looked untrustworthy?"

"Rude."

"Dude I'm telling you what I think appropriate before you face a lot of discouragement in this group. So better be prepared."

"I'm always ready for discourage. Sometimes I need that to give me some motivations to give her up."

"Okay. What does that mean? You don't love her?"

"I do like her but she doesn't like me so what's the point of staying, right?" She said and whispered, "I'm trying to flirt with that blondie over there." She pointed out Aubrey who has still no idea of what's happening. "I think she likes me and it's easier for me to like her back if that was the case."

"You're unbelievable."


	21. Chapter 20: Blind And Deaf

**# CHAPTER 20**

Stacie's POV

I looked at the girl who's the reason why I am here and still hurting to see her that if she wakes up, she still doesn't like me.

Yeah.

It hurts to know that she don't like me as much as I like her.

It hurts to know that all of the effort I've been putting into our 'relationship' has been for nothing. I look like an idiot trying to get her attention at all.

It hurts to know that my love is one-sided, my feelings are one-sided, my hopes are one-sided.

It hurts to know she can go weeks without texting me and not miss me at all.

It hurts to know she've read my messages and decided that they weren't important enough to answer.

It hurts when she post new pictures on Facebook while I'm still waiting for a text back from her.

It hurts to wake up thinking about her and fall asleep thinking about her, even though I probably never cross her mind.

It hurts when she act like I'm invisible, like I mean absolutely nothing to her even though she mean the world to me.

It hurts to know that I feel so strongly about her and I'm not even a blip on her radar.

It hurts to feel like I'm not hot enough, not fun enough, not good enough.

It hurts when she walk back into my life after a long day only to lead me on again, to feed me false hope again. To have my body again. It hurts that she think she can rotate in and out of my life whenever she wish. That she can do whatever she want and I'll just allow it to happen.

It hurts when she send me mixed signals. When she give me a sign that maybe things will work out after all. That maybe we could end up together.

It hurts when she act like she like me, too. When she give me the impression that my love isn't one-sided after all.

It hurts when she make me feel smart, strong, sexy. When she make me fall harder for her than I already have.

It hurts when she give me even more reasons to love her.

But most of all, it hurts when she get my hopes up again, because I know it's only a matter of time until I'm disappointed again. Until I remember that we're never going to become official, that she's never going to become mine.

I like her but I'm tired.

"You're unbelievable." Chloe said and shook her head in disappointment. I let out playful smirk.

"I'm also thinking about messing up with your girl before. She looks so attractive to me when I accidentally bumped on her." I said in a very flirtatious voice. She cringed.

"You two what?"

"We bumped each other. That's how we met before. Actually I almost step on her and that's hilarious." I chuckled. How come Beca didn't told her about me? Is it because she's whipped? Or she's really not interested on me? Well. I prefer the first choice.

"Okay. But you can hit everyone else but not MY Beca." She emphasized the 'MY' so I will be reminded that Beca and her had a label. I chuckled again and looked at Emily's peaceful face. I'm not going to do this if you could just tell everyone I'm yours and totally make me yours with a label. I looked back at Chloe.

"But she's really attractive and hot I think."

"She is. So stop your hots on her."  
"So possessive, eh? Can I admire her for a seconds?" I said and she scoffed.

"Even a miliseconds. Dude, no. If you still want a peaceful life then leave her alone. Leave us alone."

"What if-

Then the door flung open that made me stopped from talking.

"Here's the food ladies." The short hair girl detective said and gave us a paper bag of Mcdonald's. "Eat first. Stacie. If you don't mind please if you can convince Aubrey to eat please do it." She smiled at us before going out again.

I did as what she told me and walked towards Aubrey. I sat beside her and tried to talk to her.

"Bree." I mumbled. She didn't even gave me a glance. I held her forearm and she finally looked at me.

But I regretted it. What else would hurt me this much?

"Who are you?" 

Chloe's POV

It's been a day since Beca, Aubrey and Emily been knocked out by some drugs and they look like they are in some coma right now. Fat Amy decided to connect them with dextrose so they'll be okay if they woke up.

I'm still wondering why Aubrey speak like she knew everyone except from Stacie. She could also barely hear. The latter got disappointed and didn't bother to introduce herself though. She went home exactly after Amy and her talked privately.

"Is it same effect with the drug you showed in the meeting with me?" I asked to Jessica. Obviously it's not but I wanna make sure that they will not going to die in any days from now on.

We're the only two here coz it's going to Christmas Eve and some of the girls are preparing for tonight.

Not me.

Coz I don't have anyone to celebrate it.

Except with this sleeping beauty.

"No. It probably different coz it's Fethum100 and it changed into a blue color."

"What's the color of it before?"

"Red liquid but now it's blue tablet."

"Why they are doing this?"

"To conquer the world?"

"Oh. I think it's impossible with that kind of drug.."

"Unless Beca wasn't their world though."

"Wait. What does that mean?"

"They hated Beca to the bone and they're ready to kill just to make Beca fight back and unhappy."

"But why? Why are they doing that? I think there's a reason behind it." And I think that's the reasons I need to know.

"That's the part I don't know. Seriously no one knows why and how. We just know that we need to protect her from anything."

"Okay. I believe in you-

"No. Don't believe in me. Believe in yourself. Don't trust anyone here. Beca thinks someone in this group is betraying her."

"Really?"

"She thinks so. Since she said that I looked at everyone, everyday. Even you. I look at you."

"You can look at me whenever you wanted. I'm still on Beca's side no matter what."

"I hope you won't regret saying that." Why the hell they kept on saying that words? I'm getting confuse of a matter if it's really a matter or what. I can't imagine Beca does something horrible or insane or what. Did she ever cheat that's why Jade triggered to suicide?

I had so many questions in my mind but I rather ignore it and wait for Beca's answer. I need to know it from her and not from anyone else.

"Anyway, why aren't you preparing for Christmas Eve?"

"I don't believe in Christmas." She said that made me frown. "Kidding." She giggled and I glared at her. "I'm with these girls whenever it's Christmas."

"Why? You don't have anyone?"

"Did Beca ever told you that I'm her adopted sister?"

Wait.

WHAT?

"Oh. It seems like she really didn't tell you about it." She sighed. "Well. Now you know."

"This is a real revelation for me." I said in a very innocent voice. She laughed. "Why? I mean- how?"

"A very long story." She said. "And please don't tell Beca about what I told you."

I really admire her calmness and being naive. She's so positive and sweet. And I'm starting to doubt it.

Is she single?

"Do you have a.. boyfriend?"

"None. Why?"

"Nothing."

"If you're wondering why, I can answer that with, I'm busy with protecting that dork." She winked. "Also I'm busy making my muscles bigger."

"It's like you can lift me with one hand with your so big muscles." I sarcastically said. She has no muscles at all and like an ordinary gym enthusiast.

"Do you wanna try me?" She smirked. I know that smirk!

"Oh no. Thanks." I shook my head in disapproval. She just chuckled. 

Ashley's POV

I'm here at the grocery store with Flo and she's acting weird after the incident last night.

I have the urge to need to know about it.

"What are you thinking lady?" I asked without looking at her but I saw in my peripheral view that she startled.

"What?"

"You're acting weird actually."

"Y-Yeah. I just saw s-someone last night while I'm planting C4. I'm not sure about it." She whispered while still pushing the cart.

"Who was it?"

"I saw Jade."

"What?!" I finally looked at her in my very shocked face. She gave me a should-i-repeat-look. "But she's dead dude. It's impossible."

"That's why I'm not sure about it."

"We saw her corpse laying inside the coffin, right?"

"Yes. Maybe it is her gho-

"I'm not buying it. Maybe someone is imposing as her and we need to know it." I said in a very determine voice. "Fat Amy is now examining Aubrey. I also heard that she had an amnesia where she could not remember Stacie alone and that's questionable."

"I think that's the effect of Fethum100 2nd shot." Flo remarked.

"Losing memory?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Losing some of her memory. Genesis know us. Maybe they're trying to make the Apollo's brain be drained and execute all the part where she knew how to use computer."

"Great deduction Flo but what if she's just acting like that at all?"

"Why is it then? What's the effect of the Fethum to her if it's just act?"

"I don't know. Let's move on and go back on this. We need to hurry coz we must buy gifts- ouch!" I whined when someone bumped me. She's wearing a sun glasses inside the department store like it's sunny day here. She's also wearing a black cap and denim jacket. Her hair was bright brown and curly like Jessica's. She's as tall as me. Her skin is pale white. She also had a backpack. She didn't speak and stood still where I bumped her. "What the hell you think you're doing?" I slightly pushed her shoulder. I waited for her to speak but she didn't and I looked stupid standing there like I'm talking to the statue of Liberty. Flo whispered to me that made me gasped.

"I think she's blind."

"I'm sorry if I do something awful to you." She finally spoke and her voice sounds so good in the ear. "But I'm blind and.. deaf. I'm sorry."

"You're blind and deaf but you reached this part of the mall?" I asked incredulously.

"If you're wondering why I could speak english is because I'm not deaf before but I'm blind since birth. I hope you're still there. Listening to me. Well. I'm used to being sounds stupid before even until now. I'm lucky I didn't hear anything stupid rants like before." I saw a drop of water ran through her cheek.

I felt a tag on my shirt. Flo was asking me to go but I can't. I think I had a responsibility on this pretty girl. Not that because she's pretty but I think she deserves my help after I became rude to her.

"Hey. Don't tell me you'll-

I held her soft hand. Shit. I saw her form a smile.

"You're cold. I think you're a girl base on your long nails and small fingertips. Please don't leave me. I went in this place with my boyfriend and I think he dumped me."

I sighed at what happened to her. I'm thankful I know how braille works so I held her hand and face her palm to me. I did some taps and dots on her palm and she grinned. She also had a complete white teeth.

"What are you doing?" Flo said to me. We caught some attentions now but I don't care. I told her to come with me.

"Sure. I'll come with you but how did you know that?"

She waited for a while. I told her I'm a detective.

"Thank you so much for your help smart detective. I'm Lee. Lee Anne Tapnio." She introduced and walked towards me. I pulled her and started walking.

"I don't know your type of person is blind and deaf. Well. That's cool. You don't need more blindfolds."

"Shut up." 

When we got to the mansion. Flo went to the kitchen to give the items to the maids and went to her room to take some rest. I leave Lee on the couch for a while to go to the library to find the talking books like a dictionary for blinds that will tell her what I want to say to her coz seriously it took so much time to tell her a three word sentence.

When I got to the living room's couch, I saw her calmly sitting on the couch with a right posture. I held her hand then she smiled again. I told her to read the book I gave her she sensed it for a while and finally open it. I guided her hand to the part where I want to tell her, "What do you feel right now?"

"I felt happy. This place smells good and I felt so safe. Am I in the hospital?" I told her no. "Police station?" I told her no. "Your house?" I finally told her yes. "Wow."

I held her hand again and guided it to the part where I wanted to tell her, "Are you hungry?" She just nodded.

Awe.

I told her to wait me. I released my hand to her hand to go to the kitchen. The maids greeted me when I entered the cooking area. They're still cooking so I went to the fridge to see if there's still something to eat. I found a burrito and some fruit cocktail. I prepared it to the tray and immediately went back to the living room.

I held her hand again to notice me. I smiled when she smiled. I told her that the food is here. She didn't speak but she just bit her lower lip. Of course Ashley she's blind and she can't eat with herself alone.

Fine.

I told her that I'll help her.

I didn't know it would be difficult as I ever imagine. I pulled her to sit on couch while facing me. I took off her back pack that made her gasped. "You smells so good detective." I just smiled.

I placed some napkin on her lap. I handed her the plate and guide her hand to hold the food. I sat closer to her and guided her hand to the right place so she won't done a mess.

She finally took her first bite and slowly chewed it. She sometimes poured some of burrito and fruit cocktail but I ignored it. I'm still holding her other hand coz she's not letting me by gripping om mine.

Then suddenly Jessica entered the living room. She widen her eyes and immediately went back from her previous state. Blank face.

"It's not what you think Jessica."

She nodded sarcastically. "Great then."

"She's-

"I'm tired keeping an eye to everyone while you're just flirting here and oh!- you really dragged her to this mansion huh? Fair enough." She stated and walked out while stretching her arms wide.

I'm such a mess.


	22. Chapter 21: Highly In Love

**# CHAPTER 21**

Chloe's POV

I woke up beside Beca when I heard groans from her. I immediately sat beside her. I looked at my watch and I saw it's 5pm.

She woke up and adjust her sight to me.

"Am I in heaven now?" She asked innocently while staring at me. She held my cheek with her one hand.

"I hate you." I mumbled. She slowly moved her hand to my nape that gives me chills.

"You looks like an angel." She said and pulled me closer to her.

"Are you still high?" I asked out. She smiled at me.

"I love you Jade."

Oh shit.

I felt my heart had been stroke by a knife. I closed my eyes and smiled bitterly. I tried my best not to cry then she pulled me for a kiss but I resisted. She instead kissed my cheek. I withdraw from her and stood up. She frowned at me with her sleepy face.

"Jade. P-Please don't leave me again." She said in a very weak voice that made me broken.

She's just high from the fucking drug Chloe. Don't be mad at her. She's high. That's it.

Why Jade? Can it be me?

Is this mean she still love-

Fuck. Don't assume, asshole.

Then she closed her eyes again while tears dripping down her face.

I wanted to leave but my heart's telling me that she needs me but my brain's telling me that she needs Jade and not me at all.

No.

I should stay.

I went back sitting next to her and stared at her eyes. "Feeling used but I'm still missing you," I sang in my very low voice. Exact for her to hear me. "And I can't see the end of this, just wanna feel your kiss against my lips." I wiped the tears that tends to fall from my eyes. "And now all this time is passing by but I still can't seem to tell you why it hurts me every time I see you realize how much I need you.." My voice cracked at the last part but I still continued. "I-I hate you, I love you I hate that I love you.. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you," I held her hand and slightly squeezed it. "I hate you, I love you I hate that I want you, you want her, you need her and I'll never b-be her." 

Beca's POV

I woke up in a white room. I tried to move my hand but I can't move it so I looked at it and saw a redhead holding my hand while sleeping.

Shit.

I immediately looked around the room and now I realized where I am. I also saw Aubrey and Emily sleeping on the other side of the room. I'm still seeing stars and my sight is kinda cloudy but I ignored. I roamed my eyes around again to see where's my phone. I saw it on my side table and took it with my free hand. I don't want Chloe to wake up coz I think she's tired of checking me out here.

I widen my eyes and gasped when I saw the date.

It's CHRISTMAS EVE!

Shit.

I've been sleeping for days?

I tried to sit while not moving my hand but when I did that, it made her move and got up from her nap. Oh gosh.

She's so beautiful.

I smiled at her.

I thought she's going to smile back at me but she didn't.

Instead, she showed me her blank face that I usually see whenever she's angry at me.

Mad and angry was totally different. She's going yell at my face if she's mad, but being angry is the most dangerous of all emotions we shared. She wasn't going to talk to me until I realize what did I do if she does.

"Babe?" I approached. My head still ache but I ignored it. "W-What's wrong?"

"I wanted to celebrate Christmas with you." Then she looked away. She was about to stand when I held her arm and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry babe. I'll make it up to you. What do you want?" I said in my very husky voice. Hoping I made her calm. I gently kissed her bare shoulder. She's wearing a loose tank top that shows her right amount of cleavage.

"I missed you.." She sniffed my cheek and run her nose there when she turned her head to me. I caught her lips with mine and we started making out.

It's just a matter of time when she started to straddle on me. I got more turn on of how her smells and taste like.

Then I felt something wet on my cheek so I opened my eyes and saw her eyes staring at me. Crying. I frowned and stopped from kissing her. I gently pushed her but she only hugged me and let her sobs came out from her.

"Hey babe, Chlo. What's wrong? I'm still alive." I said, she cried even more. I'm still fucked up by I don't know what is it but this situation will get worse if I let her be like that the whole time. I rubbed her back to comfort her. I sucked on this part of my life. "Hush baby. Everything will be fine."

"D-Do you.. Do y-you really love m-me?" She stuttered while continuing her sobs. I frowned. I stopped from rubbing her back and gently pushed her to start looking at me but she looked down and cupped her face with her hands.

"Baby.. Look." I slowly lowered her hands off her face so she could stare at me. "Why are you even asking that? I love you Chloe Beale. I love you so much baby that I can do everything for you. Literally everything-

"Maybe you're just saying that coz I'm here-

"What are you talking about?"

"What if your ex- Jade came back? What will happen to me, to us." She said and was about to unstraddle to me buy I held her waist. "Beca. You said to me a while ago that you love her. That you still love her."

Huh? Did I?

Oh my god.

"What? I don't remember saying that."

"You've said it."

"Do you believe it?"

"Yes coz-

"Well. That's bullshit." I gently pushed her to my side and sat properly to the edge of the bed. "God knows how much I love you Beale."

"But you said it so I believe it."

"Then believe on me now that I don't remember anything I said to you a while ago. Do you ever think of me cheating on you with a ghost?" She didn't response so I looked at her who is now look like a poor puppy. "You're such a weirdo that's why I like you. C'mon Chlo. I don't know why I did that without remembering it but I think that's one of the reasons why I felt fucked up right now. Where's the other?"

"I don't know." She mumbled without looking at me.

"Alright." I sighed and pulled her towards me. She didn't resist so I hugged her once more. "I only love you Chloe Beale. If ever I told you I love someone and I'm fucked up by something please don't believe it. That wasn't me. Seriously. Maybe I loved her but that was before. Maybe... I'm just hallucinating."

"Do you ever miss her?"

"No. My eyes will always be with you."

"You're lying."

Oh shit.

"I mean. Yes- shit." I cussed when she looked away. "Yeah Chlo. Sometimes, I look at someone but it doesn't mean I love them. Love is a big word. And that only suits for you."

"Am I not that attractive to you?"

"You are so fucking attractive baby. My dick had never been this useful before." I joked that made her chuckled and kissed me quickly but I pulled her nape so she won't stop on kissing me. We started making out again and when she started kissing my neck I mumbled, "God, I love you so much Chloe." She just kissed me and started tugging my shirt. Asking for my permission but I didn't let her. Instead I stopped her.

"What?" She hissed.

"We will having sex here with these two sleeping asshole."

"Where do you want you piece of shit?"

"Whoa?"

"You know I waited for you for days to wake up and now it's Christmas Eve-

"Oh fuck. Let's go then-

"What? Wait. Where?"

"We're going to the mansion with the others so we could celebrate Christmas." I said and pulled her towards the door and exit. 

Chloe's POV

We're now travelling to their mansion and I think it's a long travel before we got there. Before we got in the car, Beca and I took a shower together. Nothing happened because I told her she's drugged by the Genesis and I regretted telling her that.

While she's driving, she's smiling all the way until we got in to the woods.

I think I know this place.

"Becs where are we going?"

"Mafia house. Why?"

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You're safe with me."

It's a dark road and the only light there was coming from the headlight of Beca's car.

I looked around and I only see darkness. "Oh god. Seriously why it looks like a long road?"

"Are you afraid to die?" She husked and it made me looked at her again. She's smirking.

"No." I firmly said. I think there's something wrong here. "Okay. If you're going to kill me then shoot me now." I leaned on my back and crossed my arms above my chest. "And if you're going to throw me in the middle of the dark forest, leave me a gun and bullet. I'll shoot myself."

Then I heard her hearty laugh. "Do you think I'll let you with a gun if ever I leave you here? I better leave you literally alone and die in either hunger or wild animals in this forest than giving you a chance to shoot me or my car." She smirked.

I looked at her with my mouth agape. What is she talking about. Is she really saying that to me?

I know it's possible for her to do that to me. I don't exactly know her. I don't exactly know her hobby, what her mafia does. I really don't have any idea. If she'll going to kill me then maybe it's because I'm so big deal like the others saying to me.

"Are you kidding, right?" I mumbled. She looked at me and raised her brows before laughing.

"Oh my god Chloe." She said and laughed again. She held my thigh. "Of course I'm kidding. Do you think I will do that to you? I told you we're going to celebrate Christmas. In my house. In my mansion. God. You're not even as intense as tonight before." She stoppped the car on the sidw of the dark road. "Do you need some reliever?" She ran her nails on my bare thigh.

"Uhm.." I hummed that made her squeez my thigh. "Shit Becs. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She husked and intentionally bumped my upper inner thigh. I moaned. "You're so hot when you're scared."

"You should fuck me and not scare me you asshole."

"Then let me." She leaned in to kiss me. She kissed my jawline down to my neck and started sucking it. I moaned. She moved closer to me but there's still space between us so she pulled me closer to her. She wanted me to straddle to her but I ignored it. You scared the hell out of me asshole so bear with it. She finally ran her hand under my shirt and started digging her nails onto my waist. I smirked between our kisses when I thought of something nasty. She was about to touch my boob when I stopped her. "What?" She infuriated.

"We're still in the car."

"So?"

"This car is so small for us to have.. that."

"Then let's have it outside!" She was about to go outside when I stopped her. "What?" She looks so pissed now.

"You're been drugged remember?"

"I won't penetrate. God Chlo. My dick is aching to be touched."

"Oh. Horny midget." I smirked.

"You'll never say that to me if you finally saw my angry friend."

"I'm not in the mood to-

"Oh fuck you Chloe." She said that made me giggled. She started the engine and began driving it.

So fast.

That, it made me scream and she just laughed at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed while not letting my eyes off the road that seems unending.

"Better get your mouth ready baby. You're messing with the horny Mitchell." She furiously said. I looked at the bulge on her crotch..

"Oh god." I mumbled and giggled. "I better be drugged too than to insert your huge friend in my mouth and be choked in."

"Stop talking or else I'll gag you with my friend." She giggled.

"Wait. Do you ever try being blowjob?"

"No. You? Do you ever try doing blowjob?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Yes. I answered you that's why you need to answer me too- Fine. Then don't. Actually I want to experience it but if you're not okay with it then don't." She gave a reassuring smile.

"I've been forced to do that so-

"What?"

"Do you ever try having sex with someone who has a period?"

"No. I'm inexperienced. I only have sex with Aubrey but it's not often so.. is HE forced you?"

"Yes coz he's horny and I have my period."

"Did.. did it hurt?"

"Not really. He waited for me to adjust though."

"He's very thoughtful to make you adjust huh?" She sarcastically said. "Gosh. I'm imagining you deep throating him and it looks so hurt." She said without looking at me. "And I feel jealous imagining you with some jerk."

"Oh really? I felt jealous too imagining you having sex with Aubrey like often." I tried to sound so jealous ass but she just laughed.

After a while of teasing each other. I saw a very huge gate and a huge black mansion.

"Is that-

"Yeah.."

Maybe it's really the drug that made her forget my existence.

And I'm so afraid that it happened again and she totally forget me.


	23. Chapter 22: Killing You Softly

**# CHAPTER 22**

Chloe's POV

We're now in front of their gate. I looked around and saw so many body guards in formal suits while holding a rifle. They started aiming us a flashlight and god know how it was hurting my eyes. They checked us and exactly when they saw Beca they all bowed down.

Then the gate automatically opened.

"Did I made you impress my pretty princess?" She asked while smirking all the way. Well. I hate it but I found it so sexy that I couldn't even hold my smile for a second before it formed into my mouth.

"Babe- I mean Mitress.." I teasingly smirk. "..you're damn cool."

"I am. How can I get a kiss from my princess?"

"Merry me." I mumbled that made her abruptly stopped the car and looked at me in shock. Then I realized what I've said. "I MEAN. Oh. My. God. Merry me as in Merry Christmas." I said trying to be sounded so enthusiast.

"Oh." She laughed and started driving me crazy.. I mean driving the car while whistling. I looked around and saw many body guard again in suit, staring at us.

After a couple of minutes, she parked the car in front of the door and one of the guy in suit approached her and she gave her car key to him. She then pulled me towards the big double door of the mansion.

I saw someone in there.

A girl in eye glasses.

She's taller than me and looks like she's a girl version of conte.

"Bec?"

"Chlo?"

"What do you call the girl version of conte?"

"Contessa?"

"She looks like contessa."

"Actually she's the butler here. She's Roxanne. And she's nice, you two will probably be close." She winked at me. As soon as we stand in front of the door, the pretty butler bowed down to us and smiled. She had a brown hair that was neatly tie in a ponytail and well posture as she stood in front of us. She's also wearing a black girl suit but it doesn't have a tie that made her expose her bare chest not enough to show her cleavage.

But she bowed down so I saw it. I looked away when our eyes met.

"Hi Mistress and her companion. I'm Roxanne Mendoza. The butler of Barden Mansion. Ready to serve the both of you." Roxanne approached politely.

"Where's everyone?" Beca asked.

"Living room Mistress." She said and fixed her eye glasses before smiling.

"Okay. Come with us." Beca said and entered the door. But before the door opened, the butler pressed something on the wall that made the double door slightly open.

I roamed around my eyes in the hallway. There's a lot of portrait on the wall that made the house so elegant. Maybe it's her ancestors. Adding the chandeliers on the ceiling.

I can only hear the sound of the butler's heels.

Then suddenly Beca held my hand.

Now we're walking while holding hands.

I discreetly looked at the girl beside me. She wasn't looking at us and only looking straight ahead.

I'm ashamed to talk so I didn't.

When we got to the designated room, I regret wearing shorts and shirt.

I saw a lot of pair eyes that made me firmly gripped on Beca's hand.

"Good evening and Merry Christmas, everyone." Beca said that made everyone in their course table stood up and bowed down to her. "Alright. Am I late?"

"We're just now getting started." Her dad said in a stern voice. A man offered a seat for Beca when we walked towards them, the butler was still beside me. I noticed Jessica is there too and she offered me a smile and..

Her seat again.

But Beca ignored her.

"Mistress. Why did you come here with some-

"She's my girlfriend. So I'm expecting all of you to treat her like how you treat me." Beca said and offered me the seat that guy offered her. "Sit." She smiled at me and made me sit there. I avoided their stares and just looked down. Then she whispered something to my ear. "Look up babe. I am yours so be proud of me." She brushed her nose on my cheek and giggled. I complied and saw some of them finally sitting. I don't know some of them. Maddie and the reapers are also here.

The guy beside me offered his seat with Beca.

He looks familiar.

I whispered to Beca. "I think I know that guy."

"Who?"

"That guy with grey hair."

"Oh. That's Peter. Peter Mendes. I think you saw him in the Auction."

"Oh. Yeah. I remembered him." I said and looked at him. I remembered that Emily bid for him to be his date.. for a night but she didn't won. Jean and Matt are his friends too. "Is she one of your... you know."

"No. He's one of the secret ally."

"Oh." I reacted. He finally looked at me and winked. I looked at Beca. "He's creepy." Beca just chuckled.

They're having a different conversation with a different people. Someone called Beca so she excused herself to me then few minutes after, 2 girls came in front of me.

"Hey Beca's ginger. What's your name?" A blonde girl asked. She seems like a popular girl in a campus with a bitchy attitude.

"I'm Chloe."

"You know what? To be honest, you're lucky to have Beca."

"Oh yeah." I chuckled but it immediately disappeared on her next sentence.

"But you're just one of those girls who died in the end of a tragic story." She smiled at me. "By the way. Nice meeting you, Chloe." And walked away.

What was that for?

I remembered Jessica told us when we're in danger that night.

The only thing I can do is..

..avoid dying.

That's what I'm going to do.

"Hey. I know you." The guy with grey hair approached. He moved the chair closer to me and sat beside me. He's wearing a black polo shirt that was tuck in his light brown pants.

"Yeah. I know you too."

"I forgot your name but I never forgot your face." He said in a very sweet voice. He's trying to hit me with her stares.

"I'm Chloe anyway." I smiled to him and looked away.

"So you're Beca's girl huh. I thought you're Matt's girl. I never thought you're a lesbian."

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh. So you like guys too." He mumbled. "What made you think of getting Beca with you?" I finally looked at him. He's glaring at me now.

"What?"

"I don't think you love her."

"Excuse me?" I furiously respond. "You don't know me." Then suddenly he laughed.

"I'm just kidding. You know. I'm the joker here." He smiled again as if he didn't say anything. "By the way.." He said and leaned on me to whisper, "If you change your mind. I'm still here." I felt his breathe rushed on my neck as pulled away and formed a smirk on his face before finally walked away.

I almost jump out of my seat when someone held my shoulder.

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You look so tense?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at her but she just gave me a look. "What?"

"Nothing. Anyway. I have something to show you. Come on." She said and held my hand.

She dragged me out of the huge living room that looks like a grand hall and we went up the staircase.

They all looking at us.

I'm so embarrassed that I'm wearing shirt and short while they are all wearing dresses and formal attire.

Well, Beca only wore jeans and tank top.

We entered a black door that has a signage of "don't disturb" and I saw another elegant room with full of music equipment.

"This is my favorite part of the house." Beca said and let go of my hand. She walked towards the drawer beside it and opened it. She sat at the swivel chair. "Welcome to my room, Beale."

"Oh. This is your room?"

"Yup. Lights on." She said and the lights went on.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"This room is filled with voice activator." She turned around and looked at me. "Here." She threw me a metal handcuffs. For the second time I saw a metal handcuffs. "Wear that."

"What?" Why would I wear this?

"I said wear that."

"Why?"

"Better not ask Beale and just do whatever I asked you to do." She sternly said and I immediately put the handcuffs on my wrist. "Now come here babe." She tapped her lap and I didn't hesitate to sat on her lap and wrapped my arm around her neck.

"No. Not like that. Straddle on me." She husked that made me shivered. "Without your shorts and underwear." She smirked at my reaction. I gulped at her sudden demeanor before standing up once again and slowly taking off my short and underwear. I'm lucky that my shirt is long that it made my crotch hidden. I carefully shoot my legs in the arm chair and straddle to her. We let out a sudden moan when I sat exactly at her crotch. "Lights off." Then the light turned off.

"You're so damn horny." I husked and wrapped my arms around her neck. It's not that hard to move with a handcuffs on my both wrist huh? She moved her cold hands up and down my side that made my shirt moved the same with her hands.

"You're so damn hot." She replied. "You know what?" She pulled me towards her. "I always imagine you naked in this room while being restrain. God knows how I easily got turn on by just imagining that." She grabbed me by my back and started kissing my neck.

"I'm so flattered." I moaned and began grinding on her.

"Oh god Chlo." She groaned started grinding back on me. "You'll let me cum in my pant? Come on."

"Then don't come." I whispered. I felt the visible tent on her jeans again against my pussy.

"Geez. You're unbelievable." She hissed and moved the swivel chair.

Suddenly my back slammed against the wall. "What the hell are you- fuck-ing doing.." I moaned at the sudden contact of her finger on my cunt.

"What?" She said and ran her fingers down the external part of my cunt up to my clit repeat it again and again. I felt my energy was losing but I desperately moved my hips to meet her fingers but she didn't let me. I leaned my back against the door as I began rocking my hips on her fingers hungrily but she's teasing me so I couldn't get what I want. "You're so wet and excited baby."

"Stop the teasing Mitchell and just fuck me." I growled and stared at her eyes that was looking at my crotch.

"Oh no Chloe. You teased me a while ago remember? So.." Her other hand ran on the hem of my shirt and tugged it upwards. I realized that I'm totally cornered by the armchair, handcuffs and the door at my back. "..bear with it." She smirked and began to draw circles on my clit. I gasped loudly when she inserted two fingers in me and immediately putting it out. That's not only the twist of it but also she began on putting some force on drawing circle on my clit that made me want to close and squeeze my both legs together because it's hurting the shit on me and at the same time giving me enough pleasure as I moved on it opposite rhythm. I let out a hissed and slowly took off my shirt but it's not totally off my body coz it only reached at my wrist. Exactly at the back of Beca's head. I bite my lips to preventing myself from screaming coz I'm just at the back of the door. I'm so ashamed to be heard by someone doesn't know me. I tried myself to get away from her touch but she didn't let me go even a seconds.

"Fuck Becs y-you're getting harsh." I said between gritted teeth. And trying hard to move backward but she's reaching for it. "Fuck."

"I already told you. Better get ready coz I'll make you cum without penetrating you." She teasingly chuckled.

"What the hell." I groaned. My sweat was getting hotter because of her abrupt force on my clit.

"Oh baby you sounds so.. good." She moaned in a very raspy voice that made me shiver. I closed my eyes and felt my wrist sore as she started to thrust her two fingers inside me but it's just a matter of time before she put it out again and let out a teasingly giggled. I gasped and moved forward to her to reach for her touch.

"Fuck, please baby.." I whispered on the back of her ear while pushing myself on her fingers. "Stop. The. Fucking. Teasing. And make me come." I infuriated and eagerly kissed her lips but even letting me to kiss her was being withhold. "Oh my god. You fucking better change your fucking mind now effin Mitchell, or else I'll fucking withhold you for fucking weeks." I growled.

"Really?" She smirked.

"I'm fucking serious- ugh." I suddenly groaned when she inserted two fingers in again and immediately putting it out with force that made me fell on her shoulder. Every time she did that I felt my strength is being ripped off my body. She then vigorously drew circles on my clit again while bumping my cunt. I moved my hips forward to meet her fingers and moaned when I hit on her. After few strokes I felt my orgasm is about to approach. So as my revenge I bite her shoulder hard while tried myself to get into her touch. She cussed and began to touch me harder.

I never imagine biting Beca before or even hurting her physically but I felt my clit is getting swollen because of her pressing hard on it.

But it's a wrong move.

She inserted three fingers that made me loosen my bite on her exactly my orgasm came upon her then she pushed my arms away from her with her free hand and immediately putting out her fingers on me then slammed me hard against the door.

"Fuck you Beale." She cussed and massage her sore shoulder.

"Fuck you Mitchell." I panted. I felt her pants in soaking wet because of my cum and at the same time I felt my swollen clit. It's fucking hurt a lot. She giggled. "You know how it hurt me, right?" Seriously I felt my clit is burning.

"Do you know how it felt like when someone is making you hard but she will tell you soon she's not in the mood?"

"Oh shit. Is that reasonable to do that to me?"

"Yes Beale."

Okay.

"You're insane. Let go of me. Now." I yelled and tried to push her but she only smirked. "What?!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes and took something in her pocket.

Key.

Then suddenly she took off the handcuffs with that key. I saw my wrist sore and I was about to stand when she held my hips down to straddle again on her lap. She then hugged me.

"Please stay.." She mumbled and rest her head to my chest. "I'm sorry. I love you." It made me calm.

Oh god.

"I love you too. Just need a rest Beca."

"Yeah. Sure." She calmly said and let go of me. I stood up. I almost fell when I felt my legs kinda bit numb. Beca helped me and carried me in her arms.

We entered her bedroom and I saw a very clean room. "Lights on." Then the light turned on.

She walked towards the bed and laid me down. I felt more comfortable as she covered me with the blanket. I felt so exhausted as she stared at me.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe. I love you so much." She said and kissed my forehead. She was about to go when I stopped her. She raised her brows.

"Please sleep beside me, Beca."

"Of course baby just give me five." She said and ran towards the other door. I assumed it as a comfort room.

I calmed myself and gently squeeze my legs together to massage my.. down there. It's still hurt but I ignored the pain.

After few moments Beca came back with her boxer and shirt alone. She opened the air conditioner with a remote before laying down beside me and under the blanket.

We stared at each other for while before I closed my eyes and moved closer to her. I put my legs between her legs and she tangled them. Now, it's being intertwine.

"You're so beautiful, Chloe." She whispered and ran her nails to my cheeks. It gives me chills. "Seriously. I'm so inlove with you. I love you in your weakest moments to your strongest ones. I love you when you're happy and I still love you the most when you're sad. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I want to love you, each and every piece of you. Your eyes, your nose, your lips, your hands, your body, even your scars and deepest wounds. I want you with your imperfections as much as I want you for you, Chloe. And I'm always going to want you, I'm always going to be here loving you with everything I have. With everything I am, Chloe. I'm not getting tired saying I love you."

I smiled then buried my face to her neck and hugged her. "Why are you so sweet right now? Is it because you hurt me?"

"No. I just wanna let you know that I love you so much and no one else will ever replace you in me." She hugged me back and I felt her forming a smile on her lips. "And don't you ever cheat on me with a jerk like that Peter if ever you wanted to cheat-

"Gosh Becs. Who told you that I'm going to cheat on you? Coz I'm not."

"No one. I'm just.. uhm."

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Do you know that the most dangerous feeling of a person is jealousy because jealousy creates insecurity, and insecurity creates hatred-

"And hatred is killing you softly? I know Becs." I immediate laid down with my stomach flat on the matress while staring at Beca's face. Our faces were only inches apart. "Just wanna let you know that he's hitting on me. That's it. But I never gave him a glimpse of hope to hit back on him. Beca. I love you so much." I moved closer to her face. Nearly kissing her. "Don't get me wrong okay? But I want to have sex with you everyday and I want your body on mine, inside me Beca and I want to hear you moan, make you screamed my name.." I gently removed all the strands of hair on her face and kissed her beside her lips. "..but more than that I just wanna fall asleep with your arms around me and your hand in mine and not even giving a small damn in the world. I love you so much Beca. Merry Christmas."


	24. Chapter 23: Not My Lover

**# CHAPTER 23**

Chloe's POV

It's been two day since Beca and I decided to stay here at her mansion after Christmas Eve. We cuddled a lot and spend time together in her room. She showed me her set of mash ups in CDs, gave me some rave beats and hang out inside the mansion.

It's so huge that every part of it has a security and we walked there while holding each others hand.

And it made the day special.

We're here now at the balcony sitting on a chair across each other where we both had a coffee in hand. Well, she has this newspaper in hand too. We woke up at the same bed this morning and it really felt good having her beside me, in her arms again after what happened.

"Stop staring and kiss me if you want." Beca said before taking a short sip on her cup of hot coffee.

"I really like your confidence. As long as I want to have sex with you right now because you looks so damn sexy in that messy hair, cool top and tight boxer. I'd rather run with you outside. Can you join me?"

"Did I ever mention to you before that I hate taking a jog?" She hissed and continued to read her newspaper.

"No. But you did it already with me?" I remembered the day we're both not yet together. We took a jog every morning before class and eat break fast. I took a yoga class with her so I have a chance on seducing her.

"Yes. I only did that to be with you. Like.. seeing you early in the morning. Laugh with you first thing when I woke up." She said without a sign hesitation.

Really?

"Oh no, Beca. Don't ever try to say to me that you join yoga class because of me?"

"Sorry, but I already did." She said that made my mouth slightly open. 

"Oh god. My plan really worked!" I said in enthusiasm then I clapped my hands together like a dolphin in a show. That made her brows furrowed.

"What?" She finally looked at me with a confuse look.

"My plan really worked! You know that's the reason why I join yoga class with you so I could seduce you!" I said that made her newspaper down on her lap.

"Really? So you like me since that day?"

"I like you since you left me alone in the Library." I smiled at her. She's still confuse.

"But you have a boyfriend?"

"It's just a front. I'm very confused that time so I tried it but it didn't work and it got worsen when you kissed me, right in front of your friends, you asshole." I said trying hard to be sounded so disgust but ended up smiling as I stared at the blue sky. I started daydreaming. "You don't know how I felt that day you first kissed me. I couldn't even sleep and began to decide on ignoring Tyler after that."

"Because of that shit I wanna kiss you right now."

"No. Don't. Kiss me later. I'm still remembering the day you fell on my traps. I didn't even noticed that's why you fondly sitting behind me because you're staring at my... Beca!" I began to squeal and slap the armchair enthusiastically. She immediately covered her ears with her both hands.

"What the hell?!" She yelled.

"You're staring at my butt! Aren't you?" I asked furiously.

"Uhm..."

"You're so pervert!"

"I'm not!"

"Maybe because you fondly seeing me jog because you're looking at my...MY GOODNESS." I screamed that made her shut her eyes firmly before looking back at me.

"Can you stop screaming?"

"Tell me you're not looking at my boobs that morning we took a jog!"

"Gosh Chloe. Yes. I am fondly staring at your ass. At your boobs and even touching you ramdomly.. s-so stop screaming." She said and her face turned into pink same as her ears. She realized that I'm staring at her so she widen her eyes and covered her face with newspaper.

I let out an impish smile. "Maybe you also love it when our faces are only inches apart that's why you always insisted to be my partner in sit ups.."

"Oh god. Stop."

"I really love you."

"I love you more baby.. so please stop coz I'm gonna pass out if you continuing on embarrassing me."

"I'm not embarrassing you. Duh. I'm just asking and wanna know how adorable you are." I smiled and looked at the newspaper she was reading. "And oh. Don't read a newspaper in upside down baby."

"Gosh." She mumbled and flipped the newspaper. I giggled.

"Seriously, I didn't know that. You're not showing me you really like me-

"Isn't obvious? I'm shy and busy hiding the thing you love to tease now."

"You're so sweet." I stood up and started to walk towards her. She widen her eyes as she looks at me.

"What are you gonna do?" She looks so terrified. I smirked.

"Let's have a date today." I sat on her lap and place my one arm around her neck.

"Hmm. I'm gonna think about it but first let's go downstair and have a breakfast." She was about to push me when I didn't let her. "What?"

"Can we have a breakfast outside?" I whispered. She skeptically looked at me.

Well. Yesterday, I met her cousins and they're glaring at me all the time. Her butler was like a statue. She wasn't even talking to me. I approached her but she just gave me a stern look. Her cousins always talks about Jade whenever I'm around. Beca wasn't there though coz his father talked to her so they really had a chance to annoy me and compare me to Jade.

I didn't tell that to Beca. I don't want to give her a bad impression to her cousins or confront them because of me. I don't want to tattle anything.

"Why?"

"I wanna go outside. You know? We're home the whole day." I placed my head to her shoulder.  
"Is there anything wrong?" She asked and I stopped myself from dilating my eyes.

"No."

"Tell me the truth."

"I wanna go home. To your dorm."

"Why?"

"What why? Simply I wanna go home. That's it." I stood up and went to the bedroom when suddenly I heard the front door flung open and a laughing little red hair girl entered the bedroom. Running under the bed. Then suddenly a tall brunette entered the room like she's finding someone.

"Where's the kiddo?" Emily said that made me went to my original state. Beca was present in the picture too, she's leaning on the balcony's doorway while looking at me and Emily. Emily is now fine huh?

"Hey Em." I signal her with my eyes while looking under the bed. "Actually I don't know." She smirked and walked towards the bed and sat there. "Are you fine now?"

"Obviously." She winked. "I arrived here this morning."

"Where's Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"She's fine. She's with me a while ago. I think she's in her room right now. Checking the datas and so forth."

"What are you doing here then?" Beca asked again and Emily told her that someone is under the bed. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm just checking if Maddie was here. But she's not so.. I'm gonna go." Emily said and muttered to me to take care of the child under the bed before going out the room.

When she was totally gone I immediately kneel and looked under the bed and there she is.

"Hey kid. She's gone. Come here." I said and she crawled towards me. When she totally got out under the bed, she giggled.

"She told me she will going to kill me with her tickle power if she saw me so I ran here." She giggled again. She looked at Beca and grinned before jumping to Beca for a hug. "Hey mom!" I remembered the first time she called Beca mom in front of me.

"Hey mads." Beca lifted her on her arms and carried her.

"Where's my present?" She asked that made me giggled.

Kids are kids.

"Oh. Present. Wait." She said and put Maddie down. It's not even late to give gifts right?

Gosh. I don't have any gifts to Beca or even the others.

She ran towards her walk in closet. I shrugged at Maddie and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat beside me.

"Your name is Chloe, right?"

"Yes."

"Is your hair natural?"

"Yes. Why did you ask?"

"We're same. Uhm. Don't tell anybody, okay?" She said in a very low voice and looked around. She's so cute. When she saw nothing but the two of us, she finally spoke. "I've been bully with my classmates." I abruptly raised my brows. "They were telling me I'm a ginger because of my hair. Are you been bullied too?"

"Yes. But that's before. I just accept it and here I am now. Just wait until you get old. You'll be prettier." I winked.

"I wish I can be pretty like you when I get old."

"I'm sure you'll become prettier than me."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Can we have a photo together?"

"Sure. I'll borrow Beca's phone." I said and she shook her head before taking her phone to her small sling bag.

Oh.

"I have my phone with me." She grinned and opened her phone.

But before that, her phone has a PIN security.

And she typed her password.

Fast.

And so long.

And I gasped when she got it right.

She pressed the mirror camera.

"Give me your pouty lips- like this." She pouted and I tried my best to immitate her gesture. "Stay like that. I'm gonna post this on my instagram." I wanted to laugh. She finally clicked the capture button.

And that's it. We let out our hearty giggled.

"Ohhh. We're so pretty." She said and hide her phone when Beca got out of her closet. She grinned at Maddie.

She's holding a box.

"Wow." Maddie reacted as she stared at the box. "Macbook." She mumbled. Her eyes looks so very amuse as it stares at the box.

"Here kiddo." Beca stretched her arms and Maddie immediately ran towards her and grabbed the box to Beca before sitting down on the floor and enthusiastically open it.

She looks so happy when she saw the new macbook in special case. She stood up and tagged Beca's shirt causing her to lean. Maddie showered Beca a kiss before running outside with the box and macbook.

"She's so spoiled." I told her while looking at the door where Maddie exited.

"Well, it's Christmas."

"Can I wrap myself with a gift wrapper and give my self to you?" I finally looked at her. She chuckled and sat at the bed.

"You don't need to. Just.. take off your clothes and that's it." She winked. Too clever.

"Oh, no." I shook my head immediately. We didn't have sex since what she did to me that night. It's made me swell for fuck sake.

"Why?"

"Anything but not sex or touching me. You made a mess in me so bear with it." I said and went to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go shower, first." I yelled out before totally closing the bathroom door and locked it. 

"Where part of your world are we right now?" I questioned while looking around. "We're not yet outside I think. Coz.. you know? We didn't use a car to travel here. We just walked."

I heard her giggled. "Did you see that dalmatian dog over there?"

"Y-Yes." I stuttered while looking at the dogs in cage that were eating their food. "Oh my god Becs." I walked towards the cage where I saw a shy white slightly coated small dog. She moved backward as I kneel in front of her. She looks so pathetic as she looked at me. "She's so cute."

"What about.. that?" She paused. "Oh no, Chloe. Don't tell me... you like her?" Beca asked skeptically like it's her favorite dog in this room that full of dogs. I gave her my most puppy dog eyes that she won't even dare to fight back since I did this to her. "Oh no."

"Why? She's so cute and adorable.." I said without taking back my puppy dog eyes at her. I saw her mouth slightly opened and she put her both hands in waist while shaking her head.

Ouch.

"Anything but not her."

"Why?" I whined and stretched my hand at the cage. I let my nails inside for the dog to smell me and oh my god, she did and licked my knuckles. "Oh god Becs. I love her now."

"Oh my god. Her name is Billie." Beca mumbled.

"Nice name." I mumbled and continued what I'm doing. But suddenly my mouth agape as I heard her next sentence.

"No. Her name is Billie. Billie Jean."  
As in Jean?

Jean.

J-E-A-N?

"What? Why Billie.. Jean?"

"That's Jade's dog." She pressed her lips together as my warm look attached in my face now.

Now Jade huh.

"Oh really?" I put my hand on my lap and stared at the poor puppy who named as almost as Jean while the previous owner was Ja- whatever. "How old is she?"

"Who?" Do I have a guts to ask the age of that ex of yours?

"This dog." I calmly respond.

"4."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry babe but if you want. I can buy you exactly like her." Beca suggested but I just ignored her. This dog looks like my animal alter ego. She looks so pathetic and scared and alone like me.

I meant it.

"Can you open this please?" I asked without looking at her. I smiled at the poor dog.

Beca motioned at her butler that is with us all the time except when we're at Beca's room. She took something like a remote control or a phone or whatever and clicked something there. Then suddenly the cage's door opened. The dog squealed when it happened and hid herself inside the little house with her favorite bones.

I looked at Beca and gave her a can-i-get-her-look. She nodded and I enthusiastically walked by my knee and entered the cage. I first stretched out my hand in front of the little house and seconds after, she finally smelt my hand and she licked it and that's my chance to scratch her neck by my nails.

"She's been abuse by Jade's father, knowing that I gave that to her, they did that merciless to be one of the reason why was triggered to do that and blame it all to me so we did our best to get her after Jade died." Beca spoke.

Too much information.

I don't know what to say so I didn't speak and continued to tickle the dog.

I don't know but this dog really captivates my heart like if I didn't take her I'll really regret my whole life. I only wanted to ask is.. "Why her name is Billie.. Jean?" Beca looked away and chuckled.

"Coz she's not my lover." She looked at me and we both laughed.

Now I get it.


	25. Chapter 24: Advices From Inexpert

**# CHAPTER 24**

Stacie's POV

Christmas and New Year already passed the calendar and it's about time to change calendars though.

Hoping to change my feelings too.

Or even my life.

Whatever.

I'm so used to this kind of feeling where I felt numb about everything. I only laughed like a psychopath this early in the morning when I saw Emily with someone in the bed.

Sleeping.

Both naked.

I was about to give her my Christmas present that I didn't give her exactly the christmas eve coz I'm busy and she wasn't replying to me so I fucking decided to go to her dorm early this morning but then that's the thing I didn't want to see first thing in the morning.

Maybe I should really need to learn from now on how hold my excitement whenever I know she's around meters away from me coz playing this survival game makes me want to jump in the cliff.

Actually I'm playing a lot of games that I should learn how to manage without emotion intact. Like how to stop my hypothalamus from producing emotions that I felt inside me whenever I'm around Emily or maybe just how to stop my serotonin, dopamin and oxytocin from combining together and how it will not produce the shit inside me. 

She loves me, she doesn't know who I am, she likes me, she hates me, I never know what is happening.

She shuts me out when she feels like you said or did something that offend her.

Commits in the most uncommitted way of relationship. Never wants to be fucking official, but acts like a girlfriend when no one is looking.

Doesn't like the idea of me hanging out with other guys, wants to know who I am with, tries to make me jealous by flirting with everyone else around her, makes me feel unsure about where I stand. 

And all of that is called survival game. 

Well you always have a choice about the games you will and will not play. Some games are flirty-fun, but sometimes they are detrimental to my emotional stability. I know the difference when it happens to me and the people around me not because I'm fucking legendary or what but because we have different kinds of person who we flirted with.

However, because I am human too, I sometimes forget that I don't have to play along just because the other person is. I continued to play along with them because I enjoy them. I set the terms for my life and what I will and will not tolerate. I still end up tolerating them though. If the "What are we?" game is not for you, then stop playing. Define it yourself and let it go. This is a friendly advice from me, fucking Conrad who experience a lot of wrong decisions last year so it's whether you learn from me or not.

Another thing is don't ask them to choose you, know that you are a worthy choice and you don't need to be negotiated. The danger with entertaining these games is that they erode your confidence, sense of worth, and make you think it's okay to defend her in her poor treatment of you. Mind games are awful because the thoughts in your mind don't shut up, won't shut up. Like what I always think about of this kind of relationship that really doesn't worth to be called relationship at all. You begin reading into every little thing, suspecting and distrusting her, blaming yourself subconsciously, wondering about things you shouldn't and obsessing. You're becoming human anxiety driven ass by your not-so-partner who loves to fuck you. She still love though.

And then you end up losing sleep over nonsense and she still won't quit playing because it's a power play. Sounds like a foreplay. If you let yourself fall into letting her define what you are when you will be that, how your relationship will be, and more, know that the games won't stop with dating. They continue, and they will keep continuing until you put your foot down.

After all, it takes two to tango. If you don't play along, then there is no game.

There's no survival.

If the games listed don't sound fun, it's because they aren't.

Here's the plus though, if you don't like them… you don't have to play them. At all.

These are not great games, and they do nothing to build trust between you two. All it does is destroy systems, ideas and perspectives.

It will destroy your nervous system that was only functioning on sending signals from one cell to others, or from one part of the body to others. Or your cardiovascular system that also functioning to permit blood to circulate and transport nutrients such as amino acids and electrolytes, oxygen, carbon dioxide, hormones, and blood cells to and from the cells in the body to provide nourishment and help in fighting diseases that makes us still alive and kicking. Poor systems. It will also destroy the idea of how love works in science like we should say that "I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus" instead of saying "I love you from the bottom of my heart". Oh cliché. Or the perspective in life of how do you love or what should you love in the person or what should you love in her specifically. Is it how she laugh? Or it's how she ignore you?

It makes you distrust yourself, big time. It makes you mad and sad but not knowing exactly why.

It leaves you in a position where you are trying to validate why you deserve to be her girl, it leaves you weak. These are not fair games at all, they are not fun games, and they will not help you in any way.

Don't let her tell you that you are overthinking it, don't tell yourself that you are crazy, just see it for what it is and decide.

If you meet a guy and he starts to play any of these games, please know that you don't have to play. You will always have a choice. Please don't end up like me.

I was walking in the hall coz I wanted to go to the library when I heard someone crying in a empty hallway. She sounds like a crying people in the horror movies. She's a brunette with very long hair and looks so naive because of her fashion choice. She's wearing a cardigan and flowered design skirt. Everyone has a class right now and I decided not to attend classvcoz I felt exhaust when I threw the gift I wanted to give Emily in the trash can while giggling. It's like all my effort on wrapping it was gone with appreciation.

I walked towards her and kneel in front of her. "Hey. Why are you crying?" She finally looked at me and I saw how she let out a sobs. Her eyes are red because of crying and it's a bit of swollen.

"Who a-are you?" She asked. Her breathing was kinda erratic.

"Uhm. I'm Stacie. I'm Junior and I'm only walking here when I saw you. It's so hard for me to ignore someone who's crying so I approached you." I smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you.."

"W-What?" She asked and frowned. Still mot moving om her previous position on the floor.

"Why are you here, crying?"

"Will y-you believe in me if I told you something?"

"Why not?"

"They f-find it ridiculous and I was just telling the truth."

"What is it then?"

"Will you going to believe if I say.. the end is near?" I was taken aback of what she's saying to me and I was like 'oh' I didn't expect that kind of shit in someone who's eyes is red because of crying- "And yeah you're not. Please just go a-away." And she started to lean on her knees and cry harder than before.

This is stupid.

I know the world is full of shit but knowing that being a shitty is now a lifestyle, oh fuck me. Hard exactly in my ass so I may have the percentage of being fucked to compute.

Not that I'm an atheist. Actually, my parents are one of the religious people but when they heard preaching about the rapture thing they immediately leave the church. Instead of telling those things to make people freak out and intensify their faith into God just because they heard about rapture, I suggest that they should teach how to live a life to the fullest.

I stood up without saying something and walked towards the library entrance and entered it.

Then I saw a redhead that is maybe reading her favorite book while she had an earphones on.

I immediately logged in and when I'm done I walked towards her and sat across her. She looked up on me and smiled. She removed her earphones and spoke.

"Hey." She approached me. I saw she's reading Euclid's book.

"Hey. What's up?" I approached back. "You don't have a class?"

"I skipped my class. I'm so not in the mood to study after the long exhausting vacation. Maybe they will consider it when your girlfriend is the- nothing."

"The, what?" I asked while putting my book out of my bag.

"Nevermind." She shook her head. "Anyway, you don't have class?"

"I skipped too. Maybe they will consider it when your.. one of Emily's hook up. Yeah. She owns the 10% of Barden."

"Oh. That's.. amazing." She said in a low voice. I considered it as a positive meaning of 'awful'.

"It is. Especially the.. hook ups." I chuckled.

"Gross." She said and narrow her eyes to me. "That's just 30% of being so insensitive of your girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Coz for me huh? It's being 29% of being Emily's hook up coz you don't knoq her."

"Oh no. You also don't know Beca." She said while shaking her head in disapproval.

"Well, I saw Emily this morning with someone else beside her. Naked."

"I think that's natural when you two are just.. you know. Hook ups?"

"And I was about to give her something like a present from christmas."

"Like a gift?- oh. my. god.. You like her?" She gasped as she covered her mouth.

"I think so.. but she doesn't like me."

"Oh. I can only say that do not allow her to consume you. Like if she does not call, go to sleep. If she does not message, put your phone away and have a fantastic day anyway." She said in enthusiam. "If she acts distant when you are with her and refuses to tell you what is wrong, don't wait for her, go home and do something you love. If she tries to insinuate you do not need your friends now that you have her, spend more time with your friends."

"She didn't do that coz she know I don't have friends."

"Well, you're talking to me now so we're totally friends except when you try to insist of flirting with Beca, we're totally enemies. I swear. Don't add yourself in our situation now." I chuckled and shook my head. I'm only joking when I told her about flirting Beca and that's hilarious. Do she really think I have a thing for Beca? She's nice but come on. Look at her compare to me. "Good then. Did Emily tries to teach you a lesson through the silent treatment?"

"All the time."

"That's toxic. Ignore her. But if she plays with your feelings constantly, walk away immediately-

"That's one of my problems I can't do that. Walking away while she's sweet at me? That's giving me a chance saying she likes me too!"

"Oh no. It's a simple act of telling, 'Hey Stacie I'll fuck you later' and be nice the time to have a score in you and if she acts like your body is his entitlement when you are not ready, you must walk away."

"Actually. I wanted to have sex-

"Can you sensor that inappropriate words that coming from your mouth? We're in the library for Pete's sake."

"You want me to tell you that privately?" I seductively said that made her cringed and mouthed 'really gross'. We both giggled. "Let's go back in the subject, I wanted to 'hang out' with her like all thr time coz I'm loving the feeling of her 'company'." She rolled her eyes.

"That's terrible. I think if you kept on enjoying the feeling of her 'company' you won't be able to know the value of a relationship until she began to hurt you again." She explained and I rolled my eyes. "And being used to it was the worst."

"I tried to ask her many times but she keep on ignoring me."

"Ask her what?"

"Ask her of what we have she slapped me all the time of being hook ups but she's proud of telling her friends that we're friend. And that's exceptional. She didn't do that to her other-

"How sure are you of that?"

"Because she's your friend and you know me?"

"Oh I see. So you're saying to me that it's giving you hopes that she likes you back? Where is she right now again?" She narrowed her eyes to me and put her palm onto her chin while her elbow is resting to the table. "I cannot stress this enough, you live for yourself first, Stacie. She is a secondary character in the story of your life. Do not allow her to turn you into a secondary character in your own book coz that's gonna be another big mistake of your and it's hard to get it back again after you lost yourself in the wilderness." I cringed when I imagine myself lost in the wilderness. I looks like a princess in the middle of the desert.

"You know what? You talk to me like you know everything about love."

"Not everything about love but more about hook ups. I experienced it and it all worked it out."

"Is it Beca?"

"No. Beca and I never done hook ups. At first that's my plan but she's playing hard to bang." She chuckled. "Now she's begging me to bang her." She whispered and I rolled my eyes. Why bang sounds like a gun shot?

Okay. I remembered the day I'm with them. I didn't know they are all acquainted to each other. I mean, the highest into the coolest students in Barden in one group? I played cool there especially when Flo Fuentes is around. I pretended I didn't know her even in the party to not freak her out. I mean, I didn't actually notice her it was her coz it's so brief and fast, my booze was in. It's hilarious if someone taller than her makes a scene just to catch her attention.

I didn't even know that Beca, Cynthia and Emily was mutual until they attended the party and suddenly show up.

That party is so awesome IF something had happen.

"You're cruel."

"I'm not. Actually she's the one who's cruel."

"Why insensitive and cruel then?"

"Beca always talks about her ex same as her relatives and it's worrying the shit out of me everytime they speaks about her ex. I think she's still in love with her while feeling the sensation of her ex's love on me." She sighed.

"Well, I can only say to you that you should tell her that so you can fix something. It's not like my problem to Emily that I should basically tell her my problem. I should take action of so I could fix mine."

"God knows how I tried my best to act cool about it but I'm getting pissed and jealous at the same time like why are you saying that? Is it going to help us get through the bubble gum in your shorts?" She infruriated while having a hand motion.

I was about to remark when her phone abruptly ring. She immediately took it and answered it. She looked at me and motion me to wait before standing up ans go the bookshelves.

After a minute she went back and said, "I think I need to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To the.. Uhm. Barden Chapel."

"Why?"

"Beca told me I need to go there for some sort of crime that happened there few minutes ago." She said and put her things together.

"I'm bored so I'll come with you."


	26. Chapter 25: Field of Blood

**# CHAPTER 25**

A/N: Thanks for my Editor who edited the 1st sequel! My fellow friend Roxanne Mendoza! (Well, she's now part of this story) I still need corrections jk. I can't avoid mistakes and typos coz I'm so lazyyyyy (I'm werking) as ever so sorry! x

 **Chloe's POV**

Exactly when Stacie and I came in the Barden Chapel we saw the area having a yellow tape saying there's a police inside.

Stacie and I walked towards the Chapel exactly Beca saw me.

This morning I acted cold to her coz she's being insensitive and asshole like what I told Stacie earlier. Since I decided to adopt Billie, she kept on saying how Jade took care of Billie like I'm not her girlfriend and just sort of baby sitter of Billie. I even ignored her texts but when she finally called me I immediately answered it and that's a mistake coz she noticed that I'm not in my class while she's in the Detective Club.

She made us enter the yellow tape.

"Hi babe. Hi Stacie. you okay?" Beca asked the girl behind me. I frowned at her question so I looked back at Stacie and saw her pale while looking inside the chapter. I looked at the direction where she's staring at.

I gasped and covered my mouth when I saw a girl hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Hanging by a metal pipe that was connected to the ceiling while her head being stabbed by pipe through her both.. ears. Causing her to lift steady. We can't see her face because it's being covered by her long hair. She looks like the girl in the movie The Ring. But she's not wearing white dress but a cardigan and flowered design skirt. I immediately composed myself when I realized that there's so many people out here.

"Okay guys. I called Chloe to investigate with me but if you want Stacie, you can join us." Beca said. She was about to hold my hand when I discreetly pull away my hand and crossed my arms.

"So what are gonna-

"I.. I knew her." Stacie cutted. She looks so anxious of what's happening but I think she'll really be a big help.

Beca looked around and moved closer to us. "Okay- wait. What do you mean by you knew her? How?" Beca asked in a low voice. "Coz Stacie if you're not sure don't conclude you might be one of the suspect. Coz this is obviously not suicide." She added.

"I.. I saw her a while. Uhm. She's crying in the.. hallway. Near the library." Stacie rambled. She looks so nervous.

"Wait. Let's talk about it inside. I'll call Ashley." Beca pulled her back she didn't move.

"I-I can't." Stacie said and seems like any moment she's going to cry.

"Okay. Let's just move a little over there please coz police might hear us." Beca paused. "And please don't cry. What ever happens everything will be fine." She then look at me. "And you Chloe please.. what ever happened this morning that made you so distant to me since then.. I still love you." She gave me a quick peck and pulled Stacie to the other side. I felt my stomach made some knots and I unconsciously form a smile while walking to the entrance of the Chapel.

I finally saw the victim's body closer than before. I looked around and saw many police around looking for something helpful in this case.

I saw the figure of Fat Amy in the front while staring at something. I made my way towards her and approached her.

"Amy." I approached and bumped her arms with my arms.

"You're here."

"Yes. I'm with Stacie actually and she's talking to Beca right now. I think she knew something about the victim." I told her and she nodded. I looked around and saw some scattered blood on the floor. Some were at the edge of the stairs near where we are standing, mostly on the below victim's feet.

"How did someone put her in that position?" I asked as I stared at the victim's body. I clearly saw her stab wounds on her back because it's soaked by a lot of blood. I crossed my arms over my chest and let out an exhale.

"I still don't know. We'll only know if she's been put down. Police only got here a minute ago and they still need to take her a photo for some forensic details before she put down." Fat Amy explained and turned around to see the victim's body. "They're so cruel."

"What do you mean?"

"They're getting into Mafia's nerve." She mumbled and I swallowed my saliva hard. Did she mean.. they know who did this?

"Okay I don't get it Amy. What do you mean?"

"You should be aware Chloe. You're in danger. Beca's in danger. We're in danger. Beca will soon explain it to you."

"Why can't you just explain it now to me. Coz seriously. I don't know what's happening." I sighed. "I felt that I'm still out of the picture."

"Oh c'mon. This story is half of your point of #$%." She mumbled that I barely hear.

"What?"

"I said if I were you, I won't go deeper. You'll be disappointed." She said and walked away.

Beca's POV

I'm so interested in this where I am in game called 'who's my killer'. I have an idea of who's the mastermind which is Alpha named Tom. I just don't know who's his accomplice in this game. It might be one of my acquainted. It might be one of them or it might be my girl.

I keep on texting Chloe where she were early this morning coz I saw her in a black jacket, black cap and jeans like Chloe's jeans right now while roaming the quadrangle. I'm in the third floor where I'm sitting next to the window while my first subject approached so out of boredom I watched the women athletes did their sprint every morning. I'm not sure if it's her but she has the same figure and fiery hair of Chloe. I just can't see her face because of the cap. So I doubt that it was her. Then there she was, knowing she skipped class and someone died made my interest in this whole fucking game higher than it was.

Then again, there was Stacie.

Being interrogate by the police. She's not talking since she sat there so Ashley and I decided to help the police with her. We made our way to sit beside Stacie. She's quietly playing her fingers while staring at it. Why she looks so affected?

"Okay Stacie. I'm gonna go straight from what I'm intended to do. You said you know the victim? Who is she to you?"

"Look, I only knew her for minutes. I don't know her name or what. I only know that she's pathetically discussing some sort of rapture.. that no one wants to believes in."

"Stacie let's take this seriously. The victim-

"So basically, you're not believing on me?"

"I thought you are-

"No. I'm serious. I don't know her. I only knew her when I'm being kind so much so I approached her and talked to her why she was crying. And she told me '"Will you believe in me if I told you something? Like something ridiculous or what? Then I said, why not? The she finally said, will you going to believe if I say.. the end is near?" She said and let out a sarcastic laugh. Ashley and I looked at each other before turning our gaze to her once again. "I told you. I don't know her. I didn't know someone has a gut on killing innocents like her. Or it might be the reason of.. maybe she's a freak so that someone wants to shut her down the grave. She's so pathetic."

"So you're telling us that.. you don't know her?" I repeated that made rolled her eyes before deciding to nod in disgust. So we're still clueless?

"Okay. Actually we only have her bag without a gadget on. She only have her thing from school and church like books, notebook, pens, id and.. b-bible. Wait!" Ashley said and rushed out the room. The last word she said sounds like a whisper because she seems like she remember something.

Ashley looks different this past few days. She seems so busy and distant especially to Jessica who's her best friend. Well, I really don't care about that. I just noticed.

I didn't know I'm spacing out until Stacie snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Beca, I said how's christmas? Chloe looks so mad at you." Stacie said as she leaned on the couch and crossed her arms. Chloe's mad at me? Why?

"What do you mean?" I asked as my brows met. I'm really clueless at this kind of state.

"Oh you two should really talk about it. She skipped class because she's worried about you imagining her as your ex. I don't know who's your ex but she seems like she's really beautiful than Chloe that Chloe could be jealous like that." Stacie said that made my mouth dropped. "Don't tell me you don't have any idea of what you are doing?" I shook my head frantically. "Oh my god. Chloe's right. Or maybe not. You might be really insensitive or she's lying. Or could be both?" She clicked her tongue while shaking her head. "You know what? Chloe's perfect- but she's not my type. She's just perfect for you like both short stunning hot lesbians who loves the last pizza but will sacrifice for the other." She wandered before looking back at me. "Something like that." She giggled.

"Wait. So you're with Chloe the whole time?" I asked coz if my theory is right...

"No. After I met the victim I saw Chloe in the library. Why?"

"What was she doing there when you saw her?" I asked with ful of interest and she frowned before answering.

"She was reading a book."

"Oh. Okay."

So who's that.. okay.

I must be aware that someone is imposing as my girlfriend. She might be someone who's near us. She might be the cause of Chloe's danger. And I need to be more careful.

I've seen Chloe mad at me like many times but knowing she's mad at me because she's jealous of Jade is a.. big deal. Like.. so big deal. She doesn't want me to talk about her but this past few days I'm not aware of myself talking about her again because of Billie. And I'm very sorry because of that.

I thought giving her a present like a pet was going to be fun. I didn't even think about her choosing a very anxious and traumatic puppy like Billie. There's so many cute and healthy puppies in my pound like we could play with or jog with when we're both bored and no class. We can't do sex anymore coz seriously, I'm still worried about her getting pregnant. You know. I might sound so asshole right now but I'm just joking when I said to her we should have sex in our quiet time or I want her to see naked. I'm just playing around and tried to test her if she's still into it after what I did to her that Christmas eve. Sometimes, not so often, I seriously missed it. I miss her. Oral will do but she's not in the mood knowing I'll still use my hand who'd hurt her.

I didn't regret it though.

I'm still anxious. Even I get hard from her teasing. I'm still worrying at the back of my head that I might get her pregnant. My little friend is really functioning well so I must be careful.

Then Amy entered the room.

Not totally coz she just tilted her upper body to see us and call us. "Hey folks! Ashley need your presence. Let's go!"

 **Chloe's POV**

I heard some running foot steps towards me. I saw Ashley running towards me. She's holding a plastic container with a.. I can't barely see it. Not until she passed by me and wore her gloves and started to scan the bible in front of the altar. Forensic Investigator came minutes ago and started to take a picture of every angle the victim has before they put her down. I almost scream that time when we all heard a cracking sound from her head, it made them be careful knowing her neck broke and in any mistake she would be probably beheaded. They were at least 5 people who carried her down and carefully put her in a bag and took it out of the chapter.

I looked beside Ashley and watched her scanning the bible. Like each page of the new testament. She's reading it carefully and I don't dare to ask her or disturb what she's doing.

Maybe she's praying for the victim's body.

Then suddenly Fat Amy came with another bible in hand. She also scanning it in the old testament. beside Ashley.

Oh.

They're going to pray?

After a moment of waiting..

"Gotcha!" Ashley exclaimed and immediately put her phone out of her pocket. So I'm wrong? "Amy are you done?" She asked without looking.

"Not yet." Fat Amy mumbled. Brows narrowing. I felt some goosebumps when Ashley smirked.

"Okay." She put her phone in her pocket and grabbed the bible Amy was holding. "Call Beca and Stacie. I need their presence here." Amy just nodded and walked away. "You're here." She finally said and smiled at me.

"I'm actually here almost an hour ago." I smiled back. I understand how busy she was that she didn't even notice my presence when she passed by me.

"Oh sorry. Anyway can I borrow a pen? I forgot my pen in my bag."

"Sure. Wait for sec." I said and pulled my bag off of my shoulder and opened it. I searched for my pen and there it is. "Here."

"Thanks." She said and picked the pen on my hand and sat to the chair. She immediately opened the plastic container and put out all the wooden letters- I think a letter from the scrabble board game but it has no corresponding numbers- with a letter behind it. You can identify which was the front and back by its color. The I'm seeing now was color light brown and the other side was dark side. I walked by her and sat beside her. I watched her every move though she's not moving now and like she's in a deep thinking.

I looked at the wooden letters.

S

And..

5490 over 9

It's so easy coz it's by 9.

54 ÷ 9 = 6

90 ÷ 9 = 10

So, 610!

It's just four digit though.

But if it's five and so on, it will be like this:

10854 ÷ 9 = 1206

11763 ÷ 9 = 1307

18099 ÷ 9 = 2011

Coz,

108 ÷ 9 = 12

54 ÷ 9 = 6

While,

117 ÷ 9 = 13

63 ÷ 9 = 7

And,

180 ÷ 9 = 20

99 ÷ 9 = 11

Let's just add one 0 'before' the answer was only one digit to make it tenths or two digits.

It's same with,

54108 ÷ 9 = 6012

63117 ÷ 9 = 7013

99180 ÷ 9 = 11020

But this one you'll add 0 'after the 3 digit pair that can be divided by 9.

635481 ÷ 9 = 70609

10854108 ÷ 9 = 1206012

Just remind you guys that it will only work the 2 or 3 digit INSIDE the given that can be divided by 9.

That's the secret of dividing obvious givens.

Hope you don't get it.

After a moment. Beca, Stacie and Amy came. They sat beside Ashley and Beca awkwardly sat beside me. Exactly at my back. I'm sitting in front of Ashley so behind me is the altar. I angled myself to Ashley so I could see them and not Beca. I ignored her.

"So I need you to help me with this. What word can you do with this wooden piece of crap?" Ashley said and looked at us. It was really looks like a scrabble thing huh?

S

"His." I said. Ashley took note what I've said.

"Is." Amy said.

"Dog." Beca said.

"God." Stacie said.

"Dish." Amy said.

"High." Stacie said.

"Hi?" Beca skeptically said.

"Hid." I said.

"Dig." Amy said. We're all looking at Ashley's small notebook.

"Gosh." I said.

"Sod." Beca said.

"Hig." Stacie said.

We all stopped from thinking and only turned our gaze to Stacie.

Huh?

"I know so many language but.. hig is not one of them. What does that mean?" Fat Amy asked. Stacie startled and looked at us.

"Oh." Stacie chuckled. "That's my favorite position when it comes to.. you know." She smirked and I cringed.

"Oh god. Let's proceed." Beca cutted after a hand gesture. "Dosh."

"Hog." Amy said and Ashley giggled. Amy glared at her.

"Are you fat-shaming me?" Amy asked while killing Ashley on her stares. Ashley and Beca just giggled. Ashley motioned 'continue'.

"Sigh!" I exclaimed that seems like I'm playing a bet poll where I suddenly won that cause to echo over the place. I abruptly covered my mouth with my hands and gave them a peace sign.

Then we all became silent again in a moment.

"I think there's no more word?" Stacie said while looking at the letters.

"There's no word that can make this 9 letters?" Ashley asked while staring at the letters. "So the only thing we can do is to sum up this words without repeating the given letter to make this 9 letter a sentence." She added that made us looked at the small notebook.

S

His Is Dog God Dish High Hi Hid Dig Gosh Sod Hig Dosh Hog Sigh

Beca turned the letters to see what's behind of it.

S

L

We all looked at each other before exclaiming,

"Dog Is High!" We exclaimed

"God Is High!" Stacie exclaimed at the same time that made Ashley looked at her.

Okay this is hilarious.

"Right. You're so brilliant!" Ashley complement her and immediately arrange the letters into 'GOD IS HIGH'.

We all frowned. Ashley took her phone again as well as Amy.

"I think I already hear that phrase. I just can't remember where or what's the meaning of it." Stacie blurted while rubbing her temple. "I'm so stress."

"So what's the connection of this equation to that word?" Beca questioned behind me.

"I think. If it's a word and a number. It's something like a verse in the bible." Ashley answered without looking at Beca. "Well, the meaning of God Is High in hebrew is Jeremiah and it's indicating to this 5490 over 9." Ashley said.

"It's 610." I blurted. They looked incredulous at me. "I saw that equation earlier so I already answer it mentally." I grinned.

"Alright. Great. So it could be Jeremiah 6:10. Obviously a verse." Ashley said while nodding. She grabbed the bible Amy was using earlier and find the verse. The cover of the bible says it's new international version. She immediately scan it.

"I know it's weird but why they're using the bible for a clue?" Stacie asked. Totally have no idea like me. It's the second time I saw a bible in a crime scene.

"Because they are all gay-shaming me." Beca mumbled behind me exactly for me hear it. She sits properly and crossed her arms. Now facing the altar. What does that mean?

"Because it's the easiest thing to do inside the chapel? Where you find to do your crime with a future up coming frantic nun?" Fat Amy assumed, still holding her phone.

"They are totally disrespecting the house of God." Stacie scolded. She looks different right now. I didn't know that this person in front of me is kinda religious huh.

"Oh well. That's how they do it. They respect no one." Fat Amy said.

"So here it is." Ashley said and finally looked at us. "And I think we got it right." Ashley added. "Jeremiah 6:10. To whom can I speak and give warning. Who will listen to me? Their ears are closed. So they cannot hear. The word of the Lord is offensive to them, they find no pleasure in it."

"Ears." Beca mumbled again without even turning her back to the group. "We need to tell them to close the case now." She said again.

"Wait. There's another one!" Fat Amy exclaimed. "GOD IS HIGH in the front but the back of it was HAKELDAMA. I searched it on google. It says there that it's the place where Judas Iscariot, one of the apostles of Jesus, died. Uhm. Where he hanged himself and fell down a precipice and was dashed into pieces. I mean. Okay. I'll read the article." Fat Amy sighed. "It's my first time to be nervous. But whatever." What? Nervous of what? "According to Matthew 27:3-6, the treacherous apostle quickly felt remorse over his betrayal of Jesus and went to the Temple to recant. When the high priests ignored his plea, he threw down the 30 pieces of silver that he had been paid, deeming it as blood money, and therefore illegal to put into their treasury, they used it instead to buy the field as a burial ground for foreigners. Went off and hanged himself. But Acts 1:15-20, gives a different and even grislier version of Judas' demise. He says that Judas used the blood money to purchase a piece of land and then fell headlong from a high place there, so that he burst asunder in the midst, and all his bowels gushed out. Jerusalem residents subsequently named the place Aceldama or Hakeldama, which means... 'The Field Of Blood'."

"That's bullshit." Beca infuriated and walked out of the Chapel.

I found myself following her.

 **Beca's POV**

I know it's them again. I know for the nth time it's them. I just couldn't figure it out they would end up killing innocent people while telling me I should die unhappy.

Why are they doing this to me? To Barden? To the students here?!

I'm so tired of protecting people and end up losing them. I'm so tired of seeing people dying because of me.

I don't know what to do anymore.

I found myself in the middle of the field. The sky is kinda bit dark saying it will going to rain in any minute by then. I hate rain because it made me uncomfortable under my clothes but if that's the only thing that could hide my pain and frustrations then.. why not?

I sat there and laid my back flat in the grass. I closed my eyes and tried hard to stop the tears that's going to fall from my eyes. I bite my lips as I heard someone's voice. Beautiful voice from the person I love.

"You okay?" She asked beside me. Exactly at my ear. Her voice was so soft. I didn't look at her I'm scared to show her my vulnerability instead I only sensed her body beside me.

But my mental construction are far from my overwhelming emotions.

"I'm so tired of being miserable, Chloe." I whispered and can't help but to let out a soft sob. I don't want to show Chloe this soft side of me but I think I need to. I think I really need to. I might explode in any moment by now coz everything in the past is coming by me. Coming by everyone around me. And I don't want to scare her.

She hushed me. I felt her warm breath on my cheek. Her scent makes my soul calm.

"That's okay baby." She said and I felt her hand in my head. "I'm with you." I finally looked at her. She's laying upside down beside me.

"What else I'm going to do?" I mumbles. I may look so pathetic right now but I'm serious of being clueless.

She smiled at me like everything is okay. She smiled at me like she's okay after I messed up this past few days. She smiled at me like nothing was going on.

"Let's go face it." She said in enthusiasm. "What ever it is. The only way to get through of everything is facing it. I'm here. I'm ready to help you." Why are you acting like that.. why are you acting you're ready to die for me..

Even if I need some help of getting through this craps I still can't sacrifice her safety for my sake. I don't want to happen that again. Also, even I decided to introduce her to my father this Christmas vacation, I'm still coward of knowing there's a possibility that Chloe is one of the intruders. Yes, they're still doubting Chloe, I doubt her even we have something that can prove she's not the redhead in the cctvs and the girl whom I saw this morning that might be the killer. I kept on saying to my father that I'm not yet ready. But I love her at the same time. Maybe that's also the reason why I became insensitive or what to Chloe, because I'm too coward.

Coward of everything.

"No Chloe. You don't understand. You can't help me. I don't want you to get hurt again because of me. I'm so worried of you that day you got shot and I won't dare to do that again with you. I'm so worried of not seeing you beside me. Or you not talking to me. Please. Don't do things for me-

"No. Beca," She cutted. "You're the only person I have. And doing things for you is the only thing I can do. Please don't stop me from doing that."

"You're with yourself before you came into me-

"So what do you mean?" She sat up and I did the same. "That I should separate to you so I have reason to not do everything you're saying to me right now?"

"No!" I suprisingly exclaimed. I didn't mean to be sounded like that.

"Then what? You're my girlfriend and I should be capable of doing things for you." She exclaimed. "You're sounding unreasonable." She infuriated.

"I mean, no. Just... just don't waste your life for me. I can't afford of losing you. I might get crazy thinking of you not being with me if you left or.. or breaking up with me." I finally stared back at her. I gulped. "But I'm going to die once I see you.. dead."

She hissed and let out a fake chuckle. Her one brow was up while her face down. Seconds after she looked up and looked at the other side before she gave the attention I regret having.

"Why people kept on giving me a warning about me going to die if I insisted myself to you?" She infuriated and stood up that made her startled. "You know what? I'm tired of hearing bullshits and I swear! If someone wants to kill me then.. KILL ME NOW YOU PRICKS!" She yelled as she turned around and threw her hands in the air. I breath hard and gave her a look for seconds as she started to walk away. I laid my back again and feel the air that slapped me in the face.


	27. Chapter 26: Not Yet Coming

# CHAPTER 26

Chloe's POV

I don't know why he's here but.. come on! I'm still not getting over with stress!

I'm here at the Library still reading the book I was reading this morning before the incident, where actually I've been bothered by this asshole.

"So you love Math huh?" He asked, no he's not asking coz it's so obvious. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. "You know that my favorite subject is also math." He's sitting across me but still I felt I'm being harass by him by how he stares at me.

After what happened this morning, everything about planning to attend my next classes were amended.

But when this guy came, he's pushing me hard to change my plans and just attend my classes.

"Oh really?" I skeptically asked. "Coz seriously, I don't care." I don't want to be rude to him but after what he said to me the second time we met, he pushed me to the edge. He formed an 'o' and raised his both hand. "Seriously, what are you doing here, Pete?"

"Nice nickname." He grinned. I regret calling him that now. "Can I call you Chlo? You know. Chlo, Pete. ChloPete or PeteChlo." I cringed and glared at him. "Or PeChlo? No? It's sound gross. What about PeChloe?"

Gross.

SO GROSS.

I rolled my eyes. "Just answer me. What are you doing here? Are you even studying here?" I asked. I'm 101% sure not interested to him. I just wanna make sure he's not an intruder of Barden because he's making a scene.

Dude! Everyone is glaring at me like I'm doing a crime! And it's because of his weird hair!

I thought having a red hair is the weirdest but having a grey hair is the weirdest of weirdest hair!

"I'm Senior year here. Eventually, Matthew and I are classmates." He grinned.

"Transferee?" I asked. I wanna make sure.

"Yes." He winked.

"What are you doing in Beca's place?" Even I knew it I need to confirm it.

"I'm her father's friend. We're business partners." He smug grin. "Also a secret ally." He winked again before chuckling. "You know what? My hair is naturally grey. Is your hair really red?"

"Yeah." I simply answered.

"Oh. We're really meant for each other. Our kids will be grey-red mutation!"

"You meant a joke." I scoffed. "You know what? Just go. You're disturbing something." He let out a audible hissed.

"For one condition. I'm going if you answer my simple math question." He smirked and brushed his hair as he leaned his back at his chair.

I sighed after seconds of having a staring contest to him. I felt uncomfortable so I looked at my book. "Fine. What is it?" I asked and closed it.

"Alright." He crossed his arms and gave a very confident smile. "If you saw a bag full of money and the amount of that money is your phone number. Then what's the amount of that money?"

Wait.

What?

"Okay. I'm sure I'm smart in Math and Logic but what did you say? The amount of that money is my number and.. are you asking for my number?"

"Oh no!" He shook his head frantically and giggled. "I'm just asking for the amount of money."

"I'm not going to give you my number."

"I'm not asking for your number! I'm asking for the amount of money. That's different!" He exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes again.

"I'm not going to buy that crap. Now go, get lost." I shooed him but he just sat there while shaking his head. "What? Even I forced myself to answer you, I won't. I don't have phone."

"I'm not buying it." He shook his head again like an idiot.

"You're such an idiot." I glared at him before throwing him my bag. He luckily caught it before it hit his face. "Go find if there's a phone or anything that you can contact you piece of shit." I hissed and started to go back on reading.

Then suddenly I heard thuds on our table.

And I saw my notes on the table.

My make up kit.

Pen.

Ipad.

Earphones.

Handkerchief.

Extra shirt.

Planner.

Wallet.

And..

Sanitary pad..

..on his hand..

..waving it..

I felt my cheeks burning.

"Oh what's this?" He said innocently while examining it. I felt so embarrassed and at the same time pissed.

"YOU REALLY NEED TO SNIFF THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT?!" I exclaimed enough to be heard by everyone. I'm so embarrassed! He really smell the pads! I tried to snatch it from his hand but he pulled it away while laughing.

I'm so thankful that the librarian is not on her desk. Maybe she went to the bathroom.

I immediately went over to the table and I heard 'o's but I ignored it. I tried my very best to snatch it from him but he kept on keeping it away from me. I looked down at him and he's staring at my- fuck.

I immediately slapped him in the face.

Hard.

And I heard gasps but I ignored it again.

She rubbed the part of his face where I slapped and that's the time I finally grabbed the pad on his hand. I went down the table and put all my things together inside my bag.

"Do that again and you'll receive one smack from my fist." I furiously said but before I walked out the library I heard him say,

"I'll be glad to receive one Beale!"

Beca's POV

I'm here at my dorm. Making myself busy with my laptop. But I felt thirsty so I went to the kitchen to drink some beer. I need to make myself occupied. I'm caught in between what I want and what I know. I don't want to think of anything.

I don't want to think about the crime.

I don't want to think about the fucking Genesis.

I don't want to think about the fucking intruders.

I don't want to think of how mad Chloe at me right now.

Fuck.

I felt my knuckles hit the wall of the kitchen hard.

But I ignored it even the burning sensation of the beer. I just drink the beer straight up to my throat before going back to my bed.

I think this was the fourth time I went at the kitchen coz I saw 4 bottles of beer in the table and my knuckles had visible bruises.

I chuckled as I jumped on my and Chloe's bed. I remembered all the time we shared this bed at night. She's very good in cuddling and telling me funny stories she'd been witnessed her life. It's like everything was so perfect and happy.

Then I received a message.

I thought it comes from Chloe saying we need to talk or what but it wasn't.

I remembered she doesn't have a phone.

Unknown:

There are seven things in this world that's so beautiful, it need to disappear: LIPS

With a photo.

Photo of Chloe and Peter having fun.

Face inches apart.

Chloe over the table while Peter on the chair sitting. Smiling at Chloe.

I threw my phone vigorously on the floor.

I saw it torn into two. Screen broken.

Tears falling.

Third Person's POV

As Chloe got home, she saw Beca in the bed with her headphones on. Billie on her side sleeping. She threw her bag on the swivel chair in front of Beca's computer. The brunette was wearing tank top and boxer. Her hair was straighten up because she didn't bother to curl it after she took a bath earlier when she got home.

They ignored each other.

Not until Chloe saw the 7 empty bottle of beers on the kitchen table.

"Beca. Did you drink all of this?" Chloe asked obviously sounding so pissed. She's trying not to be mad at Beca but as she turned her gaze to Beca she saw a broken phone on the floor. She gasped. "Beca. What's going on?!" She yelled when she didn't receive anything to Beca. The brunette was really occupied by what she was doing. She has a bottle of wine and goblet on her side table, drinking it when she feels to.

She's pretty drunk at this moment but she has no plan of taking advantage on it.. unless Chloe insist.

Beca wasn't a jealous type of person but when it comes to Chloe she became one of them who wants to possess her.

In their situation. Beca knew that Chloe's mind is occupied of how to protect her. But knowing Chloe was flirting someone makes Beca aggressor. In the way no one will be affected but both of them alone.

And if that will make Chloe let her go earlier than she was expecting, then that will make her game over.

She win.

Knowing her enemies' goal is to make her unhappy and putting her happiness into the grave same as her soul, she will choose to be unhappy again, but this time.

Her happiness is alive.

But she can't even ignore Chloe.

"Becs why you didn't tell me that Peter Mendes is studying here?" Chloe yelled inside the kitchen while rubbing the table with a wet rag. Beca gave her a look before putting her headphones away from her. It's really doesn't have sounds when Chloe came.

"I don't need to. Why?"

"Oh, well. He's messing with me. I'm so thankful I still don't have phone." Chloe told honestly.

"He's asking for your phone number?"

"Oh yes. He's hitting on me and I want you to be aware of that."

"That's why your over the table?"

"What?" Chloe doesn't have idea why Beca knew that. "Did you see us?"

"No. I just guess it." Beca replied with with a sarcastic tone. Chloe pissingly threw the rag to Beca and it hit Beca's head.

"You know what? I really don't have any idea of what the fuck is going here. I don't know- I'm seriously getting into space now." She groaned and shut her eyes, even her patience was over the edge now. It's really hard to move inside the box where you don't know why you're in there at the first place or even what else was in the box with her or let's just say what if there's a trap? "Beca listen." She inhale and exhale the heavy air inside her. "I need you to tell me everything. And if you don't.. if you don't fucking want to tell me, don't you fucking dare talking to me." Chloe furiously threw the plastic that contain bottles in the trash can that it made a loud sound. Her heart pound hard to her chest. This heavy feeling she feels was like eating a rose that full of torns. She wanted to cry not because she felt out of place in Beca but because she felt Beca doesn't even do anything about it. She glared at Beca before rushing inside the bathroom.

Few minutes later..

Beca heard sobs and screams inside the bathroom. She knew Chloe is hurting but not how much she was hurting. She's pretty drunk to know it. When the redhead stopped from screaming she felt nervous.

"Chloe. What are you doing there?"

"Go away."

"Do you need something?"

"I said don't talk to me! You made me clean your mess, you made a piece of shit in this relationship!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry your ass!"

"You're in there for almost an hour Chlo."

"I don't care."

"Let me in."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no!"

"I need to pee."

"Go pee outside!"

"I'm going to use our spare key-

"Try to use it and I'll break your balls out of your short!"

"You can't do that." Beca took the spare key in the kitchen.

"Then try me!" Chloe yelled. She's just sitting on their toilet bowl, having a messy make up because of crying. She's getting frustrated and everything. She doesn't know if Beca really loves her or she just love her because Chloe loves her.

Even Chloe warned her she still opened the bathroom's door and saw Chloe covering her face while continuing of cursing her to death.

"Babe."

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Beca sat at the sink. "I can't tell you."

Exactly Chloe heard that she furiously stood up. "Then shut up. I don't need your excuses." And stormed out of the bathroom. She proceed to the kitchen sink to wash her face.

Beca followed her.

But Chloe ignored her and proceed again to their walk in closet. She stripped there and changed her into her pajamas. She ignored Beca's stares from her back.

Beca still admiring her beauty but she needs to ignore the thought of Chloe being so perfect because everything now is getting serious. She was leaning on the walk in closet doorway while staring at Chloe. Chloe still ignoring her as she stormed out of closet and proceed to their bed. She laid herself there and cover herself with a blanket.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me- fuck Beca stop!" Chloe screams as Beca started to tickle her both side. Chloe was the type of person that gets naughty when it comes to tickling. They both laughed that there's nothing like tension happened to them a while ago.

Beca knew Chloe was just stress so stressing out may help her. They usually do this when one of them is not in the mood or silence overcome them.

Being Beca on the top of Chloe while tickling her was hard for the redhead to resist or even to fight back. She doesn't want to kick Beca's back by her knees and hurting her in this kind of situation was the last thing she wanted to do.

After a couple of moments of tickling Chloe they both panted. Beca already stopped and laid on top of Chloe while giggling on her neck. Chloe didn't bother to push her because the feeling of Beca's body against her make her feel better.

After few minutes of recovering. Beca finally spoke. Tears falling on her face but wiped it away discreetly. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too." Chloe whispered and hugged Beca.

"Oh god. I'm such a mess Chloe. Why did you love me?" Beca joked and giggled. But inside her she really meant to ask it.

"Can I love you without any reason?" Chloe whispered. Feeling tired of tickling.

Beca's eyelids became heavier as the moment passed by. "Yes you can but-

"Please no buts. I need to love you without buts. Please consider me in your life. I can't live without you. Even imagining my life without you in it. Becs love me like I'm a part of your life and not just a decoration on it." Beca was about to let go when Chloe tightened her hug to her. Beca didn't force to.

"I'm scared." Beca whispered.

"I'm scared too. I'm scared not to be a part of your success and even a failure. I'm afraid not to be part of your life. I don't want to be like her. I don't want to give up on you. I don't want to give up on us."

Beca sighed.

"Chloe listen." Beca back up slightly and pinned her both hand on the side of Chloe. Chloe finally let her. "You're far from her. You're really not like her in the first place. Even an inch. You're such an amazing person." She gave Chloe a quick peck on the nose. "You are so stunningly beautiful." Gave Chloe a peck again on her left cheek. Chloe smiled and blushed. "You're really smart." She kissed Chloe's right cheek. "And you're so fucking hot." She finally kissed Chloe's lips. "You don't know how many times I got hard just by staring at you." She hungrily stared at Chloe's lips. Chloe chuckled at the compliments, maintaining her state of mind. "You're lips are so soft that I wanted to taste everyday. You're eyes that so blue that so hard not to stare with. You're red hair. Damn Chlo. You're so fucking different to her to bottom up to top."

"Who's better in bed?" Chloe asked unconsciously. Beca's driving her crazy at this moment.

"To be honest, I don't have a chance to fuck her. She's so conservative." Chloe smirked.

"Who's better in kissing?"

"Oh well. You. Of course. Seriously I wanted to shut you up right now knowing you're silently comparing yourself to her."

"I need assurance."

"Oh Chloe. She's 20 feet below the ground."

"What if she's not dead?" Chloe asked that made Beca deadpanned but immediately contained herself, Chloe needs an assurance.

"She's dead Chloe. And if she's alive, I'll probably choose you. I will not be with you in the first place if I still love her." Beca wasn't sure if it made Chloe contented but she hopes so. "I love you Chloe. She's nothing compare to you now."

"Okay." Chloe said that made Beca worried. She shut her eyes and decided whether to tell Chloe or not because she knew that telling her will make Chloe better and at the same time aware.

Like what she have told.

Beca finally laid beside Chloe. She pulled Chloe closer to her and hugged her. Chloe's eyes are now close. She kissed Chloe once again before talking.

"Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Of course." Chloe whispered without opening her eyes.

"You still don't know how worst I am."

A/N: We're getting closer to the end of the 2nd sequel and approaching the 3rd sequel which is 'I Am Broken'. *smirk* I know you have idea how this one will end but how and who among them will get Broken?

Ps. Next chapters will be the Third Person's POV

Pps. You'll gonna see the effect of Fethum100 to Beca in the next chapters.

Ppps. Since 1st sequel someone was lying on their point of viewss. *smirk*


	28. Chapter 27: Blindfold no Bondage

# CHAPTER 27

 **A/N: This would be a hardcore coz I really have a hard time writing this. Ohmyfoodx**

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked by the manly voice to the redhead he was poking on the cheek since he saw her near the bartender.

"Matt, I think she doesn't love me." Chloe murmured. She's leaning on her arms on the bar table while her eyes close to Matthew. Matthew find her adorable on that state.

It's been a week after what had happened to Beca and her that night. Beca kept on saying those words to her without her explaining it and now they're ignoring each other and she can't take that anymore.

Well, Matthew didn't invite her this time. She just saw Chloe at the same bar again.

"How did you know that? She told you?" Matthew cupped his head with his palm. Elbow on the bar table while his other hand poking Chloe's cheek.

"No. But I feel it."

"Nah. I suggested that you must don't assume anything when it comes to love. Love is such a dick. It might fool you by just a simple act." Matthew said as if he experience to be fooled by a dick. Chloe let out an insulting chuckle.

"I must warn myself not to talk to you again when it comes to love."

"Oh come on Chlo." Matthew scoffed.

"Comparing love to a dick was inappropriate, you jerk." Chloe spurred. They both laughed for a second.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm afraid to."

"Oh. Chloe's been coward?"

"Nah. I said I'm brave." Chloe's pretty sober and a bit drunk right now. She took 5 shots of whiskey after she came here. She ordered again and took it straight before storming out of the bar.

Matthew followed her.

"Hey where are you going?" Matthew asked. Chloe's waiting for a cab now.

"Home." Chloe answered. She felt her eyelids got heavier.

"Want me to come with you?" Matthew offered. "I can ride you there."

"But you're with your friends." Chloe said.

"You're my friend too."

As they got to Matthew's car they immediately traveled to Barden.

Chloe closed her eyes. Trying to remember all what she wants to say to Beca when she got home.

She felt again someone poking her cheek.

"Chloe wake up. We're already here." Matthew said that made Chloe opened her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. I gotta go. Thanks Matt." Chloe said and kissed Matthew's cheek before gotten out of his car. Well, accept it or not Chloe's becoming touchy when she gets drunk.

When she finally got into their dorm, she immediately opened the door with her key.

She saw Beca on their bed having a beers over the side table.

Playing her phone while headphones on.

Chloe shut the door close and threw her bag on the couch before jumping onto the bed and sat beside Beca.

She slowly took off Beca's headphones and phone to her hand as she whispered, "Hi babe." She purred out warm kisses on Beca's cheek. Beca noticed Chloe's smell beneath her kisses so she looked at Chloe to meet her kisses.

She tasted Chloe's mouth as Chloe deepen the kiss. She tasted whiskey and cola.

Beca stopped kissing her and tilted her head away from Chloe's kisses.

But it didn't made Chloe stop, instead it gives her encouragement to kiss Beca's jawline. She took Beca's hand and placed it under her skirt as she started to straddle on her.

"Chloe, we're drunk." Beca protested and she tried to pull her hand off Chloe's thigh but Chloe ignored it and just kept going.

"Maybe you but I'm not babe." Chloe husked and drank the beer beside them as she put Beca's hands to her ass.

"Chloe stop." Beca husked at the sensation. Even she wanted to protest, she knew that Chloe's seductive touches, smell and look will make her feeling grow even harder.

"Its been weeks since we do this.. Do you really want me to stop?" Chloe seductively asked that made Beca groan in frustration.

Before Beca decided to speak, Chloe kissed her passionately. Wrapping her arms around Beca's next. Letting their body heat on each others touch. Beca has no time to protest when she finally decided to give up and ran her hands to the redhead's ass and gripped on it tightly. Chloe smirked between kisses. She missed this. They missed this. For Chloe maybe it's the only way to make Beca feel better again.

As a matter of time of their making out session, Chloe is so horny at this point adding the sensation of the alcohol she drank earlier, she groped her hand down to Beca's short and gently massage her hard cock between the teasing cotton material. She groaned over Chloe's touch and immediately pushed Chloe on the bed.

Chloe smirked as she stared at Beca who was stripping in front of her. Beca took off her shirt, leaving only her bra and boxer. She had a raging erection easily visible so Chloe didn't waste time and took off her shirt too. Beca pulled Chloe's skirt off her along with her panties before crawling back on top of her. Hands playing over every edge of her body that giving Chloe a goosebumps. She was getting wet and so horny and it's almost painful the way it is.

Beca kneaded her breasts and they kissed that seems like forever. After a while, they both smiled at their kisses when they realized their both hand placed to each other. Chloe reached out for Beca's balls and Beca reached out over Chloe's pussy. Both massaging each other in between underwears. They we're both panting as they both toying at each others body, playing around to see who gave in first. They haven't sex for so long and it took them like forever to reach this teasing part.

When Chloe felt one of Beca's fingers slid into her core, she immediately spread her legs wider. Beca was really good at driving Chloe crazy. It didn't took much and more as the redhead achieved her orgasm. She bucked her hips on the bed, and Beca unexpectedly dived into her clit and aggressively tonguing her cum while she's still in the mid-orgasm. She gasped loudly. Slowly she regained her composure while panting hard like she ran a mile. She pulled Beca up to her and kissed her roughly as she tasted herself before taking Beca's boxer down her thigh along with her brief and rolled her hips to slid her wet pussy up to Beca's shaft.

Beca shuddered at the sudden touch and Chloe started to grind against her while letting her pussy makes a beautiful, glistening mess on the brunette's length.

"Becs please take me." Chloe whispered not stopping on her ministration.

"Take you what?" Beca asked while kissing her neck vigorously that it made visible marks. Because of the alcohol Beca's drunk she can't control her aggressiveness and Chloe like it.

"Oh fuck Becs. Stop the teasing and just fuck me!" Chloe screamed as she squeezed Beca's arms. Beca smirked and kissed Chloe's lips again. She's still not penetrating Chloe but only rubbing her dick against her pussy and she's getting impatient so she flipped Beca. Taking off Beca's boxer completely and tossed it off the floor. Then wrapping herself tightly against Beca's body and slowly sliding down to Beca's penis. When brunette's length was all the way inside redhead's core, she started to grind against Beca's groin. She rocked her hips smooth and slow and Beca moaned underneath her.

"Oh Chloe," Beca moaned.

Chloe grinned as Beca began thrusting desperately back into her as she moved her body up and down her cock, and Beca's so thankful that their room was soundproof.

Chloe desperately took off her own bra and seductively looking at Beca who was eyes firmly shut. She reached for Beca's hand and started to guide it onto her breast but Beca lazily decline it and placed her both hand to Chloe's thigh instead.

"Fuck.. you.. uh." Chloe moaned and leaned onto her and increased her pace. Beca smirked on her but it immediately disappeared when Chloe seductively look at her while placing her hair on the other and began to rubbed her own breast. Chloe moaned when she twisted her aching nipple in her fingers and squeezed her flesh as Beca bite her lips at the view of her hot girlfriend. Soft sighs escaping her throat. Chloe never felt so aroused as this during their sex. She found herself moving and bucking on Beca in time to her thrusts. Her hands switching back and forth between kneading her breast and clutching at the bed sheet.

They were in the middle of having sex and damn close to Chloe's second release. Beca was grunting desperately and Chloe knew Beca could blow at any second so she teared her thoughts away from this odd development inside her and give Beca her all, wishing that she could hold back a little longer while grinding against her in such a way that she felt her clit rub against Beca's shaft. And it all turned out, she just do it just in time as she released her load just after Beca did.

It was as if all the strength had left Chloe's body as she laid beside the brunette.

Beca wasn't in her right state of mind now so she straddled on Chloe. She started to kiss her again and without any warning she inserted two fingers inside her. Chloe was about to protest about her breathing but Beca bite her bottom lip hard that made her whimpered.

"Shhh." Beca hushed while eyes darken as it stares at Chloe's eyes. "Quiet." Beca breathed out between pumping her fingers into her. "You're gonna be my submissive tonight." She licked her lips. "You're really a bad girl to me this past few weeks so you better comply to everything I say." It's the second time Beca sounded so creepy and it made the redhead shivered. Chloe unconsciously nodded and with that the brunette crawled down to her started to be rough on her clit. She sucked it hard. It made Chloe gripped on her hair and screamed loudly at the pleasing pleasure she was receiving to Beca as Beca stroke her fingers faster and faster in and out of her. Suddenly the brunette pulled her fingers out and her tongue came out and lick her wet folds just a bit. Chloe was moaning loudly as Beca continue to suck her clit and slid her one finger, then two, then three into her throbbing pussy. Chloe let out a load moan of appreciation but it immediately turns into groan as Beca stopped. She felt her cunt swollen this time and she remembered the last time they had sex. She got afraid of Beca's stares.

"Don't make me get up to gag you. I told you to be quiet." Beca hissed and continued to pump her three fingers and licked and sucked her clit until Chloe came for her third time. It's really felt good that Chloe can't help but to let out a loud scream while Beca sucked all her cum.

After that, Chloe was panting so hard that she didn't even notice Beca stood up and went to their walk in closet. She took something on her drawer. Beca's throbbing dick couldn't be restrained much longer and she need to do something on it.

When she came back to Chloe. The redhead was already sleeping but she still carried up the redhead onto the pillow on their bed. Then tied a red neck tie on Chloe's both wrist together before fastening the end of it on one of the bedpost and tied another red neck tie on her eyes. Chloe's really tired that she didn't even felt the brunette's tying her up. Beca admired Chloe's body for a seconds while wiping all her sweat away, "I told you to be quiet Chlo. I'm sorry." before placing herself between the redhead's legs and without any warning, she pushed herself deep into Chloe that made Chloe growled in pain. Beca didn't gave her any chance to adjust as Beca thrusted inside her as fast as she could.

"Oh shit Bec!" Chloe screamed as she gripped on something that was wrapped on her wrist. She didn't know why Beca was becoming rough this time. Suddenly, Beca lifted Chloe's one leg on her shoulder as she deepen and took her pace harder and faster. Chloe's pain changed into pleasure as her groans and growls changed into moans. "Fuck!"

"Holy shit you should be quiet now Chloe and don't force me to gag you!" Beca yelled at Chloe that made her bit her lips harder to stop herself from making any noise but she couldn't contain it until they both released their loads. She screamed Beca's name. The brunette proceed on kissing and licking Chloe's neck hungrily then started to gently rub her swollen clit again.

"Please Becs.. stop." Chloe said as she tried to squeezed her thigh but Beca was between her and she couldn't.

"Better relax your mouth now, Beale." Beca whispered onto Chloe's ears. Chloe knew what does it mean, Beca wants a blow job. But Chloe didn't want to do it because the last time she did that wasn't good to feel because Tom forced her and she didn't know how to do that so she just cried after because Tom slapped her. The redhead became more scared of Beca's behavior.

Beca kissed her lips gently as she removed Chloe's blindfolds and replaced it onto her mouth. Smirk on Beca's face.

Then she abruptly flipped Chloe, making her kneel in front of her. Chloe gripped on the necktie firmly and let out a throaty groan as Beca took the tip of her dick in her ass and pulled it out immediately. Chloe's eyes shut close at the pain she felt.

"Fuck, your ass is so tight." Beca exclaimed in enthusiasm that made Chloe nervous. "Can I take you there?" Chloe immediately shook her head. Even she couldn't see Beca, she knew that she's smirking. "Yes?" Chloe gasped as Beca slid her length into her core in one thrust. "Shit, babe thanks your pussy from saving your ass." Beca chuckled insanely. She then spread her girlfriend's legs wider and the redhead felt so exposed as the brunette held her hips and began rocking on it.

Chloe knew that it wasn't the Beca she loved but she's still driving her really crazy. Knowing it's their first time to do this position makes her wonder what Beca looks like right now. Even if it hurts her so much it still gave her enough pleasure to endure it.

"Don't come until I say so." Beca began to thrust faster and harder into Chloe that made Chloe's knuckles turned into white from its strong grip on the necktie. Then, suddenly she grabbed Chloe by her hair and pulled her upwards. Now her boobs were hitting Chloe's back. Both of them were moaning loudly. Beca groped her hand onto Chloe's clit again and rubbed it hard while her other hand was into Chloe's stomach, supporting her not to fall down.

Chloe wanted to scream that she's going to come at any second and Beca should stop rubbing her clit coz it's driving her insane.

But she came undone.

For the fifth time tonight.

Like a lot.

Her orgasm dripping on her legs.

Still Beca isn't stopping yet from rubbing her clit so she came again with undulating moan and her eyes rolled at the back of head as she felt the nonstop pleasure Beca's giving her.

After few seconds Beca shot her loads again into Chloe and finally let go of her but her legs were numb so she almost fall when Beca caught her and immediately laid her back on the bed. Chloe's eyes were closed and Beca began to release the tie on her wrist and mouth. She then kissed Chloe's forehead and covered her with a blanket before proceeding to the bathroom.

When Chloe woke up, she felt that every part of her body was in pain. She straighten her body and groaned when she saw her body naked. It took her few seconds before realizing Beca wasn't beside her. She gently scratched her eyes and felt something painful onto her wrist. She saw bruises on it. She examined it but she can't remember anything so she sat up from the bed and she heard a snap on her back. She rubbed her back slightly to ease the pain until she saw Beca on the floor, covered by a comforter and sleeping while her mouth slightly open.

Why Beca's on the floor?

Well, they were both mad at each other.

Her head ache a lot and she couldn't think straight. She just pulled off the blanket on her and proceed to the bathroom. She took a bath.

It's weekend so taking a bath today has no limits unless you running out of water.

Chloe made herself a warm bubble bath and took a nap for minutes.

She then screamed loudly when she woke up again and cooking Beca ran off the kitchen to see what's happening to her girlfriend.

Chloe immediately covered her mouth and aim scissor in hand to Beca when she saw her. Beca raised her both hand in conceding. Beca knew that Chloe will not going to do something that will cause her harm so she just staring back at Chloe's beautiful figure underneath the robe.

"Don't you dare touch me you fucking rapist!" Chloe exclaimed and Beca chuckled before going back to the kitchen. Chloe followed her with a scissor in hand. "You asshole, you make me your submissive last night without taking care of me?! Seriously?! Is that how you will gonna be a dom for a night? You're so stupid!" Chloe furiously said and Beca glared at her. "You can't scare me again you little shit!"

"You're such an ass. Can you stop talking and help me here?" Beca sternly said while cooking a fried chicken.

"Help your ass! Eat with yourself! I won't eat with a rapist-

"Could you drop that shit?" Beca infuriated. "I know you like it so please stop acting like you didn't take the move first."

"Asshole. It didn't mean I took the first move, you'll have the permission to hurt me!- Fuck! Fuck." Chloe whined as she felt her head ache a lot. Beca thought she's trying to act but when she saw Chloe's nose was bleeding, she immediately ran to her.

"Damn. Hey! Look up Chlo! Look at me." Beca said and guided Chloe in the kitchen stool. She held Chloe's chin up and Chloe complied when Beca told her to breath using her mouth.

Few minutes ago, Chloe's nose stop from bleeding but she still looks pale.

"We need to go to the hospital now baby. Get dress." Beca said worriedly. It's her first time to see Chloe pale and she's getting nervous.

"No. I'm fine. It's okay." Chloe said.

"Is anything hurt?"

"I'm hurting physically, emotionally and mentally again."

"I'm so sorry." Beca said sincerely. She never forgot everything that happened yesterday and she doesn't know that she could do that to Choe.

But she enjoyed it.

They both enjoyed it.

Chloe was just mad to her coz she hurt her.

Again.

She went back on cooking when Chloe walked out of the kitchen. She felt guilty now.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thud in their bedroom. Her heartbeat became fast. She immediately took her way to the bedroom and saw Chloe lying on the floor.


	29. Chapter 28: Fairytail's Real Ending

# CHAPTER 28

"Your friend was having an Anemia. It's just common disease when the ability of the patient's hemoglobin lowered to carry oxygen. Causes of decreased production include iron deficiency, a lack of vitamin B12, thalassemia, and a number of neoplasms of the bone marrow. It can also be classified based on the size of red blood cells and amount of hemoglobin in each cell. She's just having the first symptoms of Anemia so I suggested to you that she should take a proper meal and diet. I'm gonna give you a prescription later. Now, you only need to do is to convince her to take every medicine I will give you."

"Okay." Beca simply replied to the doctor and the doctor walked away. Beca entered Chloe's room with some food in hand. The redhead was fully awake and just ignoring Beca.

"Come on Beale, stop ignoring me. You're sick and it might get you worse." Beca tried to be patient.

"Yeah so I could be worst like you." Chloe mumbled. She's laying on the bed wearing a white hospital gown. Upper body up because of the bed's position. Beca frowned.

"Tell me, are you still taking your vitamins?" Beca asked. Well, since she met Chloe, exactly when they were only friends and not yet confessing their feelings, she noticed that she's taking medicines before but when Chloe started to move into her dorm she has no medicines with her anymore. She didn't even noticed that Chloe was taking a pills before.

"What's the doctor said?" Chloe asked, finally looking at her.

"Are you only taking your pills?" Beca refers to the pills who rejects pregnancy.

"I have so many-

"Oh my fucking god. Are you serious? You're now anemic Chloe." Beca yelled that made Chloe startled.

"Why are you always yelling at me?" Chloe asked. She wanted to ask it to her before like why she's always acting mad at her all the time.

"Coz you're always pain in the ass! You shouldn't do that! See? You're sick! And don't tell me you'll not going to eat this coz if not I'm going to leave you here." Beca warned that made Chloe let out a sarcastic chuckle before turning to the other side.

"Leave me then." Chloe challenged. She thought Beca would not take it but soon she heard the door shut open and close. Her mouth opened and soon realized that Beca wasn't coming back, she threw all the food on the floor and covered herself with the blanket as she let out a sobs.

"What?" Jessica asked. "Beca you should be there and not me."

"She's so disgusting and hardheaded." Beca said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"So? You love her and you should be the one who's taking care of her."

"Fine! Forget everything I said!" She was about to walk out when Jessica stopped her.

"Okay! Okay! Where is she?"

Stacie was crying all day on the Girl's Dormitory staircase after what happened to her and Emily.

Even they don't have any kind of relationship, saying 'I don't want to be with you anymore' and 'I'm tired' was the most painful part of her life not knowing she did her best to make her stay to her.

She knew that entering some kind of hook ups to Emily is like a diving head first into an ocean of heartbreak but she's still hoping that it might turn into some kind of real coz she's very confident of herself and how beautiful and eye catching she was, but it didn't.

She was hoping so much that she didn't think about herself being consumed by Emily and at any moment like this would happen.

She was always looking for some answers to her questions. She did it right, she knew it. Maybe she just didn't satisfy Emily the last time they had sex. Because if she did, she might not going to say it.

She was convincing herself that it was just a bad dream.

Hoping again that if she only could close her eyes for the rest of her life just to stop the pain but she have to face the reality. She have to open her eyes to feel the pain again and she need to bear the pain all day long. She need to know why everything changed in just a blink of an eye.

She constantly need to know why she's alone and why she's gone. She's always looking for reasons and she's always have this 'what if' inside her.

What if she did it right?

What if she told her she loves her?

What if she finally say it?

Or maybe..

What if Aubrey didn't forget her?

Aubrey totally looked at her like a fully stranger. No emotions and such things like she didn't introduce Stacie to her dad. Like there's nothing happen to them before, Stacie doesn't know that but she had this feeling of connection between them. Stacie was not a drunkard but whenever someone was inviting her to a party or bar, she always look for a beer or something that will going to ease her thirst. Well, only a few people were on her list where she accepted the invitations and it's all her trusted friends and also with always Donald on her side coz like what in the party happened, she would probably forget everything that happened clearly after she gets drunk.

Now that she's totally torn apart, she needs a company and she has no one.

Not until Beca came in front of her and offered her a handkerchief.

"Take it." Beca said but Stacie only looked at the handkerchief. "Aish." She hissed and put the handkerchief on Stacie's head before leaving.

But before she totally go down Stacie shouted. "P-Please stay for a while."

Beca stopped from walking for seconds before walking back to her.

"Sit please." Stacie said as she took the handkerchief above her head and pat the staircase she was sitting. Beca complied but she was sitting far from her side. Stacie chuckled and used Beca's handkerchief to wipe all the tears on her face. "I-I'm so disgusting."

"You're like Chloe. Disgusting." Beca said without looking at her.

"You two fought?" Stacie asked.

"I think so. I yelled at her though." Beca said. "Anyway, why are you crying here so early this morning?"

"E-Emily and I had a more than break up."

"Sorry?"

"She already left me." Stacie sobbed continuely.

"Oh."

"I have to know why do I need to go through all these," Stacie said between her hands that was covering her face. "..and I may look so stupid and pathetic in front of you right now but it doesn't matter to me anymore, because I am used to it. I'm used to be this dumbed. I'm used to be so stupid. I don't know how to stop the fuck out of this shit." Stacie broke out. "Why did they have to go and leave me like this."

"Because maybe it's your fate?"

"Fucking fate! I don't need to be hurt just to be loved!"

"Stacie look, love is equally same of hurting. Without hurt your love won't grow. It's just you're hurt by them and not by the situation you have."

"Honestly, I almost died when he left and I wish I did." Stacie said and leaned on her knees. "Who's Emily to do this to me? I don't even know her. Where she leaves, who's her parents, it's like I'm more than hurt to a complete stranger than my ex boyfriend's break up."

"You totally don't know her and she's very good of hiding things unlike me." Beca mumbled. "Well, you'll be okay soon, just think that she's not worth crying for." Beca stood up. "I need to go to her now, they told me she's not answering her phone since this morning."

"Coz she's busy fucking someone." Stacie said while chuckling before going up to her dorm.

Jessica came at Chloe's room with fruits in hand but she saw how mess the room was so she called the nurses to clean it.

After that she sat next to sleeping Chloe. She didn't wait too long until she woke up. Jessica smiled at her.

"Hi. How was your feeling?"

"What're you doing here?"

"Beca told me-

"Oh. Very responsible girlfriend. Seriously." Chloe mumbled. Jessica didn't say anything.

Then suddenly Chloe sat up. She was about to pull the dextrose on the back of her palm when Jessica stopped her by grabbing her hand. The redhead was now crying.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessica exclaimed while stopping Chloe.

"I wanna go! I don't want to be here!"

"You can leave without hurting yourself! I will tell the doctor to discharge you!- STOP!" Jessica yelled for the first time and Chloe totally stopped. She looked down and covered her face with her palm.

"What's happening? Why this turn out like this? W-Why she became cold?" Chloe cried out.

"She's saving you Chloe."

"No! She didn't! She's hurting me a million times! What-

"I told you. You better leave here now coz you'll be disappointed soon."

Chloe kept on crying and crying until she gets tired. She curled herself up on the bed. She doesn't want to ask anything anymore coz she knew that she will not get anything she want.

When she stopped, Jessica waited for minutes before speaking.

"Once upon a time," She started and looked at the redhead's reaction. "..there's a King who was adored by so many people because of his bravery but of course along with it, there's so many people that was also hating him to the point that they were making ways to make the King sad. It's making the King insane so his knights made their best way to make the King happy again. But the King was not contented. He felt empty and incomplete. When he decided to ride his horse to roam around the forest, he saw a beautiful girl. He called her Beauty. He made her a Queen afterwards because that's all he wanted and none of the knight tried to stop him. The Queen enjoyed the company of the King but as the time goes by. Everything has changed. The people who hated him make a dangerous spell for the King. It was successful spell that made the King, a beast." Jessica sighed before continuing. "Beast that the only Queen had permission to see. The Queen accepted the fact of her King being a Beast because she doesn't know the effect of it until the Queen died. The end." Chloe frowned and finally looked at her while wiping the tears on her face.

"Disney really had a bad ending huh?"

"They had. They just cut it on the part where both of them are happy so it will end up happily ever after."

"Is it the ending of Beauty and The Beast?" Chloe asked like a kid and put her both arms under her head. Jessica looked away from her gaze.

"No. The title of it was, There's No Beauty Behind The Beast." Jessica started to choose something to eat.

"Huh? I don't know there's a fairy tail like that." Chloe wondered innocently. Jessica just chuckled. "So how was the Queen died? Is it like how Cinderella's stupidity? Ariel's suicidal? Snow White's eating an apple full of cyanide after being raped by the 7 dwarfs? What? They were all slur when they died." Jessica giggled and started to eat one of the apple she brought.

"None of the choices. There's a potion called the Queen of Heart. That's the only potion that will make the King not Beast anymore. So the Beast decided to kill her and eat her heart."

"Yuck." Chloe reacted and grabbed Jessica's apple. The blondie startled as she saw the redhead ate her apple and put her tongue out of her mouth before turning around.

"There's so many apple here!"

"Go grab one. I wanna taste your lips." Chloe joked that made Jessica blushed.

"My saliva contains cyanide."

"Funny. I forgot to laugh."


	30. Chapter 29: Talk Dirty To Beale

**# CHAPTER 29**

It's dinner and Chloe decided to eat outside Barden which was the coffee shop because Beca hasn't home yet and she has no one to eat with. Their fridge has no food to cook because none of them went to the grocery store after weeks.

It's been a week again since Chloe gotten out to the hospital. She was awfully taking her vitamins again even she doesn't want and after three months of not going to gym she decided to go again. She really want to be busy. She also decided to have a yoga class but this time no Beca.

Beca's getting busier each day, she has so many meeting to attend with. Like company meeting and so forth. She said. She knew it was true because when Beca came home while she's wearing her usual black and white attire. She's waiting for Beca to come home every night even they are not talking to what happened to them the whole day and just proceed on having a rough intimacy.

Sometimes, it gave Chloe a bruise. Usually on her thigh and wrist cause of Beca gripping on her thigh or restraoning her using her necktie but it was just a slight bruise and she's enjoying it so there's no problem in it. She thought.

It's like a small concern Tom for her.

Atleast Beca was not breaking up with her.

She smiled at the thought of Beca being so concern to her whenever she's having a hard time breathing.

Then suddenly a slammed on her table made her smile disappeared.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Chloe yelled that made more attention. "Can't you see I'm eating?- Ouch!" Chloe whined as Jessica dragged her outside the coffee shop. "Stop dragging me! You're hurting me!" Jessica threw her hand away as they finally got out of the shop.

"You must go break up with her now!" Jessica furiously said.

"What?" Chloe frowned. "Why would I?"

"Sh- You're crazy! You have so many bruises! Do you ever see yourself in the mirror?!" Yes. Chloe has so many bruises especially on her thigh but she's wearing jeans so no one could see it. It's just her bare wrist that has a violet color that been dragged a while and her jaw with a band aid because of a small scratch wound. But Beca kissed it already so there's no problem with it.

"So what?"

"So what?! Chloe! You're killing yourself!"

"Atleast I killed myself-

Then Jessica was about to punch Chloe when a guy's hand held her.

"Matthew." Jessica mumbled and frowned. "Matthew butt out."

"No. I'll handle this."

"You don't know anything!"

"But I better know Chloe than you know her. And it doesn't mean she's hurt by your friend you have a permission to hurt her too." Matthew exclaimed and threw Jessica's hand as she pulled Chloe to his car. Jessica was left by them with a shock look.

When the both of them were inside the car, Matthew couldn't stop from hissing at what Chloe looks like now. She was slightly pale.

"What happened to your face Chlo?" Matthew asked after fastening Chloe her seatbelt.

"I just have-

"Is she hurting you?" Matthew asked that made Chloe looked away. "I told you to tell me if she's hurting you, right? Why are you like that?"

"Matt seriously I'm fine. She's taking care of me after she-

"What?" Matthew let out a fake laugh. "Are you stupid enough to stay? She's hurting you." He's containing himself not to yell.

"I love her."

"Oh my god. What did she do to you?" Matthew skeptically asked.

"She loves me, Matt. I knew it."

"No, you don't. Don't be such a bitch. She's hurting you, does that mean she loves you? Oh god." Matthew said. "Are you still taking your medicines?"

Matthew knew that she took a therapy while hiding to Tom and it's because of her algolagnia. He assumed that Chloe's taking a medicine now because of what happened but base on her reaction right now, she stopped.

Chloe thought she's having a sleeping disorder but it's just one of the thing that will trigger her real illness. That was her psychologist told her after she's been dragged to another session of therapy. After the abusive things that happened to her years ago, and the things that was happening to her this past few months, she assumed that it came back.

"How did you know?"

"You took a therapy for a year because of a nightmare disorder? Really? One year? If I'm other people I will buy it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it." Matthew was taken aback. He doesn't want Chloe to be embarassed to him so he better not tell her he knew it.

But suddenly Chloe chuckled.

"She told me she's worst Matt. She didn't know I could ride her." Chloe smirked.

"I'm still not agreeing to that kind of smirked Chlo."

"I didn't know we're here at this point of our lives where even showing the worst of us still makes us compatible." Chloe giggled once again before staring back at the window.

"You're crazy."

"Dude I'm just happy. Could you just be happy for me?"

"Do you want some drink?" Matthew changed the topic obviously. He will not be happy with this nor knowing she would be hurt is not part of his happiness. Seeing Chloe happy was his goal.

"I knew you would ask me that so yes but this time I want to drink with you alone." Chloe winked.

"Oh Beale no." Matthew shook her head. "I disagree with that."

"What? We'll just drink together!" Chloe innocently said but Matthew still shook her head.

"Are you gay?"

"You're gay."

"Oh. You're gay?"

"Shut up."

"Someone's afraid of pussy."

"Oh come on Chloe. We both know that I'm afraid of your dick." Matthew laughed.

"Gosh Matthew is gay! You had me once! Why so afraid for twice?" Chloe jokingly asked. Matthew knew that Chloe was just teasing him so everything won't be awkward.

"I find your dick boring." Matthew laughed again but this time he received a light smack on his arm. "Ouch!"

"I'm boring huh? Oh come on. We both knew that I made you cum in your pants." Chloe teased and it's making Matthew uncomfortable so he stopped the car in front of the bar.

"As if you made me cum Beale. I faked it." Matthew fire back and laughed. The intense of their dirty talks made the both of them a little bit uncomfortable but at the same time none of them wants to be a loser.

"Oh really? Are you great on faking even your attitude of 'oh Beale faster'?" Chloe fire back again with a facial expression and giggled. Matthew frantically covered his eyes and ears as he laugh.

"Oh well, atleast I didn't fart while having sex." Matthew said that let out a loud laugh and Chloe laughed at the way he laughed and they both realized the joke.

He was referring to Tom!

"Dude, that was hilarious!" Chloe exclaimed as she recovered from her laughing. "I remembered my feeling that moment I wanted to cover my nose but I could not coz he's holding my hands!" Chloe said and laughed again as Matthew snorted.

"Oh my god Chloe." Matthew exhaled as he leaned on his seat. "Do you even check if there's something more than that fart noise?"

"Oh holy shit-

"No cursing Beale."

"Oh my holy god. Is it okay now?" Matthew nodded while laughing. "There's nothing special come out but!" Chloe raised her point finger while suppressing her laugh. "Dude the way it smell! I don't even want to moan coz if I do, I will inhale all of it." She laughed again.

They both laughed and talked about every hilarious thing that happened to her and Tom and as they recovered from a lot of laughs, Matthew spoke.

"He's hilarious." Matthew breathed out. "I don't even know how we became friends." Matthew giggled and looked at Chloe. "Let's go? I assumed your done with your high." Matthew joked that made Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed again before going outside the car. Matthew followed her after getting her jacket.

Matthew's wearing a plain white shirt, brown jacket and black pants. While Chloe's wearing a blue shirt that was tuck in her black jeans and black heels.

Every men that they were passing by was looking at Chloe from head to toe like the usual so Matthew walked beside her. It's a bit smokey in the hallway because of the people that was smoking. They could hear a loud sound from the dance floor area from where they were walking.

"I'm still wondering why you kept on going here!" Chloe yelled at Matthew's ear.

"I love this place! I feel free!" Matthew yelled back at Chloe's ears. He's holding Chloe's waist now coz some guys were still looking at her. "Stay still. You're so beautiful even you have that band aid on your jaw and everyone is keep on looking at you." Matthew said on Chloe's ears almost touching it. "Keep your dick in your pants okay? Just forget everything that happen to you but never forget that you have a girlfriend." Matthew said and pulled Chloe on the bartender.

"Could you be my boyfriend tonight?" Chloe yelled on Matthew's ear again. It was like they're almost kissing each other whenever Chloe pulled Matthew's neck to come near her face.

They were really close to each other and Chloe's thinking Matthew's gay coz he's hitting on her but immediately take it back when she ride on his jokes.

"Is that a proposal?" Matthew immediately asked and turned to Chloe but it was a bad move coz they were now inches apart. It took them seconds before Matthew blew Chloe's eyes and laughed as she immediately pulled away.

"Forget it!" Chloe yelled again. "Just treat me!" She grinned. "2 bottled beer please!" The bartender complied and brought them beers. Chloe took a sip on her bottle. Matthew just grabbed his beer and looked at Chloe.

"You're such a dick! I'm the girl here. Why would I treat you?" Matthew said in a most flirtatious voice and pinched Chloe's arms. "Oppa!" He pouted and Chloe laughed at him.

"Shut up. You're my whore tonight." Chloe said trying to be manly and pinched Matthew's abs. Matthew looked at him with his raising brows and suddenly grinned.

"You want my abs huh?" Matthew smirked. But Chloe smirked too.

"I have mine too. You wanna see?" Chloe began to tease him as she rub her stomach but Matthew ignored her and took a sip of his beer while smiling. "I bet you didn't see this yet."

Matthew was about to tease her back but someone patted his shoulder and greet him.

"Matt! You're finally here!" Peter approached and put his arm around Matthew, his pretty drunk.

Then he turned his gaze to Chloe, his eyes widen for second and turned into grinned before putting his arm away from Matthew.

"Hey Red!" Peter approached and wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. "Wanna dance with me?-

Matthew immediately pulled him away from Chloe when she didn't do anything to lose the contact of Peter to her.

"Oh no. Peter. She's mine tonight." Matthew said that made Peter glared at Chloe before smirking.

"Oh no! He's not my date Peter. Let's go?" Chloe said enthusiastically and pulled Peter in the dance floor after drinking her beer straight.

Matthew left at the bar stool alone while staring at Chloe who was now dancing with his friend Peter and the rest of the guy around them.

She's not yet drunk at that point.

"Shoot me!" Jessica yelled at the red room. "Is that what you want so you don't have any rival in this game you're building?" She's been restraint after what she told Chloe earlier. She saw it with her two eyes especially how Matthew saved her. Beca was pointing a gun on her head now. "Why don't you just blow it up to me?!"

Inside the room was also Aubrey, Ashley, Flo, Emily, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lilly who were just staring at them. Jessica had her nose bleeding because Beca punched her straight on her face. The blondie just laughed after.

Then they heard a drop of a metal on the red tiles which was the gun and with loud coughed as Beca hit Jessica's stomach with her brass knuckles. Everyone gasped and wanted to stop Beca but they don't have any strength to do that. Jessica whimpered.

"That's for talking to her like that." Beca said and was about to go out when Jessica spoke.

"She doesn't deserve you." Jessica chuckled as she spat blood on the floor. "I can't take this anymore. Just kill me or break her up. That's it."

The 7 of them immediately untied Jessica as Beca totally got out of the red room.

Jessica ran out of the room and followed Beca. They all followed Jessica, it's exact for Flo to catch her before she pushes Beca from behind.

"You must do your move or else I'll be the one who will kill her." Jessica furiously said. It was the first time they saw Jessica that angry. No one knows what's in her mind but they knew that Chloe made a big impact to her.

Or Beca?

Beca just chuckled. "What?" Beca asked while softly laughing. "What is it again?" Beca walked towards her. Flo let go of Jessica when Beca finally stand in front of the blondie.

"You can't do this to her."

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"You don't know what you're doing."

"You're thinking too much Jessica. Seriously."

"No, Beca. Listen to me! You've been d-

Then there's Fat Amy with a stun gun in hand and immediately hit Jessica's nape. She collapsed on Flo's arms, Ashley helped her to bring Jessica in the red room and began tying her up again.

"It doesn't mean I snapped her out, I'm supporting you Becs. We're not. We will not. You should break her up as soon as possible or give her to Alpha."

"Thanks for the advice but I will not going to give her to anyone." Beca smiled sweetly before forming an impish smile. "She's mine."

Fat Amy, Flo, Ashley, Lilly and Cynthia Rose were inside the red room alone coz Aubrey was busy with her computer outside while Emily was sleeping.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier to Jessica. I need to. I'm trying to be a chem geek here because our original chem geek had been drugged. I really am sorry. CR what's new?" Fat Amy said.

"Oh well, Emily had different hook ups each and every day but she sleeps a lot." CR said.

"Aubrey was not sleeping. Maybe if she sleep, it would only take her 3 to 4 hours and she would go back to her computer. She's not talking to us for god sake." Ashley said who's now often to the mansion.

"Beca's becoming a business minded now. She's now often inside the red room. Performing." Fat Amy said worriedly. "She's not the Beca we knew again."

"And it's getting worse." Flo blurted.

"She's getting wilder." CR said.

"She's hurting Chloe now base on what Jessica told us earlier." Ashley said.

"Dude, Chloe's such a whore. You know? She's now being hurt by Beca still she's staying!" CR infuriated.

"Because she loves her." Lilly blurted that everyone could barely hear.

On the other hand, Chloe and Peter were in the bathroom.

Both pretty drunk.

Making out.

Chloe was no idea how they got there but she was sure she went there alone

Chloe was over the sink while Peter was standing between her legs.

Chloe didn't know what's happening, she only knew that she was painfully suffering inside and she wanted to forget everything.

Peter was constantly roaming his hand to Chloe's thigh up and down and gently squeezing it but Chloe felt the pain of her bruises so she's holding his arms to stop him or putting it on her waist and also to restrain him from trying to open her jeans.

Before Peter totally grope his hand to Chloe's breast, a rushing Matthew came and pulled Peter away to the redhead and pushed him on the floor.

Matthew immediately carried Chloe outside the bar and put her inside his car. Drove her to Barden.

"You're such a dick Chlo." Matthew said. "I'm your company there while your having a session with Peter.. like seriously?" Matthew trying to cheer up Chloe.

"Why don't you just make me your girlfriend? You're always fucking there for me. You're always there saving me. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I can't." Matthew sighed. "You don't like me. You're just safe with me but you don't like me."

"But you like me."

"No. I don't."

"Oh really?" Chloe chuckled. "Why don't we just try?" Chloe finally looked at him.

"Chloe you have a girlfriend if you could not remember."

"You're a liar."

"You're drunk." Matthew giggled. "That's why I love seeing you drunk with me. You're always asking me to be your boyfriend. I feel so handsome." Matthew grinned.

"And you're always rejecting me." Chloe scoffed.

"Yeah coz you always rejects me when I'm asking you and you're sober." They both laughed.

"Did I made that asshole hard?" Chloe asked innocently after few moments of silence. Matthew knew she's starting to have a dirty talk again so he ready himself.

"Well, I think so. He's really into you. It's weird but he has so many pictures of you in his phone. That whore changed a lot since he saw you in the library. Well he told me that and he's giggling a lot."

"Well, I'm hot." Chloe giggled.

"Yeah Chloe. I'm wondering why my car is not yet on fire." Matthew joked.

"This will going to be on fire if we both start getting naked.".Chloe chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Matthew said irritatedly and threw her his towel. Chloe just laughed. "Oh god."

Chloe kept on teasing Matthew. Until Matthew's turns into pinkish red because of embarrassment.

"I've never watched porn since I met Beca." Chloe blurted trying her best not to embarrass Matthew again but she's giggling.

"She changed you a lot huh?"

"Well, I'm interacting it live so why would I watch porn." Chloe proudly said and Matthew rolled his eyes. "Oh you holy human spirit. Do you ever watch porn? Or fantasizing a group sex? I'm fantasizing it with you and Beca and her friends. Especially when we're in a same table." Chloe joked and giggled again. She was not fantasizing any of what she told, she didn't mean it, she's just drunk but knowing boys that always do fantasizing group sex or them being body worship by so many girls, she's very high to ask.

"Why it seems like we're so far away from Barden?"

"Just answer me."

"I do not. My gracious goodness."

"What? You do not watch porn? Are you really a man?"

"Of course! I don't need to watch porn. It's a sin." See? Chloe really need to worship him sometimes.

Chloe let out an insulting laughed. "What? A sin? Dude! Porn is the most positive movie. No murder, no war, no fight, no racism, no language problem, good cooperation, good coordination, natural acting, everybody enjoys the climax, lots of love, always a very happy ending for all characters, and the best part, no matter which part you started watching, you will understand the story!"

"I can't believe you're encouraging me to watch porn." Matthew shook his head and giggled.

"I'm not. I'm just saying my opinion but if you want to watch a porn I'm always here to watch with you."

"Oh my god. We're finally here!" Matthew enthusiastically said and entered Barden then stopped the car in front of the Girl's dormitory. "Go. Move you're ass now Beale. I'm so humiliated tonight. Shoooo."

They both giggled before Chloe gave him a kiss on his cheek and go out of the car. Matthew waved a goodbye before going to the parking lot. Chloe waited for Matthew's car to disappear from her sight before turning round and went home.

As she entered the room, she saw Beca on the bed.

Staring directly at her.


	31. Chapter 30: The Bed Scene

**# CHAPTER 30**

Chloe came home happily after class and she met Beca on the bed, glaring at her. She frowned for a while but proceed to their walk in closet and changed her clothes.

After she changed her clothes she proceed to the kitchen. She was eating her meal when she saw Beca on the doorway.

"Let's eat babe." Chloe said while sipping her juice but immediately spat all of it when she heard Beca.

"How was Peter's company?" Beca sternly asked. Chloe became nervous.

"W-What?" Chloe asked back. She wiped all the mess that she made on her face with a towel. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what?" Beca hissed. "Let's take a break." Beca walked out of her sight so she immediately followed her.

"Oh bullshit Beca! Seriously?! I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe yelled. They're okay last night!

"Stop the bullshit Beale. I'm so enough with you. You can go whenever you wanted." Beca sternly said and went to the bathroom but before she totally close the bathroom door, the redhead pushed it and hugged Beca from the back. She started kissing her neck.

"You're getting me nervous Bec." Chloe breathed out to neck but Beca's stronger than her so she pulled away from her and she doesn't know how was it possible.

"You must be Chlo." Beca smirked as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Fuck." Chloe mumbled and saw her face alone in front of the mirror before rushing out of the bathroom.

"I didn't know you could cheat on me." Beca said as she massage her temple while looking at Chloe. She then chuckled and open her new phone.

Then showed Chloe a photo of her and Peter inside the bathroom.

Kissing.

Beca's eyes darken as she glared at Chloe.

"Oh no Bec." Chloe frantically reacted. "I-I'm just drunk. I didn't know what happened. I don't e-even remember that! Or even how I end up-

"Oh really?" Beca said emotionless. "Do you think I will going to believe you this time?" 

"Beca, please no." She was about to go near the brunette when Beca slightly shook her head. 

"Please stay away from me." Beca breathed out.

Please stay away from me.

Please stay away from me.

Please stay away from me.

Chloe began to cry and Beca looked away as Chloe broke down and kneel in front of her. She took her steps away from Chloe and grabbed her laptop. She sat on her bed then opened her laptop.

"Please Beca listen to m-me. I really didn't know what happened. And if I really did that-

"Shut up!" Beca exclaimed. "Do I need to show you the video?" Beca scoffed and let out an insulting laugh. "You seems like your enjoying it."

"Please, I don't have anyone-

"You finally had Peter now." Beca mocked. "Stop pretending that he was not attracted."

"B-But I love you and that was just a mistake Bec. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this to me." Chloe cried out. Her tears fell rapidly on her cheek.

"Pack your things and better go. I don't want to see you anymore." Beca said and wore her headphone.

But Chloe didn't comply and instead sat on the couch. She wiped all her tears and minutes after, she ran towards Beca, immediately taking off her headphone and threw it on the floor along with her laptop, Beca was not yet recovering from the situation when Chloe kissed her neck roughly.

"Fuck Chloe, let go!" Beca yelled and gently pushing her head off of her. "I'll meet you at the back of coffee shop." Beca whispered between gritted teeth. "Fuck, how dare you to throw my laptop like that."

"P-Promise me?" Chloe husked ignoring Beca's rant while kissing her chest. Beca moaned when Chloe squeezed her balls.

"Dammit. Yes." Beca moaned.

"Push me away now, you idiot." Chloe scoffed as she licked her neck.

"Fuck you." Beca moaned again. "Then stop squeezing my balls." Beca infuriated and ran her free hand to Chloe's jerking hand.

"I said push me. I'll make it up to you later."

Then Beca pushed her and immediately took the pillow beside her to cover her erection.

"Fuck you."

"Do you really want me to leave?" Chloe asked trying to be sound sad. 

"Can you just shut the fuck up and leave?!" 

"What if I don't?"

"Seriously, I'm so irritated right now that I fucked a cheater last night." Beca mocked exactly for Chloe to change her building mood into awkwardness. The fact of her kissing Peter was making her a real cheater. "What?! Leave now!"

"After all Beca?"

"Should I be the one who need to ask you that? After all Chloe?"

"But we made a promises together."

"Yes. And you failed." Beca said. "Please leave."

"Please give me another chance." Chloe cried.

"I don't give chances Beale. Just forget me that's it. Just think that the chance I gave you was staying here at Barden."

That's enough for Chloe to push her put all her things together inside her 2 big luggage and leave. 

Beca smirked and proceed to the bathroom. 

_*flashback*_

Beca was sitting at their bed for so many hour, waiting for Chloe to come home. She needs to calm herself but knowing she's with Matthew right now and it's hours passed before the both of them left Barden. 

While waiting Chloe, she had something that building in her mind. An idea for the both of them. 

Then the door flung opened.

Showing the redhead she was waiting for hours.

Chloe gave her an apologetic look and walk towards the bathroom. She didn't move from where she was sitting, she's a bit nervous and she didn't know why. She wants to say something but her throat gets dry.

It's already midnight and Beca wasn't sleepy yet. 

She's thinking about the redhead the entire time. And she's really been fucked up by not even talking to her for passed few weeks and now that she. decided to, she was nervous.

After Chloe took a shower and changed clothes, she laid on their bed, her back facing from the brunette ready for sleep but Beca finally spoke.

"Chloe let's talk." 

"I'm tired Becs. Can we do it tomorrow?" Chloe mumbled, covering herself with a blanket. 

"But we need to talk." Beca said. 

"I'm exhaust. Please let's just talk tomorrow." Chloe lazily said, her eyes closed. She really felt exhausted. 

"I know your d-drunk and with Matthew." Beca said but didn't stop herself to crack. 

"Why? Jessica told you? We did nothing. We're just busted. That's it." Chloe murmured lazily. 

"We need to separate."

Finally, Chloe's eyes open and immediately sat up. She scratched her eyes before looking at Beca. 

They stared at each others eyes and with that, Beca was the first one to look away.

"You love me Bec." Chloe whispered and pulled Beca for a kiss.

Beca wants to push her but she can't so she kissed her back. It was so heated and humiliated when Chloe straddled to her and pressed herself to her. Chloe cupped her face as Beca squeezed the redhead's waist. Chloe let out a sighed on her girlfriend's mouth. She lowered her kisses to the brunette's neck and mumbled, 

"You can't leave me hanging." Chloe husked and trailed kisses to Beca's pulse point. 

"Chloe please stop making me insane." 

"What?" Chloe smiled on her neck as she grind on Beca's groin when she felt her erection. "I'm not even doing anything." 

"Let's be serious." Beca moaned. 

"I'm seriously in love with you and you can't leave me because of some lame reason." Chloe growled and stopped from grinding as she lowered herself to Beca. She was about to take off the brunette's boxer when Beca stopped her. 

"Fuck. I said stop. You don't understand what I'm saying." Beca growled and flipped Chloe. Now the redhead was underneath her and she's straddling on Chloe stomach. Chloe bit her lips to suppress her upcoming sobs.

"You don't want a blow job? I'm ready to give you that." Chloe desperately said. If that's the only thing that will make Beca stay, she's ready to do it everyday.

"You don't need to." Beca said and that's the point Chloe's tears fell. "Shit." She immediately kissed Chloe. "Hey please don't cry." 

"You're leaving me." Chloe cried. 

"I'm not! Oh my god." Beca exclaimed in a low voice and pulled Chloe up onto her arms as she hugged her.

"You said separate."

"Yes- but it doesn't mean like that. You need to rent an apartment with one of my reapers. We need to act like we had big break up." Beca whispered into Chloe's ears and kissed her cheek. "I finally know who's the fucking traitors." Beca smiled and pulled Chloe for a heated kiss. She's still on Beca's arms. 

They stayed making out for a while before Beca spoke again.

"God knows how sorry I am from making you bruises. I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to." Beca whispered again. "Don't move okay. I know it's ridiculous but this room is full of camera." 

"You mean..." Chloe asked in a lower voice and gasped as she realized everything. They both giggled and hugged each other. "I'm so fucked up to have an image of us having a voyeurs."

"Exactly. That's why I put some bruises on you and barely talk to you this past few weeks so they will think that I don't love you anymore." Beca said. "Saying that makes me cringe hundred times."

"I will rent an apartment where?" Chloe asked and buried her face to Beca's chest. 

"Far from Barden. Don't worry about the payment, she will pay the rental. It's just for a mean time Chloe I swear. After I cut their throat, we'll get married." Beca smiled and pulled Chloe for a kiss again. "God. I love kissing you." 

"You don't know how I'm so excited to have a family with you Becs." Chloe cried again.

"Shh. Stop crying. How many baby Beca do you want?" Beca giggled and kissed Chloe's temple.

"I'm okay with 3 but if you can't stop fucking me I'm also okay with 20." Chloe said and giggled. 

"I'm also okay with a cheering squad that really looks like you or a soccer team?" They both giggled. 

"Fine. Even it's just same number of audience in the a football game." Chloe joked. 

"Anyway, I put your new phone in your luggage. Your favorite flannel and a credit card from me." Beca said and kissed Chloe's nose. 

"Can you put yourself inside my luggage too? I'm sure you can slip yourself inside." Chloe said in a sad voice. 

"Awe baby. I can visit you every night if I have time Chlo. Don't worry." 

"I'm gonna miss you." Chloe said while running her fingers on her girlfriend's arm.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Beca smiled before kissing Chloe. It took them minutes of kissing before Beca spoke again. "Wanna have an intimate goodbye to my bed?"

"Wait. But who's gonna be with me in that apartment?" 

Beca smirked. 

_*end of flashback*_

"Oh fuck Chlo. You're so tight!" Beca moaned as she pound her hips to Chloe's back. 

Chloe was holding tight on her two luggage while so feeling expose at the area where Beca told her to meet her. Her jeans was on her ankles while Beca's jeans was just on her thigh. 

They we're both having THAT on the back of the coffee shop where no one was there but anytime someone will passed by or a janitor that will put a garbage in the big trash box that was only 10 yards away from them. 

"Oh baby please stay right there." Chloe breathed out as Beca hit her g-spot. "Oh fuck." 

Beca firmly holding Chloe's hips as she guide her to move at her rhythm.

"Stay quiet, asshole. There might be someone hear your noise." 

"Oh my fucker. I fucking love you so much." Chloe moaned but can't hide the moaning part of it. Beca just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's teasing. 

Few more thrust and Beca felt her orgasm was about to approached. "Come with me, asshole." Beca moaned and began to rub Chloe's clit. 

"Yes baby please. Faster." Chloe moaned. Beca complied and tried her best on focusing on Chloe's orgasm. 

It just took Chloe a minute before she reached her orgasm then next Beca who shot her loads inside her. It was a lot of semen so it was dripping on Chloe's legs. 

Chloe's panting hard as she maintain her standing position. Beca pulled her flacid dick out of Chloe and pulled her jeans up before kneeling in front of the redhead's back. Then suddenly Chloe felt something that was licking her inner thigh up to her soaking folds. Beca sucked all Chloe's cum. 

"Fuck Becs. That's so good."

As Beca stopped from her ministration, she immediately pulled Chloe up to her and kissed her hard. She helped her girlfriend to pull her jeans up while still kissing her.

After another few minutes of making out Chloe was ready for her second round when Beca stopped her and chuckled.

"God Chloe." Beca giggled as she hugged her girlfriend in full bliss. "At this moment I could leave you." Chloe frowned and slowly hugged her back. "But I can't." Chloe felt something wet dropped on her shoulder. She's wearing a white tank top though. "You're driving me crazy."

"I'm so sorry for what I did babe. I will never do that again."

"Better not Chlo coz if it happened again I'll surely kill every man that will going to kiss you or even touch you."

"Yes baby. I will not. I'll let you take control of me if you want to. Just don't leave me." 

"Are you sure with that?" Beca pulled back and looked at Chloe then let out a smirk. Chloe gulped at her smirk. 

"Y-Yeah." Chloe stuttered. "What are you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking about how was it if I show you my kinky side." 

"Oh no Beca, that's not what I meant with taking control- oh my god." Chloe moaned as Beca gently stroke her between legs with her knee. Beca grinned. 

"I love taking control Chloe." 

"Do you even aware that your scaring me right?" 

That was enough for Beca to be taken aback of what she's doing. She slowly pulled away from Chloe. 

"Sorry. I didn't know." Beca mumbled and looked down. 

"It's okay. Now you know." Chloe stared at her as she made Beca's chip up and kissed her. "So what's the plan?"

 **A/N: ALRIGHT! END OF 'I AM YOURS'! *break dance* well, still someone's lying! NEXT ONE WILL BE ENTITLED 'I AM BROKEN'. That will be an angst and mystery!**

 **SPOILER FOR I AM BROKEN:Chloe's Roommate**  
 **University Week**  
 **New CASES**  
 **So many added character!**  
 **So many will going die too! XD**  
 **4 remaining body parts**  
 **Smut?  
** _(Oh well, I really need feedbacks for this NOW before I write coz if no one told me to add smut like right now, I WILL NOT ADD SMUT *evil laugh*)_  
 **Torturing Chloe**  
 **Revelation of some killers**  
 **Missing Stacie**


End file.
